American Dragon: Jackie Long Season 1
by BAhorses0805
Summary: Meet Jackie Long, who is just an ordinary 13-year-old girl, but not really once she discovers she is a descendant of dragons and is destined to protect a hidden magical community from humans. Join Jackie as she balances her life as a magical dragon and a girl while hanging out with her friends. Fem!Jake, Fem!Spud, Male!Trixie, Male!Rose. Story by Railgun123. Show by Jeff Goode
1. Old School Training

**Season 1 Episode 1**

Old School Training

In the large city of Manhattan, New York City, an small, old man with a blue robe and white hair and a Chinese stache stood on a roof and stared at the sunset in the horizon, standing next to a teenage Chinese girl with long, jet black hair with greenish highlights tied in a low ponytail with spiky bangs, a red jacket that should reveal her midriff, but wore a white shirt over it, blue cargo shorts, and sneakers. And next to her was an obese Shar Pei dog with grey wrinkly fur and was oddly standing on two legs.

"This is your territory, young dragon, and you alone are responsible for protecting the magical creatures living within it." The old man said to the girl, gesturing to entire island of Manhattan. "From the centaur herds of Highbridge Park, to secret leprechaun stock exchange, to the gargoyle nest on top of the Empire State Building, to the mermaids of the East River."

"Hey, kid, if you can make it here, you'll make it anywhere." The dog said in a Brooklyn accent before chuckling out loud.

"Ah, no problem, I am totally on" The girl said as she cracked her neck.

"But first!" The old man interrupted sternly. "You must master your dragon training one step at a time. Even a young falcon must stand before it can fly."

"Check this out, Grandpa!" She said cockily. "Dragon up, yo!" She raised up her fist as flames burst through her body and transformed herself into a red western dragon, slim, yet lean and semi-muscular arms. "BAOO! I'm not only ready fly, I'm ready to soar! Represent!" She jumped from the roof and glided across the streets as she cheered. "Oh yeah! Bad dudes beware, cause the American Dragon is in the house! Yeah!"

She danced in midair until she accidentally fizzled back into her human form. She shrieked as she waved her arms madly and plummeted down, but luckily managed to grab hold of the fire escape. "I'm cool, I'm cool!" She said, shaken up by the turn of events and looked down at the street. "Can I get a little help down here?"

Her grandfather and the dog looked over the edge as the old man shook his head in frustration about his cocky granddaughter.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

That night in Central Park, the same Chinese-American girl, Jackie Long, her grandfather, and their talking dog walked down the pathway that night at the park. Jackie looked more bored and tired about having to stay up past her curfew.

"We dragons are creatures of immense magical power." Jackie's grandfather explained as they walked until they stopped. "But to unlock your potential, you must keep training and master the fundamentals. Dragon fire!" Jackie suddenly spat a stream of fire, much to her surprise. "Dragon teeth!" Her head shifted into a dragon's. "Dragon tongue!" She then raspberried her long, forked tongue. "Dragon claws!" Her hands and upper body shifted into her dragon claws and underbelly. "Dragon tail!" Her lower half then shifted and her tail sprang out before she finally shifted out her wings.

"Haha. Yeah, I'm all over it, Grandpa." Jackie said as she did a karate pose.

"And a dragon student must obey his or her dragon master, without question or hesitation."

"Totally, I'm all about obeying. Whatever you say, whenever you say it."

Their talking dog sniffed around the grass until he suddenly perked up and cringed in disgust. "Oh yuck! Blue cheese with a touch of sweat sock! It's the Huntsman! I know that foot stink anywhere." He said.

Jackie shifted back into her human form as she and her grandfather approached the dog as he sprinkled some kind of dust that revealed some footprints on the grass while they glowed. "The Huntsman? Are you sure Fu Dog? Well, what's he doing here?"

"Ah, you tell us, young one." Her grandfather said to her wisely. "The Huntsman's footprints are heading north south on the night of a full moon."

Jackie hesitated since she was still pretty new at this and seeing she was have some trouble, Fu Dog gave her a clear hint by imitating a unicorn behind her grandfather's back. She gasped in concern when she understood her dog's gestures. "He's hunting unicorns!"

"Badda-bingo! Give the kid a prize!" Fu exclaimed.

Elsewhere in the park, a man wearing a skull helmet that hid his face and a pelt as a cape, the Huntsman guy Fu Dog mentioned before, was spying on the unicorns drinking by the lake through a telescope behind the bushes.

"Ah yes, the unicorn horns always a valuable quantity at the magical black market." The Huntsman said as he spun his telescope around and it shifted into a staff instantly.

He then sliced the bushes away as he ran towards the unicorns with his eyes glowing red with hunger for their kill. Meanwhile, Jackie, her grandfather, and Fu all watched the whole thing from behind a bush.

"What's going down? Are we gonna crack a can of smack-a-daddy on this Huntsman here or what?" Jackie asked her grandfather confidently.

He shook his head in disagreement. "Ah, not we, _you_." He said calmly.

Jackie's smile dropped as she gulped nervously when her grandfather said that. "Me? As in alone? Solo?"

"I will not be around forever, it is time you put your dragon training to the test."

Jackie hid her nervousness behind a brave-looking smirk. "Right. Hehe, to put my mad skill to the test. I'm all over it." She jumped over the bush and took a deep, confident breath.

"Hey, hey, hey, make it quick, kid. I'm calling Ernie and laying fifty biscuits on you." Fu said as she walked away to do her job. He suddenly pulled out a drinking cap and a cheer clap glove out of nowhere. He hen pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. "Hey, Big Ernie. It's Fu, I need to make a bet."

Nearby their hiding spot, the Huntsman moved in closer stealthily from tree to tree as Jackie followed him from behind. She peeked from the tree behind him and saw that he was preparing to hunt the two peaceful unicorns that were drinking from the lake, his eyes hungry for greed with no qualms on hunting them down, no matter how peaceful they were.

"Now, give him dragon fire!" Her grandfather whispered softly to her.

Of course, that was exactly what she had in mind as she shifted her head into dragon form. "Taste my fire breath, dirt ball." She said quietly as she glared.

She tried to breath a stream of fire from her mouth, but she instead tooted a stream of fire from her other end, straight at where Fu and her grandfather were. "Incoming!" Fu warned as they jumped out of their bush and is set to flames.

It was enough to startle all of the unicorns into neighing madly in fright before they both galloped away and they disappeared into the night while they all literally turned invisible. Jackie looked embarrassed when she farted a fireball like that as she blushed madly. "Sorry! My bad!" She called out, until she noticed her butt was on fire. "Whoa! Hot cheeks, hot cheeks!" She jumped into a small pond as the cool water sizzled the fire and she sighed in relief and satisfaction as she stuck her tongue out a little.

Unfortunately for her, it alerted the Huntsman as he turned around. "Dragon." He growled before he began to charge straight towards Jackie.

"Dragon up! Oh! Come on, dragon up! Oh! Now would be nice!" She panicked as she tried to shift to her dragon form.

"Say goodbye, dragon!"

He tried to slash his staff at her, but fortunately, she managed to dodge by flipping away with great agility and even managed to shift into her dragon form. "Haha! Is that all you got, cause I'm about to go up there a-"

She got cut off when a boy about her age, a little taller, gave her a swift kick, sending her straight to the ground. "How was that, Huntsmaster?" He gloated as he bowed before his master in respect.

"Very nice, Huntsboy, your training has served you well." He said, looking down at the dragon girl rubbing her head as she recovered from the blow.

Huntsboy gave Jackie another attack as she got to her feet and they circle around. "Come on, now, what's a nice guy like you doing here hunting unicorns?" Jackie flirted rhetorically as she tried to give Huntsboy a punch, but he ducked and he grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut, making her burp fire and he jumped over her as he twisted her arm the wrong way.

"What's a nice girl like you doing out here as a dragon?" He retorted and he roughly shoved Jackie to the grass.

"Your golden opportunity to slay your first dragon, finish her!" The Huntsman said, as Jackie got to her feet and he tossed his apprentice his staff.

"With pleasure."

Before he could lunge at the dragon girl, a ball of fire suddenly came in between him and Jackie, making a fire wall in the process. She turned and smiled at her grandfather walking calmly to her with Fu Dog behind him.

"This is not over, dragon!" The Huntsman declared before he and Huntsboy teleported out of sight in a green flash.

"Ah, tough break kid." Fu Dog said as Jackie shifted back to human form. "Almost as bad as when you tangoed with those mountain trolls last week." Jackie had a flashback of last week when those mountain trolls kicked her around like a football. Fu chuckled a little at the memory. "Or the week before that, when you took on the giants." In another flashback, she remembered getting stomped by large giants like a pancake. Jackie crossed her arms and blushed as Fu burst into laughter while rocking on his back. "Or the week before that, when those field pixies tossed you a beating!" In another flashback, she remembered the pixies tying her up with her own tail. Guess she wouldn't being underestimating a tiny magical creature again. Jackie growled as he kept on laughing until she spat a tiny fireball on Fu's butt, making him yelp in surprise as he quickly swatted the flame off his fur. "Hot, hot, hot!" Fu made a stern look and pointed at her, ignoring the smoke billowing from his butt. "Hey, watch the attitude there, missy!"

"Young dragon, you must learn that smack-a-daddy does not come in a can. Tomorrow, we step up your training, be at rooftop right after school." Her grandfather said as they walk across the park together.

Jackie sighed and shrugged a little. "Alright, I'll be there, Grandpa."

* * *

The next day, at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie was in her Mythology class as her teacher with the balding ginger hair drew on the blackboard, some kind of symbol at apparently represented a dragon.

"Which brings us to the topic of dragons." He said with a German accent. "Now if you turn to page two hundred and thirty-seven of my ground breaking, yet unpublished, scientific study of the magical creatures among us." He walked down the aisle of desk while holding his ruler and tapping it on his hand as he spoke to his students. "Thus, what can we conclude about the size of the dragon's brain?" He stopped at where Jackie was sitting and playing with her textbook as she hummed to herself a little. "Ms. Long!"

He slammed his ruler on her desk hard, making her jump a little in surprise before she opened her book. "Well, um, I would conclude that dragons...have very large brains. I mean, they'd probably be smart and cool-" She began, but got interrupted by her teacher.

"INCORRECT! We can assume that dragon's brain is...about the size of a pea, maybe a walnut."

Jackie eyes went wide when he said that, which she look a little offended by his theory and felt her anger rising. "But I thought-"

Her teacher rudely pointed his ruler at her mouth. "No na noosh! Quiet. Write that down, Ms. Long, it's certain to be on your final examination." He walked away with a smug grin.

Jackie rested her head on her knuckles as she frowned. "Aww man!"

An African-American boy raised his hand. He had short black hair, brown eyes; he wore a blue shirt with a lightning bolt logo, green cargo baggy jeans, and black sneakers. "Hey, yo, Mr. Rot-"

"Professor!" He corrected loudly.

"Yeah, Professor Rotwood..." He said, waving it aside in a heavy New York slang accent. "This _is_ Mythology class up in here, right? So...how can you know about the size of a dragon's brain? I mean, elves, unicorns; that stuff isn't even really, yo."

"He, ya yo yo, huh, we-ell...yes, well, that's this is certainly the belief now, isn't it, you know." He said, laughing nervously while tugging on his bow tie as he walked to the front of the classroom. "However, from the great mind, they have devoted their ideas, including their lives to proving otherwise." He began mumbling random stuff to himself. "This kind of academic courage doesn't come with a pri-prize, unlike being ridiculed by one's colleagues! Or being banished from every respectful educational institution in the world! Or even being-help me-reduced to teaching in the public schools!" He cried out loud like a madman as he snapped his ruler in half. All his students blinked and stared at him in confusion as they remained silent...until the bell rings and they ran out of the classroom like wild horses before Rotwood Rose back to his feet. "Ookey dookey, class dismissed."

Outside of the building, Jackie walked out her school with her helmet on and her skateboard sticking out her backpack, then the African-American boy from before and a lay-back girl with short carmel hair, dark eyes, wearing a bluish T-shirt with a strip over a black long-sleeve shirt, baggy jeans, and sneakers skated right up to her.

"Ay yo, Jackie! What's crack a lating, baby?" The boy asked as he gave her a fist bump.

"What up, Travis? Spuda?" She greeted give the girl, Spuda, a fist bump as well.

"We crushing to Washington Park right about now. Last time we hit that place, Spud got a concussion!" Travis said, knocking his fist on his helmet for emphasising.

"Hahahaha, no way, that was all totally a case of sub-contagious little trauma." Spuda said, earning a confused look from Jackie. "No worries, sis."

"Yeah," Travis shoved Spuda away to a trash bin before smiling at Jackie. "So, are you in, or are you _in_?" Although he did sound like he was really asking her.

"Oh, I'd love to, Trav, but...I gotta work at my grandpa's shop today." Jackie said reluctantly, looking down to the ground.

"Again?" Spuda popped in with wide eyes. "That's like the...one, two, thirty, twenty, no. Eleventeenth time this week, girl. What up, it's stressing me out?"

"Yeah, girl, for real." Travis said, looking a little frustrated by Jackie blowing off their skating times together. "So, what? We got some child labor in this city or something?"

"Yo, maybe next time guys, alright?" Jackie asked coolly. She really wanted to hang out with her best friends, but she couldn't be late for dragon training, not to mention she wasn't allowed to tell her best friends what she really was. "Holla?"

"Yeah, holla." Travis sighed, giving her a fist bump.

"Adios, gal." Spuda groaned.

Jackie settled her skateboard down on the sidewalk before she rode on it backwards, but then she accidentally bonked into a boy, making him drop his books as they both yelped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Jackie began to apologize and helped him with his books, but she suddenly gazed into his deep, intense blue eyes and his short, hot blonde hair. He wore a plain white T-shirt, magenta sweats, and white sneakers. He, too, looked lost for words as he gazed into her eyes as well, looking equally as startled as she was. "Um...hi." She said to him, brushing her lock behind her ear.

"Uh...h-h-hi yourself." He stuttered as he blushed a little.

Jackie noticed a dragon-shaped mark on his right hand. "Hey, that's a really cool dragon tattoo."

"It's actually a birthmark. I'm Ray." He introduced as they both stood up.

"Jackie." She handed him his book.

"Well...I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely, yes!" She noticed he already left and saw her school rival, Brenda Morton, walking past her as she gave her a dirty glare. "Uh...well, I mean, if I have time and you have time, we could chill sometime. Whatever." Her heart was beating really fast as she dropped her dragon tongue to the ground and had her hands laced to her cheek.

Later on at the rooftop of Jackie's grandfather, Lao Shi's, building, he and Fu Dog were waiting on top for Jackie to arrived as Fu counted down on his watch. "And three, two, one. She's late ah-doo!" He exclaimed.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Jackie exclaimed as she flew to the roof in her dragon form, but accidentally flew straight through a blanket on an apartment landmark wire and slid onto the rooftop on her underbelly, near Lao Shi and Fu Dog's feet/paws.

"Ah, you are late, young dragon." Lao Shi said sternly to his granddaughter.

Jackie looked up at him in disbelief before a blanket landed on top of her "Say what? But like in three seconds!"

His face turned red in anger and irritation. "Three seconds or three hours, LATE IS LATE!"

Unknown to the dragons and the talking dog, they were all being watched by the Huntsman as he spied on them through a telescope. "Ah, yes, do you know what would look magnificent on the hunting wall of the hunts slayers?" He asked wistfully as his young apprentice, Huntsboy, flipped next to him.

"Let me guess..." He said as he took a look through the telescope and watched the American Dragon accidentally tie herself up by a pipe with her own tail. "A pair of dragon scales?" Both of the dragon slayers erupted in evil laughter.

Inside the shop, Fu Dog closed the shop (though most people were confused by how he moved the sign with just his paw), in preparation for Jackie's training in secret.

"Today, we will be begin old school training." Lao Shi said.

"Bring it, G. What are we starting with today? Extreme aerial maneuvers?" Jackie smirked as she backflipped across the main room. "A little fireball actions? She threw a fireball out of sight and flinched when she heard a girl screaming out of nowhere. "I'm all over it."

"We begin in bathroom." He placed a bucket with a toilet wand inside down in front of Jackie, much to her shock and confusion.

"Say what?!"

Inside the bathroom, Lao Shi opened up the toilet lid as she gazed into the ickiness of the toilet water. "You must clean toilet using circular motion. First, clockwise, then counterclockwise." He explained to his granddaughter as he did swirling finger gestures for emphasising.

"Uh, if you say so." She said uneasily as she shrugged.

She was about to grab the toilet brush, until her grandfather suddenly slapped her hand away. "AH! Not with hand! You must clean toilet using only dragon tongue."

"My tongue?! On _that_?!" She held up the brush that was covered in slime, flies, and other stuff she didn't even want to know was on it before she tossed it aside and crossed her arms in disagreement and disgust. "Na-ah, no way, forget about it."

"Are you not dragon student? Did you know pledge to obey dragon master?"

"I really don't remember every single thing we had agreed upon-"

Lao Shi touched the mirror as it became more like a TV, showing the other night when Jackie fought against the Huntsman, but before it all happened. " _Totally, I'm all about obeying. Whatever you say, whenever you say it_." She once promised.

Jackie gave him a weak smile, knowing that her grandfather really nailed her there. She reluctantly grabbed the hilt of the toilet brush with her dragon tongue, and it tasted very revolting as her face grimaced. "Aww man! You cannot be serious!" She muffled in disgust.

"Circular motion. First clockwise, then counterclockwise." Lao Shi reminded her as he exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He heard his granddaughter gagging in disgust inside and heard toilet water being cleaned. "This is nasty! I'm going to throw up!" Lao only patted Fu on his head as he kicked his leg.

"Hurry up! Grandpa has more 'old school' training waiting." He called to his granddaughter.

After Jackie finished the toilets, Lao Shi then made her sweep the floor with her dragon tail and even vacuum up all the dust into her mouth, making her burp and gag. He made her use her underbelly to do laundry, but she noticed she was cleaning Lao Shi's underwear, much to her disgust. She had to balance out at getting a signal for the TV as Lao Shi and Fu Dog watched some sports videos, but made it go static. She shifted her hands into dragon claws, but had to rub her grandfather's feet, and it was not a pretty sight. She was made to work on the balancing TV again and this time got it as Lao smiled in satisfaction.

Jackie then had to use her dragon teeth and chop on some of the bushes on the rooftop, but she suddenly went wide-eyed and spat out a bird out that accidentally ended up in her mouth and it flew away in fright. "Ack! That's fool!" She groaned as she glowered.

She suddenly heard her best friends, Travis and Spuda, skateboarding down the sidewalk, not far away from where she was. Her ears dropped in sadness since she wanted to be with them instead of cleaning up her grandfather's entire shop. She heard toilet flushing and Fu Dog popped out.

"Oh, Jackie, I think the toilet's gonna need a touch up!" He said before shutting the door. Jackie growled like a dragon in annoyance as smoke billowed from her nose.

Finally at the end of the day, she used her dragon tail to dump some garbage in a bin and fizzled it away. "You are done with training for today." Lao Shi said to her before he took a sip of his tea.

"Training? You call _this_ training? I call it being your house girl! What does cleaning your toilet and sweeping your floor have to do with being the American Dragon?" Jackie demanded her eccentric grandfather as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"A seed does not question where the wind takes it."

"In other words, listen to the old man, come back tomorrow and get ready. Fu Dog's gonna need a deep wrinkle massage." He said as he rubbed his stretchy face, which made Jackie grimace in disgust at the sight.

Later on that night, Jackie returned to her home for the night as her mother, Susan Long, began pulling out some food from the refrigerator to prepare some family dinner. Jackie had her hair down since she occasionally liked to wear her waist-length hair in a ponytail when she was outside or somewhere else besides her house.

"I'm telling you, Mom, Grandpa as seriously lost it!" Jackie told her mother, as she grabbed a tray of vegetables from the fridge while Jackie leaned against the counter with her leg and arms crossed.

"Yeah, uh-huh..." She said, but wasn't really paying any attention to her daughter. "HAYDEN! You can chop the vegetables now!"

"ALRIGHT!" A small boy wearing a blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts, who was Jackie's seven year old brother, Hayden Long, ran into the kitchen and shifted his hands into blue dragon claws. "Check out my Japanese Teppanyaki technique!" He began chopping the vegetables with lightning speed.

"I mean, he's trying to turn dragon training into 'gag-me' training." Jackie said before sighing miserably as she crossed her arms again. "You know, days like today make me wish I could just be a normal human, like Dad."

Then, they all heard hillbilly singing entering the house, who could've been Jackie's father arriving from work as Jackie perked up. "Hayden, lose the claws!" Their mother gasped and he shifted his hands back to normal as their father, Jonathan Long, entered the kitchen, mouthing a weird song as he sets his suitcase on the table. Apparently, Jonathan had absolutely no idea that his own kids were mystical reptiles and only his wife knew about them.

"And I used the term 'normal'." Jackie grumbled, earning a glare from her mother.

Her father finally finished his hillbilly singing as he smiled at his wife. "Hey, great news, familia! Guess what? I just landed...the Wholesome Heferer account!" He announced to his entire family, holding a milk carton. "Huh? Okay, Wholesome Heferer is the city's largest organic milk-producer! The head-honcho and his wife are coming over for dinner tomorrow night to seal the deal!" He seemed to talk faster as he became more excited.

"Congratulations, honey!" Susan said to him before she kissed him on his chin.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look at the violin piece I composed at school today!" Hayden said excitedly and showed him a music sheet and handed one to him.

"Oh, sport, that is so amazing!" He said as he dragged him out of the kitchen, leaving Susan and Jackie alone.

"Um, Mom...are we _ever_ going to tell Dad that he married into a family of magical reptiles?" Jackie wondered out loud to her mother.

"Uh...of course, dear, it's just that your father's always been so..." She said reluctantly, turning to her eldest daughter as she struggled to find the right words while Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "You know...I think we need to wait for the right moment. A time when...uh. A time when...um…"

"There's a spider on me! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Jonathan exclaimed in fright as he tumbled into the kitchen with his woolen jumper on him, but he calmed down when he looked more closely and realized it was just a harmless red fuzzy ball on his sleeve. "Oh wait, oh it's just a fuzzy. False alarm." He walked out of the kitchen as he slipped into his jumper like nothing has happened.

"A time when we think he can handle it." Susan finished as she shrugged while Jackie nodded her head in agreement.

After dinner, Jackie then went up to the bathroom where she brushed her long dragon tongue with a toothbrush and toothpaste to rid the disgusting toilet brush taste. "All I can taste is toilet brush." She muffled and gagged as she retracted her tongue back into her mouth.

Then her mother entered the bathroom with a look of pity and understanding. "Listen, Jackie, I know this whole thing has been hard on you. First, you find out you're a dragon." She said as Jackie spat the paste out and examined her dragon tongue in the mirror.

"That's cool." She said before she retracted her tongue again and looked up to her mother with a frown. "It was the whole 'By the way, you're responsible for protecting an entire magical underworld' that's freaking me out."

Susan kneeled to her height and rubbed her thumb on her daughter's cheek. "Well, that's why it's so important for you to master your dragon powers, honey. Believe me, I know your grandfather can be a bit...eccentric, but you just have to trust him okay." She pulled her daughter closer for a hug as Jackie allowed her words to sink in.

* * *

The next day after school, Jackie exited the school building and gasped when she noticed Ray talking with his friend and she began imagining him and herself running across the park, ice skating in the arena together, and hanging out on top of the Empire State Building as a plane made 'Jackie Ray 4-ever' while she leaned to his chest romantically.

Her little romantic daydream was cut short when her friend, Travis, began snapping his fingers right in front of her face. "Aye, yo Jackie!" Travis said as Spuda approached and Jackie blinked back to reality. "Don't tell me you're still crushing on that Ray guy again. He's so far out of your league, you don't even know."

"Yeah sis, he's like a tiger burning at the eighteenth pebble beach, and you're like nine plodding a windmill at Coney Island Mini Golf." Spuda said lazily while Jackie gave her an odd look.

"Yo, forget him, we got some serious business. They just reopened the fourteenth street skatepark. We gonna hit that." Travis said excitedly as he fist bumped Spuda.

"Sounds fun, Travis, but," Jackie bit her lower lips and looked down at her watch. "You know I gotta-"

"Jackie, no! Not working in the shop again! That's like the one, two, four…" Spuda said as she began counting to herself absentmindedly.

"Wake up, Jack! That old dude is like stealing your youth, girl!" Travis exclaimed to his friend.

Jackie rubbed her neck as she struggled for the right words to explain why it was important. She really wished she could tell her best friends the truth, but she still wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she was to a human. "I can't." She said sadly as she looked down.

"Alright, but I'm telling you Jackie, ya missing out here." Travis shrugged as he and Spuda skateboarded away.

Then a small blue pixie fluttered toward Jackie after her friends left with a clipboard. "Sign here." She said. The Chinese girl signed her name and the pixie handed her a tiny envelope and disappeared in a puff of dust.

She tore it in half and smoke form of her grandfather's stern face appeared. " _Hurry and get to training! Must use dragon teeth to scoop sludge out of Grandpa's rain gutter!_ " He yelled urgently before his smoke message vanished into thin air.

Jackie began to have second thoughts about trusting her grandfather since all he has been doing was forcing her to clean up his entire shop with her dragon abilities. With her mind made up, she shouted to her friends. "Yo, guys, what up!" And she caught up to them, ready to fun some fun for a change.

On the rooftop, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were waiting for Jackie to arrive for training, but she hasn't even shown up, much to her grandfather's great concern, since he thought either a very dangerous magical creature was attacking her or that he did something to her that made his granddaughter angry with him.

"Aye ya, Jackie is one hour late for training. I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." Lao Shi said in both frustration and then sounded very concern.

"Agh, you're telling me!" Fu groaned as he sat on a beach bench, reading on a newspaper, but his stomach was growling like crazy. "But that's what you get for eating at a place called the Chimney Chonga Chuck Wagon." He jumped out of his sit while holding his stomach and ran to the toilet room. "Aghhh! Hold down the fort, Gramps, nature's calling nine-one-one!" He slammed the door behind him and out of sight.

"Jackie, where are you? Something must be wrong." He said to himself with a bit of concern growing.

Then there was a bright green flash as the Huntsman and Huntsboy appeared right in front of him. "How right you are, dragon." The Huntsman said sinisterly to the Chinese dragon master as his apprentice jumped over and stood behind Lao Shi.

However, the short Chinese man didn't look fazed by this while both of the slayers surrounded him. "Oh...it is always a pleasure...to defeat you!"

He then battle cried as he shifted into an extremely long blue Asian dragon and roared loudly. He faced the Huntsman and spat balls of flames at the man, who spun his staff around and deflected the fireballs. Huntsboy jumped onto the dragon's back and he noticed this as he tried to grab hold of him. But Huntsboy was too quick and agile for him to catch and Lao Shi's body ended up being tangled into a knot and he growled at them. The Huntsman fired a net and pinned the dragon to the wall as he groaned and felt himself growing weaker.

"Forget it, old man, it's pure sphinx hair." The Huntsman said to the elder dragon. Sure enough, Lao Shi morphed back into human form, now powerless and revealed the sphinx hair was a dragon's weakness since it would render them powerless. "Well, one down and one to go." He chuckled evilly as he gloated at his captured dragon.

Not far away, Fu Dog noticed how serious things were and quickly hid back in the bathroom, but unfortunately for him Huntsboy noticed this when he heard the door close. "Okay Fu Dog, just keep quiet, they'll never know you're in here." He said to himself quietly yet nervously.

"Who's in there?" Huntsboy demanded out loud as he turned on the locked knob.

Fu jumped in fear. "OH! I really need to stop talking to myself." He watched the knob turning madly and he desperately tried to look for a way out until he jumped into the toilet bowl. "Here goes nothing." He flushed himself down the toilet as Huntsboy entered the bathroom and looked at the toilet in disgust as the water bubbled.

Elsewhere in a skate park, Jackie was having the time of her life with her best friends. She was happy that she finally got to hang out with her best friends. "This is like the best day ever!" Jackie exclaimed to Travis as Spuda rode down the halfpipe on her skateboard.

Down in the sewers, Fu Dog walked down the gross waters, looking very miserable. "Oh, this is the worst day ever!" He complained. "Lost in the sewers, no cell service. How come Lassie can make getting help stuff look so glamorous?"

"Who dares to enter the lair of the one-eyed sewer troll?" A mysterious voice bellowed in front of Fu Dog.

Fu backed away uneasily. "Easy there, tiger, I was just…" He then faltered and made a perplexed face. "Stan Lipkowski?! Is that you?"

"Fu-ster?" He asked as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a giant purple troll with one eye. "Ha, you're a sight for sore eyes! How long has it been? Two, three hundred years? What brings you down here?"

"Serious trouble, Stan, I need to get to the east village, pronto!"

"Say no more, I know a shortcut through the zoo." He lifted up Fu onto his shoulders.

Fu gagged in disgust as the troll walked down the tunnels. "Sewers."

After a fun day of skateboarding with her friends, Jackie returned home and found her mother and younger brother in the kitchen.

"S'up, Mom?" She greeted her.

"There you are, Jackie!" Susan said before she gave her a brief hug. "Hurry and clean up, Dad's clients are already here." She held out a plate of food and held it out to her youngest son. "Uh Hayden, a little help, honey." Hayden shifted his mouth into a dragon's before he breathed fire to heat up the food a little. "Who's ready for mushroom cakes?" She walked out of the kitchen with Hayden following her cheerfully.

Before Jackie could turn on the sink to clean herself up for dinner, Fu suddenly popped out of the drain, making her recoil in shock from his unexpected appearance. "Fu?! Yo, dog, we do have a doggie door." She said, looking a little confused and disgusted.

"Kid, where were you?!" Fu demanded as he wiped the water of his wrinkled fur and glared at the stubborn Chinese girl.

Jackie frowned when she realized why he was there. "Fu, I don't even want to hear it! Grandpa must be bugging if he thinks he can make me clean up his whole shop-"

"You don't understand, kid!" Fu interrupted and he looked very serious as he grabbed her jacket, making her frown disappear. "You left me and Gramps waiting for you on the rooftop! We were sitting ducks out there, when the Huntsman showed up-"

The mention of the Huntsman put Jackie on alert when her eyes went wide. "The Huntsman?! Where are they now?" She grabbed the talking dog's face and stretched his wrinkly head.

"Look, kid, long story short, it ain't looking good for the old man." With his face stretched out like that, his voice sound a little muffled.

Jackie looked down in guilt as she released Fu's face, realizing her grandfather was in danger because of her. "This is all my fault."

"We gotta go get help!" Fu Dog jumped out of the sink and wadded down to the door.

Jackie made a look of confidence and determination with her fists at her sides. "No! _I_ gotta do this!"

Fu made a doubtful look as he turned around and faced her. "Ah, look, no offense kid, we ain't have not time for no dress rehearsal, it's show time! And you even haven't mastered going full dragon yet!"

"Watch me!" Jackie then began concentrating on the power inside of her. "Dragon up!" Flames erupted around her as she morphed into her dragon form and unleashed out a powerful roar. "Hey, I did it!" She looked down at herself happily. "Check me out! I'm the American Dragon!" She unleashed out another roar before she allowed Fu Dog to ride on her back.

"Alright, let's fly kid!" Fu exclaimed, but then made another look of doubt as he looked down at her nervously. "Uh...y-you can fly, can't ya?"

Inside the dining room, Jonathan promoted his merchandise to the clients. "As you can see, we're just you normal wholesome milk drinking family-whoopsie!" He said cheerfully until he accidentally dropped his carton to the floor.

As he tried to pick it up from the floor, Jackie suddenly flew in as she clumsily flew around with Fu Dog clinging onto her as she tried to maneuver out of the room and finally got out just before Jonathan rose back up and looked confused by the client's wide-eyes and gaping mouths. "So...who'd like salad?" Susan offered casually, hoping it would help break the silence.

Back in the rooftop, the Huntsman and Huntsboy both looked down at the old man in the net, all powerless from the electricity and sphinx hair wearing off him and his abilities.

"I'll ask you one last time, old man, where is the American Dragon?!" The Huntsman demanded threateningly.

"Right here!" Jackie said, landing on the edge of the roof with Fu Dog. "Right under your nose! I'm like a booger like that!" She then made a look of doubt. "Wait...that didn't come out right."

The Huntsman was about to make a step towards her, but got stopped by Huntsboy. "Allow me." he said, taking his staff from his master's hand and glared at the dragon girl. "I have unfinished business with this dragon."

He letted out a battle cry and tried to swing at her, but Jackie dodged until she got kicked in the stomach. She managed to regain her balance and she landed in front of Lao Shi. Huntsboy swung at her again and she instinctively ducked as he took part of the chimney instead. She yelped as fallen bricks collided with her head.

"Yo, Big Ernie..." Fu said on the phone. "Yeah, it's Fu. I want to lay down some cookies on a bat." He cringed from the yelling on the other side of the phone. Right behind him, Huntsboy threw Jackie into a wall as the dog continued his little bet. "What are we, strangers? You know I'm a good boy."

He cringed again from more yelling as Jackie got zapped by the Huntsboy's staff and she glared at him in annoyance. He swung at her again, but she managed to kick him away. He dropped the staff as it flew out of his hand and into the Huntsman's.

"Try my fastball!" She retorted before breathing a fireball onto her claws. She threw it straight at Huntsboy, but he managed to dodge and the fire took out a leg of a water tower's leg, and she yelped as it drenched her with water.

"ENOUGH!" The Huntsman exclaimed as he pointed his staff at Jackie. "American Dragon, prepare to become a pair of boots." He then fired a net out of his staff straight at the female dragon.

"Young one, clean toilet bowl!" Lao Shi shouted to his eldest granddaughter.

She quickly allowed his words sink in as she remembered he made her clean the toilet bowl with her dragon tongue. She instinctively shot her tongue out straight at the net heading towards her and spun it around as it entangled. " _First clockwise, then counterclockwise._ " She thought to herself as she spun her tongue the other way and aimed/deflected the net back towards the Huntsman.

"What?! How did she-" He demanded in surprised, until he then got tangled in the net instead as he strained to break free.

Jackie looked surprised that she has actually done it. "Hey...it worked! Haha! Who the woman now, Huntspunk? You what some? There's more where that came from!" She taunted the hunter man.

"EH YA!" Huntsboy cried as he charged straight to Jackie ninja style.

"Young one, sweep floor!" Lao Shi shouted after her. Jackie quickly swept her tail on the ground, knocking Huntsboy right off his feet.

"Ernie! Ernie! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Fu said in his phone excitedly when Jackie began making some progress. "I change my mind, put all my biscuits on the kid. Yeah, that's right! The whole thing!"

Jackie and Huntsboy let out some hand-to-hand combat as they counter attacked each other's blows, and the dragon girl was pretty impressed by his combat skills that would put an athlete in shame. "Hey, check you out, Huntsboy! You're good!" Jackie said as they continued exchange punches at each other. She then dove for him, but he ran across her back and landed back on the ground on his feet. "Whoa, you're _really_ good!"

"You're not so bad yourself, dragon girl." Huntsboy said as he smirked underneath his mask before they began their fight again.

Unaware to Jackie, the Huntsman has managed to pry himself out of the net and out of his own trap. She used her tail to catch Huntsboy's fist and she slipped his glove off. "Hey!" He said as he covered his ungloved hand.

"Kid, behind you!" Fu warned out loud, waving his paws wildly.

She turned around to see the Huntsman charging his staff, ready to fire when ready at her, and Huntsboy managed to grab onto her arms with a very tight grip so she couldn't even evade.

"Oh...I'm so going to regret doing this." She murmured to herself in embarrassment. She then concentrated hard and she farted a fireball straight to the shocked Huntsman as he flew across the street elbow and got implanted through a billboard.

Fu finally managed to remove the sphinx hair net off of Lao Shi as he cried out and changed back into his dragon form. Huntsboy knew that he was now outmatched while released Jackie before he ran onto the roof edge.

"We'll be back." He said as he faced the dragon.

"And I'll be ready." Jackie said confidently before she placed her hands on her hips.

He slipped on his glove back on his hand, covering up his familiar-looking dragon tattoo and leaped onto another rooftop until he was out of sight.

Lao Shi and Jackie both morphed back to human forms. "I knew you could do it, kid!" Fu said happily as he approached Jackie. "I never doubted you for a second!" Jackie cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Okay, maybe I did, but that's why you love me right, come on!"

"Well done, young dragon." Her grandfather said proudly as Jackie grinned at her very first dragon achievement. "But word to the wise, it is not good idea to flirt with mortal enemies. Trust grandpa, he's been there."

"Tch, even a mortal enemy _that_ fine? C'mon, Gramps." Jackie scoffed.

"Many battles lay ahead. We pick training up right after school." He emphasized as he poked his granddaughter's chest.

"I'll be there, Gramps, right on time." She then made a look of regret for ignoring him. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Come now, it's late. Fu Dog and I walk you home."

The magical trio walked down the neighborhood to return Jackie back to her house as the sun disappeared and the sky became dark while stars began to pop out. "Ah okay, I get the toilet cleaning and the tongue thing now. No problem, useful. Disgusting, but useful." Jackie began explaining the lesson she learned from her chores.

"Right." Lao Shi replied.

"And the whole sweeping the floor with the tail thing, I see how that's gonna come in handy, too." He nodded in agreement. "But what about the part I did all your laundry. I mean, you had me scrubbing your nasty socks and jocks. Eghh!" She gagged a little at the memory. "What's up with that?"

"What's up was, Grandpa needed his laundry done."

"And tomorrow, you get to do mine. Hehehe!" Fu added with a chuckle.

"B-b-but I just...aww, man!" Jackie complained.


	2. Dragon Breath

**Season 1 Episode 2**

Dragon Breath

In the eerie night streets of New York City, the roads were empty and as eerie as it could get if you were a girl with a magical secret while screams echoed from the manholes until a crowd of magical creatures suddenly burst out of the sewers and ran for their lives, right past Luong Lao Shi, Jackie Long, and Fu Dog.

"Something tells me this is the place." Lao Shi said as they walked towards the manhole the magical creatures ran away out of.

"So, um, what exactly is down there freaking everybody out?" Jackie asked as they looked down into the hole.

"That's the million dollar question, kid." Fu Dog said.

They heard monstrous roaring from inside, making Jackie shiver right down her spine at the sound. "Uh guys, I'd really like to do some magical defending, but uh-um...uh the thing is, I prefer not to get my face rearranged for the day of the ball dance."

"Ah, Jackie, even the thirstiest frog cannot drink from two ponds at once." Her grandfather said wisely.

"In other words, duties before cuties!" Fu said before he shoved Jackie into the sewers as she yelled before she splashed onto the sewer water.

She frowned as she felt the sludge water on her hair and clothes, but quickly panicked when she heard more roaring. "Listen up, yo!" Jackie called out loud. "Whatever you are, I'm here to tell you to take your nasty business out of this-!" She suddenly got smacked and tackled to the wall before she could finish and she immediately began feeling her face urgently. "My face! How's my face?!"

Fu slapped his paw on his head as Lao Shi hook his head, both looking annoyed.

"Okay, you've asked for it! Dragon up!" Jackie lifted her fist into the air as she shifted into her dragon form, minus her tail, but she quickly noticed this and willed it to make it appear. She focused on her surroundings until she kicked away the creature and ducked to avoid it. "How do you like this moves, huh, sewer freak?!" Jackie began doing some kung-fu moves with her hands. Her tail accidentally slashed at a pipe, making sewerage water splash at her face and she gagged from the taste. "Nasty!"

The creature appeared and gave the female dragon a swift punch on the stomach, only for her to spit fire at it and it let out a whimper of agony as it flew away and retreated back into the dark sewers.

Jackie shook her head to rid the dizziness. "Yeah!" She changed back to human form as she climbed out of the manhole while Fu helped her out. "Haha! Believe that! You see me represent! This how real dragon throw it down!" He grandfather and Fu stare at her blankly as she does her victory dance.

"Whatever it is, it will be back." Her grandfather said sternly, walking away, and Jackie froze when he said this.

Jackie placed her hands on her hips and leaned it to the side as she frowned. "Joy killer."

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next day in Manhattan, Jackie and her best friends, Travis and Spuda, rode their skateboards down the street as they made their way to school.

"Ay yo, Jack! You know it's that time of year again! Time to make things right with the universe and do the charity thing!" Travis sassed to Jackie.

"So...you're volunteering to the animal shelter instead of going to the dance?" Jackie asked as Travis expertly jumped over a garbage can.

"What's you, bananas? This dance _is_ the charity thing! I'm taking Spuda." She gestured to her in front of them as she accidentally tied herself up with her yo-yo. "Not only as a charity to her, but to all the homeboys that won't have to be her date."

"Yeah, we're gonna wear matching shirts." Spuda said absentmindedly.

Travis and Jackie exchange looks, as Jackie raised a confused eyebrow and Travis shook his head in disagreement. They arrived at school as Travis took a wife of the air and it smelt gross. "Ya'll smell something funny?" He asked as he untied Spuda from her yo-yo.

"It's not me, I showered today, wait...was that yesterday?" Spuda said as the trio entered the school. "Or maybe it was last...Tuesday? I can't remember when I showered last."

"So, Jackie, who's gonna ask you to the dance?"

"I was hoping Ray." Jackie said as she smiled at nothing in particular. A boy has never really asked her out to a dance before, but she had to keep on dreaming so she could believe it.

"Hoping? You better get on that train, gal, or Ray is gonna pull out of the station without you! He'll be all 'Whoo-Whoo! Later, sis, I got a better girl!' And you'll be all 'No! I'm better!' And then you BAM!" Spuda said as she mimicked an imaginary wall and fell to the floor. "You hit a telephone pole and you'll just be lying there...watching his caboose get away..."

Jackie smiled with her hands on her hips. "Tch, Spuda, please. The thing about the guys is that you can never come across too eager. That train is running on my schedule, ya heard?"

Not too far away from the trio, Ray talked with his friend, Conner, as he closed his locker. "So, who are you going to ask, Ray?" His friend asked.

Ray turned his head around and saw Jackie looking down at Spuda as she smiled down at her. "I gonna ask her, Conner." He said admirably as he smiled as well.

Conner looked at where he was staring off at and noticed he was looking at Jackie. "Who? Jackie Long? The skateboarding, rapper girl?"

"Oh, come on, bro. She's just so nice, honest, loyal, and she's kind of, I don't know...different." Ray took a deep breath and made a confident smile. "Well, wish me luck." And he walked away from Cooner and made his way over to Jackie.

Travis noticed him and tugged on his friend's arm. "Yo, Jackie, lookie there." He said quietly, pointing at Ray walking right towards her. Jackie's eyes went wide as her legs began to shake and Travis tried to keep her still. "Yo, Jackie, get it together!" He slapped on her cheek lightly.

"Yeah, girl, good luck." Spuda said, giving her a light push.

Her legs were still trembling and she almost tripped to the floor until Ray gasped and quickly caught her before she fell face flat on the floor. "Whoa! Are you okay?" He asked.

Jackie regain her stance as Ray helped her up and they both stared into each other's eyes as they held each other by their arms. "Y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine." Jackie stuttered bashfully as they released each other and Jackie began brushing her locks behind her ears and blushed madly.

Ray rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I was wondering...would you like to-"

But then from out of nowhere, Brenda Morton appeared right between them. "Hi, Ray!" She said happily. They both looked kind of surprised at first until Ray then looked more annoyed and Jackie glared at her school nemesis furiously.

"Agh, hi Brenda." He said with some disdain in his voice as he slid away and crossed his arms.

"I was wondering, do you have anyone to take to the dance tonight?"

"Actually, I was-"

"No? Great! We have so much to talk about!" Brenda began dragging the reluctant Ray down the hallway, leaving Jackie mouth gaped and then frowned at Brenda.

"Tough luck, gal." Spuda said as Travis nodded in agreement.

They both patted her back in comfort and pity as she made a crestfallen look. "Aww man, now who am I meant to go to the dance with now?" Jackie complained to her friends.

"Look, I wouldn't do this for just anyone, but I got this wig-" Spuda said, but only to get interrupted by Travis.

"Na-ah, you're my date!" He said before turning to Jackie with a disgusted look on his face. "Look, Jackie, as long as you pop a couple of mints or gums or something before you start asking boys out, you're as good as good."

"So that's what smells funny!" Spuda took a whiff of Jackie's bad breath and waved her hand in front of her face. "Supercalafrigit-chronic-calitosis."

"Yeah, that's just funky." Travis and Spuda walked away, waving their hands in front of them to wave the revolting smell away from their noses.

Jackie looking a little confused before she checked on her breath and grimaced at the smell. She has always brushed her teeth and washed her mouth as her routine, but this bad breath was from out of nowhere, which was why she had a look of surprised confusion on her face.

At the cafeteria, Jackie decided to ask some boys out to the dance during lunch. "Hi." Jackie said to a random redheaded guy, but he gagged at her bad breath.

"Ack! And I thought the tuna sandwiches stuck up the place." He gagged while plugging his nose.

That made Jackie more surprised. "Still?! I totally just washed it just now!"

"Take a breath mint...actually, take them all." He pulled out her tongue and dumped all of his breath mints onto it before stuffing it back into Jackie's mouth.

Then Jackie decided to ask another guy outside the track while he tied his shoe. "Hey, baby." She said, her breath billowing to the boy's face, making him grimace by the smell as he backed away. "School dance, you and me?"

"I? You?" He stuttered, until he accidentally toppled over a hurdle. "OWW!" Jackie cringed at his shouting. "MY BACK!"

The boy was in immediate need for medical attention as the ambulance docs place him into the van. "Hey, if the doctors release you out by tomorrow, get me and my celly, cool?!" Jackie called as the students covered their noses and walked away from her bad breath.

Now Jackie was getting very desperate while the hallway, she was about to ask a cute-looking janitor...or at least she thought was cute with his face turned away.

"Hey, baby, I need a date and if you don-" Jackie flirted, but when he turned, he showed his flimsy lips, bushy unibrow that met in the middle, and a huge mole on the right side of his cheek, making her yelp in disgust. She quickly recovered and shrugged her shoulders. "Is it just me, or are we feeling something here?" But the janitor took a whiff of her breath and stuffed his head inside his bucket and puked from the smell. Now Jackie was exasperated on why everyone thought her breath was really bad. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me! My breath can't be _that_ bad!"

" _Attention, students. Due to a mysterious odor, we will be evacuating the building until hazmat crew as located the the source of the stench_." The speaker from the PA announced as the bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms and exited the school.

"Aww man!" Jackie complained and sighed while looking up to see a deep straight dent on the lockers. "Okay, maybe it _is_ that bad."

After being let out of school early due to the 'mysterious odor' infecting the school, Jackie decided to ask her grandfather at his shop about what was wrong with her breath since she has tried every breath mint, mouthwash, and toothpaste she could find, but her breath still reeked no matter what she used. And her bad breath actually reeked enough to cause dents on lockers, which she knew was not possible, for normal people at least.

"Ah, yes, bad breath is normal for dragons your age; your fire breathing glands are maturing." Lao Shi explained to his granddaughter as he read out of his book. "It should only last for one...maybe two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Jackie exclaimed before she frowned. "Unacceptable, Gramps! I got a dance to go to, a guy friend to impress. You feeling me?"

"Bad breath is not important! What is important is that we identify the creature in the sewer, the Dragon Council is awaiting a full report."

"Anything in those books about how to get rid of my stank mouth?" Jackie asked as she sat next to him. Lao Shi cringed and gagged at her bad breath, but quickly recovered as he coughed the bad smell away.

"You should not worry about other people's perceptions about you, the horn does not make the unicorn."

Jackie jumped from her seat and crossed her arms. "Actually, it does, otherwise it's just a horse."

Lao Shi made a look of realization when he allowed her point to sink in. "Bah! Do not question your dragon master!" He buried his head into his books again.

Jackie stared at her grandfather while crossing her arms and then yelped when someone tugged her into another room, and it was Fu Dog.

"Ah, are you seriously taking advice from a man who hasn't has a date since the Ming Dynasty?" Fu asked rhetorically to the girl. "Follow me, kid, I got just the thing." He took her deeper into the room as he began making a potion for her problem. "Crushed bat guano, bang!" He tossed some pink sand in the bowl. "A little pinch of rosemary, ba-boom! And last but not least…" He grabbed a toad which Jackie didn't want to know where he got it from. "Some odi-toad!" She looked away as he squeezed something out of the toad and mixed them in until a flash of a bright shade of pink showed. "Bingo!" He dipped a necklace with a small tube attached and placed it around Jackie's neck. "As long as you're wearing this baby, bad breath is but a distant nightmare."

"Fu! You're my dog! This is awesome!" Jackie squealed as she brought Fu Dog into a bear hug.

"Bab-bab-dab! Just be careful with it. Toad water isn't back in season until June...and now about getting you a date for the dance…" He placed his paw under his chin as he thought to himself.

"Huh? But I already asked every guy in school."

Fu gave her a smug look as he smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Who said anything about 'school'?"

Fu led Jackie to the New York sub train station where they board a train and began discussing with each other, of course a child tried to tell her parents that there was a dog that can talk, but they wouldn't listen.

"Now, if you really wanna impress Mr. Ray, you gotta show up at the dance with a grade A prime hottie; you gotta show him that you're a serious player." Fu explained to her.

"I am a serious player." Jackie argued confidently.

"Hehehe, yeah that's good, kid, just keep telling yourself that. Now, I happen to know a few guys from my side of town that may be willing to help you out."

Jackie scoffed sassy and cockily. "Bring it on, Fu."

The train came to a stop as the passengers exited the train and Jackie hopped out of her seat, but then Fu tugged her back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up kid."

Jackie looked at him in confusion. "But this is the last stop!"

Fu gave her a sly smirk. "Not for us, it ain't." He winked at the director and Jackie looked surprised as he separated himself from his legs...well, separated his actual body. "This here is the express train to magicville."

The guy waved his cap at them as he turned into a dark shade of purple and his ears pointed. Fu cackled as the train suddenly lifted itself into the air until it finally stopped and the doors opened. As soon as Jackie stepped out, she looked around in surprise as she met with the sights of different magical creatures at a flea market. The whole place looked like a flea market as they promoted different things like eyeballs, batwings, ear muffs for hiding pointy ears. Jackie was just absolutely speechless at the sight of her other half of her world, the magical side of it.

"Welcome to Magus Bazaar, kid!" Fu introduced as she looked around in awe. "Anything you need you can find it here." Jackie was about to wander off, until her dog grabbed her again. "Hey, hey, hey, stick close, kid. I don't want you talking to anybody unless I give you the thumbs up." He whistled through his paws. "Hey, Victor, you back there buddy?"

"Fu Dog? You back already?" A deep, yet soft voice said in surprise. He came to the light and revealed his short brown hair and violet eyes and a lean built body that a guy could kill for.

"Nah, nah, I got someone here I'd like you to meet. Jackie, meet Victor." Fu gave Jackie a slight push as her grin turned lovesick. "Go on, kid, work your magic." And then he walked away to leave them alone.

"Hey, hey!" Jackie protested, but noticed he was gone, so she cleared her throat. "Umm...hey, listen...umm, I was wondering if you aren't busy tomorrow night, maybe I could-" A guy pushed the cart that was separating them, and her life drained when she saw Victor's bottom half was eight hairy spider legs. "Maybe I could...slowly back away."

As Jackie walked away quickly, ignoring Victor's hurt and confused look, Fu caught up after her and stopped her. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"Sorry, I guess I was put off by the eight hairy spider legs!" Jackie shrieked as she glared angrily at her dog.

"Hey, I thought you might be a leg girl, oh alright. Relax, I got a few other options." Fu gestured to two red-haired guys that looked alike.

Jackie smiled at them. "Twins! Alright, one for each arm."

"Hey, hey, hey, they ain't just twins, they're _oracle_ twins. Seers, as they can see the future and all that, haha."

"Whoa, how cool is that?"

"Hi, you're cute." The cheery guy said with an ice cream in his hand, and his eyes suddenly flashed yellow for a second. "Want to know the exact time and day you're gonna die?" He laughed as if saying death was totally normal.

Jackie made a look of confusion. "Uh…"

"You're getting a Game Station 3000 for Christmas this year, whoop-te-top-dancing for you." The other twin brother said emotionlessly. Jackie was unsure if she should've be excited or run for her life, so she backed away like she did with Victor.

"Alright, here's the deal, Lyle, little Mr. Sunshine, he can see the bad stuff that's going to happen. And Kyle, Mr. Gloom and doom, can only see the good stuff." Fu explained before he huffed and shrugged a little. "Go figure. Anyhow, you got your pick."

Lyle suddenly grabbed Jackie's hand to reveal her mole. "You should totally have that mole checked." He said, making her stare at her hand in shock.

A moment later, Jackie relaxed against a cart, looking a little moody. "I picked neither. Look, Fu, I'm looking to impress Ray, not traumatize him for life." She said to her talking dog.

"Whoa, take it easy, kid. Just getting warmed up." Fu said.

Jackie then noticed an attractive guy at a nearby stall. He had jet black hair, black eyes, looked nicely built and wearing a red leather jacket and black jeans. Jackie smiled when she knew that she has found her man. "Oh, okay, but I uh...but um, how 'bout I pick the next guy?" Jackie suggested as she got up to her feet and walked to him.

"No way, kid, some of these guys are dangerous. So, stick with me and I'll make sure you don't get-" Fu said, until he suddenly got lifted off the ground by the scruff of his neck while a blue six-foot troll held onto him.

"Well, well, well, you've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here." A smaller green troll said, rubbing his hands deviously.

"Erbert, come on, I was gonna pay you back those dog biscuits I man, I just need a little more time."

Meanwhile, Jackie walked up to the boy and took a deep breath. "Hi, do you come here often?" Jackie said to him.

"Uh, no, I'm just in town for a few days to visit my family." He explained while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, a visitor should have the proper tour guide."

The boy smirked as he crossed his arms. "Oh really? Do you have someone in mind?"

Jackie bowed in a lady respectful way (despite the fact that she was wearing jean shorts and not a skirt or anything). "Jackie Long, at your service."

"I'm Jason." They both shook each other's hands.

"Listen, there's a dance at my school tomorrow night and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me?"

"I'd love to, but-"

"But what?! Is it my breath, because this necklace is supposed to-"

Jason chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, chill out, your breath is minty fresh, I just have to be home early. I stayed out late last night and got in so much trouble, you don't even want to know how much."

Jackie breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, as long as it's not _that_ early, I guess. How early we talking here?"

"Oh, you know, sometime around ten twenty-three in fifteen seconds eastern standard time." Jason said it very casually and made it sound like he had a clock in his head. He noticed Jackie's confused face as he chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Sorry, it's this whole lunar cycle thing."

Jackie waved her confusion aside as she smiled. "That's cool, you can tell me all about it at the dance."

"Come on, guys, be reasonable!" She heard Fu cry out. She turned around and saw that her shar pei dog was in trouble.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" But Jackie didn't give time for Jason to answer as she dashed away to help out her dog.

"The blood's rushing to my head!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The trolls turned and saw Jackie in her dragon form. The troll holding Fu dropped him and march up to the dragon. Her tail tapped his shoulder lightly and he looked behind in annoyance as Jackie took the distraction to whack him into a nearby cart. The smaller troll tried to run away, but was pulled back by the dragon's tail and was sent flying into his henchman with the tent slamming on top of them, trapping them as they struggled.

"Good save, kid." Fu said as Jackie changed back to her human form. "Now, maybe we can find you a date in Troll Town."

"It's cool, Fu. I'll be fine." Jackie said as she took one last look at Jason as he waved at her. "Just fine." And with that, she and Fu walked away.

However, after Jackie left with her dog, Jason's eyes suddenly flashed red as he gained a look of annoyance near a moon rock cart.

At the Long's house that night, Jackie has gotten herself ready for the dance. She got changed into a dark red dress and a pair of pumps to go with it and left her hair down, and kept her necklace on her to keep her breath fresh. She was currently being bombarded by her parent's camera flashlights.

"Mom!" Jackie complained as she rubbed her eyes to rid the stars.

"Oo, I can't help it, Jackie, you just look so beautiful! Hold still, hold still!" Her mother, Susan, said excitedly while she took even more photos of her eldest daughter.

"You know, your dress might look better if you took off this necklace." Her father, Jonathan, said as he reach out for her necklace.

"NO!" Jackie protested as she held it close, and luckily the doorbell rung and saved her from explaining.

"I'll get it!" Jackie's little brother, Hayden, announced as he ran down the stairs and answered the door, showing Jason wearing a tuxedo.

"Hi, is Jackie home?" He asked politely.

"You must have the wrong house, my sister's _never_ dated anyone as handsome as you before. In fact, actually, she's never dated."

Jason chuckled. "Oh really? But she's such a sweetheart."

"Oh, she's the best. She sleeps with a nightlight, picks her toes and Mom had to send her to school with an extra pair of underwear for the entire first grade." He gestured Jason to lean closer. "Accidents."

"Okay!" Jackie interrupted and shoved Hayden aside as he crashed into the storage room as Jackie smiled at her date. "Isn't he precious?" Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Well, bye."

Before they could walk out the door, Susan ran in front of them. "Hold it, hold it, hold it!" She screeched as she repeatedly snapped more pictures as Jackie tried to get her to stop.

"Okay, well don't wait up!" Jackie dragged Jason along as they sprinted out of the house.

Susan examined the photos until she noticed something was off as she cocked an eyebrow. "Huh, that's weird. Jason has red eye in every one of these pictures."

"Camera must be broken." Jonathan shrugged.

At Millard Fillmore Junior High, music was playing loudly in the gym as all the students danced to the music.

"Look here, Spuda, I showed you up with you, but I ain't goin' to get you punch or pose in any photo with you that can later be used against me, are you hearing me?" Travis said to his friend, like the other boys, he was also wearing a tuxedo.

"Jackie's here." Spuda said, admiring Jackie's date she was holding hands with. Spuda was wearing a brown dress and black flats.

"Travis, Spuda, I'd like you to meet Jason." Jackie introduced to her friends. She then spotted Brenda with Ray who looked like they were having fun. She glared with jealousy as she interrupted Jason. "Ok, we'll catch up with you guys later! Got to go get my dance on, yeah!" And she dragged Jason into the crowd.

"Maybe we should get our-" Spuda said.

"Nab, shut it down home girl." Travis said quickly.

Spuda looks down dejectedly. "Okay."

Meanwhile, at the shop, Lao Shi has been asked by his daughter, Susan, to check on her camera to see if it was broken, much to his dismay as he was also trying to find out the creature that attacked the sewers the other night.

"Tell the council I do not have any information about the creature yet." Lao Shi said to a pixie while clicking through the camera and spoke in words of Chinese in frustration. "Apparently, my daughter thinks that fixing a digital camera is more important than restoring peace to the community."

"No skin of my wing, you have to pay by the hour." The pixie said.

Lao Shi suddenly went wide eyed at one of the photos. "Wait! Incubus!"

"Gazilled hi."

"No! Listen! The creature is while harmless during the day, becomes a soul sucking monster when the moon reaches the center of the night sky."

Back at the dance, Jackie and Jason danced with each other, but Jason on the other hand looks very uneasy about tonight. "Uh, Jackie, don't forget I have to be home by-" Jason said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ten twenty-something." Jackie said absentmindedly.

"Ten twenty-three in fifteen seconds, it's the exact time the moon reaches the center of the sky."

"Whatev', no problem. I just want you to meet a few people and then we'll totally motor." Jackie then lead him to Brenda and Ray. "Yeah, hey, don't hurt yourself, oh hey, Brenda. Hey Ray." They all stopped dancing as they faced each other. "Did you guys get to meet my hot date, Jason?"

Ray made a little look of jealousy in his eyes, until he shook his head and smiled a little. Brenda, however, looked at him flirtatiously. "Hey there, handsome." Brenda said, making Jason look uncomfortable until the cheerleader dragged Jackie away from earshot. "Where'd you find him?"

"I have my ways." She replied as she glanced at a group of girls forming around Jason.

"Can I have your number?" "Do you have a brother?" They all asked at the same time.

"Gentlemen! Like I said to my hot date, Jason, hot date Jason I say, if you wanna get the hotties, you got to move your bodies!" Jackie backflipped over the crowd to impress them as they cheered for her.

Jason looked nervously at the sky as he saw that the moon was almost reaching the center of the sky. "Jackie, I'm not feeling too well!" He called out to her.

"Okay, yeah, yeah! A couple more minutes! Yo, party over here what? Party over here!"

"Jackie, the moon!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's almost as cool as you babe! Yo, yo, yo, DJ drop, drop the best!"

"Travis on the one-hit-two!" Travis called back as he played another pop-song.

Jason finally couldn't take it anymore as he sprinted towards the exit, only to be blocked by Brenda herself.

"Hey there, handsome. Leaving so soon? Party's just getting started." She said flirtatiously.

"I'm not feeling so good." Jason said as he shook his head.

"Maybe a dance will help you feel better."

"I don't-"

"Come on, one dance won't hurt anybody." Brenda wrapped her arm around Jason and lead him towards the dance floor, unaware to her, his eyes glowed a shade of red.

"Yo, yo, check it out, it's the mac-mummy, yeah!" Jackie cheered on the stage as the crowd roared.

"Uh, Jack, have you seen your hot date Jason lately?" Travis said, pointing at where Brenda and Jason were dancing.

A grin appeared on Jackie's face. "Alright! Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, that you brought a cheating two-faced werebeast to the dance?"

She ignored her friend's comment as she scanned around the gym and found the boy of her dreams, Ray, sitting at a table, looking dejected after Brenda abandoned him to dance with Jason instead. "I can't believe Brenda would just ditch him like that...no, actually I can believe that." She sniffed her breath and smiled at its freshness. "It's all good."

Jackie walked off stage and sat next to Ray while she remained silent and waited for him to speak.

"Brenda said that the only reason that she made me go out with her was so that she could dance with the most attractive guy in the room." Ray said before sighing miserably. "I guess she got her wish."

"Don't say that. Brenda has no clue what she's missing. Honestly, I'm not so sure she's smart enough to feel anyone's true feelings, and for the record, I think you're the most attractive guy room." Jackie said calmly as her cheeks blushed madly red.

Ray looked at her, smiling a bit. "You really think so?"

"I don't think so, I _know_ so."

Slow romantic music began playing in the room as Jackie glanced at Travis and he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. "Would you like to dance, milady?" Ray offered in a posh voice as he held out his hand.

"Well, I would love to." Jackie said in the same accent voice as she took his hand.

They both walked to the dance floor and Jackie placed her arms around Ray's neck as he held her waist firmly. Ray and Jackie both stared at each other in their eyes as they began to look deep in each other as they both smiled. Too bad that most happy moments don't last forever.

"Whoa there, handsome. You really know your way around the dance floor, don't you?" Brenda asked as she danced with Jason until he glared at her with red eyes with an animalistic growl. "Oh, rawr to you, too."

All of the sudden, Jason grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Now Brenda felt frightened as he glared as he opened his mouth to suck blue mist out of her mouth. Jason then walked away, leaving a soulless Brenda behind as she stood there motionlessly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Brenda." Jackie said to Ray.

"Don't worry about it, you're a better dancer anyway. Plus, I think that she's not very sympathetic in her actions as I suspected." Ray said with a chuckle.

He spun her around and caught her in his arms. They both looked into their eyes again as he leaned closer and were about to meet their lips together until a girl bumped into them, causing Ray to drop Jackie as she landed on the floor.

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're…" Jackie said as she stood up to her feet and faltered as she cocked an eyebrow. "Going?" She noticed the girl wasn't paying attention. She waved her hand in front of her face, but she got no response. She made a look of panic when she realized who could've done this. "Uh, stay here, I'll be right back." Jackie rushed off to find her friends and found them sitting at a table drinking punch. "Travis! Whatever you do, do not let Spuda dance with Jason."

"Come now, girl, Spuda would never do that." Travis said and then noticed Spuda wasn't saying anything. "Uh, Spuda?" He waved his hand in front of her face and began lightly tapping her on the cheek.

Jackie began to panic more as she glanced to see Jason sucking the souls out of more girls who ditched their partners to dance with him. She crawled under the table and dialed in a number.

Elsewhere, Fu has asked to get himself a massage by a girl with six arms as he relaxes and enjoys his back-rub of his wrinkles. "Ahh, you have so much tension in these wrinkles." The blonde six-armed woman said she rubbed Fu's back.

His phone suddenly rang loudly and he answered it. "Talk to the Fu." He said dreamily.

" _Fu! Fu! You gotta help me! My date is totally acting freaky!_ " Jackie said urgently through the phone.

That made Fu surprised as his eyes went wide. "Date? What date?"

" _Well, you see, I sorta asked this guy at the flea market who looked normal, but…_ "

"Kid, what did you do?"

On cue, Lao Shi entered the room with a picture of Jason. "She took an incubus to the school dance." He said as he showed him the picture.

That made Fu more scared as he stuttered nervously. "A-a-a-a-a, an incubus? You mean the one with the-" He turned his attention to the phone. "Jackie, do you realize that your date is a soul-stealing serpent?!"

" _I'm starting to, yes_." Jackie replied nervously.

"Kid, you got to get him out of there pronto! You do not want to know what happens when the moon reaches the center of the sky."

A loud noise was heard, making Jackie jump a little. She peeked out of the table cloth and saw that all the girls of her school were in a daze as Jason stood in the middle wearing an expressionless face. The moonlight glowed at Jason like a spotlight as darkness swirled around him like a tornado. Jackie watches in horror as the tornado dialed down to reveal Jason with his bottom half as the shape of a long green serpent, his hair was spikier than before and had two long goat horns, and his eyes were a shade of red. He roared to the heavens.

"Uh, I think I just found out." Jackie said lamely. The incubus roared as he sucked the souls out of everyone in the building. "WHOA!" Jackie ducked back underneath the table before her soul got sucked in. "Fu! Fu! My date just sucked the souls out of the entire student body! Talk about killing the party vibe."

" _I think I can whip up a potion that will help you out, but you got to keep him busy 'til then_." Fu said urgently.

Jackie smirked. "That I can do, Fu." She hanged up and concentrated on her dragon energy. "Dragon up!" Flames coated her entire body as she transformed to her full dragon form and emerged from the table. "Right on, time to kick me some inccubus! Look out, incubus, cause the Am-Drag is in the house!" She charged towards him only to be knocked away with a swipe of his arm. She went flying towards the table, but before she could recover the incubus grabbed her by her chest. "Oh, so now you wanna dance with me?"

Jackie curled her tail around Jason's. She tipped him over as he growled angrily at her as she only does a 'come get me' gesture. He charged at her again, making her gulp and hold out her hands until she dashed towards the DJ box as the incubus chased after her.

"Time to spin some tunes!" Jackie said as she grabbed some of the CDs and flicked them towards the incubus, but he used his bat wings as a shield while they deflected off of him. She gasped when a large impact landed on her guts. She spun on the CD player and went crashing into a wall.

The incubus towered over her and was about to try to steal her soul.

"Back off, soul-brother!" Fu exclaimed as he rode on Lao Shi's (in dragon form) back. Jackie's grandfather kung-fu kicked the incubus into another table as Fu slipped off his back and tossed a container to Jackie. "Here, kid, this oughta do the trick."

Jackie turned to the incubus as she popped open the cork. "Say goodnight, baby." She said before gulping down the potion.

"Kid, no! You're not supposed to drink it!"

"Huh?!"

"You were supposed to pour it on the incubus! The potion renders whoever touches it powerless!"

On cue, Jackie shifted back to human form unwillingly. "Aww man!" She looked down at herself, now completely powerless. "Uh, a little help here, Gramps!" Jackie then saw her grandfather wandering the dance floor, soulless.

She glanced at the incubus who was trying to claw at the old man and pushed him out of the way as they tumbled across the floor. Jackie narrowed her eyes as she courageously charged at it as she went for a flying kick, but then Jason wrapped his tail around her leg and hung her upside down as he glared at her. She was glad she always wore black shorts when wearing dresses, but she was about to become soulless like the others.

"Come on, kid, I bet all my brownies on you!" Fu called as he blocked a soulless Lao Shi from walking into the fight. "But now I wish that I had put all my chocolate on the incubus, cause frankly, you stink!"

Jackie was about to glare at the talking dog, until she suddenly got an idea as she saw her necklace dangling between her eyes. "You're right, I do stink!" Jackie called back as she ripped the necklace off and hurled it into a bin. "Hahaha, how do you like me now, incubus?" She did as much of her bad breath as possible.

"Dragon breath!" He gagged from the horrible smell as he clawed at his throat and collapsed to the floor on his back. Blue mist came out of his mouth as he returned all the souls back to all the kids, who became dazed and confused, just as Jason changed back to human form, who was knocked out unconscious from the nasty dragon breath.

"We'll keep the incubus at the shop 'til sunrise, when the moon sets, he'll be as good as new." Fu Dog said as he and Lao Shi carried Jason out of the building.

"What happened?" Ray asked, looking as confused as the others.

Unfortunately for the girls, the boys remembered enough to be angry at their dates for abandoning them for Jason. "And when they say trans-music, they mean it! Good days, huh?" Jackie announced, trying to get the party going again, but totally forgot about her bad breath as everyone complained and plugged their noses from the smell.

Jackie sighed miserably as made her way out of the building while rubbing her arms in embarrassment. "Jackie, wait!" Ray called after her.

"I know, I know, my breath. I'm gonna head home and bath and mouthwash." She said, sounding very crestfallen.

"No, no." Ray smiled as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was just gonna say thank you for cheering me up."

Then Jackie suddenly remembered about their little 'moment' before Jason went all soul-sucking, making her blush a little. "Oh, hehe, um, yeah I really meant it. Look, I'm sorry that my date and your date sorta-"

"Don't be, no big. I guess we both just came here with the wrong people."

"You have no idea."

"Maybe next time we'll make better choices?"

"Believe that."

Jackie walked down the steps before she looked back up at Ray, who smiled and waved his hand and she waved back before walking back home after a memorable night of dancing and fighting soul-sucking monsters. Ray sighed as he watched Jackie walk farther away until his friend, Connor, walked up to him.

"That's one special girl, am I right?" Connor asked, crossing his arms and smiling smugly at Ray.

"Couldn't ask for a better one." He said.

* * *

The next day at the Magus Bazaar flea market, Jackie walked Jason back home after he woke up in the shop. Jason explained to her that he was fully aware of what happened that night, but he also confessed that incubuses didn't have control over their actions with the moon in the center of the sky. He felt really bad for causing Jackie so much trouble, and he even explained he was the one attacking in the sewers the other night.

"So um, I'm not sure how to put this, but...I'm sorry I tried to suck the souls out of your friends at the dance." He said with regret as he clutched on his jacket tighter.

"Hey, you warned me you needed to get home, eleven times, but I was just too caught up in my own thing." Jackie said, feeling guilty as well as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"But still, I should've told you." They stopped at a building as he grinned sheepishly. "Well, this is me. I had a really nice time except for the whole-you know, sorry again."

"Don't even sweat it, I'm just glad everyone's souls ended up in their rightful bodies."

Back at the empty dance, Jackie spoke too soon as Travis's and Spuda's souls ended up in the wrong bodies.

"Sweet mama flapjacks, please tell me I'm looking at a mirror." Travis said through Spuda's body, staring at 'Travis'.

"Girl, I could've sworn that I was a girl." Spuda said through Travis's body as she looked at herself in a compact mirror, only to find herself in the body of an African-American boy instead.


	3. The Talented Ms Long

**Season 1 Episode 3**

The Talented Ms. Long

 _ **Narrator:**_ _Taranushi's Chalice: for thousands of centuries, man and magical beast alike have fought to possess it. Countless lives have been lost in the quest to control the powers locked within it. Through fires, floods, and famine, the chalice has survived!_

 _Years ago, the chalice was founded again when it was netted with fish until a man hid it inside his coat and brought it to a mysterious-looking man in an overcoat._

" _And now finally, for a small fee, it can be yours." The man said._

" _Cut the dramatics, see. I'm not here for a bedtime story, I'm here for the goods!" The man with the overcoat said before tackling the man down, making him drop the chalice as it flew through the air and landed with the other identical trophy-like chalices. "The chalice! Where is it?! Where is it?! You fool!" The chalice was inked with '1st place' before being packages with the other trophies. "It's lost forever!"_

* * *

"Forever." Spuda said in the present day at Millard Fillmore Junior High to her best friends, Jackie Long and Travis Carter. They were currently staring at the 1st place trophy stashed behind a glass wall on a shelf (which was actually in reality, the Taranushi's Chalice). "I've been waiting forever for Principal Derceto to announce the school talent show."

"Here we go again." Travis muttered as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Clearly, Travis and Jackie both knew that Spuda has dreamed of winning a talent show before.

"This is my year, Trav, I can feel it!"

"Uh, Spuda, you say that every year." Jackie pointed out as she cocked an eyebrow.

"But this time, I'm gonna do it. This year's trophy is the nicest one yet."

As Jackie, Spuda, and Travis walked away, their wacked-up mythology teacher, Professor Rotwood, approached the trophy with his book in his hands as he wore his wicked grin as he read the section about Taranushi's Chalice. "Oh, baby, baby, it can't be, but it is! Oh! You will be mine!" Rotwood said out loud before laughing maniacally, but stopped when he noticed several students looking at him strangely, making him regain his posture and cleared his throat. "As you were." And he walked away casually.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Later on during the day at school, Spuda began digging through her locker as Jackie and Travis watched in silence. "Ok, I know it's in here somewhere." Spuda muttered as she pulled out an umbrella, a giraffe floatie, and a pair of red boots; a lot of random stuff Spuda's friends didn't even want to know where she got them from. "Ah ha!" She put on her magician's cape and top hat. "Or should I say voila! Spuda the Spudagician magician extraordinaire, ready for action."

"Hey-yo, Spuda, I'm thinking maybe this talent show thing ain't the best idea." Travis suggested as he shrugged hopefully.

"Travis has a point. I mean, remember last year?" Jackie asked her when she remembered what happened to Spuda when she once tried to pull out a bouquet of flowers, but only ended up ripping out her own clothes.

"And the year before that?" Travis remembered when Spuda tried to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but she ended up getting chased around by a flock of pigeons.

"And the year before that?" Jackie also remembered the time when she made Travis stand on stage with an apple on his head and threw a hatchet to try to get it off his head without hitting him...but it was not so magical.

"At least the hatchets were made out of rubber." Spuda said as Travis rubbed his forehead from the memory.

"Hey, trust me, home girl, rubber don't make the nightmares go away, okay?" Travis snapped as he frowned and pointed his finger on her chest.

"Ok, forget about the hatchets, this is about a dream, man. My great-grandmother was a magician and she taught me to never give up."

"Too bad she neglected to teach you 'magic'." Travis did emphasising fingers on the word 'magic' while Jackie remained silent.

"I'll never forget her catchphrase, words of immense magical power. Abbigo airee agee attomb!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Jackie asked, confused by the weird words that wasn't really a language.

Spuda shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but that was always about when she was laughed off the stage. That's why I've been trying to win all these years, for Supergrams...and also 'cause the trophy's are always so shiny."

"You really wanna win this thing, huh?"

"More than I want air breath."

Jackie and Travis exchange looks and settled on a silent agreement, even though Travis looked reluctant, but he just decided to rolled with it. "Ok, we're in."

That made Spuda surprised when her eyes went wide. "What?"

"Spuda the Spudagician just got herself two lovely assistants." Travis said as he wrapped his arms around Jackie's neck. "We gonna help you win this thing."

Spuda smiled brightly. "You mean it?! You two are the bestest friends in the whole world!" She brought her two friends close to her for a big group hug.

Later that night at Millard Fillmore, a masked culprit was snooping around the hallway while speaking through a tape recorder in his hand with a familiar voice and a familiar-sounding accent.

"Wednesday, eleven hours, thirty-eight minutes, sixteen seconds, coordinated universal time. I have learn that Taranushi's Chalice has ended up the first prize in the school talent show." As he spoke to himself, he used a twig to break the lock and opened the glass wall. "The chalice contains a magical creature that I plan to unleash at last, proving once and for all that-OOH!" He was about to take the chalice until a flashlight suddenly shunned right into his face.

"You there, hands in the air!" An officer said as he and his partner approached him.

The culprit had his hands up until he grabbed a trophy, but he didn't stop to see what he really snatched and ran off down the hallway. "Taranushi's Chalice is mine! All mine!" He ran down the stairs with the officers chasing him until he stopped at a water fountain. "You're my witnesses! When the chalice runneth over with water, the creature shall be released and all of my research will be proven true!" And he began filling it with water.

The officer sighed and shared an odd look with his partner. "Looks like we got another one for bellevue."

The culprit held up the trophy. "Behold, the ma-" He gasped when he noticed it was really the Chess Club trophy. "Chess Club?! This is the wrong trophy!" He threw the trophy filled with water at the policemen before making a run for it. "The talent show trophy will be mine!"

* * *

The next day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Spuda was working on a trick with Travis while Jackie watched them in silence.

"Ok, I've been working on this one for the show." Spuda said as she held out a deck of cards to Travis. "Pick a card, any card. Any...card..." She sticked one out for Travis, but he picked out another one, making Spuda stressed out a little. "Okay, not that card." He picked another, making her throw the cards in the air in frustration. "I can't do the trick if you keep picking the wrong card!"

Jackie suddenly noticed a couple of policemen talking with Principal Derceto, the crippled woman on a wheelchair, near the trophy wall, and she had a suspicion it could be something important. "Ear of the dragon." She whispered as she brushed her lock off her ear before it shifted into her dragon ear so she can hear their conversation more clearly.

" _Wish I could tell you more, principal, the perp escaped on foot before we could question him further._ " One of the policemen said to Derceto.

" _He was ranting about the talent show trophy like a madman_." The other added.

" _Vandals._ " Derceto scoffed. " _From now on, I'll be storing the school trophies somewhere safe._ "

Jackie shifted her ear back to normal when they were done talking. She wondered to herself why someone would want to break into the school and steal a worthless talent show trophy. The bell rang as Jackie and her friends headed to mythology class with Rotwood.

"Which leads us to conclude that magical creatures are indeed among us, but uh, reassured…" Rotwood said before yawning and began mumbling under his breath and snored as he almost fell asleep in the middle of his class. All of his students made weird and confused looks before one whistled out loud enough to snort their teacher awake.

"Hehe, I've never had a teacher so boring, he puts himself to sleep." Brenda Morton said jokingly to a friend as she examined her nails.

Unfortunately, Rotwood heard her as he leaned on her desk. "Oh! Hehehehe, oh. So, we have a comedian on our hands. Well, here's a joke for you, Ms. Haha. Knock knock, who's there? YOU'RE FAILING MY CLASS! And per school rules, any student who fails a class, even the cheerleader captain, loses her cheerleading eligibility." Brenda's eyes went wide in surprise when he said that. "Hehehe, hilarious, no?" Then the final school bell finally rang. "Class, dismissed!"

After all of the students and Rotwood himself exited the classroom, Jackie, Spuda, and Travis stayed behind as Spuda went next to her teacher's desk. "Alright, here's another one I've been practicing, the old tablecloth trick. You know, except without the tablecloth or the dishes." She said before she cracked her fingers and pulled the table mat off, causing the coffee mug, books, and papers to fall to the floor.

"HEY YO! Getting in busta with Rotwood is no kind of talent, you hear me?" Travis exclaimed as he scolded while he and Jackie began picking up the items back onto the desk. Jackie suddenly found a book and she saw a corner folded up and revealed a section about something called the 'Taranushi's Chalice', making her even more suspicious as she narrowed her eyes. "Jackie, you coming?"

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later." She said to them and looked back at the book. First, she heard about someone trying to steal some worthless talent show trophy and now she found a book with a section about something called the 'Taranushi's Chalice'? She felt like she should share this information with her grandfather, Luong Lao Shi.

After school that day, Jackie immediately headed to her grandfather's shop as she showed him the book she found in Rotwood's classroom and showed him the section about Taranushi's Chalice, and even told him about someone breaking into the school last night for the talent show trophy.

"'Taranushi's Chalice: created two million years ago by a tribe of nomadic elves'." Lao Shi read out loud before he angrily threw it on top of Fu Dog's head, who was reading a book as he glowered in annoyance. "What is this trash?!"

"So...the talent show trophy _isn't_ some ancient chalice?" Jackie asked, looking a little confused by her grandfather's reaction.

"No, it is, but everyone knows that Taranushi's Chalice was created by _goblins_ , not elves!" Lao digged through one of his drawers and pulled out a scroll. "Taranushi's Chalice has an evil jinn imprisoned within it. When the chalice is filled to the point that it runneth over, the jinn will be released." As he spoke, the scroll showed a projection of the chalice being runneth over with water and then showed a green evil genie-like creature.

"How do you get it back in?"

Lao looked troubled as he looked down gravely. "Hmm, I'm afraid you don't. Unfortunately, the incantation to recapture the creature has been lost for a century."

"And that Professor Nutwood knows about this chalice?" Fu Dog wondered as he joined in their conversation.

"Yo, I bet _he_ was the one who tried to steal it last night! He could barely stay awake in class today!" Jackie said like her suspicions were finally proven correct about her teacher.

"Jackie, you must get that chalice before Professor Rotwood does. The safety of the Magical Community depends on it." Lao Shi said wisely to his granddaughter.

Lao Shi ordered Jackie to sneak into the school and retrieve the chalice. Jackie heard that Derceto hid the trophy somewhere else after Rotwood last break in the last time, so she figured it could be somewhere inside her office. Jackie, who was currently in her dragon form, slipped quietly through her window and began to look around for any signs of the chalice.

"Now, if I were an ancient magical chalice, where would I-" Jackie asked herself, until she heard voices from the other side of the door and she quickly pinned herself to the ceiling and dug her claws on the ceiling to secure and pin herself.

"I just wanted to express my concern that the trophies, especially that talent show trophy, was safe from any further vandal attempts in the, um...where was it that you hid it again?" Rotwood asked as Derceto wheeled inside with the mythology teacher following with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Professor Rotwood, I've never seen you take such interest in our talent show before." Derceto said as she turned to him.

"Well, frankly, Principal Derceto, I feel that certain students here have talents they're hiding, talents that should be exposed to the whole world." As Rotwood spoke, Jackie strained quietly as she tried to keep herself up and a drip of her sweat dipped into Rotwood's mug, but luckily he didn't seem to notice.

"Rest assured, Professor, the trophy is safe. The next and only person to get their hands on it will be the winner of the talent show. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Rotwood took a sip of his coffee and grinned a little at the taste, unaware it was really dragon sweat he just tasted. "Mm, interesting, fresh roasted, I think." He muttered as he walked out of the office.

As Derceto began to work on her desk, a fly appeared and buzzed onto Jackie's nose and she tried to shake it off until she finally breathed fire from her nose and it dropped on her desk. It distracted Derceto long enough for her to shift back into her human form, but not enough to sneak out unnoticed.

"Ah, Ms. Long, I didn't hear you come in. Can I help you?" She offered, making Jackie turn around.

"Uh, yeah, I was looking for, um, the bee." Jackie said as she picked up the burnt fly off of her desk. "Oh, yo, here it is." She began humming a hip hop beat as she danced out of the office.

Derceto looked confused at first, but then shrugged it off and returned to work.

After failing to retrieve the chalice, Jackie returned to her grandfather's shop after he brewed some tea. She wasn't a big fan of tea, but it was a family tradition she would do with him, her mother, and little brother before.

"Then you know what you have to do, you must enter the talent show and win that chalice." Lao Shi said as he poured some tea into Jackie's cup.

"No way, Gramps, I already told Spuda I'd help her win! I can't enter against my best friend." Jackie protested, not wanting to betray her best friend.

"Kid, if Professor Nutwood gets ahold of that chalice, he'll expose magical creatures to the world, science wants answers! Next thing you know, boom! Eunice the Unicorn is getting sliced up in a lab!" Fu Dog exclaimed and groaned at the thought. As much as she didn't want to betray her friend, she most certainly didn't want to end up dissected in a biologist's laboratory.

"You must enter the talent show, and you must win it. It is your duty as the American Dragon." Lao Shi said.

A smoke of a dragon billowed towards Jackie's face, and she was unsure if it was her grandfather's magic or if it was just coincidence it was like that, but either way, she waved it away. "Aww man!" Jackie complained as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

* * *

At school the next day, Rotwood graded his papers as he failed them either on purpose from his own frustration or from his students' careless minds, but it was probably a mixture of both, considering how much he hated his students and that he couldn't get his dirty hands on a magical chalice we was after.

"F, what comes after-F. F." He said to himself as he stamped big, red Fs on his student's quizzes.

"Uh, knock-knock." Brenda said at the door as she stood there.

"Who's there? Well? Well, what's the punchline, Ms. Haha? You can't just say 'knock-knock' and not have a punchline."

"I-I just-you told me to come by. I can come back if-"

"No. I asked you here to offer you an extra credit opportunity. Perhaps a way to reinstate your status on the cheerleading team. Sit." Brenda took her seat in front of Rotwood. "I've noticed from your transcripts that you seem to be quite the piano prodigy, eh? You've taken piano lessons for the last eleven years, yes?"

"Twelve, actually."

"Twelve. What do you say we continue this conversation at the talent show rehearsal?"

At the rehearsal for the talent show in the auditorium, a farmer boy stood on the stage to practice his talent. "Dusk comes quickly now, the sun sets on the hay field, the hogs will come home." The boy said before clearing his throat and began his hog call. "Soo-eey! Soo-ee-soo! Soo soo soo soo soo! {snorts} Pigga-pigga-pigga-piggy-pigga-pigga-pigga-pigga-piggy!"

"The competition's gonna be fierce." Spuda commented to Travis from behind stage before handing him something. "Here, put this on."

"Does my booty look like a discoball to you?" Travis asked as he unfolded a silvery-white tux.

Then, Jackie walked up to her friends dejectedly with a box. "Hey, guys, what's up?" She asked miserably.

"Jackie, where you been? Tell Spuda that lovely assistants can just be as lovely in jeans and T-shirts. I don't see her trying to cram you into a sequined tux."

"Well, actually, uh…" Spuda pulled out a silvery-white dress for Jackie.

"Yeah, uh, about that…" Jackie rubbed her neck nervously. "I kinda sorta gotta back out of the Spuda the Spudagician act. I'm, uh, entering the talent show, too."

Travis snickered a little like she was joking around. "My bad, it sounded like you said you were entering the talent show, er, but I know that's not what I think I heard, 'cause if you take that trophy away from Spuda, you be crushing her one and only dream." He said.

"Now, Travis, I'm sure Jackie has a very good explanation as to why she's stabbing her best friend in the back. Right, jer-Jackie?" Spuda said as she scowled dully.

Jackie cringed when she heard Spuda's mix up of words. "Right, yeah, I do. I mean, I would if I did, but I guess I don't, so, uh…" She faltered.

"Come on, Spuda, let's peep the real competition." Travis said as he walked away with a broken-hearted Spuda while Jackie sighed sadly in regret.

A boy on stage plays a good melody on his triangle. Next, a girl created about sixty swan origamis in a matter of minutes.

" _And now, Jackie Long will perform a ventriloquist act with her dog puppet_." Derceto announced as Jackie took a sit on a stool chair with her box.

She brought out Fu Dog, who was wearing a pirate's hat and eyepatch. "Hey, what do you call a pirate ship in soho?" He asked.

"I don't know, Captain Arr-Arr, what?" Jackie asked.

"Yoho!" Fu laughed a bit. "Hey, where do pirates go for picnics?" Jackie shrugged. "Central P-arr-k!"

"Why don't they serve escargot in Davy Jones' locker?" Jackie took a sip of water.

"'Cause dead men sell no snails."

"Man, she's really good." Spuda commented about Jackie's 'acting'.

"I trust you'll be better." Rotwood muttered to Brenda before he shoved her to the stage. Brenda huffed as she brushed-passed Jackie in the arm, making her grunt. Jackie growled as she glared at her rival like a dragon while her eyes glowed red, mostly wishing she could give her a piece of her dragon fire. But of course her grandfather gave her strict orders not to use her powers on regular humans, no matter how obnoxious they were. "Admirable attempt, Ms. Long, but I'm afraid you'll never beat my young piano prodigy with that mangy puppet."

"Who you calling mangy there, Molly McHairpiece?" Fu retorted the stubborn so-called mythology teacher.

Rotwood turned around and patted his own his thinning hair, looking offended by what her 'puppet' just said out loud. "I beg your pardon?"

Jackie laughed nervously, but she really wished she could laugh at her talking dog friend's little insult. "Take it easy, Captain Arr-Arr."

"Seriously, you might wanna call an exterminator for that rat's nest you call hair." Fu continued making Jackie look more nervous. "I'd like to introduce you to a new concept. It's called a comb-" Fa got cut short as he muffled when Jackie shoved him back in the box.

Jackie smiled innocently at her teacher. "What can I say? He's got a mind of his own."

"Hilarious." Rotwood said, glaring before turning his attention to Brenda. "You'll be laughing all the way to last place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful concerto to listen to."

Jackie made a look of disbelief. "You think _Brenda_ is going to win by playing _piano_?" That made Jackie burst out laughing loudly.

Rotwood scowled back at her. "What's with the laughing?"

"You might want to rephrase on the term 'never judge a book by it's cover'! And allow me to emphase, she's one of the reasons I listen to hip-hop." With that, Jackie walked away while she continued laughing her lungs out.

On stage, Brenda took her seat by the piano, cracked her neck, and played the piano completely off-key, something like a beginner's playing, or a lot more like a toddler's. Rotwood cringed from the sound, getting the picture on what Jackie was just talking about.

After the talent show rehearsals, Rotwood screeched his car in front of Brenda, taking her by surprise when she was walking back home. "Twelve years? Twelve years of piano lessons?!" Rotwood exclaimed as he exited his car and pounded his fist on his car hood.

"Hey, I said I took them, I didn't say I was any good. This is gonna be one of the rare times I'd agree with Long on something, but...you should never always judge a book by it's cover." Brenda said dully.

"We had a deal. Unless you get me that trophy, you will fail my class and be removed from the cheerleading squad!"

"Hey, Prof, don't sweat it. You'll get your trophy. I may not play piano good, but I have other talents."

"And what exactly is that, Ms. Haha?"

Brenda smiled wickedly as she rubbed her hands with anticipation. "By eliminating the competition."

* * *

The next day Lao Shi's shop, Jackie and Fu Dog were practicing their roles and jokes for the talent show, but Jackie is much more down and miserable at herself for stabbing her best friends in the backs when she had to bail them off for some ancient chalice her teacher was after.

"Greenwich pillage, get it?" Fu asked Jackie. "Pillage with the pillage in the-yeah, come on. Can't we put it in the act?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jackie said as she rested her chin on her knuckles.

"Jackie, come on, you gotta get into this. Your timing was totally off on the Empirrre State Building bit."

"Hey-yo, that puppet is ill." Travis said as he entered the shop and Fu immediately froze and he picked him up and examined him. "It's just so real. So where do you put your hand up this thing anyway? Do you just stick it in-"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jackie exclaimed as she snatched Fu away. "Travis, what's going down?"

"I came to ask you the same thing. Spuda is really sick about this whole thing, Jackie. Her big, ol' Spuda heart is just crumpling."

"Travis, I just...I...I have to do this."

"I ain't trying to hear that, Jack. You and I both know you could put a hurt on Spuda. Isn't that enough?" As he spoke, Fu dropped from the shelf and landed on the ground. "I'm asking you to drop out...as a friend?"

Jackie looked away from her best friend, really wishing she could tell him why she had to do this, but she couldn't because she wasn't allowed to. "I can't."

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. I just hope you know what you doing, girl ham." With that, Travis walked out of the shop.

Jackie grunted in frustration as she hopped off her stool and kicked on an empty box, sending it flying in the air. She slumped to the floor with her legs and arms crossed as she glared at nothing.

"A pot which boils over every day is soon empty." Lao Shi said as he exited the other room and approached his frustrated granddaughter.

Jackie sighed as her glare disappeared. "I'm sorry, Gramps, it's just...this is so messed up." She said miserably.

Lao walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, too, young one, but as the American Dragon, you will be faced with many difficult decisions."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"We are each faced with many roads along our journey, and we cannot always choose the one that's easiest to travel. Sometimes, we must make sacrifices. Why do you think Grampa's only friend is a six hundred-year-old shar pei?"

Lao gestured to Fu as he placed a party lamp shade on his head. "What can I say? I'm great at parties. Whoo-hoo!" He said, but Jackie sighed since she heard him say that multiple times from the day she knew he could talk.

That night at Millard Fillmore was finally the talent show as adults arrived to watch their kids show off their special talents.

"Welcome to the school talent show! First contestant, Obadiah Mayfield with his award-winning hog call." Derceto announced.

The curtains opened and revealed Obadiah the farm boy on stage. He cleared his throat. "Soo-eey! {snorts} Pigga-pigga-pigga-piggy!" Out of nowhere, a real hog squealed as it stampeded across the stage and sent Obadiah into the air and it began chasing him around. "Get it off of me! Get it off of me!" He finally runs off stage past Brenda and Rotwood.

"Oh, yeah. I dated a boy who's a hog farmer." Brenda said, holding up a rope she used on the hog. "Hit me up high, Prof." Rotwood only rudely shoved her hand back down.

The next contestant was the origami girl. "One swan." She began to fold a paper into a swan, but it ended up getting stuck onto her hand. "One swan...one swan...one swan!" All her papers began sticking to her body, making her sob in defeat.

Obadiah suddenly ran right past her, still being chased by the hog. "Pig attack! Get it off of me!" He exclaimed.

Brenda smirked at her teacher and held up a glue stick she used on the girl's papers. "Two down."

The triangle player was next, but after he opened his box, it revealed that his triangle was all bent and busted and unplayable, making him shout. He tried to play it, but no beautiful sound came out, making him sob like the girl. "The music is dead! The music is dead!"

He ran past Brenda and Rotwood as they smiled cleverly. "Now, all I have to do is get rid of Jackie, and it's in the big." She said to her teacher.

"What about this Spuda the Spudagician?" Rotwood asked.

"You mean Spuda the duda? Don't worry, Prof, I don't think she'll be a problem.

They glanced back at Spuda holding her top hat with Travis in his silvery-white tux. "Um, anyone see a little rabbit around here?" Spuda asked.

"That's like the third bunny you lost today." Travis exclaimed before he muttered to himself. "I swear, the things I do for that girl.

Brenda then came up to Spuda. "Listen, it's just you and me and puppet girl left in the show. So, um, what do you say we get rid of Jackie and make it a fair contest?" She offered the dullest girl in school.

Spuda shook her head in disagreement. "No way, Morton, Jackie's my gal."

The cheerleader scowled at her. "Fine! Good luck with your talent, magic girl." And she stormed away in a huff.

Spuda glared at her offendedly. "Hey, that's magic woman to you, rump roast!"

Meanwhile, Jackie and Fu both stared down at the first place trophy at the judge's counter, which was really Taranushi's Chalice she was ordered to bring safely before Rotwood could get his greedy little hands on it to make himself famous and all the magical creatures, including Jackie herself, could be lab rats for science.

"Listen, kid, I know you're bummed about this, but-AVAST, MATEY! Trouble off the starboard bow!" Fu warned Jackie as Brenda approached them.

"Hey, um, Principal Derceto wants us to wait upstairs 'til our turn." The cheerleader said to her rival.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Girl, if I could read the principal's mind, I'd be a mind-reader...or something."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "Psychic?"

"Yeah, that's the word! You coming or not?" As Brenda stormed away, Jackie looked at Fu, who only shrugged and remained silent, and followed the cheerleader as they climbed up the stairs. "Right up here, just follow me."

Jackie has a weird feeling in her guts that she shouldn't trust Brenda, because she always had something planned, even when she failed on playing the piano. She continued following her as they entered a room. "Are you sure this is where-"

She got cut short when Brenda suddenly grabbed Fu from her. "Go deep for your little puppet, sucker!" She threw Fu into the bathroom, making Jackie go after him as he landed onto the toilet.

" _Please welcome our next contestant, Brenda Morton_." Derceto said on the PA.

Jackie looked back at Brenda as she grinned. "Oh, there's my cue. Too bad you'll miss yours, loser." And she locked Jackie inside the bathroom.

Jackie rose to her feet and smiled. "Yeah, like a locked door can keep in the American Dragon. Let's get out of here, Fu."

"Ah, minor problem, kid." Fu said, reminding her he was stuck in the toilet.

"Oh, Fu! Gross!"

"Oh, yeah, like I planned to make my heinie one with the plumbing. Will you get me out of here, eh?" Jackie grabbed her dog by his arms and grunted as she tried to pull him out of the toilet with his wrinkly fur stretching. "Easy, kid. You trying to skin me?" Jackie shouted in disgust as she immediately released him and cringed as he slammed back onto the toilet hard.

"Sorry."

At the talent show, Brenda finished her off-key piano playing as she bowed respectfully at the judges, who were looking at her oddly and nobody cheered for that awful playing.

"Brenda, you rock!" A girl shouted.

"Alright, thank you for that...interesting piece." Derceto said uncomfortably. "Next contestant, Spuda the Spudagician."

"Travis, we can't go on yet." Spuda said to her friend. "I can't find-" Travis reached on top of her hat and held onto the rabbit. "My rabbit! Thanks." Spuda placed it back on her head and began heading to the stage.

Back in the bathroom, Jackie struggled to pull her dog friend out of the toilet without trying to skin him majorly until she finally pulled him out.

"Whoo! Alright, time to unlock this door, dragon style." Jackie said as she got to her feet. "Dragon up!" She changed to her dragon form, but unfortunately, her tail accidentally swung on the toilet, sending it flying and spraying water, and landed on the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Whoa! Dragon down!" Fu exclaimed as he pulled the toilet off and noticed the water spewing around. "Yikes, we've got some serious plumbing issues." The water ended up leaking from the drain pipe and some of the water landed into the chalice. Fu tried to slap Jackie awake, but from her scaled-armored face, it was impossible. "Oh great, some sidekick I am. Let the American Dragon get bested by a toilet. Come on, kid, will you wake up?" Fu splashed some water on Jackie's face, and it did the trick as she shot awake.

"Whoa, what the? We got ta get out of here!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

Jackie grabbed onto Fu and kicked the door down as water flooded out of the bathroom. She ran down the steps as she shifted back to human form and approached the judges table. "Jackie Long, did I miss my turn?" She suddenly noticed the chalice and saw that it's already runneth over with water as it began to shake. "NO!"

She kicked the chalice into the air as it landed inside of Spuda's hat. "Observe, as Spuda the Spudagician pulls a rabbit out of her hat!" She said as she reached into her hat pulled out...a jinn. "Whoa!"

Everyone stared at the jinn as it it growled and Jackie gasped at it in fear before it shot out green balls of fire at every direction.

"What kinda rabbit is that?" Travis exclaimed.

"The magic kind. Behold, Spuda the Spudagician!" Spuda said dramatically.

The crowd cheered as the jinn hovered above them and tore out one of the spotlights and hurled it towards Travis and Spuda. Luckily it missed them, but it didn't stop it from shooting random balls of fire at the audience. It dove towards Spuda and Travis as they gasped in fright.

Jackie stepped out of the backstage floor and glared in determination. "Dragon up!" She cried as she changed to her dragon form. She charged after the creature and intercepted it before it could attack her best friends. She hurled it towards the wall, but it burst into green mist. "Huh?!"

The jinn regenerated into its usual form before it hurled more green fireballs at her as she avoided its attacks. The two magical creatures shot fire at each other as the audience watched in awe, thinking it was a just a simple magic show. Well...everyone except for Rotwood.

"They are magical creatures! Magical creatures on stage!" Rotwood exclaimed as he pointed at them frantically.

"Oh Professor Rotwood, it _is_ a magic show." Derceto pointed out with a look of annoyance on her face as she frowned at the mythology teacher.

"No! Not _magic_ magical creatures, real ones! Living breathing-" He stopped short when his hair was caught on fire from the jinn's fire blasts. He quickly patted it off and continued convincing the principal again. "Fire breathing for that matter!"

"Oh, don't be absurd, it's all done with the slide of her hand..." Derceto gestured to Spuda and her wand as she waved it around. "And pyrotechnics."

Rotwood groaned in frustration. "Pyrotechnics my eye! Real I tell you, and I'll prove it! Everyone! Listen to me!" The rope with a sandbag is caught on fire and it landed directly on Rotwood's head, knocking him out cold to the pleasure of everyone.

Jackie flew towards the jinn, but it caught her in a bear grip as it barely squeezed the life out of her and slammed her down onto the stage. She used her tail to tug on the ponytail of its head, making it release her wings and grabbed her tail instead. It spun her like a lasso and hurled her towards a wall.

"WHOA!" She exclaimed as she used her wings as an effective brake and regained her air before she flew back toward the stage and towards the jinn. However, it smacked her into Fu and then into one of the school's prop. Jackie has changed back to human form and poked her head through the photo, wearing a blonde wig done in two braids and her head was spinning wildly, and Fu's head was in a knight's helmet and was in the same state as Jackie.

With Jackie out of commission for awhile, the jinn grinned maliciously at Spuda as she desperately waved her wand around trying to get it to go away.

"Come on, magic, work!" She cried frantically. The creature summoned a huge fireball and prepared it as the audience gasped as they watched in fear and anticipation. "Abbigo airre agge attomb!" The jinn suddenly began spinning around as it got sucked back into her hat and puffed a small ball of smoke and recaptured back in the chalice. "Awesome!"

The crowd suddenly burst into applause.

"Put your hands together for Spuda the Spudagician!" Travis yelled.

Jackie and Fu stepped out from backstage as the teen smirked in triumph and the dog struggled to tug the helmet off, but he finally managed to pull it off. "Well, I guess we found the long lost incantation." Fu said.

"Go supergrams!" Jackie cheered as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Alright, now for our last contestant, Jackie Long!" Derceto announced.

"Okay kid, let's go win us a chalice." Fu said as he put on his pirate hat.

"Hey, good luck out there, and watch your back, Brenda was talking about getting rid of you." Spuda said as Jackie smiled at her, knowing she was no longer angry at her.

"Come on, kid, what are ya waiting for?"

Jackie watched Spuda wave her wand around and knew what she had to do after the little jinn incident.

"Sorry, Fu, I gotta do what I gotta do." She said confidently as she walked into the spotlight. "I'd like to withdraw myself from the competition!" The audience gasped in shock, but she just stood there brightly and confidently.

"In that case, the winner of the talent show is Spuda the Spudagician!" Derceto announced, getting cheers from the crowd as Spuda waved to the crowd.

She took off her top hat and pulled out the chalice. "This one's for you, super-grams!" She exclaimed as Jackie smiled at her best friend.

After the talent show, Jackie made her way to her grandfather's shop, until she's stopped by her friends.

"Yo, Jackie!" Spuda called out as Jackie instinctively stretched out her arms and Fu hoped into them and went to puppet mode. "Hey, wait up! Uh, I just wanted to thank you for uh...everything."

"Nah, I should have never entered the talent show in the first place, no one can beat Spuda the Spudagician." Jackie said to her friends.

"Personally, I'm glad you ditched the ventriloquist act, that puppet dude gives me the creeps. The way his eyes keep following you around…" Travis said, eyeing on Fu.

Fu rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm full of surprises, brother, whoo-whoo." He said as Jackie smirked a little.

"Seriously, creepy."

"Here, sis, I know you dropped out just because of me and I want you to have this." Spuda said as she brought out the chalice from her pocket.

"You sure?" Jackie asked as she took the chalice.

"Totally."

"I ain't playing Jackie, give that thing to charity." Travis said, still looking disgusted by Fu.

When he turned around, Fu stretched his cheeks at him, but when he looked back, he appeared as an innocent angel.

"What?" Jackie asked as Travis stared at her before stomping away while Spuda just gave a calm wave goodbye as they both left.

At the shop, Jackie and Fu began explaining everything that happened at the talent show.

"Mission accomplished." Fu saud as Jackie leaned against a box as Fu described their day as he did hand gestures here and there. "You should have seen Jackie, fight the jinn, the crowd roaring…"

"Well done, young one." Lao Shi said as he nodded to his eldest granddaughter.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say, I totally picked the wrong road, but-" Jackie began.

"You may have picked the wrong road for the American Dragon, but you picked the right road for a friend. Now, let's put Taranushi's Chalice somewhere safe." Lao noticed Jackie and Fu smiling nervously at each other and realized that they lost it. "I thought you had it!"

"You had it when we left school!" Jackie accused Fu.

"Yeah, well you had it on the subway!" He snapped back.

"THE SUBWAY!" They both exclaimed in unison.

 _ **Narrator:**_ _Taranushi's Chalice, for thousands of centuries, man and magical beast alike have fought to posses it._


	4. The Legend of Dragon Tooth

**Season 1 Episode 4**

The Legend of Dragon Tooth

One night at the Long's household, Jackie Long was watching TV until her little brother, Hayden, came skipping into the living room, humming.

"Hey, Jackie, guess what? I got all As on my report card." Hayden said cheerfully as he held up his report card, showing off his As to his older sister before giggling.

Jackie sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, that's nice. You're, uh, blocking the TV." She said as she frowned at him.

"And guess what else? I found your old report card from when you were my age." Hayden held up Jackie's old report card in front of her face. "C, C, C, C-, D! I'm gonna put them both up on the fridge." Hayden held his lollipop to his sister's face, ignoring her murderous and annoyed glare. "I'd offer you some of my lollipop, but you already have four cavities. What's it like to have a cavity?"

Hayden took a large bite out of his lollipop, but then his eyes went wide before he shouted in agony, making Jackie jump back in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't do anything!"

Their parents, Susan and Jonathan, come running into the room when they heard Hayden screaming. "Hayden!" Susan exclaimed.

"Good golly, what is it, son?" Jonathan asked urgently.

"My tooth!" Hayden said as he wiggled his fanged tooth. "It's all wiggly!"

Susan gasped in delight as he worry disappeared. "It's your first loose tooth! Oh, finally! Camera! Get the camera!" She said as she skipped out of the living room as Jackie watched in stunned silence.

"You know, Hayden baden, when that tooth falls out, the magical tooth fairy will come visit while you sleep and leave a dollar under your pillow." Jonathan said softly to his youngest son as he smiled brightly.

"A dollar? Is that open for negotiation?" Hayden asked before smiling brightly, showing his fanged loose tooth.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse, which is actually the Tooth Fairy's lair, her global map gained a blinker, showing that someone has lost a tooth.

"Whoo! A dragon tooth! ~How de-l-l-l-l-lightful~." The Tooth Fairy sang as she flew in the air with her wand. "Oh, occasions such as this make me glad I'm the Tooth Fairy. ~Da-la-la-la-la-la~!" She presses her wand on a button. "Dr. Diente, could you pretty, pretty please bring me a cup of dandelion tea? I feel like celebrating." She got no response. "Dr. Diente…"

Suddenly, a man dressed like a dentist grabbed her by her mouth as she muffled and he laughed softly and snatched her wand. "Sorry, boss, it's my turn to celebrate. What was your stupid command for this thing? Mmm...well, abracadental!" Diente laughed evilly as he fires magic from the wand and thousands of teeth pour out of their bowls and form into several tooth monsters. "Tooth minions, take her."

Diente threw the fairy to the minions as one grabbed her. "Take me where? Unhand me this minute!" And then she screamed as the monsters took her away.

"Hello, my little dragon-fanged friend. I've been waiting for you." Diente snickered evilly, ready for a little scheming.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next day at the Long's household, Hayden continued wiggling his loose tooth while it seemed to be make him rather annoyed as he and his father were in the kitchen for their breakfast.

"But Dad, it's bugging me!" Hayden complained as he held onto his tooth.

"Now, son, the tooth will fall out when the time comes." Jonathan said to his son as he read his newspaper while his wife, Susan, entered the kitchen.

"Hayden, trust me, you won't get that tooth out by pulling it." She said before she walked to the counter to prepare some more breakfast.

"I know, 'cause it's not a regular tooth, it's a drag-" Hayden began to say until his mother quickly covered his mouth with a nervous smile.

"Ah, yes, Hayden, it is a 'drag' to have such a stubborn tooth. It'll just have to fall out on it's own."

"Well, you just let me know when it does so I can put on a call to the tooth fairy." Jonathan said, winking at Susan.

As Jonathan left the kitchen to head for work, Jackie entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread, but before she could eat it, it is suddenly burnt to ashes by fire.

"AHH! What the?!" She exclaimed in surprised with wide eyes as she held on her hand and looked down at her brother.

"I toasted it for ya." He said, smiling at his sister before he suddenly burped while accidentally breathing fire directly at Jackie.

She looked like she just went down the chimney until she wiped the ashes off and glared angrily at Hayden. "Hayden, you little…" She growled before taking a deep breath and was about to give him a piece of her own dragon fire until her mother covered her mouth with her mitten hand, making Jackie's mouth spew out some smoke.

"Jacqueline Lucia Long! No dragon fire!" She said sternly before smiling and patting the little devil in disguise on his head while he smiled innocently. "And please be patient with him, he's still learning."

"He shouldn't even have dragon powers yet! I had to wait 'til I turned thirteen!"

"Well, you were born differently than other girls, and sometimes boys _can_ mature as fast as girl, hon."

Jackie glared dejectedly, but she knew it was true. Not a lot of people knew this, but she was born prematurely, which also explained her short height, which she also hoped wouldn't be permanent. It also explained why her dragon abilities didn't fully express themselves at a young age, but oddly Hayden was born much more mature than other boys his own age, so his began manifesting earlier than Jackie's, but she was still much more experienced with her abilities than her brother.

"Mommy, do some boys always get better grades than most girls, too?" Hayden asked, pointing at the report cards on the fridge, making Jackie turn around and glare dejectedly even more in annoyance by her brother always showing off all the time.

Jackie wore the same glowering look as she join her friends, Travis and Spuda, at their school, Millard Fillmore Junior High, as they walked down the hallway together.

"'Mommy, do some boys always get better grades than most girls, too?'" Jackie mocked in a false tone of her brother before she glared and slumped again. "Man, he thinks he's so perfect! Yeah, he's perfect at wrecking my life."

"Yo, peep game, Jackie. I think we got something that's gonna cheer you up." Travis said reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah check it." Spuda said, holding up three tickets. "Travis hooked us up with tickets to the hip hop video awards."

The trio stopped by Jackie's locker as she opened it and went through her stuff. "My cousin, Lawanda, yeah see she plays volleyball with guy who brings bagels to the girl who runs the sound check."

"Yeah, yeah, and check this again. For the grand finale, Shaniqua Chulavista is gonna sing her new hit single, 'Baby, don't be frontin''."

Jackie smiled brightly at her poster of her favorite hip hop star. "What? Shaniqua C...in person? Outside of my dreams?" Jackie asked dreamily before high-fiving Travis. "Yo, sign me up!"

After school, Jackie walked home alone where she found her grandfather, Lao Shi, chanting in Chinese on a musical wind mojo hammered on her home with Fu Dog watching and patted his hammer on his paw.

"Yo, yo, what's up, G?" Jackie asked, catching both of their attentions as they turned to her. "What's up with all this magical mojo?"

"Spiritual house maintenance, we're enacting an ancient spell to protect the house from unwanted magical visitors." Lao replied to his granddaughter.

"What, is there some trouble around here? 'Cause you know I could just dragon on up and kick me some serious, magical-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, down girl." Fu interrupted as he waved his paws out. "It's just standard procedure. Trust me, if there were trouble going down in this city, we'd know about it."

Back at the Tooth Fairy's lair, a tooth monster wrapped her to a chair with dental floss as Diente sat across from her, looking disgusted by her.

"Day after day, I have to sit by and watch you misuse your power." Diente began angrily. "You have unlimited access to every house in the world, and you break in and _leave_ money? That's not a very good business model, is it?!"

"Shamey, shamey, shame on you, Dr. Diente! Whatever you're up to, no good can come of it." The Tooth Fairy said as she frowned at her former assistant.

"Good?" Diente's laughed like it was a joke. "Oh, who said anything about good? Do you know how long I've been biding my time, sneaking teeth from your stash to building my army of tooth minions?" As he spoke, he rose from his seat and began pouring soil into a flower pot. "Watching you give away millions in dimes, quarters, dollars to ungrateful, grimy, little brats! Night, after night, after night!" He began pounding his shovel in the soil in anger at the thought of the kids.

The Tooth Fairly struggled to break free. "You'll never get away with this!"

Dr. Diente, however, snickered evilly. "Just watch me. All I need is one dragon tooth. Let's see..." He walked to the screen as a picture of an innocent smiling Hayden Long appeared on screen. "Ah, yes. Hayden Long."

"No! You leave him alone! That little boy's as precious as a butterfly perched on a freshly bloomed-"

Diente made a look of annoyance by her constant ramblings. "Pa-pa-da-da-pa-pa!" The fairy blinked at him in confusion. "Dump her in Jersey."

A tooth minion ripped the chair the Tooth Fairy was tied to off it's hinges as she screamed to the top of her lungs while the tooth monster took her away again.

Back at the Long's house that night, Jackie was in the bathroom as she got ready to go to the hip hop concert with her friends while dancing in front of the mirror. "~Baby, don't be frontin', 'cause I know who you be huntin'. Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, something, something~." Jackie sang before beatboxing. "Yeah!"

She heard her mother clear her throat. "Jackie." She said.

"Can't talk now, Moms. I'm getting ready for the show."

"Show?"

"Yeah. You'll never believe it, Mom, but Travis scored us some tickets to the Hip Hop Video Awards."

"Jackie, you promised to babysit Hayden while your father and I go see catskills on ice, remember?"

Jackie had a flashback as her mother drove her in her car as she listened to her music pod as she spots a few boys and waved at them. She couldn't hear her mother very clear, but she remembered singing 'I'll do it' but that was because she was listening to her song.

"I said that to the beat of my song, I couldn't hear you well. That was just an interference." Jackie protested. "Well, can't-can't someone else babysit? What about Grandpa? Or Fu Dog? That old guy who feeds the pigeons?"

"I'm sure Grandpa, Fu Dog and Esteban already have plans for the night." Susan said to her eldest daughter. "Besides, they aren't the ones who made a promise to babysit their little brother."

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"You're right, an opportunity to live up to your responsibilities and be a good role model to your little brother. He looks up to you." With that, Susan walked away, leaving a baffled and panicked Jackie in the bathroom.

"He's two feet tall, he looks up to everybody!"

That night, Jonathan and Susan walked to their taxi as they waved to their children while Jackie pouted miserably on the steps and Hayden smiled at his parents.

"Have fun, kids." Susan said.

"Bye!" Hayden said as they drove off.

"You are totally harshing my gig." Jackie murmured dejectedly.

"I'm sorry you have to babysit me and miss your once in a lifetime opportunity to go to the Hip Hop Video Awards." Hayden then brightened up. "Want me to cheer you up with a little chopin?" He ran back into the house and began playing on a piano.

Jackie sighed. "Why couldn't I have been an only child?"

After Jackie walked back in the house, Dr. Diente peeked from his hiding place from across the street and turned to his tooth minions while grinning. "Tooth minions, it is time. Seize the little boy." Diente ordered his tooth monsters as they ran towards the house. However, the mojo hanging on the front porch magical activated itself as it formed a pink shield and the tooth minions turned to piles of teeth on impact as the shield zapped them. "What? It's-it's some kind of shield. Tooth minions, pull back!" The monsters reformed as they retreated back to their hiding place.

Inside, Jackie was in the living room, unaware of all the commotion outside as she watched TV and eating crackers while Hayden sat next to her.

"You know, Jackie, I feel it's my duty as your little brother to remind you of the house rules. No eating in the living room." He said before Jackie tapped on her cracker and placed crumbs on the couch. "No feet on the coffee table." Jackie laid her feet lazily on the table before the doorbell rang as she got up to answer it. "And no answering the door to strangers!"

It was Travis and Spuda ready to pick up Jackie, but she broke the bad news to them, much to their dismay. "You're what?! You can't stay home!" Travis exclaimed.

"Ah, the Hip Hop Video Awards are a once in a lifetime op, girl. If you miss this, you'll never forgive yourself. You'll be in the old folks home all old and so full of regret, there won't even be a room inside for, like, prunes or dust or-" Spuda said.

"I promised to babysit, there's nothing I can do." Jackie said as she shrugged before pulling out a poster of Shaniqua. "Here, maybe you could probably get her autograph for me."

"Nah, baby cakes, you're gonna get her autograph live and direct." Travis said. "We just gonna take turns watching Hayden. Ain't no thing but a chicken wing."

Jackie smiled a little hopefully. "You guys would do that for me?"

Spuda hesitated a little. "Uh, well, uh…" Travis frowned and elbowed her. "Course, sis. We totally got your back."

"You guys rock!" Jackie pulled her best friends into a group hug. After a few minutes, Jackie and Spuda set their alarms on their watches as they prepared to take turns either watching Hayden and going to the Hip Hop Video Awards. "Ok, synchronized?"

"Greenwich mean time. See ya in twenty." Spuda said. Jackie began having second thoughts about leaving her friends with her little brother as he barely had control over his powers. "Don't worry about a thing, sis, Travis and I will totally keep Hayden in one piece."

Jackie then shrugged her thoughts out. "She's right. Who cares if I'm not there? Between Travis, Spuda, and Gramp's magical mojo, what could go wrong?" She asked herself before skateboarding away.

Unaware to her, Dr. Diente heard the whole thing. "Ah, so that's it. Some sort of spell. No matter, minions, that little boy has to come out sooner or later and when he does...we'll make our move." He said.

Inside the house, Travis, Spuda, and Hayden all watch the Hip Hop Video Awards on TV as they prepared to begin the once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Wanna see my loose tooth?" Hayden asked Travis as he opened his mouth wide.

"No, I do not wanna see your nasty, old too-" Travis said in disgust, until he looks at the fanged tooth in surprise. "Ooh, boy. You're gonna get some serious cha-ching for that one. Hey, yo, Spuda, check it out."

Hayden turned to show Spuda as her jaw dropped as popcorn fell from her mouth. "It doesn't matter how much cha-ching I'm gonna get. My mom says I have to wait 'til it falls out on it's own."

Travis sputtered and scoffed. "Parents always say that. You want this baby out, little dadda?" Hayden nodded his head. "Then let's do this." Travis grabbed a tissue and grabbed onto the tooth. "On three. One...two...three!" He began pulling on the tooth, but it was stuck there like a tree root. "Yo, what's up with these roots?" He finally gave up as he flopped back on the couch.

Spuda laughed a little. "No worries. We're totally on this. Tooth, you're going down! You hear me? I'm bringing you down to chinatown!"

Travis and Spuda placed Hayden in the bathroom where they tied a rope to his loose tooth and to a doorknob as a common tooth removal routine. "Um...I don't think this is a proper method of safe tooth removal." Hayden said with uncertainty.

"Hey, hey, hey, trust daddy Travis and hold still, will you?" Travis said.

"Ready?" Spuda asked as she prepared to close the door. "Set...slam!" She slammed the door, but instead of pulling the tooth out, but it only ended up ripping the door of its hinges.

Then, Travis and Spuda made Hayden wear a helmet and a hockey uniform as they tied a rope to Hayden's tooth and to a ceiling fan.

"Spuda, you sure about this?" Travis asked, who was near the fan switch.

"Uh-huh, I'm confident." She said.

"Let her rip!" Hayden said with confidence.

Travis switched the fan on, but ended up making him swing off the chair.

"Oh!" Travis exclaimed as he ducked and avoided Hayden.

"Uh...OW!" Spuda exclaimed as he slammed into her and she hugged onto Jackie's little brother for dear life while they shouted and spun in a circle as Travis watched and cringed before they crashed safely on the couch, but unfortunately crashed the ceiling fan into demolishing the coffee table.

"Oh...we in trouble now." Travis said nervously.

Finally, Spuda made Hayden sit across from her and began talking softly to him as Travis cleaned up the mess and hide the broken ceiling fan under a blanket. "You have to be the tooth, visualize yourself falling." Spuda said calmly. "Say, 'I am free.'"

"I am free." Hayden repeated.

"Now reach deep inside yourself and harness the fire within." Unfortunately, Hayden misunderstood her words and literally breathed fire onto her hat, making her shout from the burn. "Get it off me! Get it off me! It burns!"

She began screaming as she ran in a circle while waving her hands around and Travis arrived with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He accidentally fired it on a lamp, making it topple on the floor and break, on a picture frame, and finally sprayed on Spuda's head, covering it in the stuff.

"Whoa," Spuda said as she wiped the stuff off her face. "You are seriously in tune with your inner fire. You should really rent yourself out for parties."

Meanwhile, at the Hip Hop Video Awards…

"~I'm chocolicious, one of your favorite dishes, I will grant all your wishes~!" A hip hop woman sang.

Jackie danced to her song until her watch beeped and reminded her that her twenty minutes was up and she had to go back to her house, much to her dismay.

Jackie skateboarded back to her house and entered inside and found the living room in ruins after Spuda's and Travis's attempts to remove Hayden's tooth.

"Uh…Hayden's loose tooth was buggin' him." Spuda said as Jackie looked around her damaged living room in stunned silence.

"Yeah, we'll be back in twenty minutes." Travis said nervously as he handed her the fire extinguisher and ran out of the house.

"What? But, what?" Jackie stuttered. "HAYDEN!" She ducked to avoid a hockey puck as it flew out of the window, right where Dr. Diente was hiding.

"What is going on in there?" He wondered impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Jackie demanded.

"Travis told me that hockey players always lose their teeth." Hayden said, wearing a hockey uniform. "Let's brawl!"

"Will you just...take it outside?"

"Ok, but Mom says I'm not allowed outside after dark."

But Jackie doesn't listen as she flips on the TV for the Hip Hop Video Awards. " _And don't forget homies, coming up next, Jaron MacArthur's gonna bust a move with his number one hit 'Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby'._ " It said as Hayden walked outside.

Hayden swung his hockey stick on a hockey puck and run after it as Diente found his opportunity. "It's the dragon! Get him!" He ordered his minions.

Before they could even grab him, he swung his puck at a mailbox and slammed directly at the tooth minions, crushing them to piles of teeth again and almost near the dentist as Spuda and Travis arrived on their skateboards after twenty minutes have past already.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing out here?" Spuda asked.

"Trying to knock my tooth out so the Tooth Fairy gives me the cha-ching." He said.

"The Tooth Fairy doesn't leave cha-ching for hockey players. It's a whole union thing. It's complicated."

As Spuda, Travis, and Hayden all walked back inside the house, Diente overhears their conversation again and smiles. "Actually, the Tooth Fairy won't be leaving cha-ching for anyone." He muttered.

* * *

In Jersey, the Tooth Fairy is trapped in an old car at a junkyard as it prepared to get crushed as she pounds frantically on the doors to break out. "Somebody help!" She cried. "Okay, go to your happy place." She began singing as the crusher began to crush the car she was trapped in as her singing became a terrified scream.

* * *

As Jackie listened to the music, her friends and brother entered the house.

"I found your brother." Spuda said.

"Cool, only two more bands to go until Shaniqua!" Jackie said excitedly as she exited the house.

Spuda ran out the house to follow Jackie. "Let's go, sis!"

"Wait, isn't it your turn to watch Hayden?"

"Sorry, momentary lapse of reason due to sudden onset of adolescent hormonal influx. See ya." Jackie barely understood what her friend had said, but she skated away to the video awards.

Spuda and Travis made Hayden bite on a caramel apple as they used the sticky caramel to pull the tooth out, but ended up with nothing but getting sticky. Jackie then skated back home as Spuda and Travis then took off to the video awards, then Jackie's turn, then Spuda and Travis's, until all three of them end up at the Hip Hop Video Awards.

"Only one more band 'til Shaniqua rocks the hizzy for shizzy! Yeah!" Jackie exclaimed.

"See, Jackie? I told you watching Hayden wouldn't be nothing but a chicken wing." Travis said.

The trio's eyes went widen in realization. "HAYDEN!" They exclaimed in unison before they immediately rode their skateboards back to Jackie's home and tumbled back into the house.

"Hi, guys, where've you been?" Hayden asked casually.

Jackie and her friend all sighed in relief that he was safe.

" _Yo, yo, yo, y'all. Get ready to shake your booties 'cause up next, we got the one, the only, Shaniqua Chulavista_." The TV announced.

Jackie shrieked loudly. "Shaniqua! I gotta see this! Are you guys okay to watch Hayden?"

She was about to walk out the door, until her friends stopped her. "Oh, nuh-uh-uh. Wait a minute, you ain't going nowhere, homegirl. I gotta see this, too." Travis argued.

"No way, I'm watching Shaniqua!"

"Me, too." Spuda said.

"Me, too." Travis said.

"Me, too!" Hayden joined in.

The trio smiled at each other before they hopped on their skateboards with Hayden riding behind his sister as they rode to the Hip Hop Video Awards, but unfortunately, Dr. Diente smiled. "At last!" Diente said. "Tooth minions, after them!"

As they rode down an alleyway, Jackie could hear some weird noises coming from behind them. "Yo, what up, guys!" She called before stopped her board and looked behind her. She kept hearing some sort of gurgling noises but couldn't see them in the dark. "Eye of the dragon." Her eyes glowed red as she saw the tooth monsters clearly, trying hiding from them. "Ah, well, uh, uh, hey. Hey, Travis, Spuda, um, I think something's stuck in my wheel. You guys better go on without me." Jackie then turned to her brother. "Hayden, go with Travis and Spuda."

"No. I'm gonna stay." He said as he removed his helmet.

"Hayden!"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe you guys should sort this thing out yourselves." Travis said.

"Make it quick, sis, Shaniqua's going on in fifteen!" Spuda said before they skated away.

Jackie turned her attention back to the darkness. "Alright, whoever you are or whatever you are...bring it on." She said. Dr. Diente emerged from the shadows as he snickered and pointed his wand straight at the Long siblings as his tooth minions marched towards them. "Boy, you dudes are gonna be sorry you're keeping me from the show."

"You know, I really think we should've stayed home tonight." Hayden said before his sister carried him over a wall.

"Hayden, I know what I'm doing. Just sit still...and no dragon stuff." Jackie cartwheeled in front of the tooth monsters as she removed her helmet and got in a ready position while she smirked. "Dragon up." And she shifted into her dragon form.

The tooth minions charged at her as she kicked a garbage bin in the air and kicked it to the monsters, demolishing them in piles of teeth. "Yay!"

"Yeah! Ha! You know it. Ain't no thing but a chicken wing! Whoo." Jackie victory dance was cut short when the monster reformed. "What? What? What the-" She tossed one over her head as Hayden opened a garbage bin as the teeth fell inside as Jackie kicked more inside. She head-collided two inside teeth, punched one in the head, and tail spun two more into teeth. "How ya like me now, huh, you freaky tooth dudes?"

"Uh, Jackie, you're wearing men's underwear." Hayden whispered.

Jackie looked down at herself and laughed nervously as she slipped it off. "Oh, hehe. Yeah, oh, I know 'cause it's part of my mack-mommy thing, yo." She gasped when she saw the tooth monster reforming again, even at the bin next to Hayden as he shouted in surprise. Jackie looked at them in shock as they surrounded her again. "What are you?"

In a building elsewhere in the city, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were playing with some other magical creatures.

"I-S-T-I-C. Your turn." A leprechaun said.

"Leprechaunistic? That is not a word." Lao said.

"Aye, it's in the dictionary."

"Yep. Right between 'leprechaunilicious' and 'leprechauntastic'." Fu said as he read the dictionary.

"Ay ya. This is the last time I play word-a-cross with an elfin dictionary." Lao said in frustration.

A buzzing was suddenly sounded as Fu went to answer the door. "Yeah, yeah. Go sell it somewhere else, we're stocked up here." Fu answered the door and gasped in shock when he saw it's the Tooth Fairy, looking hurt, her dress was torn and dirty, and her wings were wrinkled. "Tooth Fairy? TF, is that you?"

"Fu, sweet stars in heaven! Things have gone to H-E-double hockey sticks in a handbasket!" She exclaimed urgently with her hands on her head.

"Fu Dog, I did not realize you knew the Tooth Fairy." Lao Shi said as he helped the fairy up to her feet.

"Oh, yeah, we go way back. I had to sell her my left molar when I lost a bet-nevermind." Fu noticed the Tooth Fairy's appearance and condition. "Jee, TF, you look like-"

"Like I dragged my mangled body all the way from Jersey, after almost being crushed to death at a junkyard?!" She exclaimed with shaken up wide eyes.

Fu blinked in confusion as he shrugged. "Sure, let's go with that."

"Listen to me, my assistant betrayed me! He stole my wand, he's after a little boy's dragon tooth!"

"Hayden!" Lao Shi and Fu Dog exclaimed in unison.

Back at the fight with Jackie and the tooth minions, Dr. Diente laughed evilly as he held the wand up.

"What, y'all ain't had enough yet?" Jackie retorted before she spun around with her feet then her tail as they fell apart like glass shattering.

"Jackie, behind you!" Hayden warned.

Jackie flipped over one, but the other managed to grab her in match of her strength. Unaware to her, A tooth monster grabbed Hayden from behind and covered his mouth harshly as it with Dr. Diente walked away and disappeared when they got what they came for before Jackie destroyed the last two tooth minions.

"Yeah, you see that? Now that's how you handle some real dragon business, Hayden, ya heard?." Jackie said as she turned to him, only to find out he was gone, making her nervously look around for any signs of her little brother. "Hayden...Hayden! Where are you?! Yo, yo, Hayden, if this is a joke-"

Jackie heard panting from behind her as she turned around to see Fu Dog, Lao Shi, and the Tooth Fairy rushing up to her urgently. "Kid, where's Hayden?" Fu asked frantically.

"I was supposed to be watching him, but…"

"We are too late." Lao Shi said despairingly.

"Who are they? What do they want with Hayden?"

"They want his tooth. A dragon tooth has mighty powers!"

"According to legend, if anyone plants a dragon tooth in soil, unspeakable evils will be unleashed upon the Earth!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed until she suddenly became more polite. "Hi, I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"Uh, where's Hayden?" Jackie asked.

"I'm guessing they took him back to my twa-la-la-la-lair! Follow me!"

At the Tooth Fairy's lair, Dr. Diente has trapped Hayden inside a cage made of teeth as he prepared his evil master plan. "So you're a dentist? My dentist always gives me free toothbrushes. Plus, he never puts me in a cage." Hayden said to the evil dentist.

"Well, little boy, I'm a different kind of dentist, The kind that is going to get back every dollar that fool Tooth Fairy gave away." Diente said, narrowing his eyes in disgust at the mention of her name before he smirked widely. "As soon as I plant your precious dragon tooth, I'll be unstoppable."

"Um, just so you know, my big sister's gonna kick your behind."

"Your sister?" Diente scoffed as he approached the little boy. "Spare me. Where's your sister now, little boy? From what I hear, she'd rather be an only child. After all, it is _her_ fault you're here in the first place." Hayden made a sad look as he allowed the evil dentist's words sick in. Diente held up a pair of tweezers and grinned evilly as he prepared to yank the tooth out of his gums. "Now, be a good little brat-" Hayden glared angrily as he breathed fire at his hands, burning them and making him shout in pain as he dropped the tweezers. "AHHH! Why you little-"

He got cut short when Lao Shi suddenly barged into the building in his dragon form with the Tooth Fairy by his side. "Sorry, Diente, but-oh crump, if I'd known I was going to have guests, I would have straightened up the place." She said absentmindedly.

"Grandpa!" Hayden exclaimed happily.

Lao Shi battle cried as he charged at the dentist and swings his tail at him, sending him flying and crashing on the floor. "Tooth minions, attack!" He groaned.

The tooth minions all grabbed hold of Lao Shi and the Tooth Fairy as they struggled against their grips. Then, Jackie barreled through the wall next to Hayden.

"Hayden!" Jackie said in relief.

"Jackie, you came!" He cried happily.

Before she could say anything, a tooth monster grabbed her as she strained against it. "Hey! Let go of me!" It tossed her on top of Hayden's cage, breaking it and sending Hayden flying.

When he landed on the floor, his dragon tooth popped out of his gums and it flew straight onto Diente's palm. "Ah, a dragon tooth." He said in pleasure as he prepared to stuff the little fang into the soil pot. "I've been waiting to do this…"

"And I've been waiting to do _this_!" Jackie tail-bashed the tooth minion holding her before running across the other tooth monster's heads. "How do you like that?" She flipped in the air and grabbed the wand from Diente's hand with her feet and kicked it to the its rightful owner. "I think this doctor's gonna need a doctor!"

The wand landed in the Tooth Fairy's hand as she used it to dissolve Diente's tooth minions into piles of teeth once again. "The giggle is up, Diente." She said, smirking at her former assistant.

Diente, however, doesn't look fazed as he shrugged. "Fine, but who needs a wand when you have the tooth of a dragon?" He asked as he smirked and held up Hayden's tooth and pounded his fist straight into the soil as it began to shake and light up. "At last, the legend of dragon tooth will be the stuff of legends no more!"

Jackie jumped to him, but too late as he grew into a large white monster and he swiped her away over the control consoles. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to recoup some of your idiotic losses, Fairy. Just in case I need a few extra dragon teeth…" Diente grabbed Hayden in his fist as he screamed in fear. "Come here you!"

He grew even larger as he walked out of the lair and stormed down the city. "HELP!" Hayden cried with a trembling scream.

Jackie recovered from Diente's blow and flew after Monster-Diente to rescue her little brother. Diente began reaching through children's windows as they slept peacefully and stole their piggy banks and poured their money into his mouth. He stopped when Jackie spat fireballs at him and he glared angrily at her.

"Look, you can keep your money, just give me back my brother!" She demanded.

He only growled as he tried to grab her, but she dove and blew more fireballs at him. He held up his arm defensively as he got burnt, but they healed instantly. Jackie then spat more fireballs at his feet, making him topple backwards into the city square, and oddly nobody seemed to notice the giant monster and the dragon fighting over a little boy.

"Jackie!" Hayden cried.

Jackie landed on top of a crane and made the cable into a lasso rope. "Y'all better call in the vultures, 'cause this cowgirl's goin' down!" Jackie said in a false country accent as she spun the hook cable around and tried to lasso for Diente's head, but he sidestepped away, making her laugh nervously. "My bad." Diente ripped the crane off it's hinges, making Jackie shout as the cable wrapped around her foot and he began swinging her around until she regained her air and flew around him and tied him up, but also ended up tying herself to his arm where Hayden was as Diente struggled around. "Hayden, the cable! Bite through it! Use your dragon teeth!"

"Dragon...up!" Hayden cried out, trying to transform, but couldn't as he looked at his sister desperately. "Jackie, I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Some boys mature as fast as most girls, remember?" Hayden began concentrating even harder at her words. Jackie noticed Diente's massive hand heading towards her. "Hayden, now! You can do it!"

Hayden finally managed to shift himself partially as a blue dragon as he bit off the cables trapping Jackie and she flew away before Diente could grab her. He growled as she soared downward and blew fire at a light post and it fell on top of the monster's foot, making him trip from the pain and dropped Hayden. He shouted as he shifted his dragon wings and managed to grab hold of a ledge and dangled for dear life.

"Jackie!" He cried.

"~ _Baby, don't be frontin'_ ~" Shaniqua sand through the TV, and Jackie smiled with an idea after witnessing that Diente was vulnerable to electricity.

"JACKIE!" Hayden cried out again as Diente tried to grab hold of him again.

"Sorry, Shaniqua, but I got a little brother to save." Jackie said before ripping the TV off the building and threw it straight at Diente's head, electrocuting him until he exploded to oblivion. Jackie carried her little brother from the ledge and she landed near his dragon tooth laying unharmed on the road, next to a pair of Diente's broken glasses. "Come on, Hayden, let's get this under your pillow before the Tooth Fairy comes, huh?" And she flew the both of them back home.

Jackie and Hayden managed to make it back home as they snuck through the back door, until they heard the front door opening, signalling their parents were home.

"Hurry!" Jackie said as they ran into the living room, still messed up from Travis's and Spuda's attempts to pull Hayden's tooth off, just as their parents walked in the house.

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad to be home." Jonathan said, until the parent's eyes went wide at the sight of their messed up living room.

"Jackie! What in the name of Nicholas Nickleby went on here?!" Susan demanded. "You were supposed to be in charge of-"

"It was my fault." Hayden interrupted as he peeked over the couch, looking guilty of himself like he was giving himself all the credit for the destructions in the house. "Jackie told me not to, um, rip the door off its hinges, or break the ceiling fan, and, um, spray the fire extinguishers everywhere, but...I didn't listen to her."

"W-uh…" Jackie stuttered.

"Sorry." Hayden smiled, showing his missing tooth, making their parents gasp happily.

"Son, you lost your first tooth!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Camera! Get the camera!" Susan urged frantically as they ran out of the living and the siblings smiled at each other.

Hayden hopped onto his bed in his pajamas as Jackie walked up to him, holding his dragon tooth and slipped it under his pillow. "Here, you should wake up with a twenty under your pillow after everything you've been through." She said.

"It was worth it to be rescued by the American Dragon." Hayden said, making his sister pleased as she smiled warmly. "Thanks for missing Shaniqua to save me."

"Nah, she's just my role model. Besides, I'm sure I didn't miss much."

Unfortunately, Jackie spoke too soon as Travis and Spuda were in a limo with Shaniqua in person as they cheered for her, looking pleased at their achievement.

"Yeah!" Travis exclaimed happily. "You rock, Shaniqua!"

"You rock!" Spuda exclaimed as her role model popped a bottle of champagne.

"Pass the sparklin' cider, girl!"


	5. Shapeshifter

**Season 1 Episode 5**

Shapeshifter

It was a breezy night at Manhattan, and everything looked pretty normal as usual...or as usual as it can get when you're a shapeshifting dragon that had to guard an entire magical underground community underneath mortal's noses. Jackie Long was in the empty streets as she cleaned her grandfather, Lao Shi's, shoes while he read off a newspaper, but more for pretend and being undercover. Their talkative, magical shar pei guardian dog, Fu Dog, as also present in their little mission as well.

"Yo, how much longer I gotta keep this up, G?" Jackie questioned her grandfather as she continued whipping his shoes with a rag cloth.

"Patience, young one. The foolish night bird chases the moon, but the wise one waits for it." Lao Shi said in his usual wise voice as he looked over his newspaper

Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...say what?"

"Translation: less whine and more shine, and don't be afraid to use a little spit. Come on, kid, go for the good one like this." Fu Dog said to her before he began snorting, gagging, and then spitted out a ball of saliva, much to Jackie's disgust as she grimaced. Fu Dog then wrapped his paw around Jackie's neck. "Hey, buck up. You're out tonight doin' your heroic American Dragon thing. In my book, that's called glamorous."

"So...when exactly does the glamorous part start?"

"Right about...now." Lao said as a bus pulled in and dropped off a big man. His stomach was obese and his skin was blue and had pointy ears, clearly showing he was a magical creature.

Jackie looked down at her photo and realized it was the same picture of him like he was the dragons' target. "That's him! I'm going in!" She then quickly jogged up to him, ready for some action.

"Jackie, wait! Goblins have a highly sensitive sense of smell, element of surprise is very-"

"Dragon?!" The goblin exclaimed after he took a whiff of the air and ducked when Jackie tried to headlock him dead on. He then ran off as Jackie chased after him with a determined glare.

Lao Shi shook his head in disappointment. "Important."

"Come on, dragon up!" Jackie cried out her catchphrase as flames erupted around her and she transformed into her red dragon form. "All right!" But then she slipped onto a trash bin and slipped onto the street as she slid down some mud, but managed to catch up to the goblin as they tumbled across the road and crashed into an alleyway. Jackie rose her head until another trash can landed over her face. The goblin made another break for it as Jackie tossed the can off of her head. She looked up and saw him climbing up a ladder and through some fire escapes. "Yo, it's over, goblin! Ha!" The goblin grabbed onto the rain gutters as Jackie flew up towards him. As he began climbing across the gutter, it suddenly snapped as some mossy rain water poured straight into Jackie's mouth as she gagged before spitting it out. The goblin then lost his grip, but then Jackie caught him. "Gotcha!"

Then an old lady with hair curlers, green face mask, and lime on her eyes opened her window, so she luckily couldn't see that there was a real life dragon flying right in front of her. "AAH! Dang peeping toms!" She exclaimed before she began smacking Jackie on the head with her broom as she grunted.

"HEY! OW! Stop it!" She then dropped the goblin. "Aw, man!" Luckily, Lao Shi (in his blue Chinese dragon form) caught the goblin in his arms. "OW! OW! OW!" She finally couldn't take the broomstick smacking as she plummeted towards the ground as she shrieked loudly.

"Don't worry, kid, I gotcha!" Fu Dog said as he held out his paws, but then faltered when he realized he wasn't really big enough to catch a giant teen dragon. "Wait...what am I saying?" He rushed off and pushed a garbage bin underneath Jackie as she bounced off and fell into a manhole with a grunt as mossy water splashed from the hole and covered Lao Shi's shoes, who has just finished tying the goblin with a rope. "Uh, kid, looks like Gramp's shoes are gonna need another spit shine!" Fu began laughing at his joke while Lao remained silent and frowned a little. "You got it, heh, and the thing with the-OH, BOY!"

"Aw, man!"

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next morning at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie arrived at school where she found her best friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, waiting in the hallway.

"Travis, Spuda, wait up!" Jackie called after her friends before she ran right next to them with her skateboard sticking out of her backpack.

"Girl, we hit the skate park last night, and I was talking to you, except...wait a minute. You weren't there." Spuda said with her usual dull voice as Travis shook his head a little as he smiled in amusement while he glanced at Jackie.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders a little. "Yeah, sorry guys. I had this, uh...thing."

"Yeah, check it! We was all psyched to do some serious shredding, then outta nowhere, these fancy pants rich kids showed up and booted us out." Travis said with his usual New York slang accent.

"Yeah, yeah. They were all, 'Get out!' and we're all, 'You get out!'" Spuda began to explain as she ignored Travis' frown. "And then they were all, 'Our daddies own you!' And then-"

"What Spuda is trying to say, it's not a game. Uh-uh." Travis interrupted. "We gonna show them who's running that half-pipe! Now come on, let's roll." He then walked into their classroom and closed the door behind him.

Spuda was about to follow him until she began obliviously pushing against the door. "Heh. Ah, man. Hoo! This is, like, broken. Uhh...one more time, rally the troops, come on…"

While Spuda continued shoving herself against the door, Jackie suddenly heard her major crush, Ray Killdragonosa, chatting with his friend, Connor. "Every word out of her mouth is like a glimpse into her soul." Ray whispered to Connor as Jackie hid behind the row of lockers.

Jackie made sure no one was looking. "Ear of the dragon." She muttered as she shifted her ear into her dragon ear to hear Ray and Connor's conversation more clearly.

" _Yeah, she is pretty cute._ " Connor said.

"' _Pretty cute'? I just wanna wrap my arms around her_." Ray said romantically, making Jackie smile brightly when she thought he was talking about her.

She shifted her ear back to normal and walked up to Ray. "Uh, hey, guys. Ray...I, um, I sort of overheard your conversation, but it's totally cool. I feel exactly the same way." Jackie said to her crush.

Ray and Connor exchanged confused glances before looking back at Jackie with odd looks. "Uh...you think Jessie MacArthur's cute, too?"

"For real! I always thought-" She suddenly paused when she realized that he was talking about somebody else as she cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, I mean, uh, um, who-who?"

"Jessie MacArthur, Jaren's twin sister." Ray opened his locker more widely as he showed Jackie his photo picture of this Jessie MacArthur girl, who was apparently a musician. "She sings that song 'Boy, don't be tripping', she's playing radio city tomorrow night."

Jackie smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Oh, right, I've heard of her! Well, yeah, you know, what I meant to say was, um...wanna see some cool skate moves?" She pulled out her skateboard and strapped her helmet on her head before she mounted on her board. "Yeah! WHOA!" Unfortunately, as she spun around rapidly, she accidentally tripped on her board as Ray gasped in concern while her skateboard went flying as it bounced off a row of lockers and students scattered out of the way before it stuck onto a staff picture of Hans Rotwood.

Speaking of the devil, Professor Rotwood heard all the rackus as he glared down at his least favorite student. "Ms. Long, might I have a word with you?" He said calmly, yet sounded like he was trying to hold back his anger. He took Jackie into his empty classroom, looking disappointed by her accidentally lodging a skateboard onto his picture frame. "Jackie Long, I don't like you. Now, do you want to know why this is I don't like you?"

"Uh, 'cause my mack mommy moves are so...fly?" Jackie smiled innocently.

"No, no, no, no, no! Because you have a bad attitude. Serious respect issues towards authority figures, and to top it off...mediocre grades." His bow tie dropped into his coffee mug as he dug into his coffee and readjusted on his throat.

"The grades aren't my fault, I'd have more time to study if I wasn't out every night learning how to be a drag…" Rotwood's eyes went wide as Jackie faltered nervously. "Racer."

"Drag racer?"

"Yeah, you know, like go-karts?" The Chinese girl began mimicking a go kart. "Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom!"

"Stop that! No more noises!" Jackie stopped what she was doing as her teacher stared at her with his suspicious eyes. "I think it's time I find out more about you, Ms. Long."

"Hey, no prob. Let's see...I'm a Pisces, I dig extreme sports, I like boys-"

"No, no, no more words. Parent-teacher conference tomorrow, four PM." Rotwood then smiled at her darkly as he rested his elbows on his desk. "I'll be looking forward to it." Of course, his desk board slammed onto his face as he yelped and spilled his coffee mug all over him. He slowly placed his board on his desk and his face was dripping with coffee as he frowned. "That was deliberate."

Jackie groaned in frustration as she slumped, now that her parents would have to talk to her insane teacher.

After school that day, Jackie made her way back to her grandfather's electronics shop, where he and Fu Dog were working on something important after they've all captured the wanted goblin the other night.

"I'm telling you, Gramps, all this dragon stuff, it's ruining my life." Jackie complained as Lao worked on fixing a toaster while she leaned against the table. "I'm starting to wish I could pass the dragon baton to the next kid and be done with it."

"Sorry, young one, but the duties of the American Dragon belong to you and only you." Lao Shi said wisely to his granddaughter.

"Well, lately, being me isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Speaking of dragon duties, Fu Dog performed a truth spell on our goblin friend last night and retrieved some very useful information." Lao pointed his thumb at the same goblin they captured last night, who was locked up in some energy-made cage while he watched some TV.

"The Orb of Malorphus." Fu Dog said as he opened a book and a projection of a purple orb filled with some kind of mystical smoke popped out from the page and revealed itself. "Is it A: a funky paperweight, or B: a great big ball of evil? Heh! If you chose B, kid, congrats, you get the prize! Seems _Ralph_ here is gonna be paid a hefty sum to pick up the orb from the Huntsman and deliver it to a goblin crime ring in Ohio." Fu pointed his thumb at the goblin, Ralph.

"Goblins gotta eat, too." Ralph the goblin said in a high-pitched voice as he shrugged.

"The orb contains highly concentrated dark magic. In the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous. That is why _you_ must intercept it." Lao Shi explained sternly to Jackie.

Jackie smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't even sweat it, G." She said before she began doing some of her fighting moves. "I'll just go full dragon and let 'em know. You know what I'm saying?"

"MMMPH!" Lao interrupted his cocky granddaughter while he shook his head in disagreement, making her falter. "It is best if you do this mission undercover...as the goblin."

Jackie made an unsure face. "Uh-huh, and how exactly is something this pretty gonna turn into something that-" Ralph growled offendedly at the Chinese girl as he glared, making her gulp nervously while she smiled sheepishly at the ugly goblin and rubbed her hand. "Handsome?"

"Dragons have natural shapeshifting ability, Fu Dog will create a potion which taps into that power."

Fu Dog immediately went to work on this potion as he dumped and poured some ingredients into a blender. "Unicorn hoof clippings, pow! Ogre nose hairs, bada-bing! Bottled troll belches." He said as he poured some belch gas into the blender and close it up before starting up the blender and formed it into a smoothie of likes. The talking dog the poured the potion into a glass and handed it to Jackie. "Bingo! One shapeshifting smoothie with wheatgrass booster!" Jackie took a whiff of the potion and grimaced from the bad smell. "Come on, kid, bottoms up."

Jackie reluctantly gulped down the entire potion, but cringed at the taste as she gave the glass to Fu and then held onto her throat. "Oh, Fu! UUH! That junk is nasty! Uuh! I'm gonna totally Ralph!" She suddenly transformed into the same Ralph as she looked down at herself in amazement. "Huh? Dudes, check me out! I'm Ralph the goblin!"

"Ralph is not that big through the hips." Ralph growled from his cage.

Jackie couldn't really believe that dragons, including herself, could actually shapeshift her form other than her dragon form. "Haha! This rocks! Hey, Fu, how long does this shapeshifting mojo last?"

"A single serving gives you twenty-four hours of transforming fun." Fu replied.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Meeting with Huntsclan is in one hour, you should spend this time practicing goblin voice." Lao Shi said to his granddaughter.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't recommend going too crazy with all the shapeshifting. The more you use it, the harder it is to control." Fu added with a warning.

Jackie smiled mischievously down at her dog. "Wait...are you saying I can shapeshift into _other_ people?" She asked as she cocked Ralph's eyebrow before she clenched her eyes tightly and concentrated hard. "Check this!" She shifted into the form of Lao Shi and talked in the best gramps voice she could master up. "The sparrow with the most patience is more patient than the one that's impatient." The real Lao Shi remained silent and gave her somewhat of an offended look.

Fu smiled and then burst into laughter as he fell onto his back while he kicked his back paws around madly. "You sound just like the old man!"

Jackie then shapeshifted into Fu Dog and mimicked him with her best male Brooklyn accent like her dog's. "Hey, yo, forget about it! I gotta go get me some dog biscuits and give myself a flea bath! Ga ga goo!"

"Eh?" Fu immediately stopped laughing and frowned offendedly at her mimicking. "I don't talk like that."

"Jackie, until the potion wears off, you will not be able to use _any_ of your dragon powers. That is why you must treat your mission very seriously." Lao Shi said sternly to her.

Jackie wrapped her arms around her grandfather and smiled reassuringly. "It's cool, G, serious is my middle name." She then shifting into the Huntsman. "Now brothers and sisters, busta move and bring on the Huntsclan! Kitchy-kitchy-coo!" She began breakdancing with the staff before she moonwalked out of the room, leaving Lao and Fu to exchange faces, knowing that Jackie has never really took missions very seriously before.

Later on in the middle of the night, after Jackie practiced doing her goblin voice, the magical trio hid behind a bush where Fu Dog said that the goblin was supposed to meet up with the Huntsclan somewhere in in center of Central Park on a bridge. They saw the Huntsman approaching the bridge with his army of Huntsclan and his apprentice, Huntsboy, all of them waiting to trade off with the goblin.

"It is time, Jackie, you must not keep the Huntsclan waiting." Lao Shi said quietly to his granddaughter.

"No worries, G." Jackie said before she shapeshifted into Ralph the goblin. "Ralph the goblin is in the heezy-bejeezy!" She walked out of the bushes as she did planar motion with her hands as she made her way in front of the Huntsman and Huntsboy while she smiled and did her best male goblin voice. "Yo, what's up, Huntsy? Huntsboy, you are looky fine as print."

"Goblin, we meet again." Huntsman said with his usual sinister voice.

Jackie began stuttering a little with her voice mimicking. "Uh, yeah, that's right. We, uh, met before...that one time at the place near the thing with the people. Ah...good times."

The Huntsman inspected the 'goblin' more closely with suspicion as Jackie stared at him nervously. "Hmm...something about you seems _different_."

"Ralph is, uh, trying something new with his hair, highlights! Really brings out Ralph's eyes, don't you think?" Jackie then went back to serious business at hand as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, about that Orb of Malorphus…"

The Huntsman straighten up and held his staff before him. "Yes, about that...there's been a change of plans!" He aimed his staff and appeared to be charging it up.

Jackie braced herself as she feared that he was about to blast her into oblivion. "HAVE MERCY!"

But it never came as a projection notice appeared before her from the staff. "I received this message from my supplier, it seems the Orb of Malorphus has been temporarily held up."

Jackie stared at the message in confusion and surprise. "Really? That's all?" She then cleared her throat and tried acting like a goblin again as she glared. "I-I-I mean, this is unacceptable! Ralph spits on your supplier!" She spat on the Huntsman's chest as he growled at the 'goblin' a little, making her chuckle nervously.

"Meet us back at the troll bridge tomorrow night at sundown, we will have the orb then." He then tapped his staff on the ground and a green energy ball engulfed him and his entire army until they all teleported out of sight and without a trace.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog walked out of their hiding spot as Jackie smiled that the Huntsclan didn't suspect she was the American Dragon undercover. "Guys, they totally bought it! Did you see that? This shapeshifting spell's outta control!"

* * *

The next morning at the Long family household, Jackie gave her parents, Susan and Jonathan Long, the bad news about her least favorite teacher requesting a parent-teacher conference that afternoon right after school. The entire Long family was in the kitchen for some breakfast before the kids went to school for the day.

"Parent-teacher conference?" Susan said, sounding a little miffed as she placed the request form on the table while Jonathan gave his daughter a stern look and Jackie's little brother, Hayden, licked on his double-scooped vanilla ice cream cone.

"This totally tanks." Jackie said to her parents miserably.

"My notes from school always have lots of stars and smiley faces. Wanna see?" Hayden said to his big sister.

Jackie gave Hayden a brief annoyed glare. "No." She then turned her attention back to her parents. "Guys, you can't take this note seriously. It's from Mr. Rotwood, he's like a total freak!"

"Well, young lady, I would very much like to, uh, meet this 'freak' and talk about your grades which sure could use some improvement." Jonathan said somewhat sternly to his daughter, making her looked down at the form while Susan remained silent, but she did know exactly why her grades have been slipping, unlike her husband who had no clue at all. Jonathan then took a small sip of his tea and smiled at the taste. "Ahh...that was one delicious cup of oolong tea, let me tell ya."

Hayden walked to the teapot cooker and smiled at his father. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll make you more tea 'cause I love you." He said before he breathed fire underneath the teapot as it whistled, making Susan's eyes go wide before she gestured to her youngest son to hide his dragon fire before Jonathan could even noticed.

He smiled as his son poured some more tea into his cup. "Why, thanks, Hayden baden. You're a peach, son."

"I know."

Then the house's fire alarm began beeping loudly from Hayden's fire breath, which was much to Jonathan's annoyance as he narrowed his eyes. "What the? That is the eighteenth time that pesky fire alarm has gone off this week!" He then walked out of the kitchen with Hayden following him, leaving Susan and Jackie alone in the kitchen.

Susan's smile dropped as she began talking to her daughter, now that her husband was away from ear's reach. "Now, Jackie, about your grades…" She began.

"How can you expect me to be a dragon _and_ get good grades? You don't even know what it's like to _have_ dragon powers." Jackie said defensively as she shrugged.

"True, it skipped my generation. But powers or not, we all have our own challenges, we just have to face them head on."

Jackie sighed as she looked down. "Okay, Mom." Susan gave her daughter a kiss on her head before she left the kitchen. Jackie then smirked as she shifted her head into Rotwood's. "Who says the head has to be mine?"

Right after school that day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie disguised herself as a random staff member of the school as with her shapeshifting power before she caught up with both of her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Long, your conference with Mr. Rotwood has been changed from room 1a to room 1b." Jackie said in her best female adult voice and ushered her parents to the other room. "He'll be with you in a moment."

"Thanks." Susan said as she and her husband walked into the room.

"Love the skirt." Jonathan said as Jackie hid behind the door.

"Hoho yeah, this is gonna be good!" Jackie said as she shapeshifted back into her normal self and then transformed herself into Rotwood as she smirked.

She walked into the room while the real Rotwood stuck his head from the door, looking impatient. "Where are those parents?!" He growled in frustration before he rentered his classroom.

Susan shook hands with 'Rotwood' as 'he' took a seat on the other side of the desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Rotwood." Susan said. "Now, about Jackie…"

"Oh, Jackie! What a fine individual!" Jackie said in her best German accent as she smiled. "In all my days as an educator, never have I come across such a wicked, fresh genius!"

Jonathan looked a little confused. "R-really? Well, that sure is not what the other teachers have said." He pointed out reluctantly as he and his wife exchanged confused faces.

"Uh-huh uh-huh, and being such a complete weirdo, I could never hope to be as hip hopping and happening as she is."

"Excuse me?" Susan said.

"That's right! I, Professor Rotwood, am a big, old, nasty freak! And you know what else?" Susan and Jonathan recoiled in surprise. "I like to eat dog food and dance the forbidden hula!" Jackie jumped onto the desk with Rotwood wearing a hula skirt. "Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff! ALOHA, WHOO!" Susan and Jonathan hugged each other as 'he' continued barking like an idiot, looking extremely weirded out by this 'teacher's' strange behavior, unaware that it was actually their own daughter.

Finally having enough of all of 'Rotwood's' ridiculous nonsense, Susan and Jonathan both stormed out of the classroom with looks of disbelief. "Okay, now Jackie was right! That man is a WACKO!" Jonathan exclaimed as they marched down the hallway.

WIth her parents out of the way, Jackie walked out into the hallway and shapeshifted into her mother, Susan, and entered the classroom where the real Rotwood was. "Tick tock, tick tock, Mrs. Long, you are late. Hmm, like mother, like daughter, huh?" Rotwood said with a small frown.

Jackie glared as she crossed her arms and tried to sound like her mother. "Mr. Rotwood, I…" She began, trying to look very crossed.

"Eh, eh, eh! _Professor_ Rotwood."

"I don't care if it's _wacko_ Rotwood, you no good player hater! You're just jealous of my daughter because she's got super fly mack mommy moves and you don't! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone and move to some faraway country like...Gerbackamania! Good day, Mr. Rotwood." And with that little note, Jackie stormed towards the classroom door, pretending to be angry you the teacher.

Rotwood looked stunned and speechless by 'Susan's' inexplicable outburst of disapproving anger. "Uh, actually, it's professor-"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" And she slammed the door behind her. With the whole parent-teacher conference finally out of the way, Jackie shifted back into her normal self as she smiled at a job well done. "Man, this is sweet!"

"I am so bummed that you can't go to the concert tonight." Jackie heard Connor complain, catching her attention as she eavesdropped on his and Ray's conversation again.

"Oh, I know. I've been so obsessing over Jessie MacArthur lately, I can't even think about other girls, except maybe…" Ray began, but faltered as she leaned into Connor's ear. "Jackie."

Jackie hid behind the corner as she smiled with another idea. She shapeshifted herself into Jessie MacArthur and slid into the hallway. She began walked down the hallway as the boys gasped and fainted at the sight of 'Jessie' herself walking down their own campus unexpectedly, yet very honorably. Jackie walked up to Ray with his back turned to her.

"What's up handsome?" Jackie said as she smiled.

Connor looked ahead and his eyes went wide and stared at 'Jessie' dumbfoundedly. Ray turned around and gasped as he clenched his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Oh my gosh! IT'S POP SENSATION, JESSIE MACARTHUR!" He exclaimed out loud excitedly to the whole school as he shook Connor madly.

All the boys immediately gathered around 'Jessie' as she continued staring at Ray admirably. "That's right, I was thinking me and you could make some beautiful music together."

"Yeah! I-I mean, I love your music and your brother, Jaren's, too! Oh, sing us one of your songs." All of the other boys began agreeing with Ray as they begged.

Jackie smiled confidently, even though she was more of a hip hop beatboxer, she was thankful that she actually did know that her voice was good enough for singing, and she even knew how to play the guitar. "Yeah, no problem. I just need a guitar." A boy immediately handed her a guitar from out of nowhere as she casually took it and began playing as the boys cooed at her beautiful voice. "~Yeah...Oooooohoohoo! Boy, don't be tripping. In my mind, you're always flipping. It's all your talk of leashing shipping. You eyes, they're stars are shinning. Give me lightning, because my heart bound and leaping, you gotta know you're tripping...~" Ray, Connor, and the boys wooed at her little song as they muttered lovingly. "Your welcome, gentlemen." She then took off and left the guitar on the floor.

"I LOVE YOU, JESSIE!" A random boy exclaimed.

Later on at the skatepark, Brenda Morton and her friends have once again took all of the halfpipes and permission from Travis and Spuda, much to their great dismay as they glared at the rich kids irritatedly (or for Spuda, she just stared absentmindedly like she usually did) for the spoiled brats that they are.

"How about sharing this skatepark with the rest of us?" Travis suggested.

"Sorry kiddies, but we paid the management good money to close the halfpipe to everybody but us." Brenda said mockingly to the 'losers' as she smirked. "Come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow?! See, you're tripping, this is America!"

"And not just any America, this is North America, gally!" Spuda retorted back.

"Yeah and in North America, money talks." Brenda mocked as she showed Travis and Spuda her stack of money.

About a block away, Jackie saw the whole thing and realized that her friends weren't messing around when they said that a couple of rich kids were hogging the whole skatepark all for themselves, thanks to their wealth. She began thinking about how to help her friends until she spotted a poster about one of her skateboarding hero, Tammy King.

"'Skate pro, Tammy King'." Jackie said out loud before she smiled and shapeshifted into Tammy King herself. As Brenda rode down the halfpipe on her, Jackie suddenly appeared and knocked the cheerleader off her board. Jackie began mimicking the voice of her skating hero. "Dude, what seems to be the problemo?"

"Yo, Tammy King, peep game. Wretch over there, snot for brains, thinks she can-" Travis began to explain straight at a jaw-dropped, dumbfounded Brenda, until his eyes went wide as he stared up at his skateboarding hero in awe. "Oh, junk! You know who you are?!"

Jackie rode down the halfpipe before balancing with one hand on the end and her board in the air. "Pro skating sensation, and sk8er-ade spokeswoman, Tammy King."

"But your website says you're on vacation in France." Spuda pointed out as they watched her riding down the pipe. "Dudes, maybe this isn't North America."

Jackie span in the air and landed on top of the halfpipe end as she looked down at the kids below. "Heh, my good friend, Jackie, totally told me some kids were giving you guys trouble. So, I hopped on a plane, and I was-"

Brenda laughed nervously as she backed away and headlocked Travis and Spuda. "Who said anything about trouble? Any friends of Tammy's are friends or ours." She said sheepishly as she smiled.

Later on, Spuda and Travis finally regained the skatepark as they rode down the halfpipe. "This is rad! Tammy, that's the stuff!" Travis said happily.

As 'Tammy' went into the air, Spuda could've sworn that she just saw 'Tammy' transform into her best friend, Jackie Long, and back into Tammy. "HUH?! WHOA!" She exclaimed with wide eyes as she tripped on some stair pipes and crashed on the ground with a grunt. Spuda climbed up the stairs as Jackie rode down as her normal self, looking dazed as she approached Travis who just finished the halfpipe. "Uh, did you just see that?"

"See what?" He wondered as he looked back up at Jackie (who changed back into Tammy as she rode back down the pipe).

Spuda looked confused as she shook her head and rubbed it, looking a little overwhelmed. "Man, that last fall on the head must've messed me up good."

Later that night, the Huntsclan returned to the same troll bridge they first meet Jackie (who was disguised as the goblin to begin with) while Lao Shi and Fu Dog overlooked the entire anti-magical hunting clan waiting for the arrival of Ralph. Just then Jackie arrived to her grandfather and dog on her skateboard.

"Hey-hey guys, sorry I'm late." Jackie said as she removed her helmet.

"Hush it! Excuses later." Lao Shi snapped. "Hurry and turn into the goblin, the Huntsclan is waiting."

"Hey, G, don't even sweat it." Jackie shapeshifted into Ralph the goblin. "This ain't no-whoa!" Jackie suddenly noticed that one of her legs didn't shift, but she quickly fixed that and smiled like nothing has happened. "Thing." And she walked off towards the Huntsclan confidently.

Lao Shi frowned when he witnessed the little leg mishap. "I have a bad feeling Jackie misused her shapeshifting powers."

"Hmm, you think?" Fu Dog asked rhetorically as he frowned and crossed his arms, knowing that this was going to end badly.

Jackie walked up before the Huntsman on the bridge. "So, uh, I'm here to see a clan about an orb." She said in her goblin voice.

The Huntsman remained silent and snapped his fingers as one of his men stepped forward with a box. He opened it and revealed the real Orb of Malorphus. "The Orb of Malorphus as you've requested."

Jackie walked closer to get a closer look. "Eh, let's see, uh...round, dark, creepy glow. Looks good! Now if you don't mind, Ralph has to be some-huh? What?!" Jackie suddenly began to twitch as she walked backwards while the Huntsclan witnessed this. She began shapeshifting out of control as a body of Lao Shi/head of Fu Dog, body of Fu Dog/head of Rotwood, body of Tammy King/head of the Huntsman, body of Susan Long/head of Lao Shi.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog gasped now that the Huntsclan knows that the goblin is an imposter in disguise. "SHE'S A FAKE!" Huntsboy exclaimed as Jackie shifted into Rotwood and then stopped at Jessie MacArthur.

"Seize her!" The Huntsman ordered. He swung his staff at Jackie as she quickly ducked and backflipped in the air as she made a look of frustration.

"Aww man!" Jackie complained, she looked up and saw Huntsboy battle crying as she somersaulted to avoid him stabbing her with his staff. Jackie got into a pose as the Huntsboy jumped up and began swinging his staff around as Jackie evaded his attacks while they both grunted and yelled. Jackie jumped into the air as he swung at her feet and then she caught his staff while he flipped over her. He spanked Jackie on the butt as she turned around and glared at him.

"Had enough?" Huntsboy mocked as he smirked underneath his mask.

Jackie got to her feet as the Huntsclan began surrounding her with their charged staffs. "Dress up is over, girl." The Huntsman said sinisterly until he heard a familiar battle cry as he turned and saw Lao Shi in his dragon form. "Dragon!" As Lao Shi dove from the sky to rescue his granddaughter, the Huntsman pulled up an energy shield as the Chinese dragon slammed head first on the field with a grunt. The Huntsmaster then turned his attention back to Jackie. "Then perhaps this could be the American Dragon?" Jackie smiled nervously and laughed sheepishly. "Huntsclan, move out!"

The entire Huntsclan slammed their staffs on the ground as Lao Shi tried to reach them, but too late as the teleported without a trace as they took Jackie with them. "JACKIE!" Lao exclaimed before he shifted back into his human form in despair.

"Aw, Gramps, we're too late!" Fu Dog exclaimed as he ran up the bridge.

Inside an abandoned boxing building, Huntsboy cuffed the last handcuff around Jackie's wrist (who was still in the form of Jessie MacArthur). "OW! Ah, let me guess, you've done this before." Jackie said as she smiled at the Huntsboy, despite the danger she was in.

"Never to someone so cute." The Huntsboy retorted.

"Aw, you think I'm a lot more cute as a pop sensation, Huntsy-tod? But I'm not as cute as that hunka hunka burning dragon you fight against, am I right?"

"Silence, girl!" The Huntsman demanded as he approached her and stopped next to his apprentice. "I have no doubt you are the American Dragon."

"I've been waiting for this moment...the chance to slay my first dragon and become one of the Huntsclan." The Huntsboy said as he held onto Jackie's chin and smirked underneath his mask. Jackie glared at him and shook his hand away in disgust.

The Huntsmaster placed his arm around his apprentice's neck as they walked away from the dragon girl in disguise. "Patience, Pyro, her shapeshifting spell won't last. I want her alive long enough to see her true human face." Jackie gulped hard with a look of nervousness.

Back at the electronics shop, Lao Shi and Fu Dog began trying to track down Jackie and find her before her identity would be revealed, and they knew she couldn't use any of her dragon powers while the shapeshifting spell would still be accessible to her. So they had to find her fast before the Huntsclan figured out who she is.

"We got exactly one hour before the spell wears off. Until then, the kid's completely defenseless." Fu Dog said to his owner as he paced around the room while Lao studied the map for any clues of Jackie's whereabouts.

"The Huntsclan could have transported her anywhere." Lao Shi said gravely.

"There's gotta be some way to sniff her out, too bad I'm not a bloodhound."

They suddenly heard Ralph the goblin shouting in the other room, still trapped in his energy cage as he watched TV. "Why?! Why did she do that? Ralph does not think contestant should have bid one dollar on washer-dryer." He said to himself. Lao Shi and Fu Dog exchanged looks of agreement when they remembered that goblins have highly sensitive sense of smell. Ralph switched off the TV after Lao and Fu explained their offer to him. "So, you will set Ralph free if he helps you sniff out your girl?"

"Yes, only Jackie was not Jackie when the Huntsclan took her." Lao Shi pointed out.

"She was pop sensation, Jessie MacArthur, twin sister of Jaren MacArthur." Fu replied as he held up a magazine on Jessie herself. "FYI, her favorite food is fajitas and she buys all her clothes at Haberdashy and Flinch." Lao Shi cocked a confused eyebrow at his shar pei. "What? A six hundred year old dog can't be hip to the new trends?"

Ralph shrugged his shoulder. "Eh, Ralph will help you, but Ralph must first have a scent from this pop sensation before he can track her." Lao Shi and Fu Dog smirked at each other as they 'borrowed' everything Jessie owned.

The TV then beeped into breaking news. " _This just in, a tub of hair gel and a pair of extra extra baggy jeans have been reported stolen from the dressing room of pop sensation, Jessie MacArthur. Earlier, MacArthur had this to say_." The news reporter announced.

" _Why, yo? WHY?!_ " Jessie exclaimed, now in a blouse and undies as she got bombarded by photographers.

" _No word yet as to whether she will summon the courage to take the stage tonight as scheduled_."

" _I LOVE YOU, JESSIE!_ " A random boy exclaimed on TV behind the reporter.

Back in the Huntsclan's hideout, Jackie strained against the handcuffs, trying to break free and escape. She looked down and saw her bottom half shift back into her regular shoes and jeans and realized that her shapeshifting potion's spell was wearing off on her.

"Come on, dragon up! Dragon...up!" Jackie strained to herself as she tried to concentrate on changing into her dragon form, but she knew it was completely hopeless since she couldn't use any of her dragon powers until the potion's spell has completely wore off. Until then, her secret identity would be revealed to her mortal enemies.

"At last...the identity of the American Dragon shall be revealed." The Huntsman said. Jackie's upper half shifted into her normal red midriff-small jacket with white shirt underneath. Huntsboy's eyes went wide when he could've sworn her clothing looked very familiar to him. As a miracle, just as her head was about the shift back to normal, the light switched off. "What?!"

"Ok, which one of you cheapos forgot to pay the electric bill?" Fu Dog asked in the darkness before he switched on the lights with Ralph next to him, who was holding Jessie MacArthur's baggy jeans. "Oops, my bad. Must've brushed against the light switch, I hate it when that happens. Haha!"

The Huntsclan jumped into the air and surrounded the dog with staffs in their hands. And then Lao Shi exploded into the warehouse in his dragon form as he shouted and snapped all the Huntsclan guards unconscious, leaving only Huntsman and Huntsboy left to take care of.

"The old dragon it mine, you handle the girl!" The Huntsman said to his loyal apprentice before he charged at the elder dragon.

Just when Huntsboy was about to turn to Jackie, she appeared in her dragon form as she smirked at his face. "Hey, hot stuff, miss me?" She retorted before she snapped her cuffs off from the wood and he flipped away before she could whip the rocks at him.

As the Huntsman blasted beams at Lao Shi, Huntsboy got into a fighting stance before the American Dragon herself. "I liked you better tied up." He said to her.

"I bet you say that to all the dragons."

Jackie spun the rocks cuffed to her as she leaped into the air and cried out as she snapped the rock, but he leaned as it ended up break a table's leg with the orb of darkness on it. Huntsboy leaped up to avoid her other blow and she winded up getting her arms chained up. He laughed at the dragon girl's little screw up, but she glared angrily and used her strength to snapped the chains into pieces. Huntsboy got into fighting position again until he then jumped into the air and air-kicked at Jackie as she blocked his attacks before he spun in midair and landed on the floor. He tried to double-kick her feet, but she flew up and landed on her tail before she winked at him. When Huntsboy tried to air-kick the dragon again, Jackie caught him with her feet she began spinning him around, making him shout before she kicked him and sent him crashing into a pile of crates, momentarily disorienting him.

Jackie flipped back onto her legs and admired her reflection. "Ooh, baby! It's good to be me!" Huntsboy quickly recovered from his blow and kicked at Jackie again.

The Huntsman continued rapidly firing his beams at Lao Shi as he evaded his attacks and blasted the ceiling instead. "You'll make a fine trophy, dragon." The Huntsman said. His last beam fired at the supporting beams the elder dragon was on before he flew away. Then the entire building began to tremble and was threatening to collapse. "What?!"

One of the debris landed on the table and the orb of dark magic was about to tilt off the three-legged table. "AIYA! The orb!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

Fu Dog quickly threw Jessie MacArthur's hairgel and made a trail. "Kid, belly slide!" He exclaimed.

"Right on!" Jackie said as she flew over Huntsboy and slid across the trail of gel. "She slides…" She managed to catch the orb just in the nick of time. "WHOO! The catch is made and the crowd goes-OOOH!" More debris landed on top of her and demolished the table as she got buried underneath.

Another debris piece of the ceiling landed on top of Lao Shi as he yelped and crashed onto the floor, weakened a little as the Huntsman towered over him, ready to slay him in cold blood.

Huntsboy leaped onto the stairs and turned to his master, who was too focused on the elder dragon. "Huntsmaster, hurry! The whole place is going to-" He tried to warn.

"I'm not leaving until this dragon is slain!" The Huntsman exclaimed to his apprentice before he aimed his staff and charged it up, making him yell.

"THINK AGAIN, HUNTSFREAK!" Jackie retorted as she burst from the rumble pile and flew into the air. "Gramps, heads up!" She breathed fire at the mirror's rope hoisting it and Lao Shi quickly rush away before the Huntsman fired his staff and his beam redirected itself back to him, blasting him instead as he crashed through the wall and created a hole.

The Huntsboy glared back at the American Dragon before he leaped through the hole.

"Good on, kid! Now, let's get the heck out of here!" Fu Dog exclaimed as he, Ralph, Lao Shi, and Jackie made their way towards the exit and they made it out just in time before the whole place crumbled and collapsed flat.

Lao Shi shifted back into his human form as he, his dog, and the goblin glanced at Jackie, who was also in her human form and covered in sot. She looked up at them with a smirk on her face and held up the Orb of Malorphus, completely safe and unharmed.

"Excellent work, young one." Lao Shi said to his granddaughter as she got up to her feet.

"Now that was glamorous, huh? Huh?" Fu Dog said as Jackie looked down at herself and smiled while she remained silent, happy that it was finally over for now.

* * *

The next morning, Lao Shi walked Jackie to her school as they discussed the Orb of Malorphus they've managed to retrieve from the Huntsclan.

"So the orb is locked up at the shop?" Jackie asked.

"Safe and sound. Now, you will have more time to focus on your grades." Lao Shi said.

Jackie sighed a little as she looked down. "You sound like Mom and Dad."

They stopped for a moment. "Jackie, your mother and I know you have many responsibilities; all we ask is that you try your best and are honest in your actions."

"Thanks, Gramps." They made it to Millard Fillmore Junior High. "Well, this is my exit."

Lao Shi then frowned crossly as he crossed his arms, forgetting one bit of her lesson when she lost control of her shapeshifting the other night that got her captured by the Huntsclan in the first place, despite their warning that the more she would use it, the harder it would be to control. "So...you are certain you did not misuse your shapeshifting power? Not even _once_?"

Jackie scoffed. "No way, G, come on! Like I would ever disobey you."

Unfortunately, her mother stormed out of the school. "I'm reporting you to the school board!" Susan exclaimed to Rotwood as he watched her leave.

"Not if I report you first!" Rotwood exclaimed back.

And there was even a news report with Ray as they discussed his encounter with Jessie MacArthur the other day. "Pop sensation, Jessie MacArthur was right here on campus." The news reporter announced to his camera as Ray waved into the camera and smiled.

And finally, Travis and Spuda rushed towards their best friend friend with bright and excited looks on their faces. "Hey, Jackie, why didn't you tell us you was down with skater Tammy King?" Travis wondered out loud.

Jackie made a blank, unfazed look as she glanced at her ticked off grandfather, who crossed his arms when he overheard everything that everybody was saying all at once, but he undoubtedly knew that Jackie was involved with their little fiascos when she used her shapeshifting ability. "I'm pretty busted, huh?" She asked somewhat rhetorically, since she knew the obvious answer to the question.

"You do not know THE MEANING OF THE WORD, YOUNG LADY!" Lao Shi exclaimed angrily into the heavens at his cocky and stubborn granddaughter for abusing her magic powers for herself again.

"Aww, man!"


	6. Adventures in Troll-Sitting

**Season 1 Episode 6**

Adventures in Troll-Sitting

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

One night as the sun began to rise at five o'clock in the morning, Jackie Long was sleeping peacefully in her room until she hears knocking. For the night, she let her hair down and she wore a red tank-top that revealed her midriff with black sweats.

" _Hey, wake up, wake up!_ " She heard a panicking voice say.

"Come on, Mom. Just ten more minutes." Jackie groaned before shifting back to sleep. She finally opened her eyes and looked at her window and shrieked awake at the sight of a one-eyed troll knocking at her window before tumbling off her bed before she peeked through her bed.

"Hey, hey, let me in! Come on, hey, hey, gal, come on, hurry!" The troll said urgently as Jackie looked at him in confusion. He then swung out of sight, but got a good feeling on where he was going.

She ran out of her room, across the hallway as she followed the troll peeking out the window and jumped away again. "What?" She ran down the stairs and stopped at the door. "Tail of the dragon." She shifted her tail out and she used it to hoist herself up to peek through the peephole to find the troll. "Huh?" She chain-locked the door as she allowed the door open a jar, but not enough to let the troll in, but he looked very urgent on getting in. He seemed really scared of something

"You gotta let me in! I'm a troll!" He said with genuine urgency.

"My parents have this whole thing about not letting strange creatures into the house." Jackie whispered as she tried to pray the door shut.

The troll then bumped her head, disorienting her a little. "Hey, it's your job as the American Dragon to protect me."

Jackie shook off the dizziness. "Protect you? From who?"

"Not who, that: the sun!" He pointed at the sun rising in the distance. "My hair will burn if it hits me, and if my hair burns-oh, take my word for it-really bad things will happen."

"For real?"

"Why do you think trolls live under bridges and in the sewers? The sun is our poison."

"I guess that makes sense." Jackie said reluctantly. "Ok, I'll let you in, but only for a little-" She began unlocking the door and got cut off when the troll squeezed through the door, making her lose her balance. "Whoa!" She made her tail disappear as the troll managed to make it into the house.

"Thanks, that was a close one." He said as he slammed the door shut. "Ok, now I just have to stay out of the sun until, uh, nighttime."

Jackie made a look of disbelief. "Nighttime tonight?" She began pushing him towards the door. "Uh-uh, sorry, dude; that ain't gonna work."

"Okay, I can take a hint. It's obvious that you hate me!" The troll began sobbing loudly.

"Alright, ok, you can stay here, but you can't let my dad see you."

"Whoo-hoo!" Jackie immediately covered his mouth to prevent him from waking up her family.

"Or hear you! He doesn't exactly know about the existence of magical creatures. See, my mom's been working on telling him since October...of '92."

"Jackie…" Her father, Jonathan, called from upstairs.

Jackie then looked alarmed as her eyes went wide. "Quick! You gotta hide." She dragged the troll into the empty guest bedroom and turned on the lights. "Check it, this is the guest bedroom; we almost never have visitors." The troll flopped on the bed and made himself comfortable. "You'll be safe here. Cool?"

The troll shoved a shoe in his mouth before he spat it out. "These shoes are stale. You got any boogers?" He asked.

"Jackie…" She heard her mother, Susan, call, making the troll jump and hide behind the covers.

"Don't let it eat me."

"Shh! That's my mom." Jackie then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Could I get a glass of water?!" The troll called after her, making her cringe.

Jackie sighed in annoyance. "Man, what a freak." She then noticed her mother walking up to her. "Mom, I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Can it wait, sweetie?" Susan asked as her husband approached. "Your dad and I are on our way to the airport."

"Well, your Aunt Patchouli is coming to town today, and we do not want her getting lost on the subway." Jonathan said to his eldest daughter.

Jackie began panicking. "She's coming here? Today? To crash in the shoe room?"

"That's right, and don't forget, you promised to vacuum before she gets here."

Jackie then noticed that the troll left the bedroom and into the kitchen, luckily behind her parents so they didn't notice. "Hey, yeah, sure. No problem." Jackie dragged her parents out of the door. "Well, have a nice drive, and don't be afraid to take the slow lane." Jackie closed the door and walked back into the kitchen as the troll dug around the fridge. "Dude, I asked you to stay in the bedroom!"

"Dudette, I asked you for a glass of water. So we're even." The troll retorted.

"Look, we gotta figure out another place for you to hide. My aunt is coming and she's gonna be staying in the-"

"Jackie!" She heard her brother, Hayden, shouting from upstairs.

"What is that?" The troll asked in fear as he tried to hide behind the girl.

"My brother." Jackie said simply.

"Where's the remote control?" Hayden asked as he began walking into the kitchen.

"Hide!" She hid him inside the fridge and leaned against it as her little brother walked in. "Hey, Hayden, what's up?" The troll's foot went up to her face, but she quickly shoved it away.

"Why is there a troll in the fridge?"

Jackie letted the troll out as it landed on the floor with a grunt. "Okay, look Hayden, this troll is gonna hide here for a while, but this is gonna be a secret."

"Hmm...I'm telling Mom." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. I better get ready for my date." The troll said as he stood up.

"Date?" Jackie asked in surprise as she followed him into the bathroom and he began shaving himself. "Since w-w...you didn't tell me you had a date."

The troll chuckled. "Hey, some things are private." He began shaving inside his nose, making the Chinese girl grimace in disgust.

"Ugh! Could this be one of them? Gross!"

The doorbell rang. "Maybe that's for me." He was about to walk downstairs until Jackie stopped him.

"No, wait here. No, wait, wait here." She shoved him into a basket and tried to close the lid on him. "No wait, wait here." She then dragged him into the bathtub and closed the curtains around him. She noticed the furballs clogged in the sink until she heard the doorbell ring again. "Coming!"

She answered the door, revealing to be a woman with brown hair, pink glasses, green jacket, purple shirt, and lime green pants. "Hi."

"Aunt Patchouli! You're not supposed to be here. Not, I mean, not here yet."

Her aunt laughed. "I took an early flight. Where's your mom and dad?"

"At the airport looking for you."

Patchouli sighed. "Your father, you'd think I'd never been on a subway." She began dialing her phone and called in. "Oh, hi. I'm at your house, where do you think? You are such a head case." Jackie could hear the troll singing upstairs, making her nervous. "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." She then hung up the phone. "I don't know what he was thinking. I used to live here, you know, when I was in college." She then hugged her niece. "Oh, how's my favorite niece?"

"Heh, never better."

Patchouli then released her. "And where's my favorite little boy?"

"Aunt Patchouli!" Hayden exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and hugged his aunt. "Whatever you do, don't take a shower."

"Ooh, you know, actually I could use a shower now that you mention it."

"No, wait!" Jackie said, blocking her aunt from walking upstairs.

Inside the bathroom, the troll sang as he took a shower and took a toothpaste and squeezed it out. "Aunt Patchouli, let me, um, show you where the clean towels are." The troll heard Jackie say. His eye went wide as he exited the shower and looked out the window. He opened the window, but with the sunlight, he quickly shutted it as he fur burnt a little.

"Sun!" He exclaimed, staring at the burnt marks on his stomach.

"I'm just gonna check on that towel situation for you. Gonna be right back." Jackie said as she ran into the hallway on the second floor, ignoring her aunt's look. She entered the kitchen and found out that the troll was nowhere in sight as she checked the shower, the toilet, but then shrieked at the sight of the hairballs. "Nose of the dragon." She shifted her mouth into her dragon's as she nose-breathed fire at the hair ball, disintegrating it. "Ha, take that, hairball." She shifted her mouth back as Patchouli arrived. "Oh, hey, towels on the...towel rack."

"Imagine that. Thank you, and now if you don't mind…" Patchouli said to her niece.

"Sure thing, no prob. I'll just be outside if you need anything."

Jackie walked out of the bathroom as Patchouli closed the door.

"You are so busted." Hayden said before giggling, making his sister glare at him.

Inside the bathroom, the troll was hiding inside the toilet, but not the bowl part as he heard Patchouli opera singing. He walked out of the toilet, all wet as Patchouli reached from the curtain to grab a towel, but then grabbed the troll's arm instead. She sniffed and cringed in disgust with her eyes closed from the water in her eyes.

"Hey, Jackie, are you sure those towels are clean, honey?" Patchouli called to her niece before singing again.

The troll managed to grab a towel and handed it to her while she didn't notice him in the bathroom. He managed to walk out of the bathroom unnoticed and Jackie found him.

"Come on." Jackie said before he started sniffing the air.

"Wait. Do you smell burning hair?" The troll asked.

"Yeah. I burned up that nasty hairball you left in the sink."

The troll's eyes went wide. "What?! I was trying to stay out of the sun for a reason. Do you have _any_ idea what happens when you burn troll hair?!" The troll kinda missed the part that Jackie was still new to learning more about magical creatures.

Inside the bathroom, as Patchouli got back in her clothes and began drying her hair, a tiny living hairball popped out of the drain plug of the sink as it began to duplicate itself as they all growled. Patchouli didn't seem to notice as she dropped the towel over them, now Jackie had even more problems. She shoved the troll into a room and shutted it as her aunt exited the bathroom.

"Aunt Patchouli! I put your things in Hayden's room right here." Jackie said as she dragged her aunt into her brother's room and slammed the door shut. She ran back to bathroom and saw the living hairballs sprouting in the room and quickly slammed the door shut. "Could this day get any worse?"

"We're home!" Susan and Jonathan called from downstairs.

"Aww, man!"

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what?" Hayden said from upstairs.

Jackie quickly blocked her brother from view. "Aunt Patty's here!"

"And you know what else?" Jackie covered Hayden's mouth as he muffled.

"There they are." Patchouli said as she walked down the stairs.

"Patty, we would've picked you up at the airport." Jonathan said.

"Like I need a chaperone. Come here, you." Patchouli hugged her brother and sister-in-law.

The troll then tumbled out of the supply closet. "Quick, hide him! Please" Jackie told her brother.

"Where?" He asked.

Jackie groaned in frustration as she had enough bad days for once. "I don't care, anywhere!" She then ran down the stairs. "So, I bet you can't wait to get out and do some sightseeing, huh, Aunt Patchouli?" Hayden dragged the troll down the stairs. "Where are you two taking her first? Statue of Liberty? Empire State Building?" Haydan hid the troll into the laundry room and hid him in the ironing table, but fell out.

"Oh, I can't go anywhere. I'm meeting someone here." Patchouli said.

Jackie stared at her in confusion. "Here? At the house?"

Hayden then tried to hide the troll under a table in the living room. "Oh, is it that special someone you told us about in your letter?" Susan asked.

"We're just old friends, but I think he's taking me to dinner!" Patchouli said excitedly as Hayden walks into another room.

"So you're gonna stay here...all day?" Jackie asked, feeling hopeless.

They all suddenly heard clamoring upstairs and Jackie knew it was the hairballs going crazy in the bathroom. "What on Earth was that?" Susan asked.

"Rats! In the attic!"

"Doh! I'll go get the new traps." Jonathan said.

"No!" Her father looked at her oddly. "Uh, I'll take care of it, pop." Jackie then ran to Hayden. "Hide him in the basement! I'll handle the furballs." She whispered.

"Come on," Hayden told the troll from the chimney and took him to the basement.

"You mean down there?" The troll asked with fear in his voice.

Hayden never liked going down to the basement, because it was too dark and he hated the dark. "Oh, boy."

Upstairs, Jackie could hear the furballs snarling from the other side of the bathroom. "Alright, dust bunnies." She said as she opened the door. "Come to mama! Dragon up!"

Jackie shifted into her dragon form and began blocking the hairballs away, to the trashcan and to the toilet as it flushed some down. Then the balls began biting around her. "Get off of me, you little-" She shook them off and she quickly rolled up the rug and shoved it into the closet. "That ought to hold 'em…" Then they began banging at the door. "For like two seconds." She shifted back to human form as she ran to the basement and turned on the lights, but there was no sign of the troll. "Dude, I need your help! Your crazy fur friends are out for con-" Jackie suddenly heard her aunt screaming. "Troll?"

Jackie ran up to the living room, where she found Patchouli laughing at the scrapbook with her parents. "I forgot you wore your hair like that!" She said to her brother.

"Hey, now, that look was very P-fat at the time." Jonathan said.

"Ooh! Is that him? The old friend from college?" Susan asked, pointing at the scrapbook as Jackie snuck around her family.

"Yeah." Patchouli said. "Oh, that's my Stanley."

"Good golly! And you made fun of my hair." Jonathan said, looking surprised at the photo.

Jackie found her little brother with the troll upstairs. "Sure, I'll have a chat with your action figures." The troll said.

"Why aren't you in the basement?" Jackie asked in exasperation.

"It was too dark." Hayden said.

"Is this where you keep your figures?" The troll asked, pointing at the closet Jackie hid the hairballs as he opened it.

"No, don't!" Jackie warned, but too late as the hair balls poured out of the closet and Hayden screamed as he ran into his room to hide from the balls. "It's time to end this. Dragon up!" Jackie shifted back into her dragon form as she began punching and kicking the balls away from her as the troll picked up a tennis racket and began swinging at his balls from him with good reflexes as good as the dragon girl's.

"Jacqueline Long, what is all that racket?!" Susan called from downstairs.

"Nothing! I'm just vacuuming-ahh! Like you told me to!" Jackie blocked more balls until she spots the vacuum on the floor and smiled with an idea. "That's it! The vacuum!" She picks up the vacuum and plugs it in as she smirks. "Say your prayers, dirt balls."

The vacuum began whirring as she aimed her vacuum part at the balls as she sucked them up instantly.

"What in the name of everything decent is going on up there?" Jonathan called as she heard them walking up the steps.

Jackie sucked up the last of the hairballs as the troll opened the window and the dragon girl swung the vacuum around and threw it out the window at a great distance as they screamed. Jackie then shoved the troll into Hayden's room and changed back to her human form, just as her aunt, father, and mother arrived upstairs.

"What was all that noise?" Susan demanded.

Jackie chuckled. "Noise? I don't hear a noise."

"Boo-yah!" The troll said from inside the room.

"Except for the sound of me saying how cool is was to have you here, Aunt Patchouli! Boo-yah!" Jackie gave her aunt a hug and dragged her and her father downstairs.

"This city ain't big enough for the both of us!" The troll said from Hayden's room as Susan peaked in.

"Hi, Mom. Jackie let a troll in." Hayden said innocently.

Susan smiled nervously and slammed the door. "Oh! You know, she's right, Patty." Susan said to her sister-in-law. "Maybe you'd like to see the, um, Statue of Liberty."

"Alright, that's it, you have been keeping something from me since I got here, and I want to know what." Patchouli said, a little annoyed as she entered Haydens room and found the troll disguised in a suit and glasses.

"Hi." He said.

Patchouli screamed to the top of her lungs, but then she oddly smiled happily. "Oh, Stan! Stan!" She gave him a big hug. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be here for three more hours."

"Oh, look, it's Stan! From the picture!" Jonathan said as he smiled.

"Stan?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"College Stan! Stan and Patty have a date tonight." Susan said.

"I just got here a little early, and um…" Stan said and then faltered.

"And I just wanted to keep him a surprise from Aunt Patchouli until the right moment." Jackie said.

"Well, uh, why don't we all go down to the living room and catch up?" Susan suggested before looking sternly at her eldest daughter. "We will talk about this later."

"Busted!" Hayden said to his big sister as they all walked out of the bedroom.

Later on after getting caught up with some family chitty chat, the sun has finally set as Stan peaked through the door and smiled in relief that his day of hiding from the sun is over. "Well, we better get going if we want to make those nine thirty reservations; it was nice meeting all of you." He said to everyone.

"Oh, isn't he wonderful?" Patchouli said in a cooing voice. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Have a nice time." Susan said as they all waved goodbye.

"Aw, he's a nice enough guy, but something about him seems a little...odd." Jonathan admitted out loud. "Don't you think?"

"You have no idea." Jackie muttered quietly, basically after everything she has been through as they entered back into their house. She then suddenly heard growling from behind her and she saw a spared furball growling at her. Jackie smirked as she shifted her tail and slammed it hard on the evil little dirt ball.


	7. Fu Dog Takes a Walk

**Season 1 Episode 7**

Fu Dog Takes a Walk

Theme Song:

American Dragon! American Dragon!

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in Luong Lao Shi's electronics shop as he stood in front of his granddaughter, Jackie Long, as they prepared for more of the American Dragon's magical training as Fu Dog posed himself as a referee as he blew on his whistle as he wore a 'Magus Gym' shirt.

"Alright, I want to see some good, clean sparring here; no biting, no clawing, no kicking! Nah, I'm kidding, anything goes, lady and elderly. Haha!" Fu announced with some chuckles. "Alright, let's see some action."

"Are you ready, young one?" Lao Shi asked his granddaughter.

Jackie got into a stance as she smirked and scoffed a little. "I was born there, Grandpa. Check me. Dragon up." She said before she began concentrating as she groaned. She still hasn't quite perfected her ability to shapeshift into a dragon yet, but it coming surely. Jackie managed to shift her tail and her ears. "I think I'm getting better at this!" She then finally shifted her dragon wings before she managed to shift into a full-on dragon. "Yeah! How do you like me now, Grandpa? You wanna piece of this, old man?"

"Don't get cocky, stay focused."

Jackie laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry, force of habit."

"Watch the tail!"

Jackie looked down at him in confusion before looking at her tail as she waved it around. "Uh, you mean my tail, or…"

Lao Shi smiled. "Not your tail...mine." He shifted his tail as he moved it behind her, but she luckily noticed and grabbed it with enormous strength, causing Lao to yell in Chinese, and then he shouted as Jackie instinctively threw him to a pile of DVD players as he grunted in pain. Jackie and Fu cringed as Lao Shi looked dizzy from his pupil's little counter attack before Jackie covered her mouth in concern.

"Oh, right in the merchandise!" Fu exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"Very...well done...technique...young dragon…"

Jackie smiled nervously as she shifted back to human form and held her hands behind her back. "Gee, I-I guess I don't know my own strength, ya heard?" She said sheepishly.

Lao then tried to get up, but then his back immediately cracked as he shouted in pain, making Jackie cringe again. "AY YA! Jackie, you cocky granddaughter of mine, you hurt my back even more! Fu Dog!"

"I'm on it, Gramps!" Fu said as he rushed to where Lao Shi was and began taping '50% off' signs on the DVD players. "Sale, sale, sale, sale, sale."

Jackie then helped her grandfather up as he rubbed his back to rid the pain. "Jackie, you have fine concentration, but at the same time you can be focused and distracted at the same time. Like when you threw out my back like that!" Lao shouted as he threw out his back again as Jackie cringed as she pushed on his back, making him freeze until he sighed in satisfaction. "Ah, much better. Come, we will try a basic meditation exercise, very simple."

Lao Shi then led Jackie into another room.

After they left, a pixie flew into the room with Fu Dog, holding an envelope. "Delivery for Fu Dog." She said as she handed the talking shar pei the envelope and handed him a clipboard. "Sign here."

Fu did as he told before she flew away and he examined his delivery. "It's from Big Ernie!" He said before ripping the envelope before pulling out a red glowing ticket. "Could it be?" He took out a pair of sunglasses and examined the ticket.

In the room, Lao Shi and Jackie were both meditating in their human forms as the old man continued saying calm words to his pupil. "Breathe, embrace the silence, Jackie."

Jackie took a deep breath before exhaling as she allowed herself to calm down. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Fu shouted out loud, enough to startle Jackie and Lao Shi from their meditation as they jumped in surprise. "A ticket to today's playoff game! A box seat in the special magic section! Do you know that no one can get these?! Whoo-hoo!" He began kissing it.

Lao Shi then made Jackie put her legs over her head while in her dragon form, much to her discomfort, despite how agile and athletic she was. "I don't think I bend this way, Grandpa." She said, as she could hear her bones crunching a little.

"You must release yourself." He said simply. Jackie accidentally catapulted off her form and crashed to another pile of DVD players. "That is not what I meant."

Fu then sprinted into the room with his new ticket. "Gramps, I gotta split, this ball game starts in ten minutes." He said.

Lao Shi covered his eyes from the ticket lighting up in his face. "I can not take you, Jackie needs to work on her concentration."

They both looked at Jackie as she got up and removed the player off her head. "I'm cool, I'm cool." She said before another landed hard on her head as she rubbed it in pain.

Lao Shi face palmed himself in frustration. "Ay yah."

"Weird how she can counter your sneak attack, but not for her own calming body." Fu said. "Besides, I'm a big dog, I'll walk myself, huh?"

The old man made a look of uncertainty. "I don't know...you remember what happened last time."

Fu Dog had a flashback of himself when he once accidentally set off a fire hydrant as he held onto a plunger and a boa constrictor on his shoulder as the police surrounded him. "Hey, it was all just a little misunderstanding. Come on, this game is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's the game of the year, maybe the century, and I'm sittin' on a prime ticket over here! I have to go!"

"Just be careful and do not draw attention to yourself."

"Oh, thank you, Gramps. Ok, no problem, you're looking at Mr. Inconspicuous over here." Fu said as he began to walk away with something.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah."

Fu got his boa constrictor on his shoulder. "But the boa-it's the-I look…" He faltered and he dropped to bao off his back and ran to the exit.

Jackie watched him leave the shop as she then stared at the boa constrictor slithering away behind Lao Shi. "Ok, where'd he get a boa?" She asked her grandfather in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Long story." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

Fu walked out of the shop as he stuck his ticket into his wrinkly fur coat and dropped to his fours as he sang to himself. "~A-gah-goo, it's a beautiful day for baseball~ Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

Unaware to him, a woman dog catcher has been watching him through a pair of binoculars as she snickered. "At last, the rare Chinese Shar Pei dog I need. How long have I waited for you to venture out alone and unattended? Far too long." She said. "But now I've got you right where I want you." She then sneezed into a tissue.

Fu Dog continued singing to himself about baseball until the dog catcher jumps in his way, catching him by surprise. "What the-I mean...woof! Woof, woof, woof!"

"Officer Ogelvy, New York Animal Control. Are you aware that you're in violation of article one, section one, subsection one of the Greater City of New York's Municipal Leash Law?"

"I-"

"Of course not!" He snapping made Fu jump in fright as she leaned to his face. "You're just a dumb animal."

"I-uh...woof!"

"You're coming with me, mutt." Ogelvy then unleashed two nets as she smiled.

Fu backed away in fear that now he was in trouble. "Whoa…"

The dog catcher smiled even more as she held out one of her nets and Fu Dog managed to evade as she snatched the fire hydrant instead. She swung again, but this time on an old lady as she glared in frustration.

"Take that, you young hooligan!" She growled as she smacked Ogelvy with her purse.

Fu laughed at her misfortune as was about to walk away, until the dog catcher stepped on his tail as his fur stretched a little as he grunts and then catapulted to Ogelvy's legs.

"Not so fast, perp. I mean, pup." She said. Fu grunted as he tried to pull his fur off her foot until he managed and threw her off her feet and onto the concrete with a net on her head. "Hey!"

Fu then made a run for it. "Gets 'em every time." He said.

"Curse you, canine! I'll get you yet! Yeah, you better run." Then the same old lady glared at her and smacked her purse against her again before walking off in a huff. Ogelvy rose back to her feet and grabbed her net as she ran off after the shar pei. Fu ran into an alleyway as the catcher stopped short and whistled.

"I know you're in here, mongrel." She said as she walked down the alley before sneezing again. "My nose knows. All my life, I've been plagued by allergies, but now they are my greatest weapon." She sneezed again and pointed at a trash bin. "Aha!"

She opened the lid and smirked as she dug her hand through it, but instead pulled out a stray garbage cat as it yowled and began attacking her head, making her shout. She sneezed again as it pounce off and run away as Fu watched from the corner and it stopped to him.

"Thanks, Impy. I owe you one." Fu said as a tiny goblin removes his cat costume.

"Hold on, you owe me two, cheapskate!" He squeaked. "Yikes!" He noticed Ogelvy and ran off as she pounced to the ground and grabbed onto Fu.

"I got you!" She exclaimed before sneezed, which made her release him. Fu began kicking her head repeatedly before dashing off again. "Darn these allergies."

"I gotta lose this dame and get to the game! I'm missing the national anthem!" Fu said before running down to the subway entrance with the dog catcher at his tail. He ran to a ticket counter and threw up a coin. "One ticket, please." He said before the guy hands him a ticket and ran to the trains.

Ogelvy noticed Fu running into the train. "Wait! Stop! Come back here, hound!" She exclaimed before chasing to the trains as she jumped over the revolving poles until she's stopped by a security guard.

"Where do you think you're going, lady?" He said as he dragged her away from the train.

"Hey, watch the uniform! I'm in law enforcement, too, you know."

Fu looked out the window and laughed, thinking he finally lost her. "What a meatloaf, what a meringue pie!" He said, before he noticed the passengers staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths as they were reading their newspapers. "Which is to say…" He then dropped to his fours. "Woof. Woof, woof." The passengers then went back to reading, making him sigh in relief.

Back outside the subway, Ogelvy exits the subway as she looked at her watch. "The six train runs express to Lexington between noon and six o'clock on Sundays in September. If I can make it to Midtown before the train reaches fifty-ninth street, I can head him off at the station!" She said as she entered her van and laughed as she drove off.

She made it to Lexington as she crashed into a fire hydrant, which luckily didn't spray water and she exited the vehicle and ran down into the subway. Unfortunately for her, she seem to time her theory wrong as Fu Dog exited the other subway exit across the street.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day." He said.

Ogelvy ran into the subway and to the train, only to be stopped by more security guards. "Where do you think you're going, lady?"

Back outside, Fu looked relieved that he thought he finally lost that desperate dog catcher. "Now for some baseball!" He said as he walked to the other subway, only for Ogelvy to land on top of him after she was thrown out.

"Aha! You're poached, pooch!" She exclaimed before sneezing again as her boogers went all over Fu.

"Yuck, ew!"

Back at the shop, Lao Shi continued teaching Jackie his meditation. "Relax, breath." He said, but Jackie fell asleep as she breathed fire in her sleep. She became bored by his meditation and it knocked her out fast. "Open your mind to-HYAH!"

That startled Jackie awake as she sat up. "Huh? Wh-what's up? What?" She asked frantically.

"Fu Dog is in trouble!"

"You can tell that by just meditating?"

"No, by looking at my watch." Lao Shi looked at his watch. "It's been almost an hour since the last time he was in trouble, so he is about due. We better go find him."

"If you say so." The two dragons then exited the room to find their talking dog friend.

Meanwhile, as Ogelvy drove her van with a wicked smile, Fu Dog found himself company with more random dogs she's captured in the back of her van.

"So, uh, what are you in for?" Fu asked the dogs. "Piddling in public? Grooming violation? Hehe, mime?" He noticed the dogs weren't saying a word, as he forgot he was magical and they were just plain ordinary. "Wait a second." He pulled out his Dog/English Dictionary book and began reading off of it. "Okay, let's see here. Uh...arf! Bow-wow. Woof. Woof arf bow-wow! Hehe."

In reality, he actually said "My pants taste like salami" to the dogs, as they stared and blinked at him in confusion.

"Uh, I think my canine-ese is a little rusty." He said. Suddenly, the van took a sharp turn, making Fu trip over as a chihuahua and licked him. "Alright, down boy. No mushy stuff, ok, guys. I'm not looking to make any friends in here. I got a game to get to, that's all that matters to me. Ok, nothing to worry about, we're just going to the pound. As soon as the big guy finds out, he'll come down and spring me. I'll be in the bleachers by the fourth inning."

Fu Dog then hopped to look out the window, but then made a look of confusion as the van was driving nowhere near the dog pound.

"Wait a minute. This isn't the dog pound. What's going on here?" He asked, now looking a lot more nervous. The doors opened as it revealed to be some kind of factory with a giant whisk blender over a giant bowl as Ogelvy snickered. What kind of dog catcher took dogs to a factory?

Ogelvy pulled on a lever as a claw began snatching dogs out of the van as the dog catcher laughed mechanically until she sneezed again and again and again until she finally stopped as she rubbed her nose.

"Finally, I'll be free from all my allergies once and for all, thanks to this: the Emulsifer!" She said out loud, gesturing to the giant machine before her. "I've captured one of every breed of dog known to dog-kind." She then gestured to the dogs being caged up as the claws grabbed them and stacked them onto shelves. Ogelvy then pointed to Fu as he whimpered. "You, were the last and now that I have you, I'll use this to turn you into this." She pulled out a small vial. "Concentratedeau De Dog, which will render me impervious to sneezing, sniffling, runny nose, watery eyes once and for all!"

A claw then grabbed onto Fu Dog and lifted him to the air.

"Henchmen, activate the Emulsifier!" Ogelvy called out. She waited, but realized that she didn't have any henchmen. "Darn, I need a henchman."

Fu was placed in a cage and placed next to the other dogs on the top shelf. "And I am outta here!" He said as he poured out some powder from his pouch and onto his paw. "Just a pinch of unlocking powder…" He sprinkled it onto to lock as the door opened by itself and he walked out until the chihuahua licked him. "Sorry, guys. I don't have enough to spring all of you. I'll get help as soon as I get to the game, ok?" He then stared into the begging cute eyes. "Don't even think about giving me the puppy dog eyes. I invented that trick." The dog continued to whimper, enough to make him change his mind. "I wish I never invented that trick; it's just too good. Ok, hold tight, guys. It's Fu to the rescue here."

"Not so fast, wrinkle toes." Ogelvy said as she swung a lever and a claw grabbed him and brought him to the dog catcher. "Got you."

"Listen, lady, I can talk, see? I'm a magical talking dog. Think of the money you could make off of me, doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Not one bit." Ogelvy then sneezed again on his face.

"Ah, I was afraid of that. Alright, you may have me, but you ain't getting them!" Fu then uses his back paws to pull on a lever, making all the cages imprisoning the dogs open. "Go! What are you waiting for?"

The dogs barked in agreement as they pounced out of their cages and surrounded the dog catcher. "No, no! Aggh! Down! Off! Stay! Back! Bad dogs!" She began sneezing from all the dogs in her presence.

"Yeah, dog power! You go, boys and girls!"

"No! Mama says no! No!" She backed into her console and accidentally pulled a lever as it lifted Fu several feet in the air and to the large bowl of green liquid which he really hoped wasn't acid.

"Ah, a little help here!" Fu watches the dogs barking at Ogelvy. "Hey, Sancho! Fetch the ball, boy! Go get the ball." Fu pointed at the lever as Sancho the chihuahua thought it was a ball. "That a boy, sick 'em!"

Sancho growled as he pounces onto the lever and began biting on it, but doesn't pull it down. Fu looked fearfully at the acid water as Sancho managed to pull the lever, which made the claw release him, but he quickly managed to split-hold a little longer.

"It's times like these I wish I had a giant pair of bat wings instead of a sparkling personality." Fu said fearfully. "On second thought, I'm good with the personality, but I sure could use a dragon right now!"

Suddenly, from the glass ceiling, Jackie and Lao Shi both barge through the glass in their dragon forms. Jackie accidentally landed on a conveyor belt, enough to make Fu lose his grip on the claw.

"I take it back! No dragons!" Fu exclaimed as he plummeted to the acid water and screamed until Jackie managed to grab him with her tail.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" Jackie snickered.

"Nah, I'm always this damp."

Ogelvy screamed as she ran away from the dogs chasing her until Jackie lands in front of her, enough to make her stare at them in shock as they glared at her.

"You made a big mistake, lady." Jackie growled behind her teeth.

"Oh, please-please don't hurt me or get your dog hairs on me!" Ogelvy pleaded before sobbing.

"So what do we do with her, Fu Dog?"

"I have half a mind to emulsify her!" Fu said as he glared at her until she gave them the puppy dog eyes. "Aw, but the other half is late for a ball game, so let's just get her into anger management and call it a day, huh? Anybody else here a baseball fan?"

Later that night, Fu and his new dog friends have finally made it to the baseball game inside the magical box section of the stadium.

"Get your dogs here. Red hot dogs. Come on, these dogs need good homes." Fu said as he cared them on a leash to the magical creatures. "How about a beagle for the boggle? What? He sheds less than you do. What do you want, baby? The poodle? Excellent choice. Now, how about the dalmatian? Look at these spots, ladies and gentlemen."

Sancho then pounced onto Fu Dog's paw and licked his cheek as he smiled at his job well done.


	8. Professor Rotwood's Thesis

**Season 1 Episode 8**

Professor Rotwood's Thesis

One night in Manhattan New York, a leprechaun walked out of a building and into an alleyway as it appeared he was exiting a party as music blared from inside, and he was carrying a pot of his lucky irish gold.

"A good night to you all." He said in his irish accent. "Next time, the corned beef's on me, don't you know?" He laughed as he closed the door behind him and when he turned ahead, he found a female leprechaun in front of him as she waved and smiled. "Top of the evening to you, lassie. And what might your name be?" He topped his hat and bowed.

" _Malfunction. Malfunction_." It turned out the leprechaun girl was actually an automaton robot as its arm fell off and began short circuiting and its eyes began rolling over.

The leprechaun seemed oblivious to even realize his as he continued flirting. "Oh, _Mal_ Function. Would that be short for Mallory then?" Smoke whistled from its ears as he continued to be clueless about it. "Ah, is it me, lass, or are you sensing sparks between us? What do you think?"

"I think you've fallen for our hunting decoy." The Huntsman said as he jumped from his hiding place with Huntsboy by his side. The leprechaun's smile dropped as he turned around to face the magical slayer. "We use it to lure out our prey, and despite the malfunction, it appears to have worked."

"Now hand over the gold, leprechaun." Huntsboy demanded.

He held it close and before the two magical hunters could do anything, they ducked when a stream of fire flew above them. Then Jackie Long, who was in her dragon form, landed in front of the men to protect the leprechaun, as that's her main job was to protect magical creatures.

"Sorry, my man, but gold-digging definitely drops you a few points on the 'hot meter'." Jackie mocked.

"You're the one about to be dropped, dragon girl!" Huntsboy retorted back before his master blasted green beams from his staff as Jackie used a trash can lid to deflect his attacks while the leprechaun hid behind the trash bins.

Jackie then threw the lid like a frisbee and knocked the Huntsman's staff out of his hand. "Finish her!" He ordered his apprentice.

Huntsboy battle cried as he flipped towards the dragon, but she picked up the leprechaun and flew to the roofs as he kicked some bins instead. He then followed the magical creatures to the roof through the fire escape as she settled the tiny irish man down and he ran away to safety. Huntsboy arrived as Jackie used her tail to flick him over her. She then pounced on him, but he double-kicked her chest and flipped her over and tried to go for her underbelly, but then she wrapped her tail around his waist and they continued flipping away and towards each other as they jumped from roof to roof, exchanging blows while shouting.

Meanwhile, Jackie's mythology teacher, Professor Rotwood, was on his daily nocturnal spying at the night, trying to prove that magical creatures exist, even though he has no idea one of his students _is_ a magical creature. He was wearing some special night goggles with a voice-recording microphone, wearing a photo camera around his neck, and wearing all black as he climbed the fire escape of a building.

"Scientific log, night seven hundred and thirty-nine of urban nocturnal surveillance. Still no proof of the existence of…" He said to his microphone, but then heard fighting as he turned around and found a dragon and a ninja boy fighting against each other as he gasped and smiled in delight. "At last! After all these years!"

He was about to take a picture with his camera, until a couple of police officers grabbed him by her collar. "Alright, peeper, show's over." One with the red hair said.

Rotwood managed to snap a picture just as Jackie flew right at its flash. As the policemen dragged him to their car, a photo printed out of his camera and he smiled as his little success. "No, wait! I have just captured a magical creature on the film! I am about to become the most respected scientist in the world!"

"Sure you are, pal." The dark policeman said sarcastically.

"Tell you what, I'll call ahead and reserve our special 'respected scientist' holding cell." His partner said with a sarcastic smile as he opened the backdoor of the car.

"Watch the head now." He shoved Rotwood into the car. Before the magical-obsessed teacher could walk out, they slammed the door in his face as he yelped.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Rotwood was released from prison after a night of unnecessary peeping like a spy. He began passing out his picture he took that night to his students with a five hundred dollar award labeled at the top.

"So, class, feast your eyeballs one my latest scientific discovery." Rotwood said to his students.

Jackie examined the picture and gasped when she realized that her teacher managed to take a picture of her in her dragon form the night she fought with Huntsboy, but at least it was very faint so everyone could barely notice what it was, which somewhat relieved her.

"Uh, Mr. Rotwood…" Travis began.

"Professor!" Rotwood corrected him irritably as he slammed his poster down on Travis's desk.

"Yeah...I'm looking at your flier, and the only thing my eyeballs is feasting on is a big red and yellow blob."

"It looks kinda like my mom's lasagna." Spuda said as she stared at her flier. "My mom's lasagna flying and doing kung fu!" She began doing kung fu gestures.

"Nien!" Rotwood interrupted in frustration, making Spuda recoil from his outburst. "This is not any pasta, it is a dragon! Or a sphinx or maybe a griffin, maybe, I don't know, and I am the first to capture one on film, whatever it is!"

His students exchanged confused looks like he has officially gone mad. "But that's all fairy tale, mumbo-jumbo stuff." Travis pointed out.

"Oh, yes. It's mumbly-jumbly stuff, of course. The fairy tales, but let me explain to you these three things. Number one: there is a magical creature loose in New York City. Number two: I am offering a five hundred dollar reward for physical evidence of the creature. And number three, and perhaps most important: IT IS PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!"

The bells rang as the students were dismissed from class. Jackie, Spuda, and Travis all stared at their fliers their teacher gave them about five hundred dollars for physical evidence of a magical creature, and Jackie believed she could do it no problem, but rules are rules and not to mention her teacher was a total nutcase than a teacher, believing in only what he believed in.

"Rotwood is tripping hard." Travis said as he shoved his flier in his backpack.

"What?" Jackie asked when he pulled her out of her thoughts before smiling and folding the flier away. "Oh yeah, totally."

"I wonder if my mom even knows that her lasagna escaped." Spuda said before sniffing her flier, making her friends stare at her oddly.

Later on in the afternoon after school, the trio then headed off to Travis's apartment where they played some of their video games, as they were currently playing a football game.

"The clock's running down! We need a touchdown to win it!" Jackie said as they played with their controllers.

" _Travis! You and your friends hungry? You something to eat?_ " Travis's grandmother called from the kitchen.

"No, no, we cool Grandma!" Travis called back. "We just trying to make a fourth-quarter comeback up in this piece!"

Then, his mother walked into the room as she dusted a crystal antique up in the fireplace. Travis's mother had a job as a flight attendant for passenger airplanes, while his father is a airplane pilot for the soldiers, so he barely saw his father as much as his mother, so his grandmother is his constant caretaker while both of his parents were away.

"Travis, Captain Bierholtz's called in sick, so I'm flying the entire London to Tokyo to LA run. I won't be back until Thursday." Mrs. Carter told her son.

"Yeah, a'ight, Mom." Travis said.

"Behave to yourself, write to your father, and listen to your grandmother. Promise?"

"I promise, love you, Mom."

"Love you, too." Mrs. Carter kisses Travis's cheek and then turned to his friends. "Bye, girls!"

"Bye, Mrs. Carter." Jackie said.

"Fly safe; watch out for flying lasagna up there, you hear?" Spuda said in her usual dull tone. Mrs. Carter gave her a strange look before walking out of the living room with her suitcase.

" _Travis? Where you going, boy?!_ " Travis's grandmother said from the kitchen. " _You're just leaving-_ "

"I'm right here, Grandma!" Travis pointed out out loud. "That was Mom!"

" _Oh! You hungry? You and your friends want some food?_ "

"No, we straight!" They paused the game and looked at Travis. "Alright, only time for one more play. Hey, yo, Jack, run a deep post. Spuda, pick up that red dog blitz."

They resumed the game as the players began the game and Jackie ran her football player down the field. "I'm open! I'm open!" She cried out.

As Jackie's player ran down the field, the player with the ball threw it to the air and caught it as she managed to miss the opposing team trying to tackle her. The player slammed the ball when he reached the end field and the referee called it a touchdown as the player began to breakdance and the fake audience cheered.

Jackie, Spuda, and Travis threw their controllers in the air in victory as Jackie began breakdancing, Spuda spun her yo-yo around, and Travis danced on his couch.

"That's what's up, baby!" Travis exclaimed.

"We're the champions of a world that doesn't exist! Whoo-hoo!" Spuda cheered.

"And the extra point is…" Travis then kicked on a pillow on his couch, making it fly and bounce from the ceiling, from the countertop, and finally on the crystal antique as it rattled. The trio gasped as it fell off the edge and they tried to reach for it, but it shattered to pieces on impact. "Oh, no! Not Mom's Suitton Crystal!"

" _Travis, what are you doin' in there? What's that about the crystal?!_ " His grandmother demanded.

"Uh, n-nothing, Grandma! It's cool! I-I was just welcoming over my new friend! Her name is Crystal!" Travis then elbowed Spuda as she grunted.

"What, uh...right!" Spuda said in a higher-pitch, much to Jackie's little discomfort as she cringed. "I'm Crystal! Nice place you got here, Travis! And that Spuda is one cool-ow!" She ended up getting elbowed by her African-American friend again.

There was a moment of silence. " _Your friend Crystal want something to eat?_ " Travis's grandmother asked.

Travis made a look of annoyance as Jackie and Spuda fist-bumped each other.

They all ran up to Travis's room as they examined the now shattered crystal he accidentally broke, and now he was freaking out. "Mom is going to straight freak! That was an antique, one of a kind Suitton vase. Dad gave it to her on their first anniversary." Travis exclaimed.

"That vase wasn't one of a kind." Spuda said, examining a piece of the crystal. "According to this stamp, it was limited edition of one hundred pieces. Now let's go find another one!" Spuda walked through a door, but she exited through the wrong door and she realized it was just Travis's closet. "Uh, I'm lost."

Travis crossed his arms and made a look while Jackie grinned a little.

The trio made their way to the antique shop in the city as they found a Suitton Crystal behind a glass door of the viewing case. The employee picked it up and settled it on the counter.

"You have exquisite taste." He said. "Suitton Crystal, 1912. Mint condition."

"Wrap it up, my man! I'll take it." Travis said.

"Uh, very well. That will be six hundred dollars all wrapped up."

That made the trio make looks of panic when he directly clarified it was very expensive, even too much for all of their allowances. "Did you just say six _hundred_ dollars?!"

"Now, how much if we get it unwrapped?" Spuda asked. The employee only cocked a skeptical eyebrow, not exactly falling for her loophole.

Back outside Travis's apartment, Spuda began counting how many allowance money they have, but as close as any teenager could count, they don't usual get above fifty dollars just for mowing a lawn.

"We've got sixteen dollars and sixty-three cents." Spuda said.

Travis buried his head in his hands in despair. "I'm doomed. Doomed!"

"He's getting hysterical!" Spuda grabbed Travis by his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself, you man!"

"Just chill, guys." Jackie said. "The three of us are friends for life and friends for real. If we put our minds to it, there's nothing we can't do."

Travis smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Alright! You right!" He said as he stood up. "Let's get it cracking!" They all then fist bumped each other.

Later on, Jackie and Travis have volunteered to paint someone's house, but that ended up making two sides of the house red and blue. Jackie glared at Travis, who blushed in embarrassment. Then, Travis went on and clean windshield on cars as they stopped in traffic, using a newspaper to dry before he read off of it. The driver made a look of annoyance and honked his horn, making the teen jump and smile innocently.

Back in their painting job, as Travis and Jackie painted red over the blue, Spuda backed up like she was angling something. Her friends turned and their jaws dropped when they saw Spuda painted the garage door like an old painting from years ago. Jackie then went to the subway to show off her breakdancing for tips; everyone seemed to enjoy this girl's dancing, until she spun on her back and accidentally knocked everyone off their feet and ended up in a train.

At their painting job, Travis and Jackie painted red in someone's house and a man opened the door as they both accidentally painted on his face and torso. They both smile nervously as Jackie handed him a towel. Then, the trio set up a lemonade stand as they sold them for a dollar, and Spuda impulsively dumped lemonade on her friends in victory, making them glare at her, as she realized her mistake. The trio smile at the new red house, until a real painter began shouting at them that they did the wrong house, making them flee away from their boss.

* * *

After about two days of finding jobs, they all met back outside Travis's apartment as Spuda counted their new money, which still wasn't enough from all the past mistakes they did during their jobs.

"That's six dollars. Wait a second, we lost ten dollars and sixty-three cents." Spuda clarified to her friends.

"I'm doomed. Doomed!" Travis said in despair as he rested his cheek on his fist.

"He's losing it again!" Spuda grabbed his shoulders again. "Boy, get a grip!"

"Guys, guys, it's just a setback." Jackie interrupted as she stood between them, knocking down the coin pile. "So we still need, let's see…" She pulled out the old flier and began doing some math she did at least understood as she muttered to herself.

Jackie found out they needed five hundred and ninety-three dollars and thirty-seven cents, and then she flipped the flier about Professor Rotwood's five hundred dollar reward for physical evidence of the dragon he filmed earlier. She then smiled with an idea, since she was an actual dragon, maybe she could use some of her own physical evidence to win some money for her friend's crisis.

"Uh, listen...I got an idea." Jackie said as she buckled her helmet on and mounted on her skateboard. "Meet me back here in a couple of hours." She then skated off.

Jackie arrived back home and asked her little brother, Hayden, to take some pictures of her for Rotwood, which he agreed to do. They both agreed to do it at the rooftop of their house so their parents wouldn't notice.

"Dragon up!" Jackie shouted as she transformed to her dragon form.

She began doing different postures and poses as Hayden snapped some pictures of her with their parents' camera. "Work it, own it, now pout for me. Jackie, I'm not feeling it." Hayden said as he twisted the camera around.

His sister made a look of annoyance. "Just take the pictures, Hayden."

After she got enough pictures, Jackie was in her room as she copied the pictures her brother took as she printed them out. "And print and...bingo." She said as she took the pictures from the printer and ran out of her room to head to her least favorite teacher's place.

Jackie arrived at where Rotwood's address was on the flyer as she buzzed the doorbell.

"What? Who's there? Go away!" Rotwood shouted as he answered through his garage door, until he noticed Jackie while he made as blank expression. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"The dollars, yo." Jackie answered as she showed him his flier he gave out to class earlier. Rotwood allowed her inside as she looked at all the containers of weird-looking blobs on the shelves. "Huh, so this is where you live." Then a blob showed it's teeth, making her back away, a little creeped out. "Uh...real nice crib you got here, Mr.-I mean, Professor Rotwood."

"Ah. Well, enough of the pleasant chitty-chat, eh? You have evidence for me, ya?"

"Yo, do I ever." Jackie pulled out her pictures in her folder and handed them to him. "Chika-check it out. So I'd like the reward in cash. It's all about the Benjamins, baby. Yeah!" Out of nowhere, Rotwood ripped the pictures in half, much to her surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!"

"Shame on you, Ms. Jackie Long. These photographs are obviously a ridiculous hoax."

"Say what?! Those were way better than that lasagna picture you handed out in class!"

"Exactly." Jackie cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "These are too good; no one could get this close to an actual dragon, particularly an amateur such as yourself. Now take these away from my face!"

Rotwood then shoved his least favorite student out of his lab and slammed his door shut. "Aww man!"

Jackie then went back home to peel some of her dragon scales off of her for real physical evidence then those pictures. She was currently in the bathroom in her dragon form as she uses a pair of tiny tweezers to pick out some of her scales off of her leg and then moved onto using a nail clipper to chip off some of her dragon claws, even though it wasn't really easy, considering how strong a dragon's claws were.

"Travis, you're gonna sell your _what_ to science?!" Jackie asked on her phone while she hugged her phone with her shoulder close to her ear, looking a little disgusted and confused as she snapped one of her claws out. "No, just hang tight. I'm totally on this." She tried to snap another claw, but ended up shattering her own nail clipper.

Jackie returned to Rotwood's lab as he examined the her dragon scales and claws under a microscope.

"Mm-hmm, interesting, uh-huh, hmm…" Rotwood muttered as he removed his eyes off his scope and readjusted his monocle fore glaring at his student. "These are clearly fake!"

"What?! No! Those are genuine dragon scales and claws for real." Jackie said, clearly looking very confused on why he thought they were even fake.

Rotwood only laughed like she was trying to play with him. "You should know better than trying to fool a trained mythobiologist, Ms. Long. Dragon claws glow in the dark, everyone knows this, and their scales have the faintest odor of lavender."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow, clearly thinking that he was totally making all of this up and he only believed in what he believed in. "Lavender? Glow in the dark? That's crazy, they do not! You wouldn't know a dragon if it took a bite out of your butt!" Of course, Jackie really wished she could bite her completely oblivious and stubborn teacher in the butt right now.

"You flaunt your ignorance, Ms. Long." Jackie only crossed her arms as she glared. "Dragons go for the throat and have acute allergies to human 'buttockses'."

"What?!" Jackie finally glared and waved him aside. "Aw, forget you."

Jackie walked out of his lab and down to the city with a look that she could tell him that he was the most stupidest guy she has ever known. He only came up with these lame theories is because it's what he only wanted to believe in, and he could be doing this for his own deeds. Jackie only signed up for his class so she could learn about magical creatures since the day she learned she was a dragon, but she learned extremely fast that he was not all that bright about magical creatures.

"Glow in the dark, allergies to butts." Jackie muttered before scoffing.

" _Help! Help, don't ya know!_ " She heard someone cry out, catching her attention as she perked in surprise.

Jackie walked down an alleyway and looked around for the source of the shout. "Eye of the dragon." Her eyes glowed red as she looked more closely at the edge of a rooftop and saw the same leprechaun from a few nights ago being cornered by the Huntsboy.

"End of the line, leprechaun, so much for the luck of the Irish." Huntsboy mocked, making Jackie gasp in concern. "Say goodbye, leprechaun." He threw a net at him, blowing to be scorched by a stream of fire as Jackie arrived in her dragon form.

"Not so fast!" She charged at him with her foot as he flipped away to avoid her attack. Huntsboy jumped from the edge and the two of them began exchanging blows as they jumped to another rooftop. "Don't you ever take a day off?" She swung her tail as Huntsboy ducked.

"I've been dreaming about slaying a dragon since birth." He swing-kicked at which Jackie ducked from.

"Well, keep dreaming!" Jackie tried to kick him, only for him to cry out as he kicked her harder, sending her crashing to the building, disorienting her as she grunted from the impact.

Huntsboy looked down and noticed Travis and Spuda riding their skateboard down the alley below him, so he just walked away to not be seen.

"We could try back alley turtle racing, or, uh, pull-it-as-I-go karts; I hear that could be pretty lucrative." Spuda suggested as she checked their money.

"Spuda, please. Don't even come at me with anymore schemes." Travis said. "I need paper, cold, hard, loose change, and it ain't gonna just drop down out of the sky and-"

Jackie then collapsed in front of them, making both of them shout in surprise. Jackie groaned as she drifted into unconsciousness and she didn't even notice both of her friends were gaping down at her.

"Whoa! That's one big lasagna." Spuda said with wide eyes. "Maybe I'm dreaming or maybe you're dreaming. Hey, what are you doing dreaming about me anyway, huh?"

Travis gave her a look before skating towards the dragon as he tapped his board on her head. "Is it dead?" He asked.

"It's still breathing." Spuda rolled her yo-yo as she wrapped it around the dragon's upper mouth and opened it as the dragon breathed actual fire, much to her surprise. "Breathing fire." Jackie then passed gas with fire. "Out of both ends?! Wha-"

"Breathing _and_ tooting fire? Hold fast." Travis pulled out the flier and smiled when he realized they found the dragon their teacher was looking for. "Come on, Spudinky, don't just stand there, grab the head." Travis grabbed the dragon's tail as Spuda reached for his head. "Not my head, girl! The dragon's!" Spuda walked to Jackie's head and smiled sheepishly at her friend for being an idiot like she usually was.

In Rotwood's lab, he pulled out some kind of an inscription from some boiling green liquid with a kind of claw grabber and held up a tape recorder to his mouth.

"Finally! Scientific log, I will now decipher the mystical inscription on the lost Aztec Tablet of Monte Rubio. It says…" He said as he began examining the inscription.

"HEY, YO! OPEN UP!" Travis shouted from outside, making Rotwood jump in startle as he drop the inscription and it breaked on impact of the floor, making him growl in frustration. "What up, what up?! You in there, Mr. Rotwood?!"

Rotwood opened the door as he glared irritatedly down at Travis and Spuda. "Professor! It's Professor Rotwood. Now what is it? What do you hoodlums want?"

"We here to get paid!" Travis showed him the flier.

"Believe that." Spuda added.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No more hoaxes and con jobs from you little swindlers." Rotwood said, after his 'studying' with Jackie. "Now, go on. Get out of here. Shoo! Run away."

"Alright, _Professor_. I guess we'll just take this genuine dragon elsewhere." Travis said casually as he and Spuda pulled Jackie (still in dragon form and unconscious from her blow with Huntsboy) by their skateboards. "Let's roll, Spuda."

Rotwood immediately made a look of disbelief and shock at the sight of the dragon before him. "Wait! Achtung! Stop! Wait...what is that?" The teacher's face broke into a wide and excited grin. "It's a magical creature. A dragon!"

"Well, heck, yeah. Ain't that what you asked for?"

Rotwood only sputtered and stuttered, completely speechless as he stared at the dragon before his eyes. "I-I-I…"

"That's about as much proof as you're ever gonna get, buddy." Spuda said. "Now cough up the cashola, hmm?"

"Well, of course I'm coughing! I'm coughing! I'll get the five hundred dollars immediately. Wait right there, I'll go cough."

Travis then stopped his teacher before he could run back into his lab. "Oh, pop them brakes, dude. Uh-uh. We just delivered you a whole live dragon right to your door. You're gonna have to start talking more bucks than that." He said.

"Shall we open up the negotiations, dude?" Spuda offered.

Rotwood gave them more money than five hundred dollars, enough to spend money for the crystal they've been trying to buy to save Travis's life from staying in his room for eternity.

"Yeah, baby! Now that's what I call bling-bling!" Travis said as they admired their cash.

Spuda inhaled the money and sighed in satisfaction. "Money smells good."

"Come on, Jackie's gonna lose her pudding when she sees this."

Meanwhile, in Rotwood's lab, Rotwood has trapped the dragon in some kind of reinforced cage as she remained unconscious.

"Wakey, wakey, Ms. Dragon." He said as he splashed water on Jackie's face, enough to shoot her awake.

"Huh? What?" She asked herself as she sat up in surprise. She looked around and discovered that she was inside a steel cage, which was actually a truck and saw Rotwood with a hose and wearing a protective suit. She had no idea how she even ended up in her teacher's clutches.

"Scientific log...success at last! I have a quiet, alive, female magical creature!" He said in his tape recorder.

"How did I-Professor-I mean...rrarr?"

"I have contained the creature in the back of a specially-reinforced armored car of my own design." He turned around as Jackie tried to break free from the truck, but to no avail as she rattled the vehicle with her superhuman strength. "The specimen displays super strength and the ability to fly! However, the legends of dragons breathing fire and all of these things have no basis in factual-ahh!" Jackie glared at her teacher and Rotwood yelped as he ducked from the dragon's fire breath and he stood back up. "Uh...strike that last part." Jackie glared even more as she growled like a real dragon before she spat another fireball to destroy his tape recorder, and then continued open firing at her teacher as he shouted and ducked behind his desk. "Enough with the fire!" He pressed a button and a glass shield closed on Jackie. She tried to punch it before breathing fire at it, but it didn't even break or melt, dumbfounding her a little. A phone rang as Rotwood answered it by his ear. "What?! What do you want? Oh, yes, this is correct. Bring all of your TV cameras. I will be unveiling my discovery at a press conference in exactly two hours." He then realized his phone was on fire, making him shout and then pulled out a fire extinguisher. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Meanwhile, Spuda and Travis arrived at Jackie's home as Hayden led them into her bedroom.

"Oh, Jackie, you home, baby?" Travis called out.

"Where are you, sis?" Spuda asked.

Hayden cleared his throat and held out his hand before Spuda gave him a dollar. "I'm not usually supposed to let friends into her room unsupervised. She's afraid they might find out about her teddy bear collection and the fact that she sleeps with a night light, every night...since she was two." He said quietly before walking away and closed the door behind him.

"Man, where is Jackie? We gotta let her know that we're gonna have enough dinero left over to buy some new skateboards and all that." Travis said as he sits on Jackie's bed.

"Maybe she, like, went and robbed an art museum, or perhaps she went on some reality show to win some money." Spuda said as she sat on Jackie's desk and accidentally turned on her laptop, showing some of her recent photos. "Or, you know, I dunno."

Travis noticed the photos. "Shush! Look!" They look at the photos as it showed Jackie changing into her dragon form. Travis gasped when he realized the shocking truth. "I don't believe it!"

"I don't believe it either! And I don't even know what the heck's going on."

Travis' eyes went wide with disbelief. "The dragon? Jackie?!"

"The dragon ate Jackie? Oh, man, what a way to go!"

"No!" Travis shoved Spuda's face towards the pictures. "The dragon didn't _eat_ Jackie, look at this! The dragon _is_ Jackie!"

"I'm even more confused than usual. What does this mean and how does my mom's lasagna fit into all this?"

"I'll tell you what it means. It means we just sold our best friend to Rotwood for cash!" Travis and Spuda looked back at the pictures of their own friend transforming into an actual dragon, and they still couldn't get how their best friend was a make-believe magical creature. "I can't believe we just sold Jackie out to Rotwood like that!"

"Man, we really are greedy and cold-hearted. I like hate us!"

Travis made a look of determination and dragged his dull friend out of the bedroom with him. "Come on, yo! Let's make move! We gotta do something!"

Spuda and Travis returned to Rotwood's lab as they knocked on his door like crazy and even buzzing his doorbell.

"Open up!" Travis demanded.

"Hello? Hello?" Spuda said.

Rotwood answered the door, still in his protective suit. "What? What is it?! Go away!" He said.

"Listen, Professor. There's been a bit of a misunderstanding." Travis said.

"We need our dragon back pronto." Spuda added.

Rotwood laughed rudely. "Your dragon? Hahaha! I don't think so! It is now _my_ dragon, is it not? Now, who sent you? Dr. Van Horn with that hair? Or Professor Becksley? Mr. Bixley Becksley!"

Travis and Spuda exchanged looks before looking back at their teacher. "Look, dude, nobody sent us; we just want the dragon." Travis said before they held up the cash. "Look, we'll even give you all your money back."

"Plus our own six dollars." Spuda added.

"Nien! I am on my way to a press conference that will make me the most respected scientist in the world! You want a dragon? Here, take this one." Rotwood handed them his fake dragon. "Good day!" And he slammed his door right on their faces.

"Man, why didn't Jackie tell us?" Travis asked.

"We all harbor dark secrets." Spuda said eerily. "My third toe is longer than all my other toes."

Travis made a look of disgust at his friend. "Keep that one to yourself, homegirl. Now, we gotta get Jackie some kind of help. Do you think her mom and dad know?"

"About my toe?"

"No! Not about your funky toe!" Then something suddenly popped in Travis's mind as something clicked when he realized who could no doubt know her secret. "Hold up, hold up! What about Jackie's _grandfather_? That old working in the shop business." They began running towards Jackie's grandfather's shop not too far away from them.

At Lao Shi's electronics shop, it seemed like everything was going normally for Fu and Lao as they went on their usual business while Lao read off his scrolls and Fu Dog talked on his phone while sitting on a chair and was reading off a newspaper.

"Big Ernie, hey, listen up. I like the number four jackalope in the fifth race and the-" Fu said through his phone, and then he stopped short when Spuda and Travis entered the room, catching their attentions.

"My bad for busting in a y'all like this." Travis said uneasily.

"I'll call you back." Fu whispered urgently before he quickly settled the phone and newspaper aside and jumped off the chair onto his fours, pretending to be a normal dog. "Woof! Woof!"

"We're friends of Jackie." Spuda told Lao Shi.

"She is not here." Lao Shi said.

"Jackie...she's a dragon, ain't she?" Travis asked as he and Spuda held up the fake dragon they were carrying.

Lao Shi laughed like they were joking around. "A-a-a dragon? Oh, no!" Travis and Spuda gave him a flat look. "Ah, the imagination of the young, it's like a-a butterfly in...the rain."

"Jackie's a dragon." Spuda said as she showed the old man the photos of his granddaughter transforming into a dragon, much to Lao Shi's complete surprise as he stared at them with wide eyes. "Well, that probably means you're one, too, right?"

"Well, I-"

"Drop the act, Gramps, they know." Fu said as he walked up to them on his rears. "How are you doing, kids?"

Travis yelped in fright at the dog, recognizing that it was the dog Jackie once used for the talent show a couple weeks back. "It's that creepy dog puppet! And look, it really talks!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

Fu rolled his eyes. "Very sharp, tough guy, check out the king-size brain on this one, eh?"

"After today, nothing will surprise me ever again." Spuda said.

Lao Shi narrowed his eyes at the friends of his granddaughter's friends who now know that magic existed. "You must understand, Jackie's identity is a secret. No one can know want she is." Lao said sternly to both of Jackie's best friends.

"That's just the problem, bud."

"Yeah, the whole world is about to find out what Jackie is...and it's all our fault." Travis said regretfully, making the old man and his dog exchanged worried looks.

Later on that day, Rotwood drove his armored truck that contained Jackie (who was still in dragon form) out of his lab as he sang to himself and drove to his location where he planned to reveal a real life dragon to the world, proving once and for all that magical creatures existed. Unfortunately for him, he didn't drive off unnoticed as Lao Shi, Travis, and Spuda were inside a taxi cab with Fu Dog at the wheel.

"Here we go!" Fu said before stepping on the gas with his paw tied to a thick wooden cube, making the cab lurch forward at full speed. Travis and Spuda yelp in surprise while Lao Shi remained absolutely calm.

"Uh, shouldn't you be the one behind the wheel?" Travis asked Lao Shi.

"I don't have a license." He said.

"Oh, but the talking dog does?"

"Well, he has a dog license."

"Hey, huh, do you mind? The talking dog is trying to concentrate over here! Oh, yeah!" Fu said as he drove into a tunnel, trying to keep up with Rotwood's truck. "Hold tight, kiddies, we're passing on the right!"

Fu drove the taxi on the wall as he speeds up ahead of the other cars, making the teens shout nervously while Lao Shi continued to remain calm. Fu finally managed to make it behind the steel truck as he steered back onto the road.

"Keep it steady." Lao Shi said as he poked his head from the window and shifted into his dragon form. He reached out for the locked up handle as his granddaughter peaked out from the barred window.

"Grandpa!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hold on!"

Unfortunately for Lao himself, Rotwood glanced down at his rearview mirror and saw Lao Shi's dragon form, making his eyes go wide. "Oh, unbelievable! Another one!" He exclaimed in disbelief. He glared angrily and pressed the oil button. "Take this, Mr. Dragon!" Oil suddenly spewed from the bottom of the truck and Jackie gasped as the taxi slipped over the oil and Lao Shi lost his grip on the door handle while the taxi span out of control.

"Hang on!" Fu exclaimed as Travis and Spuda shouted and prayed silently as the taxi finally screeched in a halt and Lao Shi shifted back to his human form and flipped onto the hood of the car with a yelp/grunt. Most of the cars then surrounded the taxi car as they honked their horns while Fu, Spuda, and Travis exited the vehicle and Fu helped his master up. They both watched Rotwood's van exit the tunnel with Jackie still trapped inside.

Fu glared at the annoying honkings as he stood on top of the taxi. "Hey, stick a sock in that horn! Can't you see we got a situation here? I oughta-" Fu exclaimed, but faltered at his constant mistake. "I mean…" He dropped onto his fours. "Woof!"

Travis and Spuda sprinted towards another cab as they slipped into the back. "Sorry, I am off duty." The driver said to them.

"This is yours, buddy, if you can get us to the Hoboken Scientific Institute in ten minutes flat." Travis said as he held up a stack of cash.

"That, plus six dollars tip." Spuda added.

That changed his mind as he smiled. "Buckle up, kids!" He said.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog watched dumbfounded that the teens managed to find another ride as they watch them drive off out of the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Rotwood had finally arrived at the Hoboken Scientific Institute as TV crews and news reporters were present for his press conference. He began to prepare the people for his latest discovery of a dragon, who was, unknowingly to him, really one of his least favorite students, Jackie Long.

"Six years ago, I was fired from this very institution for my controversial yet brilliant theories on the existence of magical creatures." Rotwood explained to the press.

The red cab arrived as Travis and Spuda exited the vehicle and rushed towards the truck as they tried to pry it open. Inside, Jackie had her knees close to her as she braced herself for the biggest reveal her teacher will expose about her, until she heard familiar grunting and groanings from outside.

"It won't budge!" Spuda said quietly as Jackie peeked from her window.

"Travis, Spuda!" Jackie whispered, until she cleared her throat. "Oh, I, uh, I mean...I'm a big, scary dragon! Rrarr!" She growled in a gruffy voice.

"Kill it, Jackie, we know it's you." Travis said, making Jackie look surprised as her eyes went wide. "Now hang tight, we about to spring you, baby."

"But I…" Jackie sighed helplessly. "There's no way. Rotwood's got this truck built like a bolt, you guys just better get out of here."

"No chance, sis." Spuda said.

"We're here for you, Jackie, friends for life and friends for real." Travis said as he began digging through his duffel bag. "Now this is how it's going down, listen up." He began whispering his plan to Jackie quietly and quickly.

Fu Dog managed to drive out of the tunnel from the commotion and headed straight to the location of the institution at full speed.

"-and so, it's time to change the very course of human history on science with one, startling revelation!" Rotwood finished announcing to his reporters as he walked to the back of his truck, luckily Travis and Spuda weren't seen, and opened the back of his truck ajar just as Fu and Lao Shi arrived to witness this.

"Oh, we're too late!" Fu exclaimed.

Rotwood opened the truck fully as all of the press stare into it with confused and baffled looks on their faces. "Behold, the dragon!"

"Hey, Professor Rotwood, can I take this thing off yet?" Jackie said to him, back in human form and wearing the fake dragon mask, making her teacher's monocle pop from his eye in surprise as both of his eyes went wide. She removed the mask and waved casually at the press as she stood up to her feet, smiling casually. "Hey, what's crackulating, y'all?"

Rotwood gasped in surprised confusion. "You! But-but-what have you done with my dragon?" The press began walking away with disappointed faces, now fully believing that this professor has completely lost his mind this time. "No, no, no! Come back! Listen to me! There was a real dragon in the back of this truck! A big, red, nice one, oh, with big eyes! It's true! Th-this is a misunderstanding! This girl is just one of my wretched students!"

"That's one of your students?" A policeman asked, hearing the whole thing as he glanced at them nervously. "You mind explaining why you have her locked up in the back of a truck?"

Jackie smirked as she leaned on truck with her hand on her hip while her teacher stuttered nervously, trying to come up with an excuse. "Well, I-well, I-could-I-"

"I think you better come with us." The other policeman said as they both grabbed him by his arms and began dragging him to their car again.

"No! Wait! Let go of me! There was a dragon! Oh, it was a beautiful dragon, I tell you! Oh, with such big eyes! I am a top scientist, a genius! Don't touch me!" From in front of the vehicle, Travis and Spuda peeked from the corner as they grinned at their psycho teacher's misfortune and they all watched as he was driven away in the police car.

Jackie hopped from the truck as her grandfather, Fu Dog, Travis and Spuda walked towards her, all of them looking very relieved that her secret was still intact. "Oh, thanks so much, guys!" Jackie said in gratitude to her friends as they all group hugged.

After rescuing Jackie from Rotwood after his arrest, she, her grandfather, and their talking dog all returned to the shop as Fu began brewing another potion for Jackie's friends, now that they knew Jackie was a real life dragon.

"Some phoenix feather, ba-boom! A little venus flytrap root, ba-bing! And presto, one mind-erase potion." Fu said as he corked it up before shuddering in disgust. "There's been many a morning I could have used a few of these."

He handed Jackie the vial as she examined with a look of reluctance. "So, what? I just...pour this into Travis and Spuda's drinks?" She asked her grandfather.

"It will make them forget everything magical they have seen." Lao Shi said.

Jackie looked down, not liking the idea of mind-wiping her best friends one bit. "But they're my friends!"

Her grandfather placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know, but there are rules. The World Dragon Council would never allow them to know."

Later on, Jackie rode her skateboard to Travis's apartment with the mind-erase vial in her hand with a look of sadness that she had to erase her own friends' memories of them knowing her secret.

"Lassie!" The same leprechaun called out from the alleyway, catching Jackie's attention as she halted her board.

"What?! Is it the Huntsman? What? Where? Where are they?" Jackie asked frantically as she got in a stance.

The leprechaun only laughed a little as he carried the same leprechaun girl decoy. "Oh, keep your knickers on, lassie. I just never got a chance to thank you is all."

He tossed Jackie a gold as she caught it and she smiled that she has finally found something to could help her friend out. She briefly stopped at the antique shop and gave the employee the gold and he accepted it as he handed her the Suitton Crystal in a bag. Jackie made her way to Travis's apartment where she gave him the crystal and he placed it on the shelf like nothing bad has happened to it, sparring Travis from a punishment of a lifetime.

"I don't know how you did it, Jackie." Travis said with a look gratitude before taking a sip of her soda.

"It was nothing. I used a piece of gold from this leprechaun and he-well, the...it's a long story." Jackie said.

"Listen, Jackie. Spuda and I want you to know something. This whole you being magical thing...look, girl, we don't care if you're a dragon, a troll, a unicorn-"

"Or even my mom's lasagna." Spuda added.

"Yeah...point is, we're friends for life, and friends for real, and that's what's up." Jackie smiled brightly when she allowed his words sink in, happy that her friends accepted her.

"Whatever he just said, totally."

They tapped their sodas together and took some sips. " _Travis, what you doin', boy? You hungry in there? You want something to eat?_ " Travis's grandmother called from the kitchen.

"Nah, no thanks, Grandma!" He called back before setting his drink on top of the fireplace. "Come on, y'all. Let me give y'all the business of this game real quick." Spuda settled her drink next to his and followed Travis to play their football video game. Jackie stayed behind as she pulled out the mind-erase potion and uncorked it as she hovered it over her friends' drinks. "Jackie, what's up? You with us, baby?"

Jackie began to have second thoughts about mind-erasing her loyal friends' memories of the magical world. They've helped save her from being exposed to the world, they even accepted her for who she is, and not to mention she won't have anyone to talk to in school, other than her own family (minus her father) and her talking dog. With her mind made up, she poured the potion into the plant, sparring her friends their memories of magic being real. Plus, Jackie was really looking forward to bringing her friends along on her magical adventures into a make-believe world they barely even know about.

Jackie turned back to her friends and smiled. "I'm with you...most definitely." She said as she joined her friends on the couch and grabs her controller and joins her friends.

Meanwhile, in a prison cell, Rotwood had tapped together the pictures he ripped in half that Jackie gave him and to his wall as he talked into his tape recorder.

"Scientific log...begin working on a new theory concerning a dragon's natural ability to shapeshift into human form. Also, keep a close eye on...Ms. Jackie Long." Rotwood said with a suspicious look that something was up with one of his most troublemaking students. He noticed two prisoners glaring down at him, making him uncomfortable as he smiled sheepishly at them. "That's a very nice tattoo."


	9. Act 4, Scene 15

**Season 1 Episode 9**

Act 4, Scene 15

One night at a wharf outside the city, fighting is heard from on top of a cargo ship at the docks. Jackie Long was fighting alongside her grandfather, Lao Shi, in their dragon forms as they fought against their enemies, the Huntsman and his apprentice, Huntsboy.

"Out of my way, dragons!" Huntsman exclaimed as he fired his staff. "The magical scarab beetle is mine!"

They were apparently fighting for a tiny, seemingly harmless blue glowing beetle that was crawling across the ship floor. Jackie flipped off a crate as the Huntsman blasted at her to avoid it, and ended up getting fruit all over Fu Dog's head. He yelped as Lao flew up to avoid another attack. The beetle chattered as Jackie peeked her head from a damaged crate and Huntsboy spotted it as well.

"I got it!" Huntsboy exclaimed as he leaped to grab it, but crawled away as he lands on the floor with a grunt.

"Oh, no! I got it!" Jackie retorted as she lunged for the bug, but ended up making it fly to the air. "Man! That thing is slicker than grease!"

The beetle ended up on a crate, only for it to explode from the Huntsman's energy beams and it squealed as it went flying off the ship and ended up on a plant pot. Before the Huntsman and Huntsboy could do something, they heard Jackie jungle crying as she swung from a hook and kicked them both from the ship as they splashed into the water and out of sight.

"How do you like that move, Gramps?" Jackie asked. "'Cause let me tell you, it ain't easy being this-" She got cut short when she accidentally slammed into the building next to the beetle and she collapsed to the ground as she shifted into human form. "Aww, man!"

"Gotcha!" Fu exclaimed as he trapped the beetle in a glass jar while it squealed.

"Hurry, we must get the beetle out of here." Lao Shi said, in his human form, as he helped Jackie up.

"I still don't get it, yo, what's so magical about this bug anyway?" Jackie asked her grandfather as they walked away.

Unaware to them, the dead plants in the plant box that the beetle landed on grew into beautiful, colorful flowers as grass began to grow as well, revealing Jackie's answer to her question.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie and her friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, were in the computer lab as they discussed the magical Egyptian scarab beetle Jackie and her grandfather managed to grab last night. It's been a few days since Travis and Spuda learned that their friend was a dragon, and they're still new to this whole 'magic being real' thing.

"So, you're sayin'...that bug can actually bring junk to life?" Travis asked Jackie.

"That's what my gramps says." She replied.

"You need to hold it over Spuda's head and wake up some of them brain cells." Travis noticed Spuda was reading her book upside down.

"Good luck, these little dudes are heavy sleepers." Spuda said, tapping on her head and then leans on Travis, much to his discomfort. "Oh, they're so cute when they're sleepy."

Jackie looked over her shoulder and noticed her big time crush, Ray, sitting by a computer with his friend, Connor, as she stared at him flirtatiously. "Oh, smoking."

"Hey, yo, ga ga girl." Travis said, elbowing his friend back to her senses. "If you're still hot for that Ray guy, just ask him out already." Jackie gave her a look, making him have a look of realization as his eyes went wide. "Oh, right. The guy asks the girl out."

"Now who needs to wake up some brain cells?" Jackie asked smugly as she crossed her arms.

Ray looked away from his computer as he looked at Jackie and gasped while she talking with Travis. He rested his knuckles on his cheek as he sighed romantically at the Chinese-American girl he, too, has been crushing on since they first bumped into each other.

Connor snapped his fingers at his face, snapping him out. "Ray, you there, Romeo?" He asked as he smirked.

"Huh? Wha?" Ray stuttered as he glanced at his friend.

"You looking at her?"

"Her? What her?"

" _That_ her!" Connor pointed at Jackie. "Jackie Long."

"Oh, that her. Yeah, no, I was just...her hair's just so spiky and sleek, and…" Ray faltered. "Her eyes are just so full of humor and light."

"Well, I've honestly noticed that she's been crushing on you, too. Just watch as the second she notices you're staring at her." Ray watched as Jackie noticed him staring at her, making her gasp before she turned away quickly to her computer and blushed madly. "See that? She's crazy for you just as you're crazy about her. If you really love her, just ask her out already."

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I want to, but...we're just shy around each other, ever since that dance. I wish there was some way I could just, you know...play it cool her first."

"Like what?"

"Cleopatra! Rehearsal is in five!" The drama teacher, Ms. Jenkins, called out as she peeked into the computer room, looking at Jackie.

"That's what I'm sayin'!" Jackie said as she stood up and was about to walk away.

Then Ray walked towards her, making her stop as she looked up at him. "Hey, Jackie, I, uh...did Ms. Jenkins just call you 'Cleopatra'?" He asked, a little confused.

Jackie giggled nervously as she blushed. "You know, I'm not just about beat-boxing these days, ya heard? I like acting...not that it's my dream, but...it really just...I don't know...feels right? Anyway, the drama club's doing Antony and Cleopatra for the Shakespeare in the park celebration next week."

"And Ms. Long has agreed to be the queen of my Nile." Ms. Jenkins said, walking up to them and pats on Jackie's back. "Now, come on, Sugar, the curtain calls!"

She began dragging her out of the room. "So, Ray...I'll, uh, see you soon?"

"Soon? Don't be absurd! You are to spend the next week eating, drinking, and scene studying Antony and Cleopatra."

Jackie made a baffled look before shrugging at Ray. "Sorry."

"Now, we just need to work on finding you an Antony! Also, we need to work on that heavy slang you keep using, and begin speaking Shakespearean." With that, Jenkins and Jackie walked out of the computer lab as Ray looked at the doorway they exited from.

Ray grinned when he heard Jenkins's words. "Antony, huh?" He said as he looked up in thought.

"Oh no, please tell me you're not gonna be in some play just so you could be all up in Jackie's grill." Connor said.

Ray began daydreaming as he imagined Jackie being in an arcade in her Cleopatra costume. A fan blew on her hair as she inserted a quarter into a music box as it played slow music and she rubs her sweaty forehead with an ice, cold water glass.

Jackie looks at Ray, dressed as Antony. "Cleopatra, forsooth, your Antony has arrived." Ray said as he approached her.

"Then I suggest we rehearse, ya heard?" Jackie said as they sat down. "So it should be that none but Antony should conquer Antony. But whoa…'tis so."

"I am dying, Egypt. Dying! Only I hear importune death awhile. Until of many thousand kisses. The poor, last I lay up, thy, lips…" Jackie and Ray leaned closer and were about to kiss.

"Kid! Stop!" Fu exclaimed, interrupting Jackie's daydream the same Ray was having, as she was about to kiss a mop. "You don't know where that's been!" Jackie opened her eyes and screamed as she dropped the mop on the floor before she smiled sheepishly at her dog and grandfather.

"Jackie, have you heard a single word I have said?" Lao Shi asked, holding the jar containing the scarab beetle.

"Uh, sure. You were just saying…" Jackie said, but paused as Lao cocked an eyebrow. "An ancient Chinese proverb that holds the key to me learning a really valuable lesson?"

Lao settled the jar on the counter as the beetle chattered and Jackie stared at it. "Gramps was saying…" Fu began. "You're supposed to protect the scarab beetle until we figure out a way to get it back to Egypt."

"Hey, what? No problem, I'm all over that." Jackie said as Lao and Fu glanced at each other. She tapped on the jar before looking at her script. "But I also have a play to study here."

Later that night, in a large apartment at the top floor, the Huntsman was in a large library with the Huntsboy behind him. He was currently staring at a holographic projection of a map of Manhattan

"Blast that American Dragon!" The Huntsman exclaimed angrily. "We'll pick up the search tomorrow. We will find her...and the beetle."

Ray removed his mask and glared up at his master. "For all we know, the dragons have already sent it back to Egypt. Maybe we should just give up and-"

"Give up?!" The Huntsman turned sharply to his apprentice. "Those dragons need to be slain! Never forget that! It is your calling, as it is mine, as it is theirs." He gestured to the statues near them.

Ray glanced down at his hand with his dragon-shaped birthmark and made it into a fist. "I understand, Huntsmaster, but what's so important about this one Egyptian bug?"

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes underneath his skull helmet and led his apprentice down a chamber with his staff lighting up the darkness. "For generations, the Huntsclan have hunted magical creatures and for generations, dragons have stood in their way. Well, no more." They entered a large room will tons of caskets on the walls as Ray looked at them in awe, baffled by how many Huntsclan soldiers were in the past, all of them defeated by, as the Huntsman mentioned, dragons. "Once we locate the scarab, we will use its life-giving powers to revive past generations of Huntsclan. Hundreds shall be reborn and become my army, an army which will wipe out dragons forever!" He began laughing maniacally as Ray remained silent.

The next day at school, the boys began their auditions for Antony part for the play.

"Peace, not Caesar's valor, have overthrown Antony, but Antony's hath triumphed on itself." A boy said, reading the script, but doesn't know it by heart. "So, do I get lock lips with Cleopatra now or later?"

Jackie made a look of disgust at him as she and Travis exchange looks.

"Why do you get the part of Cleopatra?" Brenda asked Jackie as they glared at each other. "I've got a lot more style than you."

"I'm not the one who scratches the dandruff of my hair." Jackie said, smirking as her rival scratched her head. Brenda stopped and hid her hands behind her back before walking away.

A Hispanic boy then walked on stage, but spoke Spanish instead. "Actuar no es sólo acerca de las palabras, sino de la pasión!"

 **English** : _Acting is not just about the words, it is about the passion_

And he began dancing with a rose in his mouth.

Later on, a hockey player made his way up stage. "I'm a pretty good forward, eh, but what I really want to be is goalie." He said, tapping his hockey stick, causing a feedback. "This is hockey tryouts, right?"

Spuda made her way to the stage while reading the script upside down. "Um, I'm actually auditioning for understudy for Cleopatra on account of I have the entire works of Shakespeare committed to memory." Spuda said on the mic. "And, as an added bonus, I rock! Yeah! Whoo!" She kicked the microphone and held it up like guitar as she imitated.

Jenkins facepalmed herself in frustrations at the girl's tiny brain.

Ray finally walked on stage. "Hey, I'm Ray Killdragonosa, and I would like to audition for the role of Mark Antony." He said. He glanced down at Jackie as she smiled cheekily at him and he smiled back before he began his act. "I'm dying, Egypt, dying. Only I hear importune death awhile until a many thousand kisses. The poor last I lay of thy lips."

Jenkins smiled as Jackie looked at Travis, who looked a little surprised.

Jackie walked out of a classroom with a bright smile on her face. "Yo, Trav, can you believe it? Ray auditioned and he totally got the part!" She exclaimed happily.

"And I get to be Jackie's understudy!" Spuda added.

"Now I wonder why he became interested in getting the part in the first place." Travis said with fake thought.

"Hey, Jackie, forsooth, your Antony has arrived." Ray said, walking up to her.

Spuda and Travis walked away for the two of them to be alone. "Oh, Ray, this is gonna be so great. I can't wait to start rehearsing with you. I mean...with Antony-I mean...you get the point." Jackie said bashfully. "Anyway, how about some one-on-one rehearsal time for the two leads? Your place after school?"

That made Ray's smile disappear as he became more hesitant. "Uh, my place probably isn't such a good idea."

"That's cool, I know where we can go..."

Jackie took Ray to her grandfather's shop so they could begin studying for the play after Jackie closed up the shop.

"Antony and Cleopatra are natural enemies, forced to choose between love and responsibility to their cause." Jackie said as she read through her script.

"Love and responsibility." Ray said like he was trying to get the picture. "I think I got it."

Ray was about to wrap his arm around Jackie's neck until she cleared her throat. "So, I was thinking, maybe we should skip to act four, scene fifteen."

"Huh? You mean the scene with the kiss? Right now?"

Jackie nodded her head, blushing a little. "Yeah, it's the emotional centerpiece of the play. Is that cool?"

Ray scoffed. "Yeah, that's totally cool, because I've kissed girls before." He then makes a nervous look like he just half-lied.

"It's not just a kiss, Ray, it's what the kiss represents: the totally intense connection between them. It doesn't just happen, it happens because they're ready to completely surrender to each other. So, are you ready?"

Ray went wide eyed before gulping a little. "Oh, sure, yeah, totally ready for act four, scene fifteen." He looked down at his script.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow and held out a bowl of jerky. "Jerky?"

"Huh?"

"My grandpa whipped up some for his Mahjong buddies. It could help calm your nerves a little."

Ray smiled a little and took a piece and chewed on it. "It's a little bland, but they have better in Jersey."

Jackie smiled and settled it on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." Ray brushed his blonde hair back and took a deep breath. "You?"

Jackie seemed nervous herself. "Yeah, I'll go get some water." Jackie was about to leave until she slipped on her jerky bowl, sending it flying to the air as it landed on a mouse trap, sending it flying as it hitted a book and it fell from the shelf as it knocked down a covered jar. It opened on the floor as the scarab beetle crawled away as it chattered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Jackie rushed to the jar and realized the beetle escaped. She held her head in frustration. "Aww, man!"

After that, Jackie decided to send Ray home and she called her grandfather and her dog to the shop and told them the bad news, and she knew she would be in trouble.

"What do you mean you lost the beetle?!" Lao said, disappointed.

"I don't know what happened." Jackie defended herself. "I was just rehearsing lines with Ray, and then there was...tripping and jerky. Plus, Ray seemed very unprepared for act four, scene fifteen I suggested-"

"Whoa, whoa, rehearsing lines? Act four, scene fifteen? For what?" Fu asked.

"The school play. Remember? I auditioned for Antony and Cleopatra for the drama club to show off my feelings. I'm Cleopatra, he's Antony and I think he auditioned for the part to be with me."

"Jackie, your responsibilities as the American Dragon are to protect magical creatures...NOT FLIRT WITH SCHOOL BOYS!" Lao exclaimed, making his granddaughter cringe from his outburst.

"It was not to flirt with-"

"Yeah, what were you thinking?" Fu asked before leaning closer. "Act four, scene fifteen, huh? Whoo, whoo, whoo!" Lao cocks an eyebrow at his dog.

"Don't worry, Gramps, I'll find the beetle, I promise." Lao only sighed and left the room.

"So, you finally planted a big old smoocherino on Mr. Ray or what, huh?" Fu began mimicking kisses.

"I tried, but he and I-we just...freaked. I don't think he's really kissed a girl before like he told me."

"Ah, don't worry, kid, everybody freaks their first kiss." Fu laughed as he walked around the counter. "My first time, her hair extensions got caught in my wrinkles, and-'cause we were-and then the-uh, nevermind." Fu placed his paw on Jackie. "The point is, it'll happen when it's right. No pressure."

Jackie smiled down at her talking dog.

* * *

The next day at school, the school bell rang as Jackie walked down the hallway until a few girls, Brenda Morton included, walked up to her.

"So, getting cozy with Ray, eh?" A girl asked.

"Act four, scene fifteen. You go, player." A black girl said, smacking Jackie's back.

"You lock lips with Ray or what?" Brenda asked with anticipation as the black girl mimicked kisses.

"Hey, sorry, y'all, but mad player Jackie don't kiss and tell." Jackie said as she walked away. She then noticed Ray at his locker. "Ray, hey, about last night...I'm so sorry. It's just...act four, scene fifteen is such a passionate part of the play and I really want to get it right. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I'm just sometimes about the passion, ya know?"

"Oh, it's all cool. I kinda lied when I told you I kissed a girl before. I just hope you weren't freaked out." Ray said as he shrugged a little.

"Oh, not at all. Maybe a little, but I can be confident...or _over_ confident."

"That's cool. So, should we pick up rehearsals tonight?"

"Totally! How about your place?"

Ray hesitated again. "Well, I guess we could, but-"

"Cool, your place it is then."

Unaware to Jackie, the scarab beetle crawled from her shorts and into her backpack.

Ray took Jackie to his large eerie apartment, which he was still kind of hesitant about bringing her to.

"This is some crib you got here!" Jackie said, admiring the place as she looked at some of the books. "Seriously, my church isn't this big!"

Jackie took a book, unaware it made the bookshelf switch into a Huntsclan weapons wall before she placed it back and the wall switched back to a bookshelf again. "I live here with my uncle; this is like his castle." Ray said as he held a tray of punch. "I made us some punch."

"Thanks." Jackie took a glass and sipped the drink. "Mmm, wow! Sweet fruit!" Ray grinned and shrugged as he settled the tray on the table and held up his script, as did Jackie. "So, in this next scene, Antony visits Cleopatra in Egypt, which to him is enemy territory."

"You know, I've been thinking...you want to try act four, scene fifteen again?"

"Are you cool with that, 'cause we don't have to if-"

"I'm cool, totally cool."

"Okay, here we go." Jackie flipped the script to the scene. "Quicken with kissing. Had my lips that power, thus I would wear them out."

Ray's heart began beating as he sweated. Jackie took a deep breath as she perked her lips and leaned closer to Ray as he leaned back a little. They were interrupted by a loud noise, making them jump in surprise.

"My uncle! He's home early, you have to hide." Ray said urgently as he shoved Jackie underneath the table. "Sorry, he's really strict." The beetle crawled out of Jackie's backpack as she peeked through the table.

"Why was the door bolted and latched in six places?" Ray's uncle asked. Jackie could swear that voice sounded very familiar as she saw his feet, she then noticed the beetle crawling from the table.

"Uh, you never can be too safe."

Jackie tried to reach for it, only for her hand to be stomped on. "Is there someone here?" Jackie tried to hold back her scream.

"I swear, it's just me. Here alone. All by my lonesome."

The man finally removed his foot from her hand as she hook the pain off. "I have an idea how to proceed with our mission." Jackie cocked an eyebrow just as the beetle crawled to the table, but before she could grab it, Ray quickly dragged her from the table and threw her out the door.

"I'm really sorry, call you later. Bye!" Ray said quickly and quietly before shutting the door.

"Aww, man!" Jackie muffed.

Ray ran back to his uncle, who was really the Huntsman as a machine placed his skull helmet on his head, the back of his head looked like he was burnt once and his helmet hid his scars. His chair turned around as he faced young apprentice.

"So, Huntsmaster, what is your plan?"

The Huntsman walked to the bookshelf as he switched it to the weapons wall and took a staff. "We may not know the American Dragon's human identity..." he began as he showed a projection of Lao Shi. "But we know the dragon master's. _He_ is our key to finding the scarab."

Unaware to them, the beetle chattered as it crawled into Ray's backpack.

* * *

The next day on Saturday at Lao Shi's shop, Jackie was doing some of her dragon warm-ups under the training of Fu Dog as he made her hand upside down with her dragon tail and also had to balance her dog on top of her legs.

"That's it, kid, concentration and balance are a key part of drag-" Fu said.

Their was knocking on the door as Ray peeked his head inside. "Knock, knock."

Jackie's eyes went wide as she quickly shifted her tail away, only to bonk her head to the floor and tripping Fu off her. She stood up to her feet, a little dizzy before shaking it off and smiled at Ray as he approached her.

"Hey, Ray! Uh, just doing my morning stretches." Jackie said as she stretched her back a little. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night." Ray said. "It's just-my uncle is super strict, and-"

"Jackie, if that's a customer with a return, tell them electronics are like bikinis! All sales are final!" Lao Shi called from the other room.

Jackie scoffed. "Yeah, my grandpa can be pretty strict sometimes, too."

Fu began sniffing at Ray, like there was something funky and familiar about him while he narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Ray sighed. Jackie glared at her dog and gestured him to move away from him.

"So, I guess we need to find a new place to rehearse." Ray said.

"But your place is perfect!" Jackie said. "In fact, let's go there right now."

"Jackie, I told you; we can't. What about your house?"

Jackie began imagining what her family would do if she invited Ray to her house. Her little brother, Hayden, would be mimicking kisses, her mother, Susan, would be taking photos of the two of them nonstop, and her father, Jonathan, would want to have 'the talk' with his eldest daughter.

"My house is being fumigated." Jackie lied. "But I think I know somewhere else we can go."

Jackie took Ray into Travis's apartment where they agreed to try act four, scene fifteen again, hoping they could get the kissing right.

"Quicken with kissing. Had my lips that power, thus would I wear them out." Jackie acted out. Jackie and Ray then leaned closer to each other and were about to kiss until they hear Travis coughing in disgust as he and Spuda enter the living room.

"Ok, look, just because I said you could rehearse at my place doesn't mean I gotta watch." Travis said. "Come on, Spuda."

"But it's act four, scene fifteen." She protested dully, until Travis dragged her out.

"See you, Grandma! Me and Spuda, we out!" And they both walked out of his apartment.

" _Take a cold, sonny, and bring grandma back a carton of milk!_ " Travis's grandma called back from her room.

"Well, looks like we're alone." Jackie said until they heard the old woman coughing and hacking loudly. "Sort of."

"Jackie, I think now I know why we're having trouble with act four, scene fifteen." Ray said. "We haven't earned it. See, Antony and Cleopatra have been through so much together, but we haven't been through anything togeth-"

They suddenly heard chattering as they turned around to find the scarab beetle crawling out of Ray's backpack as it flew out the window.

"Oh no/No way!" Jackie and Ray said together.

"Uh, you mind if we take five before we start rehearsing? I need to use the bathroom." Jackie said.

"Good idea! I need some air." Ray said.

Ray ran out the door while Jackie ran to the bathroom. "Dragon up!" And she changed into her dragon form and flew out the window and to the roof where she found the beetle.

Then, Huntsboy cried out as he flipsped to the roof and landed in front of his dragon enemy. "Dragon, let's make this quick."

"Works for me."

Jackie swiped her tail at him, sending him fly away. Before she could grab the beetle, Huntsboy stomped on her hand and punched her away. He took the beetle, but before he could stow it away, Jackie wrapped her tail around his waist and swung him to a laundry rope with pinned up clothings as he shouted and got tangled in them.

" _Will you kids turn down the TV?! That kung fu movie sounds like it's coming through the roof!_ " Travis's grandmother shouted from her roof.

Jackie grabbed the beetle, but got tackled by Huntsboy and they both grunted as the beetle slid to the vents and crawled inside. Huntsboy and Jackie stopped struggling with each other as they noticed the beetle was gone.

"Where'd it go?" They both asked in unison. "I so don't have time for this!" They both flipped off the roof.

Ray entered the living room, his face bruised and his hair messed up, as Jackie exited the bathroom, back in her human form, with her hair all messy.

"Would you mind if we take five more minutes? I have to use the bathroom." Ray asked.

"Good idea. I need some air." Jackie said. Ray ran into the bathroom as Jackie exited the living room.

Huntsboy battle cried as he flipped to the roof, as did Jackie in her dragon form. They both leaped to the air and began tackling each other before they landed back to the roof on their backs. Just then, the beetle chattered as it crawled out of the vent.

"That's it...hold still…" Jackie said, until the Huntsman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the beetle.

"Ha! Finally! My army of Huntsclan can now be reborn!" The Huntsman said in triumph as Huntsboy stood next to him.

Before Jackie could grab them, they teleported away from green energy with the beetle. "Aww, man!"

* * *

The next day, Jackie went back to her grandfather's shop and told him the Huntsman's every exact words he said before he escaped with the Egyptian scarab beetle.

"You are sure you heard him correctly?" Lao asked his granddaughter.

"Yeah. He said, 'My army of Huntsclan can now be reborn'." Jackie said in a false tone of the Huntsman.

"Oh, yep!" Fu said, looking at a book with a grave look on his face. "According to my potions book, the scarab beetle is a key ingredient in a spell that brings the dead back to life."

"This is all my fault, G. If I'd just listened to you and stopped obsessing over Ray."

"Do not worry, Jackie." Lao said calmly to his granddaughter. "Grandpa has been there, too. Young, wide-eyed, easily blinded by beauty and passion and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, G!" Fu interrupted, slamming the book to the table. "TMI! You know what that stands for? Too much information! Besides, I found something else." A projection of a full moon appeared. "It seems the spell can only be done under the light of a full moon, which just so happens to be tonight!" He showed the dragons his calendar with a female poodle on it, and he quickly hid it and smiled sheepishly.

"But tonight's the play!" Jackie protested, earning a look from her grandfather. "Which I can...totally miss because this is way more important."

"We have two hours to locate the Tomb of the Huntsclan." Lao said, looking at the clock, which is reading five o'clock PM.

Later at the park celebration that night as the full moon began to rise, everyone was getting ready for the play, except for Jackie as she asked Spuda to look up the Tomb of the Huntsclan so she can stop the Huntsman from resurrecting an army of his own.

"Sorry, sis. So far, my internet search is turning up nada." Spuda said. "But on the plus side, I found a killer coupon for the new Juiceteria on thirty-fourth street."

Jackie then noticed Ray walking up to her as she walked up to her as well. "Jackie/Ray, there's something I have to tell-" Jackie and Ray both said in unison before they faltered.

"You first." Ray said.

"No, you first." Jackie said.

"I can't do the play tonight!" They both said in unison, making Jenkins shriek and she collapsed on the spot. "Huh?"

"I'm really sorry to bail on you again, but this...family thing came up." Ray said.

"Really? Me, too." Jackie said sadly.

Ray looked down at the floor. "I guess act four, scene fifteen was never meant to be."

Jackie smiled a little as she shrugged. "So what? It's just a little part of a play. I'm just saying it can be real, but...I guess maybe drama isn't just some club, but...it's just part of evolving into people we want to be and what we want to do, right? I get why you auditioned for Antony in the first place, but that's something I don't need to speak out loud, because it's something everyone already knows. The whole play helps us understand the true meaning behind the love, but it's good to just understand it yourself. The scene may be fake, but sometimes in the right eyes...your heart knows it can be real, just in the right moment."

"Assuming we know what our hearts are trying to tell us."

"Sometimes the best part about our hearts is not knowing what they're leading us, because the heart just is a tricky little beat."

Ray began smiling at Jackie's speech. "Thanks, Jackie. You really are more open-minded than I thought. I'm done with being a part of some fake drama. I guess I'll see you later."

"Totally. Go do your family thing."

Ray ran out of the room as Jackie watched where he left.

"Jackie, I think I found something!" Spuda said, catching her attention. "Alright, according to this urban myth website, there's a cave near the southern rim of the park. A few years back, some dude went into it and was never seen again. Then a month later, they found his camera, along with _this_ picture." Spuda showed a picture of the Huntsclan emblem. "Da da dum!"

"That's it! Spuda, you rock!" Jackie said as they fist bumped and she ran out.

"Tell me something I don't need to know."

"Go luck with your understudy! Hope you find your boy this time!"

In the Tomb of the Huntsclan, the Huntsman and Huntsboy stood on a podium circle as the full moon began to rise over the H emblem for the Huntsclan as they prepared the beetle for the resurrection spell to begin an army.

The Huntsman removed the beetle from the shield and rose it to the air as the moonlight got closer. "Votas existo exercitus!" He chanted.

"Dorkus-freako, give-it-upis!" Jackie retorted back as she stepped out of the shadow in her dragon form, as did Lao Shi and Fu Dog.

"Dragons and dog!" The Hunstman fired his staff as the dragons flew to avoid it, and Fu tried to blow on his burning tail.

Jackie and Lao tackled the hunters as they dropped the beetle and it crawled as it chattered.

Back at the play, Spuda tried to do both roles for Antony and Cleopatra.

"My dearest Cleopatra, there's beggary in the love that can be reckoned." Spuda said as Antony before switching to Cleopatra as the audience laughed. "Oh, Antony, I said born how far to be beloved."

Jenkins looked at her script. "She's doing _both_ roles?" She asked before looking at Travis. "You! On stage! You're my new Antony!"

"Uh, yo, I ain't trying to go up on stage." Travis said. "I'm just here to show my gal, Spuda, some support." But Jenkins tried to ignore him as he dressed him in armor and shoved him onto stage.

Back in the Tomb, the Huntsman swung his staff at Lao Shi as he dodged his attacks and breathed fire at him, but he rolled out of the way. Huntsboy kicked at Jackie as she leaned to avoid and they both continued grunting. Fu Dog watched until he heard chattering and saw the beetle crawling.

"Kid, whatever you do, keep the scarab out of the moonlight!" Fu warned to Jackie as she avoided Huntsboy's kick and she tripped him.

The beetle continued crawling to the podium as it got closer to the moonlight. Fu mumbled nervously as he tried to run towards the beetle, but too late as it made it under the moonlight and it floated into the air. Blue light emerged from the beetle as they shunned at the caskets. The coffins opened as some of the dead Huntsclan soldiers sat up and groaned.

"I tell the kid, but does she listen?" Fu asked himself rhetorically.

Back at the play…

"There's not a minute of our lives should stretch without some pleasure now." Travis said, looking a little miffed as he read the script before turning sharply towards Spuda. "Hey, yo, Cleo P. Peep game! I don't know what I'm crackalatin' in this Roman head of mine, but y'all better bow and respect each other, baby."

The audience cheered as Spuda and Travis bowed to each other as Jenkins glared at the boy. "Somebody yank his booty off the stage!" She exclaimed.

In the Tomb, the resurrected Huntsclan soldiers surround the dragons as they stared at them. Lao Shi looked up and saw the beetle rising even more as he made his move and grabbed the beetle.

"Ha! Gotcha! What?!" Lao got yanked by his tail and was slammed to the ground.

"Gramps!" Jackie exclaimed. Before she could reach to him, the Huntsclan point their staffs at her.

"Hand over the beetle, old man." The Huntsman demanded as he glared at him.

Jackie kicked the resurrected away and tackled Huntsboy and took the spell book away from him. "Sorry, Huntspunk, can't finish the spell without a spellbook." She said.

"Finish her!"

As his resurrected soldiers make their move towards Jackie, she tosses the book in the air and breaths fire at it, setting it on fire as it burnt into ashes. The soldiers began to melt into nothing but costumes as the resurrection spell became undone. Lao Shi grabbed onto the Huntsman staff as they struggled against each other and fired it energy beams. Before Jackie and Huntsboy could fight against each other, Huntsboy suddenly got blasted in the leg by the Huntsman's beam and collapsed to the ground in pain. The beams then hit at the ceiling before the Huntsman kneeled to his injured apprentice.

"Another day, dragons!" Huntsman said before he teleported away with Huntsboy.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go, kid!" Fu cheered.

Lao Shi and Jackie shifted back to human form and Lao stowed the beetle into his rob. "Well done, young dragon. You know, if you leave now, you can still make it back for act four, scene fifteen." He said.

Jackie, however, waved her hands in front of her. "Nah, I'm done with the drama club. From now on, I'm understanding drama and love my own way. But I have to admit, Shakespeare's plays _really_ show powerful love." She said as they both walked out of the cave.

"Oh, come on, kid, it's act four, scene fifteen! Bring in the smoochy!" Fu argued, but Jackie only laughed.

* * *

The next day at school, Jackie watched in confusion as Spuda cleaned her mouth with drinking fountain.

"What happened in act four, scene fifteen?" Jackie asked Travis.

"Spuda made a smooch with-" Travis said before leaning into Jackie's ear and whispering something, and Jackie cringed in disgust.

"Oh, yuck and nasty!" They walked to a group of kids when Jackie saw Ray in the crowd. "Hey, Ray, I-" She suddenly noticed he was on crutches and one of his leg was casted. "Whoa! What happened?"

"I'm such a klutz. While I was at my, um, family thing, I totally fell and sprained my ankle."

Jackie looked at his foot in thought like she knew someone else got injured in the leg, but she just waved it aside. "Hey, it's cool. I'm just glad you're okay."

"So...maybe we could do Romeo and Juliet together, I heard the drama club was-"

Jackie crossed her arms. "Nah, I'm done with the club. I quitted last night, and Ms. Jenkins admitted my slang was too heavy anyway."

Ray heard his friend, Connor, clearing his throat as he gave him a look and had his arms crossed. "You know what? How about maybe...we could just go out on a real date sometime...just you and me."

Jackie smiled. "Yeah...I'd like that real much. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely."

After Jackie walked away with Travis and Spuda, Ray smiled at his love as Connor walked up to him. "Way to go, dude! You asked her out! Finally, I was getting impatient with you." Connor said to his now absent-minded friend. "See? I told you you could it. How hard was that?" He elbowed him, only for Ray to pass out to the floor. "Uh...Ray? You there, buddy?"

Jackie meanwhile, while she was walking, she was also blushing madly before she collapsed on her face as she sighed heavenly, as her friends looked down at her in confusion. "Jackie? You okay, girl?" Travis asked.


	10. The Egg

**Season 1 Episode 10**

The Egg

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

One day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, the bells rang as everyone ran out of the building for their weekend, since it was finally Easter weekend. Jackie Long and her friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, walked out of school with Jackie tossing around a raw egg. They've been assigned to 'take care' an egg for the weekend as an homework assignment.

"Yo, this is some seriously messed up homework assignment." Travis said.

"For real, what's the point in making us carry around a stupid egg for the weekend?" Jackie agreed as she tossed the egg in the air.

"Stupid?" Spuda snapped as she snatched the egg from her friend. "Sis, don't talk about our baby like that. This is gonna teach all of us to become nurturing caregivers. Hehe." She began drawing a smiling face on the egg with a pencil and hugged it to her cheek. "I think I'm gonna name him Smiley. When he grows up, I want him to be just like me."

"Uh, Spuda...I hate to bust your bubble, baby, but when he grows up, he's gonna be an omelet." Travis said.

As Travis and Spuda fight for the egg, a blue delivery pixie fluttered to Jackie, catching her attention. "Delivery for Jacqueline Long. Sign here." She said in her usual deep voice.

Jackie signed her name and in return the pixie gave her an envelope. The pixie flies away as Jackie ripped the envelope and a smoke projection of her grandfather, Luong Lao Shi, appeared in the air. " _Jackie, come to Grandpa's shop._ " He said urgently. " _There is a critical dragon emergency_." And with that, his face disappeared.

"I gotta jet, guys." Jackie said to her friends as she pulled out her skateboard and slipped on her helmet. "Do me a favor and watch the egg for me until I get back." And she skated away to her grandfather's shop.

"You're always working!" Spuda exclaimed with a frown. "What about some quality time with our child? You're tearing this family apart!"

"Sorry, guys. The American Dragon has more important things to do than guard an egg."

At Lao Shi's shop, Jackie looked surprised by her grandfather's ironic mission.

"Egg?!" Jackie exclaimed after she arrived at her grandfather's shop, very surprised by his ironic assignment. "You want me to guard an egg?"

"Not just any egg. A griffin egg." Fu said.

"A grif-what?"

"A griffin is a magical creature with a body of a lion and the wings and head of an eagle." Lao Shi explained as he pulled out a scroll and shows her a magical projection of a griffin. "It lays an egg only once every thousand years."

"So it's a pretty big deal, and because griffin eggs are so rare, there's a lot of undesirables who'd love to get their hands on one." Fu added.

Lao Shi stowed the scroll up his sleeves and turned to his granddaughter. "Jackie, it is imperative that you guard the egg until it hatches."

"No prob, G." Jackie said confidently. "Yo, where's this griffin at anyway?"

"WHOA!" Jackie exclaimed after Fu took her to the very top of the Empire State Building where the adult griffin was nesting at. Even though Jackie could fly, she did have some problems with unimaginable heights. "That's a long way down!"

"Hey, at least you got wings, kid." Fu said with a chuckle.

The griffin squawked as Jackie walked up to it and she tried to calm it down. "Hey, hey, hey, no worries. The Am-Drag's in the house! Dragon up!" She changed to her dragon form. "Ain't nobody even gonna think about messing with your-" She got cut short when the griffin suddenly got shot with a net and was pinned to the side of the building. "-egg?"

Jackie turned and finds her biggest enemy, the Huntsman, and his apprentice, Huntsboy, riding on a hoverboard as they swooped down and Huntsboy snatched the egg. "The egg is ours." The Huntsman said as they flew away.

Jackie groaned as she facepalmed herself in frustration. Having to take care an egg as a homework assignment is bad enough, but now she has to track down those creeps? She grabbed the net and used her claws to slice the net off and released the griffin.

"Come on, kid. We gotta go get that egg poacher." Fu said before laughing. "Get it? Poached? Egg? With the…" He noticed Jackie giving him a flat look. "Oh, forget it."

"Don't worry about your egg," Jackie said to the griffin. "I'm all over this."

Jackie bent down and allowed Fu to hop on her back. "Let's fly!" And Jackie hopped from the building and took off after the slayers.

"It's beautiful." Huntsboy said as he examined the glowing griffin egg.

"More importantly, it's valuable." The Huntsman said sinisterly.

"One problem..." Jackie said out loud, catching their attentions.

"What?!" Jackie slammed onto the Huntsman as she glared.

"It's not yours!" Jackie eld up the Huntsman and threw him off his board and he crashed onto the roof of a building as he grunted.

Huntsboy glared under his mask at the dragon and cried out as he tried to swing-kick, but Jackie avoided it as she hopped over him. Jackie tried to grab him, but he flipped over her and then tried to roll under as Jackie jumped over him. As he got to his feet, Jackie swiped her tail at his hand and swiped the egg out of his hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Got it! I got it!" Fu exclaimed as he tried to catch the egg, but he narrowly misses it as he hopped off Jackie's back and tried to grab it, but it rolled off the edge. "I don't got it."

"The egg!" Jackie exclaimed.

She grabbed Fu Dog and she dove down at full speed to reach the egg, making Fu's face stretch from the speed she was going. "Oh, so that's how they make egg drop soup, huh?" Fu laughed again. "Get it? Egg? Haha. Drop?"

The egg lands into a bouncy-house castle tower of an Easter carnival as it rolled into the ball pit. Jackie crash landed into the ball pit with a large bounce while everyone froze. Jackie poked out from the balls, making the little kids inside scream at the sight of a real life dragon as they scurried out of the pit.

"Alright, start looking, kid." Fu said. "We gotta get that egg back to its mom before it hatches!"

"Alright, alright, alright, let's see." Jackie said as she began to look around for the egg, but only found a bunch of balls. "Ball...ball...ball...ball...ball…" She ended up throwing them in the back of Fu's head and caught the last one with his mouth. "Ball...egg!"

"An egg? For me?" Huntsboy said at the top of the tower with his staff in his hand. "You shouldn't have, but I'll take it anyway. Hand it over, dragon girl."

"You know, I like a boy who knows what he wants. Too bad you're not getting it. Dive!" Jackie and Fu dove into the balls as Huntsboy also jumped into pit as he shouted.

Jackie and Huntsboy exchange grunted as they fought inside the balls as they waved around from the movements inside. A boy poked his head from the balls as Jackie emerged as well with him on her head. Huntsboy emerged as well and fired his staff at her, making her shout as she got blasted to the net and catapulted to the air with Fu with her.

"Excuse me, sir, but the ball bed is only for children age six and under." An employee said to Huntsboy.

"Can it, pipsqueak!" Huntsboy snapped as he grabbed his collar and shoved him with great might to the cotton candy cart a couple yards away.

Meanwhile, Jackie and Fu landed into an alleyway and ran to hide as Huntsboy tiptoed into the alley in a ready stance as he searched cautiously for the dragon and her talking dog.

"I know you're here, dragon." He said.

He tiptoed past a door where Fu and Jackie, back in her human form, were peeking from. Jackie closed the door quietly and panted in relief that they've lost the slayers for the moment.

"We better hide here for a while." Jackie suggested.

They suddenly heard a man humming marseillaise as they hid behind a box of organic food as Jackie held onto the griffin egg. They were inside a kitchen of a restaurant and saw a chef cooking something on a stove.

"Monsieur, the food critic is here." A man said in a French accent, making the chef surprised.

"No. C'est incroyable." The chef said in the same accent.

"She just ordered the cheese omelet."

"Then I must make the finest omelet du fromage in all of culinary history. Hmm." The chef walked to the fridge and opened it. "I simply will-oh! I'm out of the egg! Sacre bleu!" He closed the door and saw Fu Dog trying to eat some eggs, only being held onto by Jackie, but the chef noticed the girl was holding an egg in her hand. "An egg!" He began speaking French in delight.

"Uh, adios, señor!" Jackie said nervously as he tried to jump onto her, but she ran out of the way jumped onto the dishes cart and began rolling away as the chef continued speaking in French in frustration.

Jackie rolled into the restaurant as she was about to roll over a waiter, making him shout and throw his hand of food dishes in the air as he jumped out of the way. He dumped the food all over the food critic. Jackie rolled out of the building and the carts rolled across the street, but luckily Jackie jumped off as it crashed to a building.

"Run!" Jackie cried as she and Fu ran to a crowd as the chef chased after her.

"Halt, you little-oh!" He said as she continued chasing the girl.

Jackie stopped at the back of the crowd and saw the Easter parade happening down the street. She shoved past people to run into the parade as the chef continued chasing after her.

"Come back!" He said before speaking French again. He panted as Jackie ran up to the egg float and hopped on as her dog does as well. The chef panted as he tried to keep up with the float before running out of breath. "Sacre bleu!" Jackie waves at the chef.

"Hey, you're not in an animal costume, and your costume eels, man." A guy in a blue bunny costume said to Jackie before he pointed at Fu. "Don't you ever dry clean that thing, man?"

"Hey, I had a bath just the other month." Fu said, a little offended before glaring. "Why, I oughta…" Fu jumped onto the man and began punching him until the bunny guy shoved him off and onto Jackie, making her drop the egg again.

"The egg!" Jackie exclaimed as she jumped off the float as the egg bounced down some steps, into Central Park as she and Fu chased after it. They both ended up tripping on each other as they roll down the step and into the park. Jackie shook her dizziness off and spotted an egg. "Well, here's the egg." She suddenly noticed it was a different color. "Wait, this is purple." She suddenly realized it was an Easter Egg Hunt in the park as there are eggs all over the place as kids looked around for eggs with their parents. "There are eggs all over the place." Luckily, Jackie managed to spot the griffin egg. "There it is!"

She sprinted towards the egg, until a little girl picked it up. "Lookie, pretty!"

"Hey, little girl, would you mind giving me that egg? Please?"

"No! My egg! Mine! I finded it, doofus!"

Jackie looked offended by how this girl acted. "Didn't your parents raise you better? Yeah, but see, it's really, really important that I-"

"MIIIIINNNNE!" The girl cried as tears leaked from her eyes.

As much as Jackie cared for children and really hated to hurt them, she really had no other choice. She shifted her dragon tail and poked her on her shoulder, making her look away as Jackie snatched the griffin egg out of her hand.

"HEY!" The girl began crying heavily as she ran to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! The mean girl stolded my egg!"

"That brat stole my little girl's egg." Her mother said, glaring at Jackie.

The crowd began roaring with anger. "Let's get it back!" "Let's get her!" They began throwing eggs at her as she and Fu tried to run away from the adults chasing them.

"Dragon up!" Jackie shifted into her dragon form as she grabbed Fu and flew to the air.

The crowd froze as they halted throwing eggs as they began looking around in confusion. "Where'd she go?" "She was right here?"

Jackie sighed in relief. "That was close. I think that there-"

"Hey, look out!" Fu warned, but too late as Jackie crashed into a peanut butter factory and into a vat of peanut butter.

Jackie and Fu emerge from the peanut butter. "What is this brown stuff?" Fu asked as he sniffed. "Smells kinda funky."

Jackie licked herself as she tasted it. "It tastes like...peanut butter." She said.

The vat suddenly tilted over as Jackie and Fu shout and they slide out with the peanut butter and they move down a conveyor belt. "Oh, man, this sure is turning into one egg-hausting day." Fu laughed at his own egg joke again. "Man, they just keep coming up! With the eggs and the thing-oh, forget it!"

Jackie sighed as she held up the griffin egg. "At least the egg is safe." She spoke too soon as a hand grabbed it from her. "Hey!"

The Huntsman laughed evilly as he held it up with the Huntsboy beside him. "Mine at last!" He said. "And now, dragon, I shall destroy you." He aims his staff at Jackie, but she swung her tail at the platform they were standing on, making to shake roughly as they shouted and he dropped the egg as it landed in a conveyor belt.

"The egg!" Huntsboy exclaimed as they ran down the platform and jumped off as they all run towards the egg.

"After it!"

The griffin is covered in peanut butter, as it becomes covered in colorful decorations like the other eggs for Easter. "Yo, good luck finding that egg now." Jackie said.

"Dragon!" Huntsboy growled as he and his master turn towards her.

"You will pay for this!" The Huntsman said.

Jackie grabbed onto Fu as she flew into pile of colorful Easter eggs and out of sight as the Huntsman and Huntsboy fly around on their hoverboard.

"Find the egg!" The Huntsman said.

Jackie poked her hand out and uses her claw to push a button on their hoverboard, making it fly out of control as the slayers shouted and they crash through the roof. Jackie and Fu burst out of the egg pile, covered in peanut butter.

"I am never eating peanut butter again." Fu said in disgust.

"Oh, yes you are!" Jackie said. "We're gonna have to unwrap every one of these and pick the peanut butter off. It's the only way to find the egg." Jackie uses her claw to unwrap one.

"Are you goofy, Jackie? There's millions of 'em!"

"Then we better get started. Egg number one." Jackie began licking the egg.

"Oh, boy."

A few hours later, Jackie and Fu were already full to the top, but they still had no luck finding the griffin egg as all they found were peanut butter eggs.

"Egg number eight thousand and thirty-two." Jackie groaned as she licked it, but it was again peanut butter. "Peanut butter again."

Fu groans. "Too much...peanut butter."

Jackie reached for another one. "Eight thousand thirty-three." She licked it, and then cringed in disgust. "The griffin egg!"

"Hip...hip...hooray." Fu collapsed from eating too much. Jackie ran to the nearest empty box as she vomited inside and she kept going on like that until her stomach was back to its original size.

"Okay, that's just not ladylike." Jackie groaned as she rubbed her stomach before becoming serious again. "We better get back to the nest." Jackie grabbed onto her fat dog as she flew away. "To the Empire State Building!" Jackie flew as fast as she could, but was moving slowly from Fu's weight. "How much longer-HEY!"

The Huntsman and Huntsboy returned as they fired an energy beam, making her freeze, in their hoverboard as the evil man snatchesd the egg from them again.

"At last, the griffin egg that will-" The Huntsman said, until he shouted when Fu Dog bites his bum, making him release the egg as it dropped to the board.

"This time I got it, this time I got it, this time…" Fu said as he tried to reach it again, but it plummeted to the ground again. "I don't got it."

Jackie and Fu dove down to chase the egg.

Meanwhile, Travis and Spuda exit Lomardo's Pizza after having a little lunch.

"Do you think Smiley's safe in my backpack?" Spuda asked. "Maybe we should invest in a baby stroller." Unaware to her, the griffin egg lands onto her backpack as it ook Smiley the egg's place as it dropped to the ground and squashed.

"Ok, now you're just blabbering." Travis said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No! The egg!" Jackie cried as she hovered over the squashed egg.

"We're too late, kid." Fu said despairingly. "It's sunnyside up." Jackie closed her eyes in shame.

"The egg is scrambled, master." Huntsboy said to his master.

"Disappointing, back to the Huntslair." He said as they took off.

"Oh, it's all my fault." Jackie said miserably as she shifted to her human form.

"Oh, he never even got a chance to get out of his shell." Fu said as tears leaked from his eyes. "The poor-hey!" He suddenly noticed the shell's appearance. "That's no magical griffin egg!"

Jackie picked up a piece that had a smiley face on it. "It's Smiley!"

"Smiley? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one, it means I'm gonna flunk home economics this semester. But more importantly, we gotta find Spuda and Travis."

In the skate park, Travis and Spuda were skateboarding on a ramp as they tossed the griffin egg to each other every time they reach the very bottom.

"Toss Smiley over here, I want to show him a trick." Spuda said as Travis tossed her the egg and she stopped at the top of the ramp. She tossed the gg to the air and rode down the ramp.

Fu and Jackie arrived just in time. "Travis! Spuda! No!" She cried as she ran into the park but trips to the ground. The egg was about to squash to the ground, but then Jackie stretched out her dragon tongue out and it landed perfectly on as she wrapped it around and she dragged it to her. She sighed in relief that it was finally safe.

"Oh, sure. Now you want to take an interest in our family." Spuda said as she frowned at her dragon friend and Travis shook his head at her stupidity.

Later that night, after a long day of flying around Manhattan for a rare magical egg from dragon slayers, chefs, and spoiled little kids in an Easter Egg Hunt, Jackie and Fu returned to the top of the Empire State Building and returned the griffin her egg.

"Here it is, safe and sound." Jackie said as she placed the egg back on its nest.

The griffin squawked in appreciation as it flapped its wings around. "And just in time, kid. Check out the egg." The egg began shaking. "You're about to witness one of the miracles of the magical world."

The egg hatched as a baby griffin squawked softly as it stretched out from the rest of the shell. "You know what, Fu. Being the American Dragon is a rough job, but it's times like this that make it all worth-" The mother griffin suddenly swallowed her own baby and belches, making Jackie's jaw drop in complete bewilderment. "Hey-no-what the-wha-the griffin just ate the-but-but I thought we-" She suddenly became dizzy with confusion. "Yo, that's gotta be the most messed up thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Relax, kid. The griffin baby's fine." Fu said as he walked to the griffin. "It just has to live inside the mother's digestive track for a week or two after it hatches. Then, the mom throws it back up. Ain't it beautiful?"

"I think...I'm gonna hurl." Jackie began gagging in disgust as she and Fu walked away from the griffin.

"Well, time to make our eggs-it. Mission egg-complished. That's all, yolks." Fu began laughing at his egg puns.

"Uh, Fu, about those egg puns, never again, huh?"

"Sheesh, sue a dog for having a little fun."


	11. The Heist

**Season 1 Episode 11**

The Heist

Theme Song:

American Dragon! American Dragon!

* * *

One day at a mini golf course, it seemed like it was a normal golf course, but through a hole as a player's ball rolled inside was a secret leprechaun village underneath the mini putt-putt course. It seemed like everything was going normally for the leprechauns as they went around their business, and some were dancing and a couple were guarding a pot of their precious gold. Unfortunately, while everyone was too distracted, two goblins pulverized the guards with no effort and when the leprechauns noticed the goblins, they disappeared in a puff of blue dust...along with the gold!

"The gold!" They all cried. "Oh, what happened?! Oh, it's gone! It's gone! Oh!"

Meanwhile, in Central Park, Luong Lao Shi was playing chess with his eldest granddaughter and apprentice, Jackie Long, but she was too occupied with her game pad and didn't pay much attention.

"Your move, Jackie." Lao said to her.

"Ok, uh…" She said absentmindedly as she reached to the chess board. "Okay, check this!" While she wasn't looking, she moved her pawn piece across the board.

Lao sighed in exasperation as he moved his piece. "Checkmate."

"Huh?" Jackie looked away from her pad and looked at the board in confusion.

"Hey yo, Jack!" Travis Carter said as he skated to his best friend with his other friend, Spuda Spudinski, behind him. "I hate to tear you away from your big game, but we gotta roll out."

"Ready to go half pipe?" Spuda asked.

"What do you say, Grandpa? Can I go?" Jackie asked him. "We've been playing this boring game for three hours."

"Sharpening the mind is never wasteful." Lao said. "Life is a mental game, Jackie. You must always stay three steps ahead of your opponent."

Jackie suddenly saw leaves raining down on them and then suddenly a leprechaun jumped from the tree above them and on the chessboard, looking panicked.

"There you are!" He said in an Irish accent. "Oh, for the love of clover, I've been looking all over for ya!" He pointed his cane at Jackie's face. "He's got the gold! All of it!"

"Who?" Jackie asked.

Back at the shop, Fu made a projection of a seemingly harmless, yet creepy man with blonde combed hair and a cape.

"Pandarus, Eli Excelsior Pandarus: millionaire, jet-setting playboy…" Fu began as he then showed a video footage of himself walking onto a red carpet as Pandarus exited his limo. "Animal lover." Pandarus petted Fu Dog as he began to kick. "Otherwise known as 'the Wizard of Wall Street'."

"Do you mean, like, because he's made millions at the stock market or-" Spuda asked as she plays with her yo-yo.

"No, I mean, like, because he's a dark wizard." Fu shows a picture of Pandarus with a group of wizards. "Keep it up, kid, and lay off the sugar." Fu Dog then showed the Pandarus Tower. "I cased this place this morning, Pandarus Tower; ninety-seven floors, five million square feet, and as of yesterday, home to gross of stolen leprechaun gold." He showed a picture of the pot of gold that was recently stolen. "Truth is, it's not four-leaf clovers that give leprechauns luck. It's this here gold, and without it, the little green suckers don't have a chance."

Fu then showed pictures of leprechauns falling into manholes after slipping on a banana peel, bee hives dropping on their heads and getting stung mercilessly, and crushed by boulders.

"Wow, are you hearing this?" Spuda asked Travis.

"I'm not worried; I just can't get used to the whole talking dog thing." Travis said. "I mean, I see his mouth moving, I hear the sounds coming out, but it just don't seem right."

Fu cleared his throat. "Look, kids, I know you're new to this whole magical world thing here, but I'm here to tell you...it ain't all fairy wings and forest nymphs." He said as he continued showing projections of the Pandarus Tower. "Now, lucky for the leprechauns, I got an elfin-ahem-uh, lady friend on the inside who slipped me the lowdown on the layout."

Fu Dog showed a video clip on him in an overcoat and spotted a sparkling lady as they locked eyes at each other. As they walked past each other, Fu handed the lady a roll of cash as she handed him a hard drive of some kind.

Fu then showed a picture of a steel vault. "This here's the granddaddy of all vaults." The dog continued. "The vault is reinforced with unicorn horns, strongest substance on Earth. Inside the vault are motion detector beams made of pixie dust, and on the other side of that, the gold. Haha, this is where you come in, kid." Fu pointed at Jackie as she grinned. "Or, rather, this is where you come in, dragon."

"No sweet, Fu." Jackie said as she snapped her fingers and shifted to dragon form as she gestures her hands in a kung-fu way. "I'm all over it." She suddenly realized she didn't shift her head into dragon form as she fixed that and smiled sheepishly.

Fu stared at her in dull silence before continuing his plan. "Alright, after me and the kid nab the gold, there's a dumbwaiter that takes us up from the vault, into the kitchen. That's where we need you two." Fu pointed at Travis and Spuda. "No matter what goes down, I need you guys to be in the kitchen when Jackie comes up with the gold. You got it?"

"Come on, all this planning and plotting. Let me just lat a little dragon pizazzle on 'em." Jackie said to her grandfather. "I'll go in, I'll go out, that wizard won't know what hit him."

"I'm afraid not, young one." Lao said, making her smile drop. "This one's a mental game, remember, a cool head cools the body."

"HIT THE PEDAL, GRETEL! I'm not getting any younger!" Lao Shi exclaimed as he drove the spy van down the road, but rather ironic from his previous statement. He once mentioned that he doesn't have a license, so his driving is very rusty as Fu had to go with Jackie. He continued screaming in Chinese as he tried to avoid colliding with other cars.

Spuda has dressed herself in a green formal dress as Travis dressed in a tux. Fu was cramped in a large cello case, but he really looked very claustrophobic. "I knew I should've worn my girdle!" Fu groaned as he closed the case over him again.

Jackie poked her de-shaped head from the thin case as her head popped back to normal. "I'm telling you, Gramps, this sneaking around is a waste of time." She said. "I could just bust in and take 'em down, yo!"

Lao Shi used his magic on Jackie as it shifted back to de-shaped as he pushed her back in. "We must not draw attention to ourselves! The walls have eyes." He said as he pulled in front of Pandarus Tower.

Spuda and Travis exited the van with the cases hiding Jackie and Fu. They slipped on some sunglasses as they began slowly walking towards the entrance like they were superstars.

"Come on, hurry it up, will ya? It's a little cramped in here!" Fu muffled from the case. Travis and Spuda picked up regular speed. "That's more like it."

The two friends began trying to go through the revolving door as the struggled and Fu and Jackie complained from inside until they finally got inside. They walked into a party until they suddenly run into Eli Pandarus himself.

"And...you are?" He asked the two teens with a stern voice.

"Hello, we're here for the gol-" Spuda said, until she gets cut off by Travis elbowing her.

"Golden opportunity to let you hear us." Travis covered, ignoring Pandarus' suspicious face. He pulled Spuda close to him. "Peak game, player! We the best lounge act you've never seen. You lucky we even playin' in this dump! You understand me?"

"Loud and clear, I look forward to hearing more." He said as he scooted a chair in and sat down.

"Huh?" They could hear Fu muttering in the case softly as he shook inside the case, only to be stopped by Travis. "Uh, hold up, dude." He and Spuda take their cases and ran into the backstage as Pandarus gave them a suspicious look behind their backs as he cocked an eyebrow. He opened the case containing Fu. "My bad, yo, we forgot."

"Oh, your bad? Heh, it's my bad I had that extra chili on that hotdog." Fu said as Spuda let's Jackie out of her case.

"Mr. Pandarus is waiting." An elfish lady said as Fu and Jackie quickly hid behind a pile of boxes. "Get onstage."

"What, but we're not-" Spuda tried to say, but the lady shoved them out of the backstage room.

"Yo, hands off the 'fit, lady!" Travis sassed.

Jackie and Fu peeked from the boxes as they disappeared. "Let's do this, kid." Fu whispered to Jackie.

They went back to their cases and Fu pulled out his headphones with a mic while Jackie pulled hers out that was an earpiece with a mic.

"Uh, mic check, one, two, three. Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, and a huh…" Jackie said to the mic before pounding it on the wall.

In the van parked outside the tower, Lao Shi slipped on a pair of head mics, before he cringed from a high-pitched squeal. "AI-YA!" He exclaimed as he slipped them off. He looked at his monitors and noticed that Jackie was pounded her mic to a wall. He quickly slipped his mics back on. "QUIET! I've tapped into the security eyes. You're directly over the vault. Have you located the trap door yet?"

Jackie followed her grandfather's orders and she managed to find the trapdoor, but there was no ladder to climb down. "Where's the ladder?" Jackie asked.

" _Dragon wings, Jackie!_ "

Jackie facepalmed herself for being an idiot. "Right, right, wings! I knew that. Dragon up!" She shifted into dragon form as Fu hopped on her back and she dove through the trapdoor.

Meanwhile, Spuda and Travis were standing in the stage, covered by the red curtains as the elf-goblin lady was behind them. "Dude, this isn't part of the plan." Spuda whispered to her friend. "We gotta get to the kitchen."

The lady gave them a couple of microphones as they smiled sheepishly at her and she walked away. "I-just follow my lead." Travis said nervously.

A spotlight shined on them as music began playing. " _Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the Pandarus lounge, the smooth sounds of Trav-al-rous._ " A man said.

"Whassup, New York?!" Travis said happily on his mic. "Y'all out there like love songs as much as we do?"

"Yeah!" Spuda shouted like a rockstar. "You better hug your mothers, 'cause you're goin' down, mudbucket! Mudbucket! Buckets of mud! Yeah!" She ran off stage and crashed an amp to the ground and ran to rip the curtains off until Travis stopped her.

Travis smiled innocently. "And...conga." Conga music began playing as they began dancing in a line as Pandarus watched with somewhat confusion. "Now...head for the kitchen!" He whispered to Spuda.

They both sneaked behind the conga line, out of Pandarus' sight as they approached the kitchen and entered inside as they peeked through the windows.

Pandarus pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Get me whoever's in charge of booking musical acts." He said.

Meanwhile, Jackie continued diving down the trap hatch as Fu held onto her for dear life. "Slow down there, kid. This hotdog ain't so good the second time around, you know what I mean?" Fu said.

Jackie dove a little too fast as she crash landed on the floor as her talking dog belched loudly. "Fu, the vault!"" She said, looking at the steel vault.

They walked to a mirror at the side of the vault as some kind of poltergeist woman ghost appeared inside the mirror. " _Welcome, Mr. Pandarus. Please provide handprint scan now._ " She said as she placed a hand in the mirror and disappears, leaving her hand behind.

"Huh? I don't understand." Fu said, panicking a little as he pulled out some blueprints. "This wasn't in any of the plans I got."

"Hey, no problem." Jackie said, extending her claws. "I've been waiting for some real action, anyway. Yo, just stand back, Fu." She charged at the vault, but doesn't make a dent as she forgot her dog said that the vault was made of unicorn horn, the strongest substance on Earth. She collapsed upside down as she grunted in pain.

"Glad you got that out of your system. Now, you heard skeletonia: only Pandarus' handprint will open that safe." Then something clicked in his mind. "Wait a minute." He suddenly remembered when Pandarus petted Fu before he entered his tower. Fu looked at the back of his fur and saw a handprint Pandarus left on his fur. "Magical fur. Works every time."

Jackie picked up Fu and placed his back on the mirror as the skeleton lady analyzed it. " _Thank you, Mr. Pandarus_."

There was a click as the vault opened up and revealed the room full of blue motor detection lasers and at the end of that is the leprechauns' pot of gold.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Spuda and Travis exited the pastry room in chef uniforms. They nodded at each other as they walked up to a couple of satyr chefs.

"Hey, yo, Pandarus wants two private chefs up in his penthouse right away." Travis told them. They gasp in excitement as they exit the kitchen. "Piece of cake." He scooped some chocolate frosting off a cake and tasted it.

Back in the vault room, Jackie and Fu look at the motion detection lasers made of pixie dust and the pot of gold at the end of the room. " _This is your moment. Just like a chess game: one move at a time_." Lao Shi said as he looked at the motors. " _You must use your tail to slowly navigate each beam to-JACKIE!_ " He opened his eyes to see his granddaughter impulsively flying through the lasers.

"Hey, sorry, Gramps. I just thought I'd try my way." She said as Lao Shi cringed and prayed she didn't touch a beam. She made it to the pot and wrapped her tail around it. "Real smooth like." She began flying through the lasers again, throwing the pot around effortlessly. Lao Shi continued cringing and praying that she could make it out. She luckily made it back out, but accidentally waved her tail to one of the motion detectors, setting off the alarm. "Oops. My bad."

Fu facepalmed himself and Lao Shi cried in worry. He switched his camera to Pandarus and his goblin assistant.

"If you didn't book them, how did they get in here?" Pandarus asked, referring to Travis and Spuda. His mirror showed an image of Jackie and Fu Dog and realized it was a heist. "Unleash the Kumo."

"Oh! Pandarus is onto us! Get out of there!" Lao Shi said urgently.

In the vault room, a door opened as it reveals something with six yellow eyes.

In the kitchen, Spuda checked her watch as it beeped. "Dude, we did it!" She said. "Jackie should be up here in thirty seconds. And-"

"What are you standing around for?" A man asked as he entered the kitchen. "We need that stew!"

"Uh, stew?"

"Stew! What are you, new?! You know what to do."

"Make some...stew?"

"So true. I'll be back in two and I want that stew." And with that, he exited the kitchen.

"Yo, that was freaky." Travis said before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Yo, Gramps, where is Jackie? We gotta roll, they're trying to get us to cook."

"Then cook already. Just don't leave the kitchen." Lao exclaimed. "Jackie has been minorly detained."

Travis and Spuda shrugged as they began cooking by throwing in a carrot, a shirt, bowling ball, and oven mitts.

In the vault room, a giant red spider-like monster, the Kumo, emerged from the dark room and hissed at the dragon and the dog.

"Eh...leave it to the old wizard of wall street to unleash the Kumo." Fu whimpered as he pulled on his wrinkly ears.

It hissed as Jackie made a determined look and Fu ran away as she began evading its legs until she flew up and tries to swipe her tail, but it shoved her to the back of the wall. It swiped its leg at Jackie as she got up and breathed fire at it's leg, tearing it off as it roared. She gasped when its leg suddenly regenerated by itself.

"Now that's what I call armed and dangerous!" Jackie exclaimed. She evaded it's claws as she flew over it and behind. "Haha! Can't do that, can't you?" It turned around and hissed as Jackie smirked at the vault door. She flew inside as she gestured the giant bug to follow her. "That's right, come to mama."

As soon as it was inside the vault, she flew over it and slammed the vault shut locking the monster as she joined Fu in a tiny elevator. "Let's get outta here!" Fu said.

"Heard that."

They witnessed the Kumo trying to break the door open. "Aw, that Kumo don't quit!"

Jackie pulled on a rope and as the Kumo emerged from the vault the elevator went up with Jackie, Fu, and the gold. Pandarus watched the whole thing as the dragon and the dog exit the elevator as he growled in frustration.

"Send in full security." He ordered. "I'm not about to let a dragon and her dog steal my stolen leprechaun gold." Fu noticed the camera and covered it with a red sheet.

In the kitchen, Travis and Spuda completed their stew as Spuda tasted it. "Needs a little salt." She said.

Then, Jackie and Fu arrived and reunited with them. "Forget the stew, get us out of here!" Fu exclaimed.

Spuda lifted a cart rag for Fu to crawl in and Jackie shifted back to her human form as she followed her dog and hands him the pot. Travis pulled the cart out the kitchen as some security guards rushed to the kitchen.

Lao Shi watched dumbfounded as they approached the exit, but then saw Pandarus was outside his tower. "Pandarus!" He said.

Travis accidentally collided the cart to the wizard as Jackie and Fu tumbled out from underneath.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Pandarus said as he snapped his fingers and his goblin friend grabbed the pot. "Do you honestly think you can outwit the wizard of wall street? Take them away!" He shoved the instrument case at Jackie as the goblins towered over them as they growled.

However, they hear a horn beeping as Lao Shi the van between the goblins and his recruits in his dragon form. "Get in!" He said as she used his tail to drag everyone into the van. "Seatbelts, everyone." And he drove offs way from Pandarus Tower.

After a failed heist attempt, they all returned to the park. "It will be much harder to get to Pandarus now, but we must devise a new plan. The leprechauns are counting on us." Lao Shi said to everyone gravely.

"Yo, times like this, the only thing to make you feel better is a little blues. See what I'm sayin'?" Jackie said before kicking the saxophone case to Spuda. "How 'bout a little sax solo, Spuda?"

"Well, I've never actually trained, but-" Spuda said, but when she opened the case, it revealed all the leprechaun gold they've been trying to reclaim during the heist. "Whoa!"

"Checkmate!" Everyone stared at Jackie in amazement. "Just like you taught me, Gramps: always stay three steps ahead of your opponent." She then explained that she switched the gold from the pot and into the saxophone case before they exited the kitchen in a hurry.

"Wait a minute...if we have the gold, then Pandarus has the…" Spuda looked at Jackie as she smiled mischievously.

"STEW?!" Pandarus exclaimed as his goblin friends removed the pot lid, revealing to be the stew Spuda and Travis made in the kitchen. Apparently, Jackie poured their stew into the pot just for a little humor for the evil wizard thief. "What the-"

One of the goblins scooped his finger in it and tasted it. "Needs a little salt." He said.

Pandarus growled in anger and threw his fists in the air. "You're fired! All of you! FIRED!"


	12. Dragon Summit

**Season 1 Episode 12**

Dragon Summit

It was quite a normal day at Manhattan, New York, until that morning Jackie Long's grandfather, Luong Lao Shi, has told her to pack her things and meet her at Grand Central Station. He explained that there was an annual Dragon Summit happening at a tropical island called Draco Island, which was on the other side of the world, and where every dragons of the world gather and reunite with each other. At Grand Central Station, Jackie followed her grandfather as she dragged her suitcase across the floor while he walked their talking dog, Fu Dog.

Jackie grunted as she dragged the heavy luggage with her. "Yo, G, I'm the American Dragon, not the American Bellgirl. How come Fu can't carry his own junk?" She asked her grandfather as they walked down some steps.

"Until we reach the Isle of Draco, we must travel incognito." Lao Shi replied, referring to all of their magical secrets.

"Woof! Bark!" Fu acted out until he secretly smirked at Jackie. "Sucker. Ruff ruff!"

Jackie then began pushing her luggage as they neared the trains. "So, do they have cabanas and wetsuits on this island?" She wondered as Lao Shi stopped her.

"Jackie, the Summit is _not_ a vacation, it is a chance for the world's dragons to meet, share techniques, and exchange ideas. Most importantly, you will finally meet the world's dragon council." Lao explained.

Jackie, Lao Shi, and Fu have all reach the trains while Jackie continued making a look of uncertainty. "Yo, G, are we really taking a _train_ to some island on the other side of the world?"

Lao giggled as he walked next to an elevator. "Don't be ridiculous, we are taking the _elevator_."

"Say what?!"

Lao Shi pressed the up button, but then he began pressing the buttons like it was some kind of code for opening some secret passage before he twisted the entire button slot. Jackie's eyes went wide in total confusion; even though she was used to the whole idea that magic was real, she still hasn't really thought that it could come in various hidden and mysterious ways.

"I never get to push the buttons." Fu Dog complained as the doors opened and the magical trio walked inside, where a goblin was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Enchanted Elevators, where service always comes with a smile." The goblin grumbled as he hoisted their luggages on some rackets before he smiled widely. "Please prepare for departure."

"Hold on tight, kid!" Fu said nervously as he clenched his arms around the elevator's handle.

"What for?" Jackie wondered in confusion.

"Trust me, I ain't made it through yet without my friend Ralph Upchuck making a big splash." Fu patted his stomach for reference at what he was trying to tell her.

"Going down." The goblin said as some energy cuffs linked his feet to the floor and the elevator immediately traveled downwards in a very fast speed, making Jackie shriek loudly as Fu barfed.

"Whoops! Hehheh, told ya."

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Jackie continued shrieking loudly as the elevator passed through the center of the Earth until it finally popped up onto open land, but upside down. The elevator doors opened while Lao Shi and Fu Dog landed on their feet and Jackie fell on her back with a grunt, looking dizzy and disoriented from their little elevator journey.

"Enchanted Elevators welcomes you to the Isle of Draco. We realize when you travel, you have many choices-" The goblin said.

"Yeah, yeah! Somebody get me to a bathroom! I think my contents may have shifted during flight." Fu Dog interrupted as he held onto his stomach and walked out of the elevator with his owner.

Jackie recovered from her dizziness as she took the luggages and gazed upon the grand Dragon Summit before her in awe. There were so many dragons than Jackie first thought, and they protected other parts of the world and she was glad that her family weren't the only dragons in the entire world. And she even got to finally meet the Dragon Council in person for the first time, the people her grandfather kept on telling her about.

"Remember, Jackie, it is important you make a good first impression upon the World Dragon Council." Lao Shi said to her.

"Yeah, 'cause you're not just _any_ dragon, kid: you're the first _American_ dragon." Fu clarified on why they called her the American Dragon in the first place.

"G, please, I'm gonna show 'em what separates the AmDrag from the pack." Jackie said as they walked into the camping area of the Summit. She stopped and unzipped her satchel bag as she pulled out her favorite skateboard.

"Jackie, hurry, the council is approaching!" Lao Shi said.

Five members of the World's Dragon Council arrived at the bottom of their palace steps. They were Counciler Kulkulkhan (the Dragon of Central America), Omina (the Dragon of Atlantis), Chang (the Dragon of China), Kulde (the Dragon of Europe), and Andam (the Dragon of Africa). They all stood patiently for the newest dragon student in the Summit, Jackie Long, the Dragon of America.

"It seems the only student yet to arrive is the American Dragon." Andam said to his friends.

"She has much to answer for." Chang said with a look of strictness.

"YO! What up, what up, y'all!" Jackie exclaimed, making Chang's eyes go wide in surprise when Jackie appeared on her skateboard as she flipped into the air. "The American Dragon is in da house!"

She skated past a quadlet group of kids as a boy with curly blonde hair smirked mishcivously. "Hey, mates, what's say we razz the pretty new kid?" He said in an australian accent before he shifted his dragon tail and held it out. "Watch the tail now!"

Jackie's board got caught on his tail as she yelped and her board got launched towards Andam. "Councilor Andam, look out!" A man shouted as he shifted into his dragon form and snapped the board in half.

"WHOA!" Jackie shouted as Councilor Kulde shifted into his dragon form as the girl crash landed on his guts and made him breath ice at Chang, freezing her in a block of ice.

The kids laughed hysterically. "Nice move, mate! Good on ya!" The same Australian boy called out.

Jackie glanced between Andam and Kulde and Chang frozen in a block of ice with wide eyes. "Jackie…" Lao Shi said as he and Fu Dog approached her with unimpressed looks.

Jackie laughed nervously before she looked down in guilt. "So much for good first impressions." Fu Dog said.

Later on after everything was fixed, the Dragon Council took Jackie, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog into their grand hall as they discussed Jackie's past actions during her first days as the American Dragon, which to them sternly and strictly, were all very negative in their views.

"Using shapeshifting spells for personal gain, revealing dragon identity to humans, taking a soul-sucking incubus to a school dance?!" Kulde listed off angrily, looking unimpressed by Jackie Long's progress reports Lao reported to him in the past.

"Hey, can you actually blame the kid? He was a good looking model!" Fu Dog said defensively.

"Lao Shi, we find these violations of the official dragon code very disturbing! And after this morning's fiasco-"

"Yo, I got tripped, man! That wasn't even my fault!" Jackie protested, looking very offended as she frowned.

Lao Shi raised his finger and began speaking for his granddaughter as violin played. "I do not deny that Jackie is rough around the edges, Councilor, but she has what counts most: a good heart and an even greater...FU!" He exclaimed as Fu stopped playing his violin.

"What? I thought you were trying to create a mood here." He said as he shrugged.

Chang stood from her seat and glared down at the Chinese dragon. "Luong Lao Shi, such rebellion by your student is unacceptable!" She said, sounding and looking unimpressed as she pounded her fist on her counter. "It is time for the American Dragon to be tested."

Lao Shi looked very surprised. "Here? Now?" He asked.

"Sorry, dudes, I came to surf." Jackie said as she mimicked herself surfing.

"You will be put to three tests, each have a different skill and standard of the dragon." Kulde announced as the three magical glass windows began showing projections of these tests. "The Test of Judgement in fire."

"The Test of Wisdom in battle." Andam continued.

"The Test of Courage in flight." Chang finished. "We will require you to pass at least two. Lao Shi, you of all people know what is at stake if the girl fails." Lao looked down gravely at the floor like he knew what she was talking about, but Jackie looked confused. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, is this plasma, 'cause it looks like plasma?" Fu Dog asked as he wiped his paw on the window, only to earn glares from the members of the council.

After that happy meeting, Lao Shi and Jackie walked outside to the Summit, and Jackie was very creeped out by the Chang woman with the creepy and strict attitude. "That Chang lady's whack, yo. 'You of all people know…'" She said as she mimicked the old Chang lady before she looked down at her grandfather and crossed her arms. "What did she even mean by that?"

"Do not concern yourself, we must focus on the first test." Lao Shi said to her as she looked ahead and she saw and recognized the same Australian boy a few feet away as he chatted with his friends.

Jackie glared angrily. "YO! That's the fool who tripped me up!" Jackie looked down at Fu Dog. "What's his damage?"

"Fred Nerk, he's the first Australian Dragon. He was the new kid on the block until you came along, guess he doesn't like being the flavor of last week from a sweetheart." Fu Dog said.

Jackie then glared with anticipation. "Oh, if he wants flavor from a sweetheart, I'll give him some flavor from a rough circle!" She was about to give Fred a piece of her mind until Lao grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Jackie, we have no time for childish revenge, I will reserve the practice field. You and Fu Dog will meet me in fifteen minutes." Lao said to his cocky granddaughter before he released her shirt, sending her crashing on a box as she grunted.

"Field in fifteen, I'm on it, G." Jackie said as he walked away. She glanced her attention back to Fred Nerk as she got back up. "Yo, Fu, how much damage you think we can do in fifteen minutes?"

"Kid, you have no idea." Fu Dog muttered to Jackie's ear.

Later on that day at the mess hall, all the dragon apprentices gathered to the cafeteria for lunch until the intercom pitched on. " _Fred Nerk, please report to the front office. Your mommy has just dropped off fresh undies and rash cream for your sensitive area_." Jackie announced, making Fred frown as he adjusted his jacket collar while the other students laughed at him.

Fred immediately bolted out of the mess hall and made his way into the office. "Hey, Nerk…" Fu said before he dumped some melted chocolate on top of him.

"What the-" He began as he looked up, only to get some whipped cream dumped on him next.

"Thought you might be hungry for dessert!" Fu chuckled as he leaned on the suspender beam at the ceiling.

The other dragon apprentices laughed at the Australian Dragon as Jackie approached him with a grin, making his eyes go wide. "You!" Fu dumped some nuts on him while he frowned at the Chinese-American girl. "You're a real sweetheart."

"Now you know how I feel whenever I get owned." Jackie said before she frowned. "You trip up the bee, you mess with the queen bee, mate, and one other thing…" She went close to his face as he blushed with wide eyes while she narrowed her eyes directly at him and pointed her finger at his chest. "Don't call me sweetheart, and step off the AmDrag." And with that happy note, she first placed a cherry on his head before she stormed out of the building with a huff.

"Yeah, now we gotta _split_." Fu said before he laughed hysterically at his own joke. "Get it? Split?! Hey, maybe we'll see you next _Sunday_!" He walked out of the building as he continued to laugh.

Fred still looked stunned by Jackie's little tough talk as he stood there. "Well, she's a lot more clever and tougher than I first thought." He said to himself before he smiled mischievously. "Alright, your highness, let's have a go to see who gets the first sting."

Several minutes later after lunch, Jackie met her grandfather at the fields to practice her dragon fire. "Are you ready, Jackie?" He asked.

"Target practice, bring it." She said as she got into position.

"Now!" Lao switched his lever as Jackie shifted her head into her dragon form's before she spat a fireball at a target with a bullseye.

"Yeah, let's go for two!" Jackie waited for the right moment with the moving bat target before she managed to incinerate it. "Yeah, believe that!"

Meanwhile, Fred peeked his head over the fence and he saw a bee hive above Jackie's head. "Time to meet the queen bee." He muttered before he shifted his head into his dragon form and spat blue fire at it, making it fall off its tree.

Unfortunately for the poor Australian Dragon, Jackie noticed this as she looked up above her and shifted her head back to normal. "Huh?" She shouted as she quickly jumped and kicked the hive away, sending it straight towards Fred as he yelped and ended up on his head.

"OW! OW! HELP!" Fred ran around the grass as he tried to pry the hive off of his head until he managed. His face was covered in large bumps from being stung so much and he glanced at the fence and saw Jackie overlooking with a clever smirk.

"I told ya, mess with the AmDrag, you mess with the queen bee. And now, you've provoked her, Nerk, and brace yourself for the punishment of a lifetime." And she jumped off the fence to go back to her training.

Fred slouched in disappointment as his friends walked up to him with pitiful looks. "Sorry, Nerk, she's the best prankster pretty much in America, she's practically always three steps ahead of everyone." One of them said, only to earn a glare from the Australian Dragon as a bee buzzed from his mouth.

Later on while Fred talked with a friend, Jackie secretly slipped a glowing disc into his back pocket before she scooted away unnoticed and hid behind a pole with Fu Dog while they chuckled. "Yo, so how long does it take for these magic confetti rockets to work?" Jackie asked her talking dog.

Fu looked down at his watch. "Three, two, one." He said and no sooner than he finished, Fred screamed as the confetti rockets went off on his butt as he began scooting his butt across the floor as the confettis continued exploding. And all of the dragon apprentices in the mess hall laughed hysterically at him again.

Later on in the girls' shower room, Jackie went inside to clean herself up as she beatboxed to herself. Fred quickly and secretly switched the soap bar for the invisible soap kind before he made a break for it. Jackie stopped beatboxing and sniffed the air around her in confusion. She then glanced down at her soap and realized that it wasn't the soap she brought into the stall with her as she narrowed her eyes when she knew who could've done this.

In the boys' shower room, Fred was also cleaning himself up in a stall as he laughed to himself with his eyes closed. "Oh, this is gonna be the best joke ever, now I know for sure I got that sweetheart." He said as Jackie switched his soap for the invisible one as he unknowingly picked it up and began rubbing it on his body. A few minutes later, he burst out of the bathroom with his midsection invisible as he glared in annoyance, while the apprentices laughed at him again. "Very funny, sweetheart, you're a lot more observant than I thought."

"See, can't outsmart the queen of getbacks, mate." Jackie said with another clever grin, with her hair wrapped up in a towel as the kids continued laughing.

Fred looked down at himself and his eyes went wide when he realized he was still naked, despite his mid section being invisible, and tried to cover himself up while he smiled bashfully before he bolted back into the bathroom.

Later on to give Fred another payback, Fu Dog and Jackie hid behind a fence as Fu handed her a container. "Magical sneezing salts, 'tis the seasoning doe sneezoning." Fu said with a light giggle before they peeked over the fence.

"I'm all over that." Jackie said with a mischievous smile.

"Jackie Long, come with me." Councilor Kulde said from behind her, making her jump a little in surprise. "The Test of Judgement in fire is prepared."

"Can't it wait like a few minutes? I gotta-" Jackie got cut off when the councilor grabbed her by the ear and dragged her along. "WHOA!"

Kulde took the young Chinese-American girl to a room that was dripping water. "You must cross to the other side of the course, melting any of my ice sculptures that threaten you; not every target will be a danger. Use your fire with good judgement."

"Yo, if my judgement was any sharper, they'd confiscate it at airport security." Jackie walked into the building to prepare herself for her first test.

Kulde walked over to Lao Shi, Fu Dog and the other council members. "Begin!"

The building's doors closed and locked Jackie in before she transformed into her dragon form. An ice sculpture of an ogre with a club in his hand sprang out. "Ogre with a club, definite bad guy." She breathed fire at the statue and melted it into a puddle before a troll holding a bouquet of flowers came out. "Troll with flowers...ugly, but not dangerous. Yo, this test is cake-WHOA!" A unicorn ice statue sprang out from behind Jackie as she tripped over and accidentally opened the container of her sneezing powder as she changed back to human form while purple dust sprinkled over her. Jackie glanced at the opened container and gasped as she quickly scooped the powder back inside. "Oh, no! Not now! Don't sneeze, come on! AH-CHOO!" She tried to fight it, but she shifted back into a dragon as she accidentally spat a fireball at the unicorn statue. "AH-CHOO!" She melted a mermaid ice sculpture. She kept on sneezing as she melted a bunny, a nymph warrior, and even a Fu Dog ice statue that popped out of the barrel as the head flew out of the building and right next to Fu Dog.

"Hey!" He said, looking somewhat offended as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh-CHOOOOOOO!" Her final big sneeze created a giant fireball that burst out of the ceiling and headed straight for the Dragon Council and the other as they shouted and scattered away before it exploded on impact. They walked back towards the large crater on the staircase before they glanced at Jackie, who returned to human form and approached them with a nervous smile. "So, would that be a pass...or a fail?"

The building behind her collapsed to rumble and Jackie Long's Test of Judgement in fire was marked as a fail.

Lao Shi walked towards the wreckage as he picked up the container of the sneezing powder she was going to use on Fred, but it was unintentionally used on herself instead. "Magic Sneezing Salts?! Jackie, I told you to take these tests seriously!" He exclaimed to his granddaughter as she looked down in shame.

"Why? Who cares what the council thinks?" Jackie asked.

Lao Shi made a look of somewhat shame himself as he sat on a crate. "Jackie, in the Order of the Dragon, there are no bad students, only bad _masters_."

"The thing is, kid, the Council _never_ wanted Gramps to train you to begin with, since they got some rule about family not training family." Fu Dog added as he scratched the back off his head with his rear paw.

"They allowed it only after I insisted, and _only_ on a trial basis. If you do not pass the two remaining tests, you will be assigned a _new_ master."

Jackie's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. "What?! They can't do that!" She argued.

"THEY CAN!" Lao then looked down gravely and sadly at the thought. "And...they will."

Later that night, deep below of the Island of Draco inside an underground chamber with lavafalls, a hooded figure walked into the center of the chamber with a giant hooded dragon. "News from my loyal servant? The girl has failed her first test, then." The mysterious dragon said with a sinister voice. The hooded figure nodded as the dragon smiled at the answer. "Excellent." He began chuckling evilly and sinisterly like his number one target was making sure Jackie Long would fail her tests.

* * *

The next day inside the training hall for dragons, Jackie approached to Fu Dog, who was dressed as a griffin, in her dragon form for some training when she prepared for her second test that day.

"Ok, griffin, ready to rumble?" Jackie said as she got into a fighting stance.

"And if I said no?" Fu retorted before they circled around across each other.

"Jackie, remember what you know about magical creatures. Goblins have sensitive sense of smell, brownies like shiny things, and griffins fight-" Lao Shi began to explain before Fu shouted as he kicked Jackie hard in the guts, making Lao cringe a little before regaining his posture. "-dirty." Jackie groaned in pain as she collapsed to her legs. "Next, Fu, siren."

Fu removed his helmet with a look of uncertainty. "Aw, don't make me wear the wig."

"Jackie's second test is Wisdom in battle. She must be ready for whatever creature they match against her."

Jackie shifted back into her human form and she actually noticed a statue of her archenemy, the Huntsman, inside the training hall for dragons. "Yo, G, how come that got a statue of the Huntsman in a dragon gym?" She asked her grandfather in confusion.

"The Huntsman is one of the thirteen: the most dangerous threats to the magical world." Lao Shi gestured to the rest of the thirteen statues inside the gym.

"The dirty baker's dozen." Fu Dog said.

"We keep their statues to remind us why we must train so hard."

"So...if the Huntsman's number four, who's the baddest of the bad?" Jackie wondered as they approached to the end of the gym.

"The Dark Dragon." Jackie gazed upon the statue of the biggest dragon she has ever seen right in front of her.

"No one knows who he is or where he came from, only that he's been consumed by powerful dark magic." Fu Dog explained as he jumped off from the statue. "Only _one_ dragon's ever faced him and lived…" Fu Dog coughed between sentences as he gestured to Luong Lao Shi. "Right over there…{coughed} it's Grandpa."

"You?" Jackie asked as she glanced to her grandfather in surprised confusion before she broke into a smile. "Gramps, you the man!"

"It was a long time ago." Lao Shi said as he looked down at the floor with somewhat fear in his eyes.

"The Council thinks the Dark Dragon is gone forever, but Gramps here isn't so sure. Plus, the council believes that the Dark Dragon's origin could be connected with both the Huntsclan and a lineage of powerful dragons who had discovered this rare ability to shapeshift naturally as humans before dragons today, and not being dragon locked. No one knows which family's heritage was connected with him, somewhere around China thousands of years ago." Fu added as he crossed his arms.

"That is why I insisted on training you myself."

Jackie's eyes went wide when a horrible thought came into mind when her grandfather mentioned why he wanted to train her so badly. "Wait...you think that... _I'm_ gonna have to face him someday?" She asked as her fear began to rise inside her chest.

Lao Shi then waved the entire Dark Dragon subject aside. "Ah, enough questions! We must get back to siren training! Fu Dog?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fu Dog grumbled after he got changed into a mermaid costume. "Come over here, sailor, so I can seduce you to destruction." He then meowed like a model.

Jackie stared at her talking dog oddly. "That is so wrong in so many ways." She said as she looked away from the sight.

And then green smoke were suddenly set off as it billowed in the gym, and Lao Shi plugged his nose from the bad smell. "Magic stink bombs!" He said.

The magical trio looked up and saw Fred Nerk and his friends overlooking the hole as they laughed. "Well, sweetheart, you sure know how to stink up the place." Fred said before he walked off.

"Okay, that's the last straw!" Jackie growled angrily as she shifted out her dragon wings and was about to fly after the Australian Dragon until her grandfather stopped her.

"Jackie, we are not training for Fred Nerk, we are training for sirens, ogres, werewolves!" He said as he pointed repeatedly at her chest.

"Oh my." Fu said.

Later on that day in the dragon arena, Jackie stood before the audience of the world's dragons as she prepared herself for an magical creature the Dragon Council could challenge her to fight against. "Okay, whoever's coming out of there, I'm ready." Jackie said confidently.

"The Test of Wisdom in battle shall begin!" Councilor Andam announced.

The gates opened up as she got into a ready position, but to her, nothing came out as crickets chirped, the audience remained absolutely silent, and Jackie looked around in confusion. "Uh...there's nothing there."

"OY! You want us to bash you right now?" Someone in a tiny scottish accent shouted as Jackie looked down and saw three tiny brownies glaring up at her.

"Sorry! I didn't see you down there." Jackie glanced back up at the council with a look of disbelief. "Brownies? Are you joking?"

"The test is mine to administer and I chose brownies." Andam said to her.

"Ring the bell, boyle!" A brownie said as he shook a fist into the air.

"Remember, Jackie, the test is wisdom in battle." Lao Shi reminded his young apprentice.

"I'm all over this one, G! I got wisdom coming out of my ears!" Jackie called back to him before she felt the brownies crawling into her pants. "Huh?! What the?" The brownies began crawling inside of Jackie and tickled her as she giggled hysterically, twitched, and flipped around the arena. "Hey, hey, hey, stop it! That tickles! Hahahaha!"

Lao Shi sighed and shook his head while Fu Dog pulled out his phone. "Big Ernie, Fu. How ya doing? Listen, sixty biscuits on Jackie and put a couple brownies on the brownies." He said through the phone.

Jackie's laughing then turned into a growl as she began shaking her entire body. "Get...out...of...my...THREADS!" She dropped to her back and with one thrust of her feet, she catapulted the brownies out of her clothing as they shouted and disappeared in the grass. Jackie got back onto her feet and glanced at the grass rattling from movement. "Dragon up!" She shifted into her dragon form and got in a ready position. "Let's see what you got now that the AmDrag's in the hizzy!" The brownies leaped from the grass with ropes as they began tying her up tightly. "Aw man! Whoa!" And she fell onto her back, making the audience roar with laughter.

"Hey, listen, changed my mind, Ern. Put the brownies on the dragon and the biscuits on the brownies...no, the _other_ brownies."

"Remember, Jackie, the test is…" Lao Shi repeated.

"Wisdom in battle." Jackie said to herself before she began processing what she has learned about brownies before. "Come on, Jackie, what do you know about brownies? They're small, they're not that smart…"

"Oy, I heard that!" A brownie said, sounding offended.

"They like shiny things-" She suddenly paused and grinned as an idea formed inside her mind. She digged her claws on some dirt and tossed them into the air before she breathed fire at the dusty mist.

"Crikey, she's gonna blow the place again!" Fred mocked before he laughed.

However, all it really did was make several sparkles of shine as the brownies gazed upon the shining dust. "Ooh! Shiny!" They said before they hopped off of Jackie and she used her claws to break herself from from the ropes.

"That's what Grandpa's talking about!" Lao Shi exclaimed at his granddaughter's quick thinking as he crossed his arms, until he noticed the council staring at him sternly. "Uh, I mean, wise move, young dragon."

"It's beautiful!" The brownies said as they played with the sparkles until it disappeared, much to their disappointments. "Oy, where'd it go?"

"Brownie likes the bling-bling? Then bring it." Jackie said as she threw more dust into the air and breathed fire on it to create more sparkles, making the brownies rush onto her hand and then she suddenly smacked her other hand right on top of them as the crowd gasped.

"Oh, kid, you didn't have to _pulverize_ 'em!" Fu said as he stretched his fur.

However, she apparently didn't actually pulverize them in cold blood since she only merely used her claws like a cage for the brownies. "Oy, that's this then?" A brownie exclaimed.

Jackie Long's Test of Wisdom in battle has been passed, leaving only one test left for her to pass and keep her grandfather as her rightful dragon master.

"AmDrag representing! Can I get a WHOO-WHOO?! Holla!" Jackie cheered for herself before she breathed fire above her.

"Your dragon student has been taught well, Lao Shi." Andam said to him, looking mildly impressed.

"The girl is too cocky, we will see if she struts like a peacock after _my_ test." Chang said as she smirked somewhat darkly at the dragon girl.

"She will be ready." Lao Shi said as he bowed respectfully to her.

Later on, the dragons gathered at the beach of Draco as Chang began explaining to Jackie what what next test will involve with, the Test of Courage in Flight, her final test and if she passed this one, she will spare her grandfather as her master. But if she failed, she would have to train with a complete stranger she could almost never bond with nor understand.

"Your courage in flight will be tested by the Isle of Draco itself. You will fly the perimeter of the island, through three magical rings, facing every obstacle in your path." Chang explained as she created a ring of fire. "But survival is not your _only_ goal. To pass this test, you must fly faster than your competitor whom _you_ shall choose."

" _I_ get to choose?" Jackie asked as she pointed at herself.

Fu then leaned close to the Chinese-American girl. "Ok, I've scouted the competition, and I suggest going with the Guatemalan Dragon." He muttered to her as he pointed at the small boy with a tiny tail and a runny nose. "He's got bad allergies and a wingspan the size of my pinky, huh?"

"Hola!" The boy said as he waved.

Jackie narrowed her eyes in disagreement. "No way, Fu, I want the Australian Dragon: Fred Nerk!" She said as she glared at Fred and the crowd looked kind of surprised by her choice.

Fred smirked with his arms crossed, looking unfazed by this. "With pleasure, sweetheart." He said before he snapped his fingers and shifted into his yellow/orange dragon form.

"Okay, I'm all for self-confidence, kid, but he _owns_ this course! He won't even go fair for the women, too." Fu said nervously.

"Jackie, if you fail…" Lao Shi said.

"You told me to take these challenges seriously, G, and that's what I'm doing. Standing up to the challenge...I gotta do this." Jackie said with genuine confidence in her voice.

Lao Shi then bowed at her decision. "As you wish, young dragon."

"Very well, then...dragons ready?" Chang said.

Jackie nodded her head. "DRAGON UP!" She exclaimed as she shifted into her dragon form before she and Fred got onto their fours with wings at the ready. Lao Shi smiled at his confident granddaughter.

"BEGIN!"

Fred and Jackie flew into the air as fast as they could as they skimmed across the beach dunes. They found a ring being held by four pixies. "Sorry, sweetheart, but the first ring's mine!" Fred retorted as he tried to fly through the ring as the pixies moved out of the way, but then the Australian Dragon breathed fire and burnt the ring and the pixies before he flew through. The pixies began to fall as Jackie flew through the ring while at the same time she gently placed the pixies on the sand before continuing her race, and the pixies cheered for her kindness. "Not bad, sweetie! Let's see you keep up in the trees!"

"What?" Jackie asked until they both flew into the forest while Jackie grunted and avoided tree to tree.

Fred flicked a squirrel's nut out of its hand before continuing as Jackie caught the nut and kindly handed it back to the rodent. "Ha! Try to follow this one!" Fred pulled a tree branch back as Jackie narrowed her eyes and quickly flew up to avoid getting whacked in the face and continued pursuing him.

"Ain't that the best prank, mate?!"

The two dragons then flew into skeletal, circular rock valley with giant boulders rolling from side to side as the two competing dragons tried to avoid getting smacked by them. "Hehe, still trying, mate, eh?" They both flew through the second hoop together. "It's time you learned your place."

"I already know my place, it's right in front of YOU!" Jackie finally managed to fly in front of Fred as she snapped a rock off and began surfing across the rest of the ice canyon while avoiding the boulders, making Fred growl in frustration.

Jackie cheered to herself as she rode down the canyon side to side until she made it to the lava river. Her ice board began to melt until she went back to flying across the lava field. "Hey, I'm starting to feel cool, time to make it hot!" The volcanoes erupted hot lava as they poured tiny hot rocks at the dragons.

"WHOA!" Jackie began shifting positions to avoid getting burnt until they made it out of the volcano fields, and the American Dragon saw the ring within sight. "See you at the finish line, Nerk!" However, before Jackie could fly through the ring, a dark, shadowy hand suddenly appeared as it tried to grab the dragon girl, much to her surprised confusion as she tried to avoid getting grabbed by it.

Even Fred looked surprised by this. "Huh, that's new."

"Easy there, handsy! Why are you only going after me?!" As Jackie flew away, the hand grabbed onto the Australian Dragon instead as he grunted from its surprisingly tight grip.

"Let...me...go!" He shouted as the hand dragged him through the crack it emerged out of as it closed up.

Jackie glanced between the crack her opponent was dragged into the ring that was open wide. As much as she wanted to win and spare her grandfather as her dragon master and despite how much she hated Fred Nerk for him trying to prank her, she knew that he was still a world dragon and dragons are supposed to help each other. "I'm so gonna regret this." She breathed fire at the crack, making it go wide again before she flew into a chamber with lava-falls while she looked around. "What is this place?"

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A TRAP!" Fred Nerk shouted to Jackie from somewhere, more like a warning.

From behind Jackie, the lava bubbled and then the same giant dragon from before emerged from the lava, with scales as black as night and solid yellow eyes as he settled them on the young dragon girl. "American Dragon." He said softly yet darkly, catching her attention as shadow mists surrounded her and formed into demons. "I've been expecting you."

Jackie gawked up at the dragon before her as she immediately recognized him from the statue in the dragon gym, the number one threat of the magical world her grandfather once faced off against and survived. "Y-y-you're that punk number one: the Dark Dragon!" She stuttered fearfully.

"And _you_ are Lao Shi's granddaughter."

"You...you know who I am?"

"I know all about you _and_ your dragon tests. How pathetic to care so much about being the student of a second-rate master."

Jackie glared at him when he was referring to her grandfather. "He was the one who beat down your sorry-"

"ARGGGGHHHH!" The Dark Dragon roared like it was a moment he didn't want to be reminded about. "Lao Shi is an old fool who got very lucky once! I see he hasn't yet taught you to fear me."

Jackie glanced at the shade demons as she ducked from one and tried to kick others away, but got completely overwhelmed as they all grabbed onto her, but then she managed to break free. "How ya like that move?!" And she flew deeper into the chamber to find her competitor.

"Hmm, very impressive, young one, but you cannot escape me!"

"OVER HERE!" Fred shouted as Jackie followed the sound of his voice and found him chained to the rocky wall. "Help me! LOOK OUT!" Jackie turned around and saw the shade demons reforming behind her. She began punching, clawing and kicking the demons away as she grunted before she smiled at the Australian Dragon, who was staring at her dumbfoundedly.

Jackie sliced the cuffs to set Fred free. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Jackie and Fred then ran back into the center chamber until the dragon girl found the crack she entered from. "There!" The Dark Dragon reemerged from the lava as he growled at the apprentices. "Go, I got tall, dark, and ugly!" Jackie got into a fighting stance as Fred escaped from the crack.

The Dark Dragon laughed evilly as he smiled. "You certainly are amusing, dragon." He said before he roared at her loudly. "What say you now?!"

"I say bring it!" She tried to land a punch as he caught it and he breathed fire at her, which she dodged.

They began exchanging blows as they blocked each other. "Do you still believe in Lao Shi's training?" The Dark Dragon breathed fire at her as she ducked and jumped over his swiping tail. She grabbed onto his arm as she smiled sheepishly until he shook her off. "You are mine now!" Before he could breath fire at the dragon girl, someone else breath fire at him as he ducked. "What?!"

Jackie looked up and saw Fred Nerk breathing fire at him as he swooped in, trapping the evil dragon into a crater. "Come on, mate!" He said as Jackie quickly followed him to the crack.

As the dragons flew back outside, the Dark Dragon quickly grabbed onto Jackie's leg as he roared. "HEY!" She exclaimed before she grunted until the mountain collapsed and the Dark Dragon lost his claw when it got caught on Jackie's foot. "OW!"

"Hey, you alright, mate?"

Jackie peaked the claw off of her foot as she examined it. "Yeah." She then glanced back at the crack that was now collapsed by giant boulders.

"Good, see you at the finish line!" Fred then took off and Jackie suddenly remembered about the race.

"Not if I see you first!"

They skimmed across the ocean bed as they made their way to the final ring. Fu Dog had his face stretched as he desperately tried to make sure Jackie was in first place. "I see 'em!" Fu said.

"Is Jackie in front?" Lao Shi wondered as Fu stretched his fur again.

He saw that Jackie was in second place as she caught up to Fred. "Hey, Nerk, you're going down!" She exclaimed as she went up in front of him.

"Right you are, sweetheart!" Fred retorted before he maneuvered around Jackie and took first place.

"HEY!" And the Australian Dragon made it to the final ring in first place as Jackie stared at him dumbfoundedly as the crowd cheered for him.

Fu Dog cried at the thought of Jackie losing. "This is terrible! I don't believe it! They're gonna break up the team!" He cried in despair while Lao Shi remained silent, but looked ashamed of himself.

"Excellent airmanship, dragon Nerk." Chang said as she smiled at Fred Nerk as Jackie landed next to him.

"You performed better than I could have hoped, I am proud to have been your master." Lao Shi said to his granddaughter.

"This is whack, G!" Jackie exclaimed, not liking the idea one bit. "I'd have beaten that punk if he hadn't gotten jumped by the Dark Dragon!"

All of the dragons gasped when she mentioned the number one threat that they believed was gone forever, much to the Dragon Council's big surprise, but oddly not for Chang since she looked like she didn't even believe her or was just unfazed by this. "The Dark Dragon?" Andam asked in disbelief.

"He totally tried to bust my dome, yo! T-t-that's gotta be interference or something!"

"Are you saying that you believe the Dark Dragon is back?" Kulde asked.

"Believe nothing, I know he's back, and we barely got away from the freak!" The dragons began muttering at the thought of the Dark Dragon being back. "You can take me away from Grandpa, but I can tell you one thing: he's taught me right. It's time to start taking this dragon thing seriously. I thought that meant showing up guys like Fred Nerk, but I realized back there it means standing together, 'cause the Dark Dragon's back, yo, and that's the only way we're ever gonna defeat him." Lao Shi smiled proudly at her pep talk.

"Dragon Nerk, is any of this true?" Andam asked him.

"Yeah, all of it." He admitted genuinely as he pointed his thumb at the American Dragon. "She had me beat, but then she turned back to save me." Jackie smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Dragon Long, circumstances aside, there is no arguing that you have failed the Test of Courage in flight." Chang said sternly despite everything she has heard from their talks and stories, and marked Jackie Long's Test of Courage in flight a failure just like that with apparently no qualms at all. Immediately all of the dragons booed and protested on Chang failing Jackie like that despite everything she and Fred have gone through in the race, but she looked completely unfazed by this.

"SAY WHAT?!" Jackie exclaimed as she glared angrily at the old Chinese woman. "Yo, that's the whackest thing I've ever heard!"

"BUT!" Kulde interrupted as he smiled, looking impressed. "By sacrificing personal glory to save a dragon in danger shows _excellent_ judgement in fire. I award you bonus credit for my test, just enough to pass." Jackie smiled brightly at this accomplishment and in gratitude. "Congratulations." He then remarked Jackie Long's failure at her Test of Judgement in fire as a pass, succeeding her in passing two tests enough to keep her grandfather as her dragon master, and everyone cheered.

Jackie and Fred shook hands with each other for a good race. "WAIT! STOP THIS!" Chang interrupted, looking extremely displeased by this decision. "You are going to throw away _one thousand_ years of rules and tradition on the word of two children?!"

Jackie finally had enough of Chang's disrespectful attitude as she narrowed her eyes angrily and approached the dragon council member boldly. "Yo, that's enough, Chang! You don't have to take our word, you can take _this_." Jackie said as she dropped the Dark Dragon's claw to the ground and walked away with Luong Lao Shi following her. Chang glanced down the claw at her feet with an unfazed stern look.

"Alright! Give it up for Jackie dropping a dragon claw and walking away like a bad girl! Za-za-za-ZING! Ba-doo-ding-do!" Fu Dog said excitedly.

"Yo, G, Team Dragon is back in action. You're supposed to be like...happy." Jackie said, noticing that her grandfather had a look of suspicion on his face.

"Sorry, young one, but I fear the Dark Dragon knew too much about your tests for his appearance...to be mere coincidence." He said with graveness in his voice.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...we may have a dark agent in our midst." And with that, he walked off as Jackie stood their with a stunned expression on her face.

"Alright, give it up for Gramps and his buzz kill, making Jackie all look…" Fu Dog said before he mimicked a gawking expression while Jackie remained absolutely silent and still with confusion and surprise in her eyes.

Back inside the lava mountain in the chamber, the same hooded figure entered the center as the Dark Dragon examined his finger that was missing a claw. "Our plan appears to have failed." He said.

"Do not worry. In time, she will be swayed to join us as just as all dragons will join us...or be destroyed, whether she is my dragonborn blood or not." The figure removed her hood, revealing that Councilor Chang herself was the dark agent for the Dark Dragon all along and was involved with trying to make Jackie fail so that Lao Shi (who once fought against the Dark Dragon before) would not pass down his training into his cocky, yet well-meaning and loyal granddaughter. The Dark Dragon smiled down at his loyal servant and when Chang mentioned Jackie being her 'dragonborn _blood_ ', she has revealed that Chang and Jackie are somehow biologically related in a way, but she apparently despised the idea of the young teenage girl being the daughter of a human-locked dragon mother and a pure-blood human father.

Back at the Summit, Jackie got everything packed as they prepared to return to New York, but was stopped by Fred Nerk. "Jackie, wait up!" He called as he stopped to her. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks, mate. You know, for everything, and sorry for calling you sweetheart." He offered his hand to her.

"You, too...mate." Jackie said with a smiled as they shook hands in a truce.

"Heh, rematch next year!" He challenged as he walked away.

"You're on...chump!"

Firecrackers suddenly went off as he shouted out loud. "OW! HEY!"

Jackie smiled as she dug into her back pocket and removed the confetti rocket canister that Fred slipped into her pocket and tossed it aside before it went off. "Nice try, Nerk, I'm still the queen bee of getbacks, ya heard!"

"Aww, man! I thought I had you that time!"


	13. Body Guard Duty

**Season 1 Episode 13**

Body Guard Duty

One night at a magical sports arena, a giant ogre roared before he threw a large rock towards the opposing team. Fu Dog has apparently invited Jackie Long to this game for her to experience what the game was like, since she was still new to this whole being magical thing.

"You call that a block?! Oh, my grandmother could take that guy out, and she's fourteen hundred years old!" Fu Dog exclaimed.

"Hey, hey! I'm only thirteen hundred and ninety-two!" A wrinkly, ancient shar pei dog corrected, who was Fu Dog's grandmother.

"Down in front, Grandma, huh?" Fu Dog's grandmother groaned as she sat back down and they all continued watching the ogres tossing the boulder until one managed to crush one with it, making the audience cheer.

"So anyway, if the rushing ogre clips the left winger, he gets six free throws." Fu Dog explained to Jackie, who wasn't looking very interested about this ogre sport. "And-INCOMING!" Fu quickly grabbed onto Jackie's jacket as she yelped when he dragged her out of the way before a boulder crushed her's and a lady elf's seats.

"Whoa, does anyone ever get hit by those things?" Jackie asked her talking dog.

"Kid, come on, this game is about team-building and sportsmanship, not violence and-" He suddenly heard ogres groaning as he got excited. "OH! OH! Fight! Fight!" They watched two ogres beating each other up and even when two referees tried to stop it, they joined the fight as well, and even Fu Dog's grandmother as she merely whacked them with a cane. "Tempers are high. See, the winner of this game goes on to the Ogre Bowl, the grand-daddy of all boulder ball games. Guard your grill, Grandma!" The buzzer went off, showing that the first period has come to an end. "Whoo! And that was just the first period."

"How many periods are there?"

Fu Dog looked up in thought. "Well, let's see, uh...we're playing winter rules, so...only seventeen."

"Huh?!" Jackie's jaw dropped in surprise.

After several more periods, Fu Dog continued watching the ogres tossing the boulder around. "Can you believe it? Quadruple overtime! Oh, this is history, kid, maybe it'll end in a tie." He turned to Jackie, who has fallen asleep on her popcorn in her hands as she snored. Fu scoffed and turned his attention back to the game. "Ameteur."

* * *

"MS. LONG!" Professor Rotwood exclaimed the next day at school as he slapped his ruler on Jackie's desk, who was asleep from watching the ogre bowl all night.

When the ruler slapped on her desk, Jackie snorted right awake. "Ogre foul!" She blurted out.

"Nien! The correct answer is cyclops. Ms. Long, Friday's test counts for you know what? Fifty percent of your grade, so...if you don't shape up by then, you will get the distinct pleasure of seeing me, Professor Rotwood, in the bermuda shorts with the flippy-floppy sandals!"

Jackie looked confused by her teacher's constant German babbling as she shrugged her shoulders, not fully understanding what he was talking about. "Meaning?" Rotwood slapped his ruler on Jackie's desk again, snapping it in half as Jackie fell from her chair in surprise and on the floor. The crazed-up teacher smirked down at his least favorite troublemaking student.

"Summer school!"

"Aww, man!"

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

After school that day, Jackie returned to her grandfather's electronics shop and asked her magical talking dog, Fu Dog, if he could use a potion on her so she could avoid going to summer school. Of course, despite how much the dog wanted to help her, he refused.

"Uh, come on, Fu! Just a _little_ memory potion to get me by until after I pass the test." Jackie said as she read off a potion book while Fu Dog glowered at the girl.

Then Jackie's grandfather and master, Lao Shi, arrived in the room. "Oh, Jackie, cutting one corner just leads to two more." He said wisely as he snipped a corner of a paper.

"Uh, you just cut up my homework."

"The scissors of life may cut you many things, but...ai-yah! Do not question your dragon master! I have an important mission for you." Jackie cocked an eyebrow at the sound of her having another mission.

Later on, Fu and Lao took Jackie to the Magus Bazaar flea market and took her to twin boys with red hair. One boy wore a leather jacket and his hair covering up one of his eyes, baggy jeans, and sneakers; the other boy's hair was combed up nicely and wore a green T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandals.

"Hey, Jackie, remember us?" The cheery boy said before his eye flashed. "You will!"

"Oh, yeah, the Oracle Twins!" Jackie said, remembering that Fu Dog once introduced her to them when she needed a date for a school dance one to make her crush, Ray, jealous, but she didn't go out with either of them. She thought their was something whack about the boys that made her pick neither of them as her dates, but she knew that one only saw bad stuff and the other only saw the good stuff. "So, are you the one that only sees the good stuff or the bad stuff?"

The cheery boy's eyes flashed with a vision. "You're gonna get a nasty case of poison ivy all over your head in July! A pox upon your face!" He said very happily like it was normal.

"Right, bad stuff, Lyle." Jackie then turned to his gloomy twin brother, Kyle. "Well then, that must make you the one who sees all the good stuff, Kyle. What's up?"

Kyle's eye flashed. "You're cavity-free this year." He said dully.

Jackie jumped in triumph. "Yeah!"

Lyle's eye flashed. "Root canal next year!"

The made Jackie halt her cheering as she slumped in disappointment. "Jackie, the Oracle Twins are in grave danger." Lao Shi said to his granddaughter. "Someone is after them." He teared down a wanted poster of a familiar-looking goblin guy Jackie once saved Fu Dog from before.

"Herbert? What does a goblin crime boss want with the Oracle Twins?" Jackie asked as she gestured to the twins.

"He plans to capture the twins and force them to make predictions on the outcome of the Ogre Bowl."

Fu Dog gasped in disbelief as he frowned. "Using a magical gift to try and turn a profit! Will those goblins stop at nothing?" He grumbled as he crossed his arms and then shrugged, but then went in front of the twins as he pulled out an article for a centaur race. "Check out the centaur racing page. Anything jump out at you?" Fu Dog made sure neither of the Longs were listening to him. "Anything? Throw me a bone, will ya, huh?" Lao Shi cleared his throat as he frowned skeptically at his sidekick, making him look down in shame. "I'm a _bad_ dog." He then muttered to the twins. "We'll talk later."

Lao Shi then turned his attention back to Jackie. "Jackie, as the American Dragon, you must protect the oracle twins until after the Ogre Bowl."

"Yo, Gramps, I'm all over it. How about I pick y'all up on Friday after my mythology test?" Jackie said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, the Ogre Bowl _is_ Friday."

"B-b-but I…"

"Sorry, young one, but you must find a way to balance your school work _and_ your dragon duties."

Lyle then gave Jackie a big hug. "Thanks for your help!" He said before his eye flashed with another vision. "And don't slip on the newt eyeballs!"

"Newt eyeballs? What newt eyeballs?" She asked as she got out of his arms and walked backwards, but then she tripped over a box of newt eyeballs as they poured onto the ground.

"Eww! Talk about rolling your eyes!" Fu Dog exclaimed before he cackled. "I got a million of 'em."

"Yo, if you gentlemen can see everything, can't you just see when Herbert's coming and make a run for it?" Jackie wondered as she cleaned up the eyeballs back into the box as the twins helped her out.

Kyle scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "We can't see _everything_ , Curry." He pointed out.

"Hmm, they may be descendants of the Oracle of Delphi, but the bloodline's thin after a couple thousand years." Fu Dog admitted.

"I just get visions-horrible, disturbing visions that haunt my every waking moment...not to mention my nightmares." Lyle said happily as they got up to their feet.

"Mine always seem to have sinnamon rainbows and gingham puppies in them." Kyle said before he shuddered at the thought and crossed his arms. "I _hate_ puppies."

"Oh, I hear you, brother." Fu Dog said. "The chewing, the yapping, the carpet stains…" He shuddered at the thought and gagged.

Later that day, Jackie took Lyle and Kyle Oracle to a pizza place for a snack before heading to school while Jackie made a call to her best friends to meet her there. Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski made it outside the pizza shop on their skateboards and noticed the twins.

"I know it, we've been replaced. It was only a matter of time until you got cuter sidekicks." Spuda said.

"Speak for yourself, Spuda." Travis said as he popped open a soda can.

Jackie stood up from the steps. "Yo, I told you, they're not my sidekicks, they're my job. I have to bodyguard them." She explained to her best friends.

"We're posing as her cousins from out of town." Lyle said before his eyes flashed as he predicted another vision. "I forgive you for spitting soda all over me."

Travis cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What?! Ain't nobody spit!" He exclaimed, looking very perplexed on why he would say that.

Jackie cleared her throat. "You didn't _yet_. Kyle and Lyle see flashes of the future; Kyle sees good stuff, Lyle sees bad stuff." She explained as she gestured to the Oracle Twins.

Travis's eyes went wide in surprise and amazement. "Quit playing! Ok, ok, what do y'all see about me? Come on, come on, hook pappa Travis up with a little something something."

Kyle's eyes flashed with a vision. "You and yo-yo girl are gonna tie the knot, boring." He said unemotionally as he shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Travis spewed soda all over Lyle like he predicted, which he didn't seem to mind, and the African-American boy's eyes have never been wider as he glanced at Spuda, who just smiled lazily like she always did. "What the huh?! Yo, that's impossible, I'm tying the knot with Catlin."

"You and Cat...what?" Spuda asked with a sudden surprise. "Why didn't I get an invitation? I knew it! It was only a matter of time before you replaced me with a cuter sidekick."

As the five teens made their way to their homes, from up on the rooftops, a goblin overlooked the teens with a wicked smile. "I smell them approaching, boss." He said as Herbert the crime goblin walked next to him. "Let's take them!"

"Not now, we must wait until they're alone. Are you two ready?" Herbert asked as his men wearing girl disguises walked up to them. "Blend in with them at school, watch their every move, the Ogre Bowl is this Friday, and we don't have much time."

* * *

The next morning, Jackie took Kyle and Lyle to Millard Fillmore Junior High where they would act as guest students and Jackie's cousins, and she also planned on do something helpful with the twins.

"Ok, here's the drill. Tomorrow at two PM, I have like the most important test of my life, so from now until then, my one and only focus will be…" Jackie said to the twins as they walked down the hallway. She then looked ahead and saw her number one crush, Ray, digging through his locker, making her smile brightly. "Ray!" She rushed to her man and leaned against the lockers as he turned to face her. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Jackie." He said as he walked away to his next class.

"Nice to meet ya!" Lyle said before his eyes flashed. "Tomorrow you're gonna get a massive zit on your fa-"

Jackie quickly stopped him from finishing Ray's bad future prediction by placing her hand on Lyle's shoulder. "Yo, a little advice...people in the human realm aren't used to oracles going around predicting stuff. So just...yo, just chill, you see what I'm saying?" She said to the seer twins.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Lyle then stopped a nerd boy as his eyes flashed. "Someone's gonna steal your pudding."

The boy sighed miserably as he looked down. "Not again." He mumbled before he walked away sadly.

Jackie blocked Lyle from the boy. "Guys, please! Ix-nay on the isions-vays!" She said quietly in pig latin.

Kyle predicted another boy's future. "You, you're gonna be a broadway star one day." He said boringly.

"I can't hide it any longer! I gotta dance, and I don't care who knows it! Attitude, jazz hands! And I'm off! Fosse, fosse, fosse, fosse!" He said with delight before he danced down the hallway. He skipped right past the goblin disguised as teenage girls.

"Hey, watch it!" The goblin said, making all the students stare at him oddly when they noticed his deep voice. He cleared his throat and tried to cover. "Uh, I mean...I was all, 'Bobby likes me and not you!' and she was all 'Nuh-uh!' and I was all 'Uh-huh!'" The students walked away like nothing has happened.

Jackie buried her face into her hands in frustration. "We can't help it, Jackie. The visions just come to us and then we have to blurt them out." Lyle said to her before he rushed to a girl and a boy as his eyes flashed and he wrapped his arms around their necks. "Sorry about your nasty break-up next spring and on prom night, too!" He then whispered to the boy. "Bring cab fare."

"Hey!" Jackie said until Kyle stopped her from walking over to his brother.

"It's physically impossible for us not to say them." He pointed out like it should've been obvious as Spuda and Travis approached to their best friend.

"Just like it's physically impossible for me to touch my tongue to my nose, you see?" Spuda said dully before she tried to touch her nose with her tongue while she struggled.

"Okay, fine." Jackie said before she smiled hopefully. "But maybe you can just...sugar coat it a little." She hoped that the Oracle Twins could at least lie about their predictions.

However, Kyle grunted like Jackie just picked the wrong answer. "Also impossible, we can't lie." He said.

"Every vision we foretell is one hundred percent true and certain to happen." Lyle said as Spuda walked past him and dropped to the ground, still trying to touch her tongue to her nose.

"Oh, NO! NO! It can't be true! I am _not_ tying the knot with _that_!" Travis exclaimed as he gestured to absent-minded teenage girl as she circled around the floor with her legs like a clock, trying to touch her tongue to her nose. Travis helped her up before he stuffed her tongue into her nose and then he walked to the twins with a look of plead. "Please! Please, tell me you've been wrong once, just once! Work with me!" However, Kyle and Lyle crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"Um, yeah, the inside of my nose tastes different than I thought it would, it was kind of like chicken." Spuda said.

"OH, NO!" Travis sobbed as he hugged Jackie, who just stood there and stared at the twins.

Later during lunch, Jackie was ready to study for her mythology test. "Alright, Spuda, hit me." She said as her best friend pulled out a picture Rotwood gave his class so they could study (what he believed in anyway). "Forest nymph."

"No. According to Rotwood, it's a pixie." Spuda said and she examined the picture.

"What?! Rotwood's totally wrong! It's no wonder why I'm failing his class!" Jackie held her hands on her head like she should've thought about it before, since it was clearly obvious Rotwood only believed in what he believed in, and of course Jackie was clearly confused every time Rotwood made a wrong explanation about any kind of magical creatures.

"Yo, what about this? Say if one of your vision thingies didn't come true, then that would prove that we have control over our own destinies. Yeah!" Travis said, trying to find a loophole to the oracles' visions.

Yep, right. It's like Shakespeare once wrote: 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.' I try to hold my destiny, but I've got a really small bladder." Spuda said comically.

"Look, our visions _always_ come true." Kyle said with irritation.

Lyle's eyes then flashed with a vision. "And Spuda is totally gonna spill chocolate milk in approximately thirty seconds." He said as he shrugged.

Spuda's eyes went wide before she narrowed them with determination. "Oh yeah?" She said as she rose from her seat. "Well, here's where your visions are going down!"

"Yeah, right on, Spuda. That's what's up, that's right, baby." Travis said, liking her determinded attitude while she walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jackie called after her friend as she held out her study cards.

Spuda walked out of the school with the others following her where there was supposingly no chocolate milk anywhere. "You see? No chocolate milk anywhere near me. WHOA!" She said before she accidentally tripped on the curb and dropped her yo-yo in the middle of the street. A truck was driving up until the driver yelped when he saw the yo-yo on the middle of the street and tried to immediately braked his vehicle, but ended up having its chocolate milk contents spill all over the place, and Jackie's mythology study cards as she narrowed her eyes in frustration. Spuda stared at Kyle and Lyle in amazement. "Wow, your predictions like always come true." She then pointed her attention to Travis. "Honey, I think we should honeymoon in Bora Bora."

Travis slumped on the steps in despair. "No. Catlin...Catlin...Catlin…" He whimpered to himself while Jackie stared down at him with some pity.

After school that day, Jackie led Lyle and Kyle back to her grandfather's shop so she could finally have some studying time, but of course she knew Rotwood was completely wrong about magical creatures and just using random facts in what he believed in. He was just a complete whacko like that.

"The sooner we get back to Gramp's shop, the sooner I get some studying in. Come on, shortcut." Jackie said before she led the twins to an alley fence and climbed over it with Kyle following suit.

Um, chain link fences and sandals don't really go together, Jackie." Lyle said with his usual bright smile before he climbed over and accidentally tripped over and landed on his butt as he lost his sandal. "Whoa! I should have seen that coming." He began laughing like it was completely normal.

"Why is that funny? You just lost your shoe, that's not a good thing." Jackie walked to Lyle's sandal and picked it up while Kyle helped his brother up.

"You know what is a good thing? Video games! I mean, seriously fun, right?"

"What? Video games? I don't get y'all." Jackie walked back to the Oracle Twins, looking very confused by twin brothers' personalities in contrary to their opposing visions they both foresee. She pointed at Lyle. "It's like _you_ only foresee horrible, rotten stuff, but you're always in a good mood." Lyle crossed his arms and smiled like he was proud of that while Jackie then pointed at Kyle. "And _your_ life is nothing but butterflies and gumdrops, but you're always mad about something. What's the deal?"

"When you only see _good_ things, nothing's special anymore. All the pleasant surprises are taken out of life." Kyle groaned unemotionally.

"But when you see only _bad_ stuff, even the smallest bit of good news makes you happy." Lyle explained happily.

"Dang, I guess I never thought of it that way." Jackie said as she looked down at the thought before she handed Lyle his sandal and he slipped it on.

"Life's too short to let a little bad news stop you from living." Lyle's eyes then flashed with a vision. "Ooh! Speaking of bad news, goblins are gonna fall from the sky! I bet that will be exciting."

Jackie's eyes went wide with worry as she looked up and saw goblins climbing down into the alleyway from ropes as before they began surrounding the teens. Then Herbert walked out of the shadows with a wicked smile the disguised goblin henchmen at his side.

"Nice work, seize them!" Herbert ordered all of his minions before they began approaching them while Jackie stood in front of the twins protectively. Two goblins grabbed onto Kyle and Lyle as Jackie glared at the enemies and then her eyes glowed red while she began to transform.

"Dragon up!" Jackie exclaimed and she shifted into her dragon form before she used her tail to whack the goblins' grips on the Oracle Twins.

Jackie then began punching and kicking goblins away and even when they began dogpiling her, she quickly spun around and forced them away into the air. Lyle quickly used his bad visions to avoid getting topped by the falling goblins and helped Kyle as well before they ran to their hiding spots. They watched Jackie hurtle a goblin into the disguised goblins as Herbert watched in somewhat nervousness; he knew he was completely outmatched by a dragon. But he glared and kicked a trashcan at the dragon girl, but she quickly caught with a grin.

"Ha! Look out, now, time to take out the trash!" Jackie mocked as she threw the bin into the air and kicked it back at Herbert as it sent him flying backwards. The disguised goblins recovered from their collision and charged at the dragon girl, but she picked up some trash lids and they pounded their heads on them, disorienting them. "Put a lid on it, yo!" She threw the lids at their stomachs and sent them flying away again.

"Get her!" A random goblin said as they all began charging at her again.

"Man, you goblins don't quit!"

Lyle then had a vision as his eye flashed. "Ooh! This entire alley is gonna be awash with rotten fish! Pee-ew." He said happily.

Jackie listened to his whole vision as she looked around and saw a dumpster bin filled with fish monger, and she knew that goblins have a highly sensitive sense of smell. "Fish! That's it!" She flew to the bin and tilt it over as she spilled fish contents all over the crime goblins. "Sniff it up, goblins!"

The goblins immediately plugged their noses and groaned at the awful smell. "It pains me! Curse my sensitive nose!" One of them exclaimed in defeat.

With the goblins all distracted, Jackie quickly grabbed the twins and flew them away from the alley and once they were a good distance away, she landed on a rooftop and released the twins.

"Thanks for saving us." Kyle said, managing a smile.

"And for dragging us down a dark alley where we were sitting ducks!" Lyle added.

"Hey, thanks for hooking me up in that fish tip." Jackie said to Lyle. "I couldn't have beat the goblins without it."

Lyle shrugged like it was nothing. "I just call 'em like I see 'em."

Kyle's eyes flashed with a vision. "Speaking of seeing, congratulations, genius. You're gonna get number four right on your mythology test." He said to the dragon before he scoffed. "Argonauts. Those guys were totally overrated if you ask me."

Jackie stared at him, looking dumbfounded. "Uh, did you just have a vision about the right answers to my mythology test?" She asked as she began to smile.

"Looks that way."

Jackie laughed in gratitude as before she hugged the twins. "I'd kiss you if I didn't think you'd slap the living daylights out of me!"

"Oh, good call."

"I like kisses from a girl!" Lyle said cheerfully.

Find the perfect shortcut to ace Rotwood's mythology test to avoid going to summer school, Jackie took the Oracle Twins back to her grandfather's shop. Lao Shi was out for a while while Fu Dog read out of a newspaper with Jackie and the twins.

"Ok, ok. Just clear your minds and give me some more visions from the test. It's tomorrow, two o'clock." Jackie said as she glanced at her book.

"Jackie, we can't ask for visions to come, they just do." Lyle pointed out before his eye flashed with a vision. "Oh! Spuda's gonna get number twelve wrong."

"What does she answer?"

"True."

"Awesome! Four is argonaut, twelve is false. Keep 'em coming."

Fu suddenly budded in with the newspaper. "And while you're at it, any thoughts on the ogre bowl? This papa needs a new pair of shoes." He said excitedly before he looked up. "Well, they're not real shoes, they're like paw socks. They protect your pads."

"FU!" Jackie's shout was loud enough to make him trip from the counter. "Don't distract them!" She then went back to reading off the book like nothing has happened. "Ok, let's talk about the essay section."

"How's it going in here?" Lao Shi asked as he entered the main lobby, making Jackie jump a little.

"GREAT!" Jackie and Fu said in unison just as Fu suddenly jumped onto his newspaper and smiled innocently.

"Just practicing my paper training." Fu said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh! Tall about your yellow journalism. Ba-doom-boom!"

Lyle laughed at Fu Dog's joke before he smiled at Lao. "We're just helping Jackie cheat on her mythology test!" He said out loud, making Jackie panic as her eyes went wide.

"What?! No, no, not cheat. We-we-it was...uh…" Jackie stuttered to her grandfather, but then frowned she she knew she was busted now.

Lao Shi gave her a stern look as he approached her. "Jackie, remember, the easy way is not always the best way." He said as he took out a pair of scissors. "When you cut corners-"

He was about to snip Jackie's study book, but she quickly acted fast as she closed her book and held it close to her, not wanting him to snip another one of her homeworks. "Ah! I know! I know!" Lao Shi only stared at her oddly.

* * *

The next day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, after getting enough visions of the future, Jackie and the twins made their way to school.

"Yo, Mr. Rot!" Jackie greeted as she walked past her least favorite teacher.

"Nien! Professor!" He snapped at his troublemaking student.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jackie then began to rap and breakdance to her teacher about the test she'll be taking into his face. "I just wanna say that I'm looking forward to your test today, but you might have to invent a grade higher than an A. Hop!" She then moonwalked with a beatbox. "Holla!" Rotwood only stared at her oddly.

Meanwhile, the two goblins disguised as girls overlooked the dragon girl and the Oracle Twins. "The Ogre Bowl is this afternoon, we have to get those twins." The goblin with the red wig said to his partner quietly until he noticed some kids staring at him oddly, and he quickly covered with a high-pitched voice. "Uh, what are you looking at, sister? You think you're all that?" The girls then walked away. "That's right, keep walking, honey, Bobby's mine, you hear me? Mine!" His partner placed his hand on his back while he remained silent.

During lunchtime, Jackie sat down at her table across from Lyle and Kyle with a look of relief on her face. "Whew. Thanks again for the tip about that skunked neat loaf." She said to Lyle in gratitude.

"My pleasure." Lyle said as a couple of students walked behind him, holding their stomachs after they've apparently ate the bad meat loaf.

Then Spuda and Travis approached the table and sat as they continued chatting on. "Look, I'm just saying, you know onions give you heartburn." Travis said to Spuda, who looked a little irritated by his nagging.

"It's _my_ life, boy!" Spuda exclaimed in frustration as she pounded her fists on the table.

"Oh, oh, it's your life? Well, what about the life that we're supposed to be building together? What about little Shaniqua and Catlin Jr? I'm supposed to tell them that Mommy can't take them to gym-o-rama, because she's burping up onions?" Spuda sighed dully before she willingly handed her onion rings to Travis, who smiled in satisfaction. "Thank very much, I appreciate that."

Lyle's eyes suddenly flashed with a vision, making him gasp in worry. "That Ray guy!" He said.

"What? What's up? Is he okay? Did he go for the meat loaf?" Jackie asked the bad-foreseeing seer boy frantically in concern.

Lyle looked behind him and faced the food counter, putting his eyes on Ray in line. "No, but someone's gonna take the last pudding before he gets it."

Jackie frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, are they?" She jumped from her seat and quickly took the last pudding before the boy who was foretold would have his pudding stolen again could take it.

"My pudding!" He exclaimed.

Jackie gave him a broccoli instead. "Here, this is better for you anyway."

The boy sighed and walked away. "You're right."

Ray walked up to Jackie as she smiled. "Pudding, my good sir?"

"You got me the last one." Ray said with appreciation as Jackie placed it on his lunch tray.

"Yo...that's what friends are for."

"Okay, wait a minute." Travis said as he faced the Oracle Twins. "You said someone _else_ was gonna take the last pudding."

"Hello, someone _did_ : Jackie." Kyle pointed out dully.

"Yeah, but-but if you hadn't have-and then she wouldn't have...then you-huh?"

"My head hurts." Spuda said as she slammed her head on the table, looking overwhelmed.

"Our visions always come true, just not always in the way you expect." Lyle pointed out as a matter of factly.

The two disguised goblins behind the twins turned to them. "Now's our chance. Quick before dragon girl comes." The red-wigged goblin said as they both stood up and were about to snag the twins for their crime boss.

"What? He digs me." Jackie said before she heard someone crash into each other and saw the two disguised goblins have bumped into the kid she stole the pudding from earlier.

"Curses." The students noticed his deep voice and he quickly cleared his throat and made a high-pitched tone. "And like, you know Bobby will totally dump Shelley as soon as her roots show. Dye job much?"

After lunch, Jackie walked to class with Lyle and Kyle as they made their way to Rotwood's classroom so Jackie could take her mythology test. "Yo, I think we're totally onto something with this Ray thing. So after we take the mythology test, maybe we can go and vision some stuff about him." She said to the twins.

"Pixie schnitzel!" Lyle blurted out as his eyes flashed with a vision.

"That's what I'm talking about, some…" Jackie then frowned in confusion. "What in the heck is a pixie schnitzel?"

"I just got a strong vision of us smelling pixie schnitzel." Lyle then gained another vision as his smile dropped. "Oh! And Ray is totally gonna trip downstairs in like thirty seconds." The cheerful bad-foreseeing boy pointed ahead at Ray, who was carrying a stack of textbooks as he blindly made his way to the stairs.

"Yo, I'm on it!" Jackie rushed up to the boy of her dreams just as he tripped on the steps and threw his books in the air. Jackie quickly caught him in the nick of time just as she caught all his books with her reflexes while she smiled down at Ray.

"Wow, nice reflexes."

"Watch your step there."

"You always seem to be at the right place at the right time these days."

"Speaking of the right time…" Jackie and Ray both felt like either hugging or kissing each other, but then there moment was cut short when the school bell rang.

The Chinese-American girl smiled sheepishly as she released Ray while he cleared his throat. "I, uh...thanks for the pudding." Ray picked up his textbooks and made the rest of his way down the stairs.

Jackie walked backwards until she bumped into someone before she looked up and saw Rotwood glaring down at her. "Care to join us for the test, Ms. Long?" He said.

"Uh, I, uh...my-my cousins are supposed to sit-WHOA!" Jackie stuttered until her teacher dragged her into the classroom against her will, leaving Lyle and Kyle by themselves in the hallway.

In Rotwood's classroom, Jackie sat in the way back as she jolted down everything she memorized from the twins. She suddenly felt something behind her neck as she slapped the back of her neck, thinking it was a bug, but it turned out it was just a delivery pixie. "Hey, hey! Watch it!" She exclaimed.

Jackie looked around to make sure no one was looking or hearing her. "Uh, this is sort of a bad time."

"You're telling me. Wait 'til you hear this message from the Oracle Twins." The pixie handed her an envelope before she opened it and revealed the magical smoke messages of Lyle and Kyle.

" _The bad news is we're gonna get nabbed by Herbert!_ " Lyle said cheerfully with a bright smile.

" _The good news is you're gonna rescue us. My heroine._ " Kyle added dully as he rolled his eyes.

" _The bad news is you're gonna get hit by a boulder going one hundred and eighty miles per hour_. _Wow! That's gonna hurt!_ " And the smokes disappeared in front of Jackie's face.

Jackie made a determined face as she flicked a dime to the pixie before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She picked up her test and made her way to Rotwood's desk. The boy that was sitting next to Jackie had a look of perplexity on his face before he tossed his candy bar aside.

"Here, gotta go to the bathroom." Jackie said to her least favorite teacher while she tossed him her test.

"You realize that if you leave, you will fail this test." Rotwood said as he wrote down some notes, but then he heard the door shut as he smiled. "Ah, must have been the meat loaf.

Jackie stopped in the middle of the hallway and saw that the twins were nowhere in sight. "Kyle! Lyle!" She saw one of Lyle's sandals on the hallway floor, making her gasp in worry when she realized that she was too late: the goblins have nabbed the twins for the Ogre Bowl.

Back at Lao Shi's electronics shop, he and Fu Dog were watching the bowl from TV. " _Hey, everybody, the Bronx Droolers and the Jersey Knuckle-Draggers have been tossing boulders at each other for years._ " An ogre announcer said with a chuckle. " _Hey, maybe should just throw around J.T.'s big bald head!_ "

Jackie then entered the shop with a look of urgency. "Kid, you're just in time!" Fu Dog said to Jackie, wearing an Ogre Bowl T-shirt, soda hat, and a finger glove. "We gotta get over to Madison-" The talking dog got cut short when Jackie slammed her palm over his mouth.

"Wait!" She said as she frowned.

"Jackie, where are the Oracle Twins?" Lao Shi asked his granddaughter.

Jackie inhaled like she knew what was gonna come next once she told her grandfather what happened, and it was not going to come out pretty for her. She then smiled weakly at him. "Well…"

After telling them the whole story, the three of them made their way to the supposingly abandoned stadium that was apparently closed for renovation. Of course, from Jackie's past experiences with the magical world, the renovations thing could be just a cover to keep humans out of the way, but she still had trouble believing in all this stuff.

"Herbert _never_ misses the Ogre Bowl; I am sure the twins are in there somewhere." Lao Shi said.

"'Close for renovations'?" Jackie read out loud, looking confused.

"Code for secret magical event inside."

"Trust me. By the time the Ogre Bowl is over, they'll need to renovate." Fu Dog said as they all walked to the building.

Inside the stadium, the ogres were tossing the boulders around like usual, only looking more aggressive than their past minor games. The audience was filled up to the top, and they even couldn't find a creature they knew from the entrance.

"Aw, we're never gonna find them in this place, they could be anywhere!" Fu said, sounding a little hopeless.

Jackie then took a whiff, using her enhanced dragon senses until she turned around and saw a concessions stand of pixie schnitzel. "Pixie schnitzel." She said.

"Kid, now is not the time to be thinking about that…" Fu Dog began faltering as he licked his lips with anticipation. "Delicious, steaming fresh schnitzel that the pixies serve with the little sprinkles and-okay, just a quick one."

He was about to run off to take a snack, but Jackie held him back with a serious look on her face. "No! Pixie schnitzel. Lyle had a vision of them smelling it." She looked above the stands and saw the twins and Herbert confronting with the goblin henchmen. "There!"

"Come on, yum." A goblin said to the twins as he held up a schnitzel. "Tell us who's gonna win this game, and you'll get all the pixie schnitzel your heart desires."

"Great, thanks." Kyle said dully as he took the schnitzel and then slammed it onto the goblin's head.

"Okay, like sorry, rube boy. I don't know who you think you are, but-" The goblin in the red-wigged girl disguise said with a high-pitched voice.

"Frank, it's over. You're not in school anymore." Herbert said to him.

"You'll regret going out with Shelley!" Apparently, Frank the goblin being disguised as a girl really got to him, so a couple of goblins began dragging him out of the room to sort things out. "You hear me, Bobby?! Beauty is only skin deep! SKIN DEEP!"

Herbert stared oddly at where Frank disappeared before he frowned in annoyance. "That's enough!" He then turned his attention back to the twins. "It's not too late for some serious halftime bets, so you gentlemen better start foreseeing some Ogre Bowl action...or else."

"Or else what, Herbert?" Jackie asked rhetorically, catching the goblin's attention as he turned around and found her and Lao Shi in their dragon forms, and Fu Dog struggling to get on the ledge. "Just let the twins-" Her demand got cut short when she noticed her dog struggling until she picked him up and placed him on the ledge as he got in a ready stance. "-go!"

"Never! I'm going to make a gold mine off these oracles." Herbert ordered his henchmen to tackle the dragons, but as they charged, the dragons leaned aside as the goblins fell off the ledge and crashed on the ground with grunts.

Jackie flew off the ledge and glared at the crime boss. "They're not just oracles, they're people." She continued tossing goblins aside as she spoke. "And you can't just use them for your own selfish reasons."

"Oh, speaking of that, how's Ray?" Lyle asked her.

"He's great, thanks." Jackie's smile dropped when she remembered her grandfather was there as she began stuttering. "Wait, wait. I didn't use-I mean, I didn't use-I mean…"

"Enough chitter-chatter! It's time to play some halftime action." Herbert growled before he snagged the Oracle Twins and made a break for it.

"Fu! Let's go!" Jackie flew after the crime boss goblin as Fu halted his pigging up the schnitzels.

Herbert ran down the stairs as Jackie and Lao Shi flew after him while Fu Dog panted and a handful of schnitzels. The three of them stopped when they saw the boulders being thrown by the ogres. " _Hey, those boulders are really picking up speed now! Some of them have been clocked at over one hundred and eighty miles per hour. J.T., I'm scared. What are you?_ " The announcer said.

Jackie's eyes went wide when she heard that. "Wait...one hundred and eighty miles per hour?" She remembered that Lyle foresaw that she was gonna get hit by a boulder going that very speed limit as she saw the boulders being thrown everywhere. "If I go out there, I'll-"

"JACKIE!" Lyle exclaimed as Herbert carried them across the field.

Jackie narrowed her eyes determinedly. "Here goes nothing." SHe then flew into the field to catch up to the crime boss and the twins.

" _Dragon on the field!_ " The announcer exclaimed.

Jackie tripped on the ground from a failed attempt to grab Herbert as she used her tail to catch a boulder and threw it up before it slammed on an ogre player hard. She ran across the rest of the field before she hopped onto another ogre's back and rode to to crime boss to rescue the twins. "What's your hurry, Herbie?"

Herbert glanced at her and then in front of him and saw he was about to be stampeded by a group of giant ogres. He got collided as he released the twins in the process, but luckily Jackie caught them and tried to fly out of the field.

"Kid, behind you!" Fu exclaimed with a warning.

Jackie looked behind her and saw a boulder hurtling straight towards her. "Huh? Oh gosh!" She tossed the twins onto the Ogre Bowl balloon where they landed safely on top of it as Jackie tried to flap her wings harder to pick up some more speed. The boulder, however, only gave her a mere tap on her tail before it slammed onto the ground, much to her confusion. "Say what?" She was about to crash into a row of seats as magical creatures scattered out of the way before she collided and everything got black.

Jackie groaned as she woke up and saw her grandfather, Kyle, Lyle, and Fu Dog standing over her as they watched her, and she was back in her human form. "Jackie! Oh, talk to me." Fu Dog said with worry.

Jackie shook off her dizziness and began to panic. "Oh...I gotta get out of here! I'm gonna get hit by a boulder going one hundred and eighty miles per hour!" She exclaimed.

Fu Dog laughed before he smiled at her. "Already happened, kid. Hey, can I get a little help over here?"

" _Let's take a look at that last play_." The announcer said before the screen showed Jackie in her dragon form trying to outfly the boulder. " _The boulder here was going one hundred and eighty miles per hour, but Jackie was flying at a cruising speed of one hundred and seventy-nine. That makes the relative speed of the boulder a mere one mile an hour, nothing but a harmless tap. Now, if it was J.T's big bald head that hit ya, that would have been another story, right, J.T.? 'Cause that's a rock. That's a big, hard_ -"

"Alright, smartypants, take a walk." Fu dragged the announcers away with a look of annoyance.

"Thanks for saving us!" Lyle said to Jackie.

"I knew you would." Kyle added.

"I believe this is yours." Jackie said as she held out Lyle's sandal he left behind at school.

Kyle then took it out of her hand. "I'll take that." He then began smacking the sandal on Jackie's arms hard.

"Hey! Hey! Ow! Ow! That's the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"Well, if you hadn't abandoned us in the hallway, you wouldn't have had to save our lives in the first place...not that we don't totally appreciate it." Lyle pointed out.

After school that day, Travis and Spuda walked home together. "I'm just saying you could have called. I kept dinner warm for you all night." Spuda said to her friend as she rolled her yo-yo.

"Yo, whatever, I ate dinner at home." Travis said.

"You always eat dinner at home! We need to communicate if we want this thing to work!" She then froze as she bent down. "Hold up, I gotta tie my shoe." She began messing around the laces while her friend crossed his arms. "Does the rabbit go through the hole or under the hole?"

Travis glared and then growled in frustration. "Give me that!" He bent down and began tying up her laces. "We're tying this thing in a knot once and for all!"

Spuda then smiled brightly. "Trav! We tied the knot. The prediction, that's what the oracle boy was talking about." Spuda didn't notice that her yo-yo was tied to her shoe. "Ha! We tied the knot!"

Travis then smiled brightly. "You mean, we don't have to-"

"The wedding's off, dude!" Travis and Spuda then shared a hug before they released each other and Travis began victory dancing. "Hear that, gentlemen of N.Y.C.? Spuda is once again a free lady!"

"Mmm, Catlin, honey...you keep the light on for papa Travis, ok?"

Spuda's eyes then went wide before she glanced at her friend. "Does that mean we don't get to go to Bora Bora?" Travis only gave her a look of annoyance.

Now that the Ogre Bowl was over with for the year, Jackie's mission as the Oracle Twins' bodyguard and protector was finally accomplished while she escorted Kyle and Lyle back home that night at Magus Bazaar.

"So...I guess I wasn't the best bodyguard, huh?" Jackie said to the twins.

"Well, you _did_ give up your test to save us." Kyle pointed out before his eyes flashed and got another good vision. "Oh, speaking of the test…"

Jackie smiled with glee, knowing that it was good news. "Yes! Good news, I passed!"

"Actually, everyone's gonna have to take a whole new test. Something involving bad meat loaf." Jackie somehow understood about the whole meat loaf thing since it was skunked by a stray skunk itself. "Ugh, you'll find out tomorrow."

"Listen, we owe you one. If you want, we can hangout and see if any visions from the new test hit us." Lyle offered the dragon girl.

"Thanks, but no more shortcuts." Jackie declined. "I think I'll take care of this one myself." They finally made it to the twins' home.

"Well, thanks for risking your life to save us, knowing you were gonna get hit by that boulder and everything." Kyle said as he walked into his home.

Jackie shrugged a little. "Hey! Life's too short to let a little bad news keep you from living, right?"

"That's a super attitude, Jackie!" Lyle said cheerfully to her before he then frowned eerily as he began speaking more solemnly, ominous, and mysterious. "You should keep that in mind when you find out the dark, awful truth about Ray Killdragonosa…" He slowly closed his door, but then opened it as he went back to his usual cheery mood. "Well, night!" And he closed the door, leaving Jackie herself.

Jackie made a look of perplexed surprise like he knew something about Ray she didn't. "What? What-what-what truth?!" She began pounding on the door, begging for an answer. "Hey, guys! Guys!"


	14. The Ski Trip

[A/N: I have to be honest, this is one of my favorite episodes, because of the whole 'Rotwood getting constantly injured' gag, it's just so fun to watch and the one time something on this show makes me giggle. Anyway, enjoy!]

 **Season 1 Episode 14**

The Ski Trip

Snow has fallen over Manhattan for the month of February, the month of love for one another. Jackie Long and Ray Killdragonosa have decided to give their first date a try and went to Central Park together. They also wanted to do one before they got all prepared for this annual school ski trip they all signed up for, and Jackie loved to snowboard just as much as skateboarding. Jackie and Ray were both currently examining a snowman they have just completed together.

"Oh, he has your eyes." Ray said to Jackie. He was wearing a magenta winter coat, white winter pants, black combat boots, and white earmuffs to keep his ears from freezing.

"But he has your smile." Jackie added with a smile. She was wearing a red winter sweatshirt with a yellow turtleneck shirt underneath, longer jeans, and gray boots.

Ray then chuckled a little at the carrot nose. "I don't know where that nose came from, though."

"Hmm...I think he's missing something."

"Arms!" Ray then ran off to find some sticks for the snowman's arms, leaving Jackie alone for the moment.

Jackie smiled before she shifted her mouth into a dragon's and blew fire at the snowman, creating an ice statue of Ray himself. "Well what do you know? Ray has a twin."

Ray came back and gasped in surprise as he dropped his sticks to the snow, gazing at the ice statue of himself. "Jackie! How did you…" He turned around and smiled at his date in amazement. "Thats...that's awesome!" He then crossed his arms and smiled in amusement. "The girl certainly has some hidden talents in her sleeves."

Jackie giggled a little. "Trust me, you have _no_ idea. And it's not as awesome as the real thing." Ray uncrossed his arms as Jackie leaned in to kiss Ray, but kinda forgot how short she was, so she shifted her feet into her dragon forms to give her some extra height.

Then their perfect date was cut short when Ray's radio-like device began beeping, catching both of their attentions as Jackie quickly hid her dragon feet and Ray stared down at his device with a look of urgency. "Sorry, Jackie, I...I have to go. Well, uh...bye!" And he ran off, leaving a baffled and confused Jackie alone as the ice statue snapped in half.

* * *

The next morning outside of Millard Fillmore Junior High, all of the classmates were all packed for their annual ski trip on Valentine's Weekend. Jackie was pumped for the trip, especially since not only her best friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, were coming along, but also Ray himself, and she couldn't wait. All the students were lined up for the school bus heading for the winter sports resort they go to every year.

"I'm telling you, it was the most perfect first date ever...until he took off for no reason." Jackie said with somewhat disappointment as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. Most of the kids were having a big snowball fight as most kids ducked to avoid getting hit.

"Girl, what's up with the two of you always almost kissing? I'm growing impatient with this." Spuda said as she carried her snowboard. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless winter ski vest over her shirt.

"Yeah, how come whenever you two link up, one of y'all always got to bounce off somewhere?" Travis asked Jackie as he turned to her. He was wearing a dark purple sweater with a blue scarf around his neck, a red winter hat, light purple mittens, blue winter sweats, and white winter shoes.

"Well...I got dragon business and Ray always has aerobics or something." Jackie pointed out reluctantly.

"Uh, Jackie, not to bust your bubble, but if it was gonna happen between you and Ray...you think it maybe would have happened already?" The trio ducked from rapid snowball fire before they straightened up.

"Chin up, girl, maybe you two can hang out more once aerobics season is over...or dragon season." Spuda said.

Jackie sighed like Spuda mentioned something she never considered thinking about before. "Spuda, that's just it: dragon season's _never_ gonna be over." Spuda used her board as a shield to avoid getting hit by a couple of snowballs while Jackie made a look of determination. "If I ever want things to happen with Ray...I gotta tell him the truth."

"The truth?" Travis asked as they walked up to the bus.

"The truth. This weekend, I'm telling Ray I'm a drag-" Travis and Spuda quickly covered Jackie's mouth once they reached their least favorite madman-like teacher who was apparently chaperoning the ski trip, and he was a big manic when it came to magical creatures, but he had no idea that one of his troublemaking students really _was_ one.

"Ms. Long, I didn't know you were coming on the school ski trip." Professor Rotwood said as he checked his attendance while he smirked down at his troublemaking students. "What _fun_ this weekend will be."

"You have no idea." Travis said with a chuckle before the trio ducked as the snowballs flew over their heads and smacked their teacher dead on, making him yelp in surprise.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

On the school bus after all the students attending the ski trip, Rotwood wrote down the word 'chape' on his clipboard. "Ah, chaperone, from the frenchchape meaning…" He said calmly before he snapped harshly at his students as he teared his paper into bits. "If you hoodlums think you can get away with anything on this trip, you've got another thing coming! I did not spend eighteen years at Farmersteichen University to babysit children on a ski trip, so you will behave or you will be gone! Questions?" He walked down the aisle as the students stared at him.

"Looks like somebody forgot to drink his camomile tea this morning." Spuda said to her friends, referring to their permanent cranky mythology teacher. She sat next to Travis while Jackie sat in front of them by herself.

Jackie scoffed as she managed a smile. "Tsk, it's cool, not even Rotwood's gonna ruin this weekend for me."

"Uh, yeah, about that." Travis said as he rolled his eyes, knowing what Jackie's gonna do that weekend on the trip. "I don't think Ray is ready for the D word."

"But he needs to know the real me. Besides, this weekend's Valentine's Day, it's the perfect time."

"So, what are you gonna do? Slip a valentine under his door?"

"Yeah, with like a cute little picture of a puppy on it!" Spuda said before she cleared her throat. "Roses are red, puppy tail's waggin', by the way, I'm a dragon." Jackie sort of frowned at her dull friend. "Would you like me to write that up for you? Yes, say yes!"

Jackie frowned determinedly. "My mind's made up, I waited too long to tell you guys the truth about me. I'm not gonna make the same mistake with…" She said until she saw Ray walking into the school bus, making the Chinese girl smile brightly. "Ray!"

"Hey!" He waved back.

"Hey, I saved you a seat."

Before Ray could do anything, Rotwood rudely dragged him onto an available seat. "Enough with the dilly-dally, take your seats!" He exclaimed impatiently as he placed Ray on a seat neat to Brenda Morton, Jackie's mortal arch-rival and the school cheerleader.

"Hey, hey, Ray-alicious!" Brenda Morton said to him flirtatiously.

"Hi, Brenda." Ray muttered as he looked away in annoyance. Ray has never really forgiven Brenda for abandoning him during their first school dance during the whole Incubus incident, so it really caused her to lose half of respect from Ray since he showed mixed feelings whenever he was around her, but mostly negative. He also got annoyed by her constantly trying to steal him away from Jackie, not to mention she always flirted around him with multiple love gifts and hated how she always talked mostly about herself instead of him.

"So guess what? I turned over a new leaf, a leaf of sensitivity and compassion...you know, junk like that. Watch this." Brenda began grunted with effort before she managed a small tear from her eye, making her cheer at her accomplishment. "Yeah! That's right, I'm not afraid to cry! Whoo! You like that baby, don't you?" Ray only groaned even more in annoyance.

"Oh, I'll give that shallow puddle something to cry about." Jackie growled in jealousy as she glared murderously at her arch-rival.

A couple hours later, the school bus had finally arrived at the Ski Lodge Resort where the kids are free to do some winter sports like snowboarding and skiing, hangout with friends, have nice cup of cocoa to warm themselves, and enjoying the snow.

"Attention, students, I hold in my hand the key to your happiness." Rotwood said as he held up the student's ski passes for their rooms and revealed their room number. "These are special ski passes issued by the school, you must keep them on your person at all times." The bus stopped and opened the door before the kids immediately cheered and hopped off their seats. "Wait! I did not give-" The obsessed mythology teacher got stampeded by the students as a bone was heard snapping from a kid stepping over him too hard before all the kids ran out. Professor Rotwood moaned in pain. "Oh...something broke! No, wait, I think it's just a sprain!" But his leg cracked again. "Oh no, it's broken."

The trio walked out of the bus with their overnight bags after they got their ski passes.

"You know, Jackie's not the only one with a hookup to make this weekend." Spuda said to her friends.

"Who you checking for, sisham?" Travis sassed.

"Not who, _what_. The ski lift is my valentine this weekend." Spuda stared up at the ski lifts riding either up or down the mountain, making Jackie and Travis stare at her oddly. "He's playing it cool right now, but by the time this bus pulls away on Sunday afternoon, he will be mine."

"Yo, Jackie, can you translate Spuda for me, please?" Travis asked his dragon friend.

"Spuda's never made it on the ski lift. She's kind of...terrified of it." Jackie replied with a shrug.

"Not terrified...respectful." Spuda reassured before she walked up to the trail of the lift. "Ok, boy, come here, gently." But as soon as a lift rode up to her, she shrieked in fear before she cowered on the snow. "Okay, terrified!" Jackie and Travis exchanged odd looks with each other about their dimwitted friend.

Later on, the teens went into the resort building where they began searching for their assigned rooms. Jackie, Spuda, and Travis walked down the second floor hallway as they stopped at Travis' assigned room.

"Room two fifteen, this is me." He said as he slipped his pass into the slot while it accepted. He opened the door and revealed that his roommate was in fact Ray, who was currently unpacking all of his things.

Jackie went wide eyed in surprise before she smiled sheepishly and then dragged Travis before he could walk in and closed the door. "You're rooming with Ray?!" She exclaimed to her friend.

"Not if you don't let me through the door, I'm not." Travis said with a small frown.

"Ok, ok, here's the plan. You two are to stay up all night laughing and boy-talking about me, then in the morning, you'll give me the four-one-one about Ray's hopes, dreams, and favorite rock band music." Jackie then threw her arms in the air in triumph. "Yeah, baby, I'm in!"

"Yo, Jack, boy-talk is not my speed, ok? Travis does not do the laughly-headed, rock band listening, noggie-locking, girl-liking, light popcorn nibbling flim-flam."

"I'll give you ten bucks."

That immediately changed his attitude. "Make it twenty and I'll tape record home boy snoring."

"Deal." Jackie and Travis fist bumped in agreement.

Travis reentered his room with a bright smile. "Ray! Boy-headlock!" Ray stared at him oddly as the African-American boy closed the door behind him.

Jackie and Spuda went up to the third floor together and stopped at room three fourteen, Jackie's assigned room.

"This is me." She said before she slipped her pass through the slot and accepted. She opened the door and just for her luck, she had Brenda Morton as her roommate, who was currently painting her toenails.

"Hey, look who gets to room with the new, sensitive, softer, Brenda." She said before she suddenly picked up a football and threw it straight onto Jackie's stomach. She flew out of the room and collided with Spuda as they flew into another room across.

"And this must be my roo-whoa!" Spuda said as she stood up and saw two boys pillow-fighting with each other. "Happy Valentine's Day to me!"

The boys halted their fighting and gasped when they saw Spuda in their room. "What are you doing?!" One boy exclaimed.

"Get out of our room, you weirdo!" The other shouted before they began smacking their pillows onto Spuda as she grunted from being hit.

"OW! Medics! Medics! AAH!" Spuda exclaimed as Jackie picked up Spuda's ski pass before she walked into the room and pulled Spuda out while she examined her friend's room number.

"Uh, Spuda, I think you got the wrong room." Jackie pointed out.

"If this room is wrong, I don't want to be right." She ran back into the room where she got beaten up by the boys smacking her with pillows, making Jackie flinch a little before she tossed the ski pass aside and walked away.

Later on after everyone got themselves unpacked and used to their roommates, everyone followed Rotwood, who was now one crutches due to his fractured leg from being trampled by his students, and he lead them all to the ski lifts where he began explaining the rules to everyone present.

"First, school rules before you do the shushing of the slopes, we must discuss a few safety guidelines." Rotwood began strictly before he lifted one of his crutches up. "Now, number one: always approach the ski lift with care as you-AAH!" The German teacher yelped in surprise when his crutch got caught by a ski lift as it lifted him off the ground. "Already take me down!" His students watched as he fell off the lift and splated onto the ground while they heard bone breaking, but they merely stood where they were and stared down at their teacher who apparently kept on getting injured. "What do you call it again when ze broken bone protrudes from ze flesh?"

Then the students walked to the ski lifts while Spuda approached her best friends, now all covered in feathers. "What happened to you?" Travis asked his laid-back friend.

"I got the wrong room." She replied.

"Speaking of rooms, how's that boy-talk going?" Jackie asked Travis with an anticipated and eager smile.

"Mm, we were…"

"What did Ray say about me?"

"Well, we…"

"He likes my hair though, right? Does he like my hair?"

Travis frowned in annoyance since his friend kept on interrupting him before he could even answer all of her questions. "Well, we-"

"Shh! There he is!" She saw Ray waving to her before he began walking over to them.

"Jackie, I am warning you, think this thing through." Travis was still very doubtful about his friend telling her crush about her secret life as a magical dragon, and he even remembered the first time he and Spuda learned Jackie's secret. "Take it from us, it's not the easiest thing in the world finding out your friend is a-"

"DRAGON!" Ray said out loud as he pointed to Jackie.

Travis and Jackie's eyes went wide in surprise. "W-what?!"

"Your snowboard." Jackie glanced down at her board and realized he was just talking about the dragon design on her board, much to her relief.

"Oh, yeah! Snowboard, dragon. Heh, that's right. You still got that birthmark?"

"It's kind of permanent." Ray held out his hand that had his birthmark shape exactly like a dragon, Spuda and Travis stared at the birthmark in somewhat amazement before they straighten up.

"Hey, I have a birthmark, too!" Spuda said before she turned around and was about to pull her own pants down until Travis quickly shoved her roughly into the snow.

"Oh, Spuda, no! You nasty!" Travis exclaimed as he covered his face in his hands, looking disgusted.

Jackie and Ray stared at them oddly for a second before Jackie cleared her throat and smiled at her crush. "Uh listen, Ray, speaking of birthmarks, there's something I wanted to talk to you about-" She began.

"Ray-alicious!" Brenda Morton called out as she approached to Ray, making his and Jackie's smiles drop. "Oh hey, you've got a little something caught in your jacket." The cheerleader then reached out and pulled out a rose and held it in front of Ray. "I got you a rose 'cause I know how much you love 'em and that's what senstive girls do, right? They give boys roses and junk like that. Man, I rule at this stuff!"

However, when Ray took a whiff of the air, his eyes suddenly went wide before his face began twitching. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-AH CHOO!" He sneezed, making Jackie and Brenda jump a little from the force before he wiped his nose.

Jackie frowned and placed her free hand on her hip. "Uh, he's allergic to roses, Morton." She pointed out.

Brenda just ignored her when she dragged Ray onto a ski lift with her, ignoring him plugging his nose to keep the rose smell away from him. "Sneezing is just the ticket to pleasing." She said as the lift rose up to the top of the mountain. Of course, Ray was not too pleased that Brenda was still hitting on him and was completely ignoring his constant annoyed faces.

"Ok then, we'll talk later! No problem!" Jackie called after Ray before she slumped in disappointment. "We're cool...cool."

Travis then approached Jackie with his look of doubt. "Jackie, you gotta stop thinking extra hard about this Ray thing. You don't see Spuda going around being all obsessive over some boy." He said as he gestured to Spuda, who was gazing dreamily at the ski lifts before she began daydreaming about her literally marrying a lift and having half-human/half-ski lift children.

"Quiet, Lifty Jr., mommy's trying to clean." She said absentmindedly before Travis dragged her to where the ski lifts started.

"Alright, Spuda. Let's cut the chatter and get down to the matter. Mastering the ski lift is all about making booty to the bench contact." Travis and Spuda both crunched down as a lift approached them. "Alright, come on. Now don't be afraid to put some hip into it."

Unfortunately, while Travis made it onto the ski lift, Spuda was knocked onto the snow with her legs sticking out. Jackie just stood there and stared at her friend with her hands in her pockets. "How was that?"

Travis stared at her in disgust. "Uh...your birthmark is showing."

After Travis traveled down the mountain, Jackie and Travis then held onto Spuda as another lift approached while she sat on the lift, but then got catapulted off as she shouted and landing on the snow near her friend's feet. Spuda then took a pair of ski pushers before she ran and then catapulted herself into the air, but ended up making her fall through a tree and landed in the snow, her winter clothes ripped out. Spuda emerged from the hole in the snow, naked and shivering madly with her teeth chattering. "Oh, I need a h-h-heater!" She then calmed down as her friends ran up to her. "On the upside, I've mastered the art of snotsicles."

Jackie and Travis exchanged looks before they suddenly heard a fearful-sounding roar coming from the distance, catching Jackie's attention. "Ear of the dragon." She said before she shifted her ear into her dragon ear so she could hear where that roaring was coming from.

Up on top of a mountain, a real life abominable snow monster was dangling with its ankle caught in a rope. Near it, Huntsboy was also present while he answered a video projection of his master, the Huntsman, from his staff. " _You've done well, Huntsboy._ " He said.

"Thank you, Huntsmaster. You can send the Huntsclan to pick him up at sundown." Huntsboy said.

" _The Huntsclan? Why should I send them when you're already there?_ "

Huntsboy made a look of disbelief under his mask. "Master, I captured the creature like you asked, but-"

" _But nothing, you're not a child anymore, Huntsboy. Come home with the pelt of the abominable snowman...or don't come home at all_." With that happy note, he powered off his video message while the young apprentice sighed in frustration.

"I may be wrong, but I think abominable over there might be an endangered species." Jackie said, catching Huntsboy's attention as he turned and saw her standing right next to him in her dragon form while she smirked.

"The only endangered species I see around here is _you_!" Huntsboy retorted before he suddenly leaped at her while she yelped and quickly knocked herself onto a tree behind her and then snow buried her. "Hmm, white's not really your color." Jackie quickly breathed fire to melt the snow off of her before she flew up and avoided the Huntsboy while he stabbed the snow with his staff. Huntsboy and the American Dragon then circled around as they prepared for their moves. "What are you doing here, anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were following me."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Well, maybe you should stop!"

"Maybe you should chill!" Jackie then flapped her wings as she created a breeze the shook a tree's branches, making Huntsboy gasp as he looked up and the breeze made snow fall right on top of him, burying him in the snow. He shouted as he jumped out of the snow pile and Jackie watched as he ran into the forest. She then glanced down and found a ski pass sticking out from the snow. "Yo, you forgot you're…" Jackie's eyes went wide in realization. "Ski pass?!" She suddenly realized that the Huntsboy was accompanying on the school ski trip and was apparently one of the students signed up.

* * *

The next day at the resort was Valentine's Day, but of course Professor Rotwood was acting like a total dictator since he was been constantly injured every time he talked or walked around the resort.

"You, no skateboarding in the lodge! You two, separate!" Rotwood said as he moved towards Jackie and her friends while he glared down at them. "You three, feet off the coffee table!" Unfortunately, his crutch got caught by the moose adorned antlers and the teacher yelped as he tripped down the stairs before something broke. "Don't worry, that was just my crutch!" But then he fell down the stairs again while he grunted before another crack was heard. " _That_ was my leg."

"So anyway, after he ran off, I found _this_." Jackie told her friends as she pulled out the ski pass Huntsboy left behind.

"Hold fast! Only people from our school have those." Travis said with wide eyes.

"Exactly! The Huntsboy's here on the ski trip! _He's_ one of us!"

"Whoa! Happy Valentine's Day to Jackie. Roses are red, violets are blue, your archenemy goes to school with you. Harsh!" Spuda said with surprise in her eyes.

"Ooh! We got a rizz-at in the hizz-house!" Travis said.

"Now all we gotta do is just set a trap."

Jackie looked around and then saw someone from an entrance wearing a mask, making her alarmed. "That's him!" She exclaimed before she leaped impulsively and tackle a harmless mannequin to the ground, much to her surprise. All of the students laughed hysterically at the Chinese-American girl before they walked away.

"Yo, I don't think attacking mannequins qualifies as a trap, girl." Travis said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like the Huntsboy would just be hanging out in the lodge."

Of course, Jackie spoke too soon while from behind her, Ray was hiding behind a corner as he sent a holographic video message to the Huntsman. " _What do you mean you won't be bringing me an abominable snowman pelt?_ " The Huntsman said, sounding very displeased.

"Don't worry, I have something better: a _dragon_ skin. I'll be slaying it tonight." Ray vowed confidently to his master.

"Hey, did I hear you right?" Jackie said from behind Ray, making him perk up in surprise before he quickly hid his device behind his back.

"Jackie! Oh, well, I was…"

"You're going sleighing? 'Cause I _love_ a good sleigh ride! In fact, maybe you and me can go sleighing tonight. See...there's something I want to tell you and-"

"Hey, Ray!" Brenda cutted in as she smiled flirtatiously at Ray, much to his and Jackie's annoyances again. "Oh look, I think you dropped something." While Ray looked down, the cheerleader pulled out a bouquet of roses. "More roses for my Ray-alicious!"

"AH-CHOO!" Ray sneezed again while Jackie flinched a little, but looked as annoyed as he was. "Brenda!" But she didn't listen again as she dragged him away and he groaned in frustration while he plugged his nose.

"Yo, that fool is going down!" Jackie exclaimed, finally having enough of Brenda always meddling on hers and Ray's good times together and flirting with him, not to mention she was ignoring the fact that Ray was allergic to roses, seeing it as his way of being pleased with it.

"Forget her, we got bigger flapjacks to flip." Travis said as he placed a hand on Jackie before she could give Brenda a piece of her mind.

Jackie and Travis then disguised Spuda as a leprechaun, hoping it would lure out Huntsboy. "Uh Jackie, I feel the need to tell you that I'm a little disturbed by this plan." Spuda said with doubt while she stayed on her knees to look short.

"I'm more disturbed by the fact that Jackie not only owns a leprechaun costume, but brought it on a ski trip." Travis said before he turned to Jackie. "What up with that?"

"What? So I overpacked." Jackie admitted while she shrugged sheepishly.

Then Spuda began her act while Jackie and Travis ran to their hiding spot while she scooted across the floor with a fake leprechaun accent. "Oh gosh, begorrah. 'Tis a sad thing indeed to be a little, lost leprechaun. I do hope a ninja hunter doesn't come upon me, don't ya know?" She said before a student exited his room.

"Gotcha, Huntsboy!" Jackie tacked the student with a blanket, but then stopped when she saw it was just an actual student.

"Uh, actually, it's just Hunter." He said before he admired Spuda's disguise. "Hey, are you a leprechaun?"

Jackie smile sheepishly. "Uh, you're just seeing things. It's an advanced stage of altitude sickness."

"Whoa, leprechauns rock!" He began poking Spuda's forehead while Travis approached his friends.

"Uh, my room now!" He said before they walked away from Hunter and made their way to Travis and Ray's room. "Yo Jackie, this thing has gone way too far. You're tackling innocent-" He began as they entered his room, but then he faltered when the trio saw Ray, shirtless and doing some chin-ups with little strain and grunted each time. "What that?" He then flipped above his bed and began doing an advanced form of push-ups and then did it with just one hand.

Ray stopped when he noticed Jackie, Spuda, and Travis staring at him in awe and amazement. "Ah! Uh...hey there." He said before he flipped off his bed and leaned against it with a smile. "I was just, um...getting in a quick, pre-ski workout." He then laughed like it was completely normal.

Of course, Travis apparently didn't exactly buy it since he immediately dragged Jackie and Spuda out of his room with a look of suspicion on his face, like there was something off about Ray. "Yo, did you see that?"

"Heck yeah! Ray is totally buff!" Jackie exclaimed in amazement before she high-fived Spuda, but Travis made a dubious flat look like his friend was just being stubbornly clueless. Later on, the trio returned to the lodge and hid behind an empty register desk, and they planned on using the intercom to lure the Huntsboy into the lodge so Jackie could nab him and ask some serious questions like what the Huntsclan's main goal was besides capturing a random abominable snowman. "Trust me, Trav, this plan is foolproof." She then grabbed the intercom mic and spoke into it. " _Attention in the lodge. There's a collect call at the front desk from…_ "

Jackie then handed Spuda the intercom. " _Huntsmaster_." She finished before Jackie placed the mic back on the desk.

She peaked over the desk and saw a man walking into the lodge, humming to himself. "Here he comes." She then impulsively leaped over the counter and tackled the man to the ground while he yelped. "Wrong number, Huntsboy! Think you can hide under all that padding?" She suddenly realized it was just a grown man and she knew Huntsboy was no older than her own age.

The man began speaking in a foreign language she couldn't understand, but he looked as startled as she was and he said. "I do not understand English. I only want to make use of the bathroom!" He then screamed and ran into the men's room.

Jackie stood up to her feet. "Ok, maybe we need a new plan."

"SHHH!" Travis interrupted before he drag her close to him and he pointed to where Ray was talking to an injured Professor Rotwood.

"So, I must have lost my ski pass somewhere. Do you think I could maybe...get another one, sir?" Ray asked his teacher politely.

"Well, uh...normally I would never allow it, but seeing as you asked so nicely, I'm sure I could allow it." Rotwood said while Ray smiled in gratitude.

Then a random boy accidentally ran into Ray. "Oh, excuse me." He said.

"AIIIIIYAH!" Ray cried as he, in self-defense, grabbed the boy and threw him off his feet while he slammed him right onto Rotwood, making him cry in agony.

"AAH! My ribs!" Rotwood exclaimed.

Ray gasped when he realized his mistake before he walked backwards slowly and then made a run for it.

"Ok, y'all saw that, right?" Travis said like he knew something Jackie should know by now.

"Yeah, Ray's aerobics classes are really paying off." Jackie said, looking amazed by her crush's mad skills and that he just gave her least favorite teacher some more 'fun' even if he didn't mean to. Travis rolled his eyes and rubbed his head at his stubborn friend.

Jackie then entered her room until she saw Brenda listening to the news. "Girl, check it out!" She said before she turned up the volume.

" _Hale-force winds and heavy snowfall will combine to create blizzard conditions_." The radio announced.

"Hear that? Blizzard coming in, and the ladies like myself love the blizzards. It gives men a chance to cuddle with the women and makes them all snuggley!" Jackie stood there with her hands on her hips while she gave her rival a flat look. "I'm gonna totally make my move with Ray tonight, I got all the junk for romance!" Brenda began pulling out some random love-related junk from her bag. "Chocolates, candlelights...and more roses!"

"Brenda, get these five simple words straight into that thick head of yours...Ray. is. allergic. to. ROSES!" Jackie exclaimed, enough to make Brenda cringe from her outburst. Brenda quickly recovered from her shock before she pulled out a music box. "And let me guess, those are for love music."

"Are you kidding? These are just so I don't have to listen to him talk, his annoying sneezes, or you for that matter." She slipped on her earphones. "What? What? I can't hear you!" Jackie only groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Out on the second floor lodge, Rotwood stood there on his crutches with his neck braced, his head bandaged tightly, both of his legs casted, and both of his arms broken and wrapped. "Don't worry about me now, huh? My teutonic blood allows me to endure extraordinary high levels of pain." He said before he began feeling dizzy and looney from all of his painful injuries. "What's that, mother? The chickens are loose again?" He sighed before his drowsiness got to him and he fell straight out of the window and crashed outside where he gain even more injuries.

"This is it, I've got to tell Ray I'm a dragon before Brenda gets a chance to make her move!" Jackie told both of her best friends, looking more determined than ever to tell her future boyfriend-to-be the truth about herself so he wouldn't have to listen to Brenda just talking about herself and giving him roses, despite the fact that Jackie herself as told her numerous times that he was allergic to them.

"Uh, Jackie...I don't want to be the one to bring this up, but seeing as you're _blind_ as a bat, haven't you noticed anything strange about the way Ray has been acting?" Travis said with emphasising as he gestured to Ray, who was having cups of hot chocolate with his friend, Connor.

"No."

"Denial, party of one, your table's ready." Spuda said like it was time for Travis to reveal his suspicions to Jackie.

"Peep game, Jackie. The missing ski pass, the ninja body slam, his last name's _Killdragon_ osa...the pro-wrestler biceps, girl! I'm sorry, Jackie, but Ray is _totally_ Huntsboy, and I'm not about to let you go tell your archenemy that you're a dragon! I mean, think about it!"

Jackie then gave her best friend a look of suspicion herself. "Hey, you're pretty sure about this... _too_ sure! Maybe 'cause you're hiding something! You know, I searched every boy's room this weekend except yours, Huntsboy!" Jackie said accusingly as she pointed at Travis, making Spuda gasp in disbelief.

Travis rolled his eyes, knowing that she was just being too stubborn to accept the truth. "Okay, now you just bugging, girlfriend. If I were him, I would have shut you down by now! You can't touch my ninja business!" Travis pointed out. "I'm sorry, but it's Ray."

"Roses are red, Jack needs a toy, 'cause she just found out that Ray is Huntsboy." Spuda recited before she smiled like she was proud of herself. "Man, you know what? I am good at this stuff!"

"Seeya." Ray said to Connor before he walked away past Brenda while he frowned determinedly.

"Oh yeah, and now for a little Ray-Brend alone time." Brenda said as she rose from her seat and took the bag of goodies and began following Ray outside.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but who you gonna trust? Us or him?" Travis asked Jackie, referring to Ray. Jackie saw Ray walk outside and was about to follow him herself until her best friend stopped her. "Jackie, are you listening to me?!"

"Yeah, can we talk about this later?"

Travis held onto Jackie's arm and tried to hold her back. "No, we cannot talk about-OW!" Jackie shifted her arm into her dragon form's, enough to create heat that forced Travis to release her from the burn.

Jackie glared at him as she shifted her arm back to normal. "I want to find out the truth myself." And she walked towards the exit.

"Alright, okay, but don't come crying to Travis when that he-warlock filets you with his hunt-stick-thingamabobby!"

"Roses are red, Spuda is afraid, Travis's ticked off, Jack's getting slayed." Spuda said.

Travis grabbed his other best friend by her winter vest. "You! You've got to shut that down!"

Outside in the blistery wind blizzard, Brenda walked out in the middle of the snow, ignoring the strong winds while Jackie followed her from behind. "Ray! Ray-alicious!" She called out before she tripped and Jackie covered her face from the frozen wind shear hitting her hard. Brenda got back to her feet like nothing has happened. "Ding-ding, handsome! You've got a ticket for the Brend-a-rail, now boarding at station love!"

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance, but then got back to the situation at hand. "Eye of the dragon!" She said before her eyes glowed red. She zoomed her enhanced vision onto the faint familiar-looking figure up on top of a cliffside. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked again to see Huntsboy's faint silhouette standing there. "Dragon up!" She shifted into her dragon form and took off into the air before Brenda could even notice. She flew up to the cliffside and saw Huntsboy walking around an abominable snowman that was caught in a net. "What exactly did I tell you about trapping innocent creatures?"

"Hmm, you don't look so innocent to me." Huntsboy retorted as he pointed at her.

Jackie took a step forward, but only to step on a rope as it snapped in half. "Huh?" But before she could react, a wooden cage fell on top of her and trapped her inside. "Aww man!"

Back inside the lodge of the resort, Travis paced around to himself while Spuda sat on a couch, with her usual dull face. "You know what? Forget her! Let her fend for herself out in the snow with a blizzard and a ninja." Travis said with frustration.

"I'm worried about her, too." Spuda said while she looked down.

"Well, come on, then. We gotta get our rescue on!" Travis and Spuda ran for the exit, but when he opened the door, they instead found an injured Rotwood standing there.

"B-b-eh-heh-ha! Where exactly do you think you're going?" The German teacher demanded before a good chunk of snow from the roof slid off and fell right on top of and Rotwood, burying him underneath. "Cold." Seeing their chance, Spuda and Travis ran past their least favorite teacher and went out into the cold blizzard to rescue their friend.

Spuda and Travis covered their faces from the blistery winds while they walked across the snowy fields. They eventually found Jackie's footprints on the snow, until they found some dragon prints and saw where they ended. "There! Jackie's footprints!" Spuda said as they approached the end.

"I'm guessing that's where the wings kicked in."

"There's no way we could walk up that mountain in this storm!"

"Who said anything about walking?" Travis gestured to the ski lifts that were still operational, but thanks to the strong winds, they shook madly around until one snapped off and flew away in the blizzard breeze. Spuda gulped nervously at the sight.

Back on the cliffside, Jackie struggled to break free from the wood cage while Huntsboy gloated over his capture. "Looks like you're mine at last." The ninja slayer said.

"How long do you think a wooden cage is gonna hold in the American Dragon?" Jackie retorted while she glared angrily at her enemy.

"Long enough for me to slay you!" He then pointed out his staff, ready to impale her. Jackie inhaled and then tried to breath fire at Huntsboy, but a gust of wind blew in and sizzled out her fire stream, leaving her coughing loudly. "Oh, is the big, bad blizzard wind too much for your _wittle_ dragon fire?"

"Yo, sweetie, you're the wind beneath my wings." Jackie opened her wings just as another gust of wind blew in and lifted the dragon off the ground in her cage. "Yeah!" Huntsboy watched as the dragon flew over him and headed straight for the snow off the cliffside. "Uh oh!" The cage crashed on the snow and even though Jackie was set free, she tumbled across the snow while she shouted. She rolled down the hill while she got trapped in a giant snowball.

"Ray! Ray, baby!" Brenda called as she voice echoed through the mountains. "Where are ya?! Come on, don't be shy! Time to par-tay!" Brenda got knocked back by Jackie and sent herself tumbling off the snow while she got trapped in a giant snowball and rolled down towards the resort.

The ambulance arrived to give Rotwood some more treatment after they unburied him from the snow he was trapped in. "Really, this is silly. I am-I'll be fine. My bones just need time for the healing required. Is there a hot chocolate?" The teacher said as the medics rolled him up to the truck. Brenda approached them on her snowball and then whammed right onto Rotwood, causing him to yelp on more pain.

Back on the mountain, Jackie groaned and rubbed her head before she looked down and saw her teacher and rival from after Jackie whacked Brenda like that with her snowball. "HYAH!" Huntsboy cried out as he jumped out of nowhere and tackled onto Jackie's back.

"Yo, get off my back, sir!" Jackie exclaimed before she threw him off and he landed on the snow.

"Give it up, dragon!"

"Never!"

"Fine!" Huntsboy dropped his staff and it shifted into a snowboard. "Catch me if you can!" He mounted on his board and rode on it while Jackie tried to tackle him, but he was already riding down the mountain trail.

"Snowboarding, that's what I'm saying!" Jackie used her claws to saw off a good chunk of tree bark off before she shaped it into a board of her own. She jumped down the mountain and rode after Huntsboy.

"Not bad! Let's see how you do _off_ the trail!" The dragon slayer steered himself off the trail and into the forest while he ducked from the branch.

Jackie managed to slice the branch off with her claws. While Huntsboy rode across the tree obstacles, Jackie knocked down a few trees with her strength while she grunted and continued catching up to Huntsboy. "That the best you got, Huntspunk?!"

They both slid back onto the trail and began boarding side to side into the air briefly. "Hah! Nice moves, dragon!"

"Right back atcha…" Jackie halted her board while she used her wings to land on the snow safely. "But you need a pair of wings to _really_ catch air." Jackie then flew over to where Huntsboy rode up and then whacked him with her tail, sending him flying off his board and the trail.

"Whoa!" He landed near a tree and apparently a bush of roses while his snowboard shifted back into his staff.

"Ha! How do you like me now?"

Huntsboy got back up to his feet with his usual glare underneath his mask. "You'll pay for that!" He was about to escape until Jackie stopped him by shouting.

"Leaving so soon? Stick around a while!" Jackie snapped some icicles off a tree and threw them at Huntsboy, trapping him on a tree trunk by his elbows and knees, making him struggle to break free.

"Go ahead! Finish the job! The Huntsclan will find you soon enough! Trust me!" Huntsboy then went wide eyed before he felt a sneeze coming on. "AH-CHOO!" Jackie jumped a little when she saw the bush of roses next to him. "Oh no, not again!"

Jackie looked surprised that he was actually allergic to roses. "Actually...I don't." She then pulled off his right-handed glove and saw a familiar-looking dragon-shaped birthmark on his hand, and she realized it was the exact some one Ray had, and now she knew the horrible truth, whether she would believe it or not: Ray was Huntsboy. Jackie made a look of disbelief and her eyes went wide. "They were right!"

Huntsboy broke free from his icicle trap before he held out his dragon-marked hand. "You like it? It's the Mark of the Huntsclan, it assures me that I was born to do one thing: slay dragons!" He then leaped for his staff and held it out. "Say goodbye! AI-YAH! ( _AI-YAH….AI-YAH_ …)" Unfortunately, his battle cry was enough to make the snow tremble, making them both freeze with wide eyes when they saw an avalanche hurtling right towards them.

"WHOA!" Huntsboy and the American Dragon exclaimed in unison while Jackie managed to fly into the air, but Huntsboy wasn't as lucky when he got carried away and got sent off the cliff.

"RAY!" Jackie exclaimed.

Ray screamed until Jackie caught him and carried him into the air. "Huh?" He looked up at the dragon who just saved his life, despite how much he tried to slay her. "What are you doing?!" He gave her a punch, but this didn't faze her while she dropped him back onto the snow. "Why did you save me? We're mortal enemies or did you forget?!"

Jackie gave him a look of hurt like the boy of her dreams just broke her heart, indirectly at least. "I wish I could, but there's more between us than you know." She was about to walk away, but got stopped when she heard Ray shout at her while he aimed his staff at her back.

"Dragon, you saved my life, but that doesn't change my destiny! Any last words?"

"EAT SNOW, HUNTSBOY!" Spuda exclaimed from the ski lift with Travis next to her before they both leaped off and tackled Ray to the ground. They both got to their feet while Spuda held onto his arm. "Whoa! Did you see that?! I did it! I've mastered the ski lift!" Huntsboy blasted a beam at a ski lift, making it crash right on top of Spuda and forced her to release him. "Ow!"

"Another day, dragon, I'll slay you yet!" Ray shifted his staff into his board before he slid into the forest and disappeared.

"Ain't you gonna go after him?" Travis asked Jackie.

"Let him go." She said while she shook her head in despair.

* * *

The next day at the resort, it was the last day after everyone got themselves packed up before they could head back home to Manhattan, but everyone hanged at the lounge for their last day.

Jackie sighed before she turned to her friends. "I should have trusted you guys all along." She said miserably.

"Hey, don't even sweat it, Jackie. If you ask me, Ray wasn't all that, anyway. Listen to _this_." Travis said before he pulled out a tape recorder before he played Ray snoring, very loudly. "He snores like gravel in a blender. Plus, you should see homeboy's feet, he puts some serious ninja wear and tear on them joints. Oh, and don't even get me started on sharing a bathroom!"

Later on that day, the students boarded into the school bus to head back home to Manhattan. Rotwood was seriously all casted, bandaged, and held still by a wired bed, thanks to all of his severe injuries he has suffered during the ski trip. He muffled while he ranted inaudibly, thanks to his mouth being bandaged, and he cried in agony when a boy accidently tapped him with his skis. He and his friend shrugged and saw Brenda wrapped in a blanket, since she apparently caught a cold from being rolled down the mountain from the other night during the blizzard.

"Hey, gentlemen, I'm offering approved rates on the Brenda Express. Who's riding? All aboard! AH-CHOO!" Brenda said before she sneezed loudly, much to the boys' disgust and they walked right past her.

Jackie slumped on her seat with Travis and Spuda sitting behind her. Spuda looked very miffed for some odd reason. "I can't believe the lift threw my off him again! I'm over between me and him!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, here comes trouble." Travis said to Jackie as he pointed at Ray, who entered the bus and approached to Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie!" He greeted cheerfully. Jackie remained silent and crossed her arms like she thought the polite personality was just a cover. "Listen, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out this weekend."

"Hey, you were busy." Jackie said with a shrug as she glared out the window.

"So...you wanted to tell me something? Is this seat taken?"

Jackie began having flashbacks of the past, from the first time they saw each other when Jackie first bumped into him at school, and it became love at first sight. She then remembered the two of them slow dancing during their first school dance, and Jackie rested her head onto his chest. Ray also tried to wrap his arm around Jackie, until he sheepishly hid it from her while they were rehearsing for a school drama club play, and the time before they left for the ski trip when they almost kissed each other. However, those good memories were scorched away when Jackie remembered revealing Huntsboy's birthmark, proving that Ray was her mortal enemy she has been fighting since her first day of training. After that night, Jackie was still overwhelmed with disbelief, since she has recently discovered that Ray, the boy of her dreams, was also her mortal enemy, Huntsboy. She remembered how he was allergic to roses, and more importantly, she remembered that Lyle, the oracle of bad stuff, forewarned her that she would learn the dark, awful truth about Ray Killdragonosa. It was devastating enough and she felt like she was just downright miserable that Ray was working for the Huntsman, thinking that it was his destiny to slay dragons. And now, she felt like she was no longer safe while she was around Ray.

Jackie looked away sadly from the boy of her dreams. "Sorry, it is." She said to him, despite how much she still genuinely loved him.

Ray looked a little sad himself before he walked to the front of the bus. Spuda and Travis exchanged glances before they looked down pitifully at their heartbroken best friend. Jackie watched and looked ahead before she closed her eyes and a tear leaked from her eye and down her cheek before it dripped off. When the teardrop landed on the bus floor, the tiny tear puddle steamed from Jackie's dragon heritage.


	15. The Long Weekend

**Season 1 Episode 15**

The Long Weekend

One night at the New Jersey woods about several miles away from Manhattan, the full moon shined brightly as two little pixies flew across the woods while they heard a dark growl coming from the distance.

"I'm scared." The girl pixie said fearfully to her friend.

"The village is this way." The boy pixie said. The growl got louder as he froze in the air and shushed at her friend to be quiet. "Shh! We must hide." However, they were both found by a rapid beast as it growled at them and they screamed to the top of their lungs, leaving their fates unknown.

* * *

One morning at Manhattan, Jackie Long's family have decided to split up for some 'special family alone time and bonding' with each other. Jackie has been asked to go with her father, Jonathan Long, on a camping trip at New Jersey for the weekend while her mother, Susan, and her little brother, Hayden, would go to the spa. Of course, Jackie would never go on a camping trip without her two best friends, Spuda Spudinski and Travis Carter.

"Hey, it's dark in here." Spuda said until Travis removed her blindfold while Jackie opened the back of her father's car to pack in some luggages for the camp.

"Girl, we're outside, take that thing off!" Travis said.

"It's my camping sleep mask. Note the camouflage."

"Thanks for coming, you guys." Jackie said to her friends.

"Sis, thank you, camping rocks. It is only in the quiet nature that we can hear the sound of our own souls. Mmm, bring out the s'mores!" Spuda then pulled out a bag of marshmallows so they could roast them over a campfire.

"S'mores what?" Travis asked in confusion.

"S'mores."

"S'mores what?"

"S'mores."

"S'mores what?"

Spuda then glared irritatedly like Travis was just playing around with her. "S'mores!"

"S'mores WHAT?!"

"S'MORES!"

Jackie grimaced as they continued repeating the whole thing until Susan and Hayden walked outside with bright smiles. "Well, have fun kids. Hayden and I are off for our weekend at the spa." Susan said.

"Sorry you and Dad aren't as bonded as Mommy and I." Hayden said to his older sister sweetly, only to earn a glare from her while he skipped away.

Susan then kneeled down to Jackie's level. "Speaking of which, I want you to be patient with your father, Jackie. He's been looking forward to this trip for months."

"Sure thing, Mom, as long as he doesn't do anything _too_ embarrassing." Jackie said with a shrug and an uneasy smile.

"Alrighty, gang! Let's saddle up and hit the trail." Jonathan said as he grunted and stomped out of the house with a handful of a large sack of camping gear as he approached his car before he placed it right on top of his car, and he was wearing an old scout uniform that looked a little too small for him. "Looky what I found, gang. Yeah, it's my old cougar scout uniform. Cougar code states roar, respect, obey all rules. ROAR!" He then laughed as he bent back and a button snapped off his shirt, making Jackie, Susan, Hayden, Travis, and Spuda hit the concrete as the button flew over their heads. "Alrighty, let's bust a move and get this par-tay start-ed, y'all!" He began imitating some beatboxing his daughter usual does, but much more rusty than hers.

"Aww man!" Jackie complained before she slammed her face on the road in embarrassment.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Later on, once everyone was all packed, Jackie, Travis, and Spuda were ready to hit the road while Jonathan drove them to the New Jersey campsite.

"Dad, do you really have to wear that old cougar scout uniform?" Jackie asked her father.

"Well, I didn't have to, kid, I _wanted_ to. I mean, imagine my surprise when I tried this baby one, and it still fit like a glove." Jonathan said, but was unaware that another button was about to pop.

"Get down, guys! Another one's gonna blow!" Jackie and her friends immediately ducked their heads before the button snapped off and bounced around the car before it popped an inflated 'Welcome to New Jersey' sign. "Dad, could you maybe try to just be a little more, you know...cool?"

Jonathan laughed like his daughter was joking around. "Jackie, when have I ever been _not_ cool, huh?"

Jackie began telling him that there was the time when the whole family once went to the Old Faithful water geyser sight, but when he was about to take a picture of his family, he accidentally got blasted up by the geyser itself. Then, she remembered when the family then went to a restaurant while Jonathan dressed as a cool 50's greaser, but he accidentally broke a music box with just one hit. Finally, she remembered the one time they went she and her father went put-putting together, but then Jonathan's sweater got caught by a fake windmill, which made the teens laugh at his misfortunes. Mostly everything Jonathan did in the past, he almost always embarrassed his eldest daughter most of the time.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Jackie, this weekend your old man's gonna be as cool as a cucumber, huh?" He said confidently before he perked up. "Hey, speaking of cool, let's sing a song! ~OH!~"

"Dad, don't! I'm begging you!" Jackie pleaded, but he didn't listen to her.

"~John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt! His name is my name, too! Whenever we go out, the people always shout 'There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!~"

"Dad! Travis and Spuda don't wanna sing some lame-"

"~DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!~" Travis and Spuda sang in unison.

"Everybody!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"~Schimiggity Schmidty, look who's pretty, going down the campground city! Check it, his name is John yo, my name's, too! Shake your Jeemer Heimer like you like to do!~" Travis rapped to the song.

Travis, Spuda, and Jonathan continued singing most of the way to the campsite, much to Jackie's great annoyance since she was silent the whole entire time. "~Whenever we go out, the people always shout 'There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!~" The three of them finished together.

"Jackie, why aren't you singing?" Jonathan asked his daughter.

"Public domain songs make me nauseous." Jackie said bitterly with his arms crossed and slumped on her seat with a sick look on her face.

Her father then laughed while she cocked an eyebrow. "I hear ya, kid. You know, car trips make me queasy, too, like the time we stopped at the all-you-can-eat pea soup place on the way to Grandma's."

Jackie cringed in embarrassment again. "Dad!"

"Yeah, I ate six bowls of pea soup, a green goddess salad, and a side of guac, and...well, let's just say the upholstery in here was never quite the same after that." Travis and Spuda frowned when he said that before they glanced down at the green texture of the car seats just as Jonathan parked his car.

"Eww!" Travis exclaimed as they unbuckled themselves.

"No way, the same thing happened to me on a road trip to Reno!" Spuda said while Travis and Jonathan walked out of the car, but Jackie remained in the car. "Everything was just so…"

"Green?" Jonathan guessed.

"Whoa, you nailed it, Jackie's dad. You rock." And they walked to the campsite.

"Hey! Last one to the campsite is a rotten egg. Hey, speaking of rotten eggs, did I ever tell you kids about the time I ate a batch of sour quiche?"

"Carrie's Quiche-ateria, right?" Jackie groaned in frustration, since this was not what she meant by her father trying to be cool this weekend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan walked her son to the bus that was supposedly going to take them to the spa.

"Hayden, you are going to love this." Susan said to him as they boarded a bus. "There's nothing more relaxing than a weekend at a nice, quiet, peaceful-"

She got cut short when she heard a loud whistle and saw a strict ranger woman at the front. "Buckle up, shut up, and listen up!"

"That's relaxing?"

"I think we have boarded the wrong bus." Hayden told the woman, who was walking down the aisle until she glared at them.

The woman blew her whistle again. "What part of-{whistle blow}-do you not understand?! You're leaving here soft and flabby, but you're coming back rock hard!"

Apparently, Susan and Hayden boarded the Spartan Boot Camp bus as it drove from its spot and they missed the real Spa bus was just right next to it.

* * *

Back at New Jersey with Jackie and her father, he unfolded some tent stuff to build while his daughter and her friends stood there and watched.

"Now, first things first, we set up the tents." Jonathan said to the teens. "Lucky for you cougar cubs, I have my tent badge so there's no need to get all _tense_." He began laughing at his own joke. "Get it? Tense, 'cause it's like a play on words."

Travis stared at him until he began looking around the campsite when he saw the fire dugout, the picnic bench, and the large trees around them. "Okay, so what time is check-in at our hotel?" He asked cluelessly while Spuda threw out her yo-yo and it got caught by a tree. "I wanna make sure we get a room near the ice machine."

"Hotel? I don't think you get it, Travis. We're camping, that means we sleep _outside_." Jackie pointed out while Spuda tugged on her yo-yo out of the tree.

"Outside? Like...on the veranda of our hotel or something?" Apparently, Travis has _never_ gone camping before since birth and has lived most of his life in the city, so he knew almost nothing about nature.

"You don't get out of the city much, do you, Trav?" Spuda asked.

"Seriously, though, on the real. Where's the hotel, 'cause I'm not even playing with you no more."

Jonathan tried to keep a tent straight while he strained and mumbled to himself. "Well, I guess the old tent assembly skills are...a little bit rusty." He said before he got catapulted into the woods while he screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys. I know my dad can be ultra lame." Jackie groaned to her friends.

"Yeah...if by ultra lame, you mean ultra _cool_!" Spuda said.

"Why you tripping, Jackie? Papa dog's just doing his parent thing. Ever hear the term 'daddy's little girl'? It's all love and gravy over here." Travis said.

"Yeah, well, if we don't do our own thing, daddy's girl and her pals are gonna be sleeping without a tent. Dragon up!" Jackie exclaimed as she shifted into her dragon and began using her reflexes to fix up the two tents, one for Jonathan and one for Jackie and her friends, before she changed back to her human form just as her father recovered from his little tent accident.

"Well, shine my shoes and call me dapper. Golly, that was quick!" Jonathan said, looking very impressed before he side-hugged his daughter. "You know, I knew you had cougar blood in you, kid." He mimicked some growling as he noogied Jackie's head. "Now, you know what would be a great thing for cougar and his cub to do together? Light a campfire, I'll show you how, okay?" He then walked into the forest to find some wood. Jackie changed into her dragon form again as she used her claws on a tree trunk make some pieces of firewood and then breathed fire to begin a campfire before she changed back. Jonathan returned with some wood, but dropped them when he saw the campfire already lit up. "Well, stitch up my jeans and call me patchy! I guess you got it covered there, cougie, huh?" Jackie smiled at her father, taking it as a touching complement.

Later that night, Jonathan, Jackie, Spuda, and Travis were roasting some marshmallows near the campfire.

"Must have another s'more!" Spuda said to herself as she held one up. "No! Too full! Must stop eating! Cannot resist...marshmallow goodness!" She then munched on her s'more with satisfaction on her face.

Travis threw a roasted marshmallow into his mouth. "Okay, I'm trying to get hip to the whole great outdoors thing, but I do have one question. Where's the men's room at, 'cause I gotta go." He asked before Jackie whispered into his ear, and his eyes went wide in disgust as he stood up to his feet in shock. "Huh?! I gotta do what in the what what and bring my own who?! Oh no, see homeboy's gonna hold it." He began pacing his feet urgently.

Jonathan stood up and yawned in exhaustion as he stretched his arms. "Well, goodnight, kids. Don't stay up too late, I have got a full day planned for tomorrow." He said as he walked to his tent and a tiny pixie began flying towards the trio. "Oh, I can't wait." And he crawled into his tent.

The pixie flew up to Jackie as the trio stared at him. "The American Dragon, you've come to rescue us. We are saved!" He said with delight.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I-I-" Jackie stuttered until her father whacked the pixie down with a fly swatter.

"Gotcha! Cougar code states mosquitoes suck your blood and carry malaria. Do your best to not let 'em scare ya, thank goodness for my cougar handy claw two thousand, complete with fly swatter." Jonathan said as he switched the swatter away. "Well, time for the old cougar goodnight." And he crawled back into his tent to doze off.

"Are you okay?" Jackie helped the pixie to his feet. "Sorry about my dad."

"You must help us." He said.

"Us? Who's us?"

"Follow me, American Dragon, this way!" The pixie then led Jackie and her friends deeper into the woods and saw a tiny village of tiny pixies and sprites everywhere as they stared in awe. "Welcome to the sprite village of Avon."

"Whoa, check it out, a tiny sprite city." Spuda said as they walked across the village. "Do you think they have tiny cheese graters and tiny hot tubs?"

"Or a tiny, little men's room perhaps?" Travis asked urgently.

"Come, the village elders have been expecting you." The sprite said as he continued flying ahead. The other sprites began chanting in a native language as they watched the American Dragon in person walking into their village.

They walk up to a tiny fire pit where they saw an elder sprite. "The stars tell us that once every a hundred years a great evil will rise from these woods and attack our village for seven consecutive nights." One of them said before his partner sprinkled some dust on the fire as smoke revealed a shape of a monster.

"The Jersey Devil, he will raid our crop supplies and pillage our food stores, leaving us to starve during the winter months." He said while Spuda ate some unknown stuff from a crate, but her eyes went wide before she quietly spat them out of her mouth and placed them back like she didn't do anything while she whistled.

"Man, that's whack! Why can't y'all just call out for like a tiny a little, tiny pizza or something?" Travis asked the sprites.

"I'd be happy to make you some s'mores if that would-" Spuda began.

"But the stars also tell us that every hundred years, a great hero will rise to defeat this evil and save our village." The older sprite continued as his partner sprinkled more dust on the fire and revealed a smoke shaped like a dragon.

Travis smirked as he nudged his elbow on Jackie, like he was referring to her. "Yo, check it, they're talking about your big, bad dragon business, girl." He said.

"Totally, you're their hero." Spuda said.

"Ha, yeah, that sounds about right." Jackie said as she cracked her knuckles. "So when's this Jersey Devil gonna make his next appearance? I got some free space in the schedule next summer."

"The stars are very specific about the time." The elder sprite said before they heard howling from the woods.

"Uh...let me take a wild guess. It's coming tonight, isn't it?" The sprite nodded his head before they heard more howling.

"Okay, just to clarify, yo. Do you or do you not have a bathroom?" Travis asked nervously.

All of the sprites quickly hid while Jackie, Travis, and Spuda hid inside a tree trunk as they peeked their heads over and heard more howling in the distance. From the trees, they could see a creature hiding in the shadows. They could clearly see that it had two antlers on its head, wings like a hawk, and a head of a cow. It exhaled through its nose as it made smoke before it charged into the sprite village. The rest of the sprites ran for their lives while the trio jumped out of their hiding spot.

"Dragon up!" Jackie exclaimed as she shifted into her dragon form and then charged at the Jersey Devil. Spuda and Travis quickly hid behind some tiny sprite buildings while Spuda placed the roof on her head. Once Jackie and the Jersey collided with each other, they did a little brief combat before they circled around. "Ha, not bad Jersey, now let's see how you like _this_!" Jackie lifted up a rock and then hurtled it towards the Jersey, but it ducked as the boulder smacked a tree instead. It snapped in half before it smacked Jackie into the dirt while she grunted. The Jersey Devil then leaped onto the tree to give Jackie some more payback, but she pulled a branch back and allowed it to snap right onto the creature's nose, making it cry out in pain before it retreated back into the woods.

Jackie changed back into her human form while her friends rushed over to help her out of her hole. "Yeah, girl, he don't even know who he messing with!" Travis said to his dragon friend.

"Yeah, take that, buddy!" Spuda shouted.

Then the elder sprites fluttered towards the trio, not looking as enthusiastic as they were. "I am afraid it is not over." One elder said.

"The stars say that the creature will return for _seven_ consecutive nights." The other said. "Unless…"

"Unless I stop it." Jackie finished with a bold face.

Later on as the sun began to rise, the trio returned back to their campsite and noticed that Jonathan wasn't even up yet, which was a relief. "Yo, I don't care if it's on the ground or what, but Travis needs some shut eye for real." Travis said as they slipped into their tent and then rested on their sleeping bags.

"I heard that. I need a good eight hours of nice...quiet, peaceful-" Jackie said, but then got interrupted.

"Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Jonathan announced from outside, making the trio's eyes go wide in shock. They heard a trombone being played as they stuck their heads out and saw Jackie's father playing one. "Come on, kid, up and at 'em!" He retracted his trombone into his spatula while he cooked some breakfast. "Cougar scout code states ain't no sleeping once the sun comes a-peeping." He laughed a little. "I love that one."

Jackie made a look of disappointment that she and her friends were up all night. "Aww man!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Spartan Boot Camp, the dictator-acting ranger woman played her trombone as she paced in front of her attendants, Susan, and Hayden.

"Okay, I'll just go explain that we're in the wrong place and-" Susan began.

"Mom, why don't you let _me_ talk to her?" Hayden asked politely. "Nobody can say no to me."

Susan smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Hayden, that cute, little boy routine will never work. We've gotta approach this thing with a firm-"

"Please, Mommy?" Hayden gave her his little puppy-dog face.

"Okay, go for it, sugar bear."

"Brussels sprouts await!" The ranger women shouted.

"Excuse me, nice lady!" Hayden said, catching her attention. "But I'm afraid my mom and I don't belong here."

"That's what they all say, brother! Now CRUNCH!"

"But look how cute it-"

"You just cost yourself three brussels sprouts, mister! Wanna go for four?!" All of the trainers, Susan, and Hayden immediately dropped to the ground and began doing some crunches.

Hayden glared at the ranger woman with disdain and resentment. "That woman has ice in her veins."

* * *

Back at the New Jersey campite, Jonathan gave his drowsy daughter and her friends some pancakes, eggs, and ham for breakfast as they chewed away.

"Mm-mmm! This breakfast, papa dog...it's off the chain!" Travis said, enjoying the food.

"Oh well, thank you there, T...cat, yo. But you know, I can't take _all_ the credit. The cougar handy claw has a cooking attachment." Jonathan said as he played with the claw, until it spun out of control, making him topple briefly before he got back up like nothing happened. "Nifty, huh? Now finish up, kiddos. I have got a full day of cougar bonding planned."

"That sounds great for you, I'll be in my tent sleeping." Jackie said as she settled her plate and fork aside after she finished her breakfast and slumped towards her tent until her father stopped her.

"No ma'amse, Betty. No daughter of mine spends her weekend in the great outdoors sleeping the day away. We have got a lean-to to build, brook trout to catch, edible moss to forage for, and and animal droppings to identity."

Jackie made a look of skeptically disgust. "Uh...Dad, maybe you should get started on all that bonding stuff without me. I have something I gotta do in the woods."

Jonathan smiled in understanding before he winked. "Oh, gotcha." He then pulled out a shovel and held it out to her. "Take a shovel, little girl."

Jackie's eyes went wide. "Not _that_ kind of something, Dad! Travis, Spuda, you coming?"

"Actually, Dad's plan sounds kind of cool. You know me, I love foraging." Spuda admitted.

Travis rose to his feet and smiled in agreement. "Yeah, I'm-a take my chances with papa dog. Maybe we'll go hiking somewhere with indoor plumbing." He said as he gave Jonathan a nudge.

"Fine, I'll catch up with you guys later." Jackie said as she walked away from the campsite, but then briefly returned to take the shovel from her father before she walked away again.

Jonathan's smiled dropped like he thought that she was just wanting to stay out of the whole 'bonding' thing, until Spuda approached him with his bag of marshmallows. "Can you make s'mores with brook trout?" She asked the man.

"Oh, sure thing, Spudina, they're called gilly snacks." Jonathan said when his smile returned and then the three of them walked the opposite direction before he and Spuda fist bumped each other.

"Alright, Jackie's dad! Rocking!"

Jackie walked back to the sprite village just as the sprites emerged from their trees homes and gloated that their heroine has returned. "Dragon, you came." The same sprite that lead Jackie to the village said with delight, then all his kind began chanting in a native language and bowed before her.

"Yeah yeah, cool, I know, but I was sondering if you guys had a few tiny beds you could push together for me. I got some Zs to catch up on in." Jackie said as she rubbed her head.

The sprite's eyes went wide. "Zs?! There's no time for Zs when that creature is approaching. Who'll spend the day preparing?"

"Well...I guess that's better than identifying animal droppings. Okay, here's what we gotta do…" Later on, Jackie used her claws on a tree trunk as she drew out her entire plan on capturing the Jersey Devil. "We'll build a trap at the entrance of the village. That way, when Jersey boy comes for his pantry raid, we'll be ready."

"We sprites are forever in your debt, dragon." One of the elder sprites said as he bowed respectfully.

"Hey, I'll take this over foraging for edible moss any day."

As the day went on, Jonathan, Travis, and Spuda were doing some fishing together by a ravine. Travis noticed that he got a bite, until the fish pulled on his rod and then Spuda woke up, thinking it was hers as she grabbed, but then got dragged into the water. Jonathan and Travis watched as she flew over the river like a dolphin, trying to grab the fish before she went back underwater. Spuda later emerged her head out with a fish in her mouth, making Jonathan and Travis fist bump each other. Jackie was still in the woods as she tied up a vine trap for the Jersey Devil, but thanks to her missing a whole night of sleep, she was about to doze off during her work, until the vine slapped her on the face, sending her onto a bush. Back with Jonathan, Travis and Spuda watched as he cared for a deer that was currently giving labor to a baby deer, until he help it keep calm until it was out. The deer licked her baby as Travis and Spuda smiled in amazement.

Back with Jackie, she was currently digging a deep hole for the sprites as they watched her from above.

Jackie stopped for a breather. "Yo, you think any of y'all sprites can help a dragon out here?" She asked them before she sat on a rock and then they threw a toilet paper on her head. "Not that kind of help."

As the day ended, Jonathan and his daughter's best friends all watched the sun set in the distance from a cliffside, and it sure was a beautiful sight.

"There's just so much beauty in the world." Spuda sobbed as tears leaked from her eyes and she cried from the beautiful sight before her and then she sobbed on Jonathan's uniform.

Travis hugged his legs close to him, thinking about Jackie not hanging out with them at all the whole entire day from fishing, birthing a deer, and now watching a beautiful sunset in the distance. "I can't believe Jackie is missing this." He said.

Jonathan then sighed miserable like a thought was forming in his mind. "At first, I thought she was just having a case of the cougar two-step, you know, but...now I'm starting to get the feeling that she's avoiding me." He admitted sadly.

"Nah, P-dag. It's not like that, she's just um...well, you know, she's just, uh…" Jonathan stared at him, but then Travis faltered until he stood back up to his feet and help Spuda up as well. "Aight, peep this, we'll go find her for you. Don't trip, P-dog. We'll get Jack and bring her back to camp in time for dinner."

* * *

Back with Susan and Hayden at the Boot Camp, they both walked down the hallway, looking disgusted by the food they had to eat.

"Dinner? They call _that_ dinner?" Hayden asked sarcastically to his mother.

"A steamed turnip and a parsley sprig, I don't think so." Susan retorted to no one in particular before they approached a door. "I know there's food in here somewhere." They both glanced around the dark room until Susan gasped when she saw a chained-up fridge. "There!"

"It's locked."

Susan kneeled to her son's level. "Now, Hayden, I think a little dragon fire might just melt that lock right off. What do you think?"

Hayden made an uneasy look. "But the mean lady says that food is just a substitute for feelings of inadequacy-"

"Uh-huh, tell that to someone that didn't do six hundred crunches today! Now melt!"

"We're gonna get in trouble…" Hayden then shifted his face into his blue dragon forms, still not exactly mastering his full-dragon morph like his older sister already has, then tried to breath his dragon fire on the lock. He managed to breath enough fire to melt the lock straight off the fridge before he shifted his face back to normal.

Susan smiled bright before she opened the fridge and saw so many delectable food inside as she began taking an armful of them, until the same strict ranger suddenly barged into the kitchen and glared at the intruders when alarms blared. "Put down the candied ham!" She demanded, making the mother and son glance up at her with wide eyes.

"RUN!" Susan exclaimed as she dropped the ham, making it spray juice onto the ranger woman's face before she ran after the escapees.

* * *

Back at the New Jersey woods that night, Jackie was tying up a trap for the Jersey Devil until Spuda and Travis approached her.

"You're missing some serious bonding, girl." Spuda said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a village of sprites to protect." Jackie pointed out with a frown as she began covering the hole she just finished with leaves. "Dad will have plenty of time to embarrass me later."

"Girl, you're embarrassing _yourself_! Your dad's cool as a fan." Travis said.

"He showed us how to catch trout." Spuda added.

"And birth a deer."

"And how to prevent forest fires." Spuda then paused. "Uh, wait. No, that was that bear, the talking bear."

Travis then walked up to Jackie. "You know, you're lucky to _have_ this time with papa dog. I haven't seen _my_ dad since his air force unit got shipped overseas."

Spuda then groaned as she held her head. "Oh man, way to kill my sugar buzz, Trav." She then pulled out her s'more and took a few bites. "S'mores? S'mores?"

Travis and Jackie stared at her in confusion before the Chinese-American sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should go find my dad." She said before they heard loud howling behind the trees, catching the trio's attentions as they glanced around the trees. They then saw glowing red eyes from a top of a tree, and they new it was without a doubt the Jersey Devil.

"Speaking of the Jersey Devil…" Travis said as he narrowed his eyes while Jackie frowned confidently.

The Jersey Devil then leaped from his hiding spot and made its way towards Jackie while Travis quickly moved out of the way. Jackie shifted into her dragon form before she flew up to avoid getting rookied. The Jersey Devil and the American Dragon began exchanging blows in a little combat while Jackie battle cried before she used to tail to swipe the monster off its feet and then whacked it again, sending it flying and crashing onto a tree with its head sticking out. It looked a little disoriented until it recovered and then broke free from the tree, snapping it from its trunk. The Jersey and the dragon flew up to the air and laced their hands together, trying to overcome each other.

"Listen Jersey, the stars already predicted me giving you a heaping helping of hiney-whoop, so why don't you just take a dive?" Jackie asked rhetorically while she used her tail to smack the monster on the face. Then it headbutted her hard, sending her flying across the woods and then she crashed onto a hard rock wall. She shifted back into her human form from weakness before she collapsed onto the grass. Travis helped her up while she quickly recovered from her blow, but then noticed the Jersey Devil flying away. "That thing is heading right for Sprite Village, we gotta stop it!"

Spuda then checked her map and made a look of worry. "Girl, do you know what's right between here and the sprite village?" She asked urgently while Jackie took the map and examined it.

Jackie gasped and went wide eyed. "Our campsite! But-but...that means...DAD!" She, Travis, and Spuda quickly ran back to their campsite, but too late when they saw the entire area wrecked and deserted, meaning that the Jersey Devil has already passed. "Dad! Dad! Can you hear me?!"

"Papa dog!" Travis called.

"Mr. L?!" Spuda called as well.

Jackie then spotted her father's discarded scout uniform, giving her the worse thought yet. "His scout uniform! Oh no, DAD!" They heard more howling coming from the distance, and then Jackie glared angrily when she believed that the Jersey Devil just took her father away from her. "Okay, that's it! This time, it's personal! DRAGON UP!" She flipped into the air as she shifted back into her dragon form and then landed on the ground with a provoked glare before she flew to where the Jersey Devil was heading off to.

"Okay, now that's just showing off." Spuda said.

"Hey yo, Jackie, wait up, baby!" Travis called as he and Spuda ran after her.

* * *

Back at the Spartan Boot Camp, alarms continued to blare while Susan and Hayden snuck outside to escape from the rotten camp, but everyone appeared to be looking for them since spotlights were shining everywhere and people were using guard dogs to track for them.

"Watch the light, Hayden." Susan said as they ducked from a spotlight before it passed on and they peeked through the bushes.

"When does the relaxing part start, Mommy?" Hayden asked.

"When we get over that fence."

He then made a look of guilt like it was all his fault. "If my cute face had worked, none of this would have happened."

"Oh, Hayden, this isn't your fault. I'm the one who dragged you on the wrong bus and then encouraged you to use your dragon powers to break the rule."

Hayden's eyes went wide like something clicked while he smiled brightly. "Mom, that's it! Dragon powers!" He then concentrated hard before a tiny pair of blue dragon wings shifted on his back.

"Now that's what I call cute." They both glanced back out to the field and saw the spotlights and dogs sniffing around. "Can you do it?" Hayden nodded reassuringly, he has been practicing more on using his wings ever since the whole Dr. Diente incident. Susan then began dragged her youngest son across the field until the spotlight shined on them and the guards released the dogs so they could bite them.

Hayden concentrated again as he made his wings flap and began to fly off the ground and took his mother with him just before the dog could bite her foot. "Wow, Mommy, you're really light! I think you've lost some weight." And Susan and Hayden made it over the fence and have officially escaped from the boot camp.

* * *

Back at the New Jersey woods at the sprite village, all of the sprites hid in their hiding spots while they heard large footsteps approaching and howling. Jackie landed at the center of the village.

"Alright, Jersey, come on out and fight like a man, you mutant!" Jackie exclaimed angrily before she suddenly got whacked in the face and was sent out of the village as she weakly got up.

Jackie glared at the Jersey Devil as it revealed itself from the shadows before she flew up and blew a stream of fire at it, but it quickly flew into the air as well. Jackie landed on top of the trees as the monster flew and she jump up and over it. The Jersey landed on another tree while Jackie landed on the some one, ready to give it some payback, but she noticed the creature smirking before it flew off and the tree whacked her in the face. She flew across the trees until she landed on one and catapulted her away and she landed on two while she tried to regain her balance. The Jersey charged straight after the dragon with its sharp hooves in front of it, but she quickly ducked and it struck a tree's trunk instead. It tried to pry its hooves out before it glared at the American Dragon. Jackie had her tail linked to a tree top and was pulling on another, and the Jersey's eyes went wide before she released the tree and whacked it in the face, sending it to the ground, slightly disoriented.

Jackie landed on the ground and continued to glare at the creature supposingly took her father away. "There's more where that came from, Jersey." She said until she accidentally stepped on her own trap as she yelped and shifted back into her human form.

The Jersey recovered as it smirked and then approached at the Chinese-American girl. Jackie quickly made the net bounce a little as the creature leaped with its clawed hooves and then sliced the net off and Jackie fell into the hole below her. Jackie struggled to free herself from the net and then she saw the Jersey hurtling itself into the hole and gave her the beating of a lifetime as she shouted and grunted while she tried to escape the hole. The Jersey then threw her out as she flew across the woods and to the cliffside of the area, where she slid and fell over the side until she grabbed onto a rock sticking out and held on for dear life.

The Jersey peeked over the edge and smirked down at the girl, but before it could do anything else, they heard trombone playing as the creature turned around and found Jonathan Long (who was well and alive) naked with mud covering him, leaves sticking out of his hair, a loincloth, and a trombone in his hands.

"Nobody messes with my daughter!" He exclaimed as he charged straight towards the confused-looking Jersey Devil and activated some bear spray on his trombone. "Eat bear spray!" He pressed a button as his instrument sprayed some repellent at the Jersey's face, disorienting it from the strong smell. He then fired a net from his trombone at the dizzy creature while it almost fell of the edge and the net trapped it before he threw out his instrument's handle, hitting it dead on as the Jersey Devil fell off the cliffside, never to be seen again. Jackie watched the creature disappear before she strained on keeping herself holding onto the ledge as her fingers began to slide. "Oh, hold on there, Jackie."

Before Jackie couldn't hold on any longer, Jonathan quickly held out his trombone and she caught it before she fell. Her father groaned as he hoisted his eldest daughter back up and they hugged each other tightly, Jackie relieved that her father was still alive. "Dad, you're alive!"

"Oh, my big girl, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Mr. L!" Spuda exclaimed as she and Travis ran up to their friend and her father. "Where have you been?"

"And...what happened to your clothes, yo?" Travis asked, looking a little weirded out.

"Well, when that bear attacked our camp, I-I-I-I went into survival mode. Cougar scout code: when evading a wild animal, you must discard your clothes and cover yourself in mud to hide your scent." Jonathan said.

Spuda made a perplexed look. "That wasn't a bear, that was a-" She began until Travis elbowed her to shut her up.

"Well, as soon as I saw it, I went looking for you kids." Jonathan then glanced down at his daughter and made a promising look. "Nothing's gonna happen to you on my watch, Jackie."

"Cougar scout code?" She asked as she smiled.

Jonathan smiled warmly at his daughter. "No, father code."

"Dad...do you think there still might be enough time to do some of that bonding you were talking about?"

"Oh, well, heck yeah, kid. What do you say we sing another song on our way back to camp? ~OH-~" Jonathan began to sing until Jackie quickly stopped him while she grabbed his shoulder.

"ONLY if we get to choose the song."

Jonathan winked in understanding. "Gotcha, kick it, kids!"

As Jonathan, Jackie and her friends made their way back to camp, Travis began to do a rap song while everyone danced to it. "~Kicking it camping style in the woods, things ain't all bad but they sure ain't good. No bathroom, no hot tub, not even a bed, if it wasn't for the P-dog, we'd all be dead. Yo, check it out 'cause I'm on the level, papa dog beat the Jersey-~"

"Bear!" Spuda interrupted, catching Travis almost about to rap out "Jersey Devil". Everyone stared at her oddly before she, Travis, and Jackie began beatboxing innocently while Jonathan looked a little confused, but then shrugged it off.

* * *

The next day, everyone packed up their camping gear and stashed them to car, ready to return home after a long weekend of bonding with each other.

"Psst, hey, American Dragon." Jackie heard the sprite whisper from behind a bush.

"Oh no, not again!" Jackie complained, thinking that the Jersey Devil has returned.

"Come with me, you must see. We are dedicating a statue to our hero." Jackie glanced back at her father smiled, knowing that he was the hero who unknowingly saved the sprites from the Jersey Devil, or a part of her thought that the sprites were dedicating the statue to her, but she followed him back to the village to see. The sprites cheered as they prepared to reveal the statue.

Jackie glanced at them bashfully. "Guys, you really didn't have to do all this."

"Behold!" The elder sprite said before they revealed the statue to be Jonathan Long.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "My dad?"

"He is our greatest hero." The sprite said.

Jackie then smiled in understanding. "Yeah, mine, too."

Later on, Jonathan drove the trio back to Manhattan, New York as he parked outside his house. "Home sweet home, cougar kids." Jonathan said.

"BATHROOM!" Travis exclaimed as he ran into the house to quickly empty what he has been holding for the entire weekend.

Jackie and Jonathan exited the car and they noticed Susan and Hayden walking up to the house, looking dog-gone exhausted. "Well, what a coinky-dink, your mom's home. How was the bonding weekend, guys?"

Susan and Hayden exchanged looks before they tried to smile. "Perfect, we had a wonderful, bonding, life-altering...are those s'mores?" Susan asked when she noticed Spuda eating some marshmallows from her bag

Susan and Hayden smiled brightly before they immediately tackled Spuda and began eating her marshmallows like dogs while she screamed loudly. "Mommy! Save some for me!" Hayden exclaimed.

Jackie and Jonathan exchanged confused looks at each other. It certainly has been a long weekend for Jonathan and Jackie to bond during their camping time together at the New Jersey woods and Susan and Hayden while they escaped the Spartan Boot Camp they accidentally went to.


	16. Eye of the Beholder

**Season 1 Episode 16**

Eye of the Beholder

It was a quiet, peaceful night at Manhattan, or at least as peaceful as it could get when you're Jackie Long. She was currently at her grandfather's electronics shop, doing her math homework, but appeared to be struggling on finding the right equation to write down. Her talking dog, Fu Dog, was also having some trouble with the TV since it was all staticy, so he tried to readjust the antennas.

"That cable goes there, the antenna goes there, and...WHAT?! Not again!" Fu Dog exclaimed when the TV went staticy again while Jackie crumbled up her paper and noticed her dog throwing a fit. "Ah! I can never get the magic channel on this stupid thing. Here, hold this." He threw the TV antenna to Jackie, much to her confusion.

"Fu, I'm trying to do my-" Jackie began, but was cut short when Fu dragged her onto the top of the TV, making her yelp in surprise. "Homework."

"Yeah, yeah, priorities, kid. They're doing a segment on the Miss Magical World beauty pageant." Fu then began moving Jackie's leg up, a TV antenna, tied a metal hanger on Jackie's foot, and finally wrapped a tinfoil hat on her head before he rushed back in front of the screen. "Okay, now perfect, don't move." The screen showed a line of lady creatures like a kraken, giant, elf, and other creatures. "Whoo whee! Now there's some fine looking lassies." Fu Dog then howled loudly.

Jackie overlooked the screen and saw two women both sharing a dragon's body. "You know, call me old school, but a 'fine looking lassie' should only have one head."

Fu shoved the Chinese-American girl's head away. "Yeah, yeah, you're blocking my view!"

" _Big women, big dreams. Who will Mr. Pandarus choose?_ " The host man said on TV before the same wizard man, Eli Excelsior Pandarus examined all the contestants participating in the pageant.

"Eli! Eli! Eli! Eli!"

"Wait, Eli Pandarus?" Jackie asked with a frown.

"Yeah, he's sponsoring the pageant, holding it on his private island."

"Uh, reality check: Eli Pandarus: lying, cheating evil wizard. Ring any bells? Not to mention I wouldn't be caught slain showing myself off at that kind of pageant."

"Oh, come on, kid, you'd be a natural. Besides, all I know is the guy who organized the first magical beauty pageant can't be all bad." Fu then howled again in flirt.

"Think again, genius." Kyle said, catching Jackie and Fu's attentions when they turned around and found him and his twin brother, Lyle, inside the shop.

"Hey, the Oracle Twins."

"Hi, we had a vision of the pageant: Pandarus is up to something, something unspeakably horrible." Lyle said with his usual happy tone, despite the fact that he foresees horrible, disturbing visions. Jackie lost her balance while she shouted and then tumbled off the TV with a grunt. "Oh, and Jackie's gonna fall."

"Aww, man!" Jackie complained as she rubbed her head.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Lao Shi entered the main room as he slapped his palm on the static TV before it showed the Miss Magical pageant again.

"Fu Dog! Have you been messing with the antenna again?" Lao Shi demanded.

"No, of course not." He said before he laughed sheepishly and kicked Jackie away while she shouted and crashed somewhere with a grunt.

Lyle watched a lady walk across the stage. "Whoa, look at those heels. She's gonna have a tough time running for her life in those." He said cheerfully.

Jackie walked up to the twins and side-hugged them. "Look, I can figure out what Pandarus is up to, no sweat. But, since you guys are hooked up with future on demand, why don't you just save me the trouble?" She said.

Kyle groaned as he brushed Jackie's hand off him. "It's not that easy. We know something bad's gonna happen, but we don't know what or how. It's not an exact science." He pointed out as he crossed his arms and glared.

"Enough!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "We must go to Pandarus Island."

"Yo, G, his island is sealed up tight, and I'm guessing his mortal enemies aren't on the guest list." Jackie said until she began thinking to herself absentmindedly. "Unless, of course, he's having a mortal enemy, which I _seriously_ doubt, and if he is, then-"

"ENOUGH! We must go to Pandarus Island."

Later on, Lao Shi, Jackie, and Fu Dog made their way to a large boat that was secretly a ticket to Pandarus Island, which was inside the Bermuda Triangle. Of course, Lao Shi already had a plan in store for when they reached the island and begin inspecting what Pandarus was up to.

"We are not allowed onto the island, but pretty girls are." Lao Shi explained to his granddaughter. "And luckily for us, Pandarus does not know who or what you are since the last time we infiltrated his tower, so it is completely safe if _you_ participated in the pageant."

Jackie stared at him dumbfounded. "You want _me_ to walk around in high heels?" She exclaimed before she frowned and crossed her arms. "I'd rather be slain than be a...girly girl." She bashed her eyelashes with her fingers laced underneath her chin, for emphasising sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, kid, it wouldn't be all bad." Fu Dog encouraged before he leaned closer. "And while you're at it, ask the Cerberus lady if she if she'd like three dozen dog biscuits." And then he howled again.

"Also, an old friend of Fu Dog's has already willingly volunteered to accompany us on this mission while you are in the pageant." Lao Shi added as they turned around and saw Victor looking over a crate.

"Hey, Fu Dog, I haven't joined a mission with you in a gnome's age." Victor said with a smile.

"Jackie, you remember Victor, right?" Fu said.

"Uh...I don't know, Fu, I'm sorry. I just don't remember-" Jackie said with uncertainty until Victor walked away from the crate, revealing his spider legs, making her yelp in somewhat disgust. "Yep, that rings a bell."

"Jackie, you will enter the pageant as Miss Magical New York City, and we will be traveling incognito as your stylists." Lao Shi explained wisely before he placed a stylist hat on his head and smiled, much to his granddaughter's discomfort.

"Just don't think about the dresses too much, kid, just be yourself." Fu Dog said while Victor remained silent with his arms crossed and smiled at the Chinese-American girl in agreement.

Later, Jackie, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, and Victor were boarded on the cruise boat and were on their way to the Bermuda Triangle, where Pandarus Island was. After the ship has arrived, the four of them looked around at all of the magical ladies in the main lobby.

"Ugh! That gargoyle is wearing my dress." A cyclops lady exclaimed.

"Can someone powder my noses?" A two-trunked elephant lady asked.

"Amia, where's my tutu?" The kraken woman asked as she dug through her suitcase.

"I like samples." A giant lady said as she held up a red pump that was too small for her.

Lao Shi has disguised himself with huge bifocal glasses, an orange vest over a green shirt with lime polka dots, jeans, and business shoes. "Jackie and I will check in. You two, learn the ways of your enemy." Lao Shi said to Victor and Fu Dog before he and Jackie walked away so he could check his granddaughter into the hotel. Of course, Jackie was still feeling uneasy about this plan she didn't exactly like one bit.

Victor then began glancing around the lobby. "Let's see...four guards, two exits…" He listed off.

"And one hundred chances for love, sweet love." Fu Dog said with flirt in his eyes before he howled and then panted like a real dog until Victor covered his mouth.

"Fu, take it easy! I'm gonna go check out the stage." The spider hybrid then made his way to inspect the stage for any traps.

"Great, I'm gonna go check out Miss Bermuda Triangle. And buddy, if I come up missing, don't send a search party." The talking dog cackled loudly before he mounted on a centaur lady's horse back. "Shelia! Good to see ya again. Hey, how about later you and me take a little ride around the ring, if you know what I mean? Giddy up!" He smacked the centaur's rear, making her turn away in a huff before she kicked him to a suitcase cart fill with suitcases and he got buried underneath. "Ooh, doggy, we got a live one here." Fu Dog later began flirting with a cyclops by giving her a rose. "Hey there, Iris, long time no see. How about making me your pupil for the day? Get it, pupil?" The cyclops glared as she took a bite out of her rose in resentment. Finally, Fu Dog hung out at the hot spa with a Cerberus dog lady. "I see you, you, you, and me getting to know each other better over a romantic bowl of kibble." The Cerberus lady's heads growled angrily, making him cringe in fear as he smiled nervously. "Whoa, ladies, don't bite, there's enough of the Fu to go around."

Then Victor entered the spa room he was in while he frowned in annoyance. "There you are!" He then dragged the talking dog out of the spa before the Cerberus lady lunged at the door. "Fu, you can't go around treating women like this. You don't see me going all googly eyed over some pretty girl I lay my eyes on first. You gotta have a little class."

"Hey, they're the ones who put themselves on display, bro, I'm just enjoying the view." Fu then howled and panted like a dog again until a pixie fluttered next to Fu. "Hey, Kara, wanna shake those things my way?" The pixie slapped the dog in the face hard and flew away. "OW! Your wings! I was talking about your wings, not the...ah, what do you expect from a ditzy dame?" Victor remained silent while he rolled his eyes.

Later that night, it was time to announce the contestants who would be participating the pageant and explaining the rules while the co-host, Monty Hall, waited until the applause ceased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, monsters and magicians, Monty Hall here, welcoming you to Eli Pandarus' Miss Magical World beauty pageant, where we'll find out once and for all who is the fairest of them all!" Monty announced before the audience cheered again.

All of the contestants were all backstage, waiting for their cues while a centaur exited the ladies room. "Honey, you got a little hay stuck to your hoof there." A goblin checker said, making the centaur gasp as she looked down at her hoof.

"Oh, oh, how embarrassing." She said sheepishly.

"Now let's say hello to our judges. The Tooth Fairy…" Monty Hall continued as he gestured to the Tooth Fairy, who laughed with delight. "Jack Frost…" The blue man was shivered, despite the warm temperature, waved to the crowd as he teeth chattered. "And our third celebrity judge, you know him, you love him…"

Then, the one and only Santa Claus took his seat at the judge's table. "Ho ho ho, yeah, sorry I'm late, okay? The north wind was blowing up a storm, you know? Don't even get me started about parking around this place, okay?" He said.

"And our host with the most, the most money, that is. The richest magical man on Earth, Eli Pandarus." Pandarus then appeared in a puff of smoke while the crowd applauded and he shook hands with Monty. "Now remember, according to the pageant rules, if you're eliminated from the contest, you are kicked off the island. So, stay pretty and you'll stay in the game." Pandarus then disappeared as Monty continued. "Alright, now. Let's meet our contestants. Miss Atlantis." A couple of trolls rolled a mermaid that was flipping around the water tube with amazing flexibility. "She likes whirlpools, raw eel, and flipps for handsome human princes."

At the backstage, Lao Shi and Victor were both brushing and hair spraying Jackie's hair while she stood there, wearing a red sleeveless dress with a turtleneck and had her waist-length hair down. Jackie still had a look of doubt on her face as she eyeball glanced at her grandfather and the spider hybrid.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Jackie said nervously.

"Just take deep breaths and think about...whatever keeps your mind off the audience." Victor said before he settled the spray aside and walked away to pick up some red pumps. "You know, I'm actually surprised you're nervous for this, not counting that this pageant is hosted by a lying, cheating evil wizard. What exactly happened when you were little? Your last pageant?"

* * *

Jackie then had a flashback of when she was about seven years old and she wore a pink kid's dress as she walked across the stage happily, until a heel broke on her shoe and she yelped as she tripped on stage. The audience laughed at her while her parents gasped in concern and the judges made unimpressed looks.

"That was very un-lady-like." The first judge said.

"She should've checked for flaws." The second said.

"What is she, a tomboy?" The final asked sarcastically, making Jackie look down in embarrassment.

* * *

After the flashbacks, Lao Shi paused brushing his granddaughter's hair as he glanced at Victor. "It's a long story, but she doesn't really like to talk about it." He said before he placed the brush aside.

"It's also one of the few main reasons why I became more like a tomboy and went into the rebel phase, alright?" Jackie added before she crossed her arms and made a miserable look by the memory.

"Miss Hades." Monty Hall said as a monstrous woman from the underworld walked onto stage while Fu Dog watched. "She loves the color red, the smell of brimstone and deviled ham. She can have my soul any day."

"Fu, some help here?" Victor called, catching the talking dog's attention before he ran up and helped Jackie balance herself while she slipped her feet into her red pumps.

She began walking a few steps to keep herself balanced. "Okay, Jackie, you can do this, don't think about the audience, don't think about the laughing, just walk up there and be more." She striked a pose before she sharply while her long hair waved like a model's.

Fu Dog, Lao Shi, and Victor all stared at Jackie in dumbfounded silence before the dog broke into a smile. "Now that's what I call girl power." He said to Lao Shi.

"How do I look?"

Fu Dog did a wolf whistle. "Trust me, kid, with your gams and those pumps, the other girls don't stand a chance." He then howled in admiration.

Jackie stared at him in annoyance. "Okay, now you're just flirting."

"Places." The magical woman checker said before she left.

Jackie looked down. "Aww man!"

"I wish you luck, young dragon. Remember, a flower blossoms at the right season." Lao Shi told his granddaughter wisely before Jackie nodded her head and turned around.

"And now, Miss Magical New York City!" Monty Hall announced before Jackie walked onto the stage as she smiled and waved to the crowd. The audience applauded and snapped some pictures of her. Jackie smiled brightly for the first time, before it turned into a sheepish one and tensed her shoulders.

After introducing the contestants, the participants walked backstage as Jackie stormed up to her grandfather, talking dog, and the spider hybrid. "Yo, I'm a rebellious and layback girl. I wear out a whack clothes, I hate wearing makeup, I skateboard and breakdance as my talents, and I even play video games. I'll never be able to pull this of by just being myself!" She exclaimed as she glared at the boys.

"Come on, Jackie, just go with it." Victor said encouragingly.

"Yeah, that's easy for you guys to say. You're not the ones whose feet are squeezing into a size seven." Jackie pulled off her pump before she made a hopeless look. "And what does a tomboy have to do around here to get some pumps that won't break like what happened to me six years ago?"

Victor made a confused look. "Your heels broke when you were seven?"

"I need all contestants in the dressing room, please." The lady checker announced to the participants.

"You think it would be easy prancing around like a three-year-old in a courtyard?" Jackie asked sarcastically as she waved her pump at her grandfather's face.

"Jackie, go to the dressing room, and act like you belong here." Lao Shi said.

She sighed before she walked away as she managed a smile. "Hey, girls, Jacqueline has arrived."

Then Eli Pandarus walked up to Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Victor while they turned their attentions to him. He was staring directly at Jackie while she entered the dressing room, and he made a suspicious look. "Hmm...something about her seems familiar." He said before he glanced down at her 'stylists'. "Do I know her?"

Fu Dog smiled widely. "Nope! No way, I haven't see her with you in your magical magazines." He said somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, but we have to get to work on styling her as best as we can for the pageant." Victor said before they walked off. Pandarus cocked an eyebrow before he walked away.

The boys entered the dressing room and saw Jackie sitting by a mirror while other magical women did their makeup. "So, what y'all say we skip the style of the lips and do some pillow fights?" Jackie said before she pulled out a pillow and whacked the goblin woman on the back of her head, making her rub her lipstick off her lips as she smiled at her. Jackie's eyes went wide before she smiled nervously. "Oops, sorry, my bad." Lao Shi cleared his throat, catching Jackie's attention as she turned and saw him frowning with his arms crossed. "Susie, this is one of my stylists, Sven."

Victor gasped with fake worry before he checked on the goblin lady's hair. "Eek! Split ends!" He said as he examined the goblin's hair.

The goblin woman gasped in shock. "No!" She exclaimed before she ran away.

"Jackie, this isn't the time for your childish rebellion." Lao Shi said sternly.

Jackie scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why don't you just bite your tongue, I'm just trying to make things fun here." She said stubbornly.

"Remember what Monty Hall said, kid? If you're eliminated from the competition, we're outta here, and I'll never get to see another pretty face again!" Fu Dog complained.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, I actually gotta _try_ and actually _win_ this thing?"

"Well...just try and stay alive in the contest until we can figure out what Pandarus is up to, kid."

"Also, you can't use _any_ of your dragon powers while you're in the contest. If Pandarus discovers what you are...well, let's say that it won't be pretty otherwise." Victor added with seriousness in his voice.

"You have my word, boys, you trust me. My number one focus will be trying and win this thing, no rebellious actions included." Jackie vowed.

The four of them were about to walk away until a woman turned to them. "Jacquline, can you zip up my dress?" She asked.

Jackie smiled as she approached and helped her out. "Sure thing, by the way, the color matches your personality."

The girl giggled. "Oh, thank you. I prefer to be a girl who can be herself."

"I hear that." Victor went right to work on finding another dress for Jackie. He pulled out a green dress as he smiled and gestured to it. "Green makes me look like I hurled on my own body." He then pulled out a purple one, but she crossed her arms and shook her head. "To girly." He pulled out a pink one, but Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "Do I _look_ like a princess?" Jackie then walked up to the dress rack before she pulled out another red dress. "Red is my color, you hear?" Victor rolled his eyes and made a look.

Later on, a giant helped Jackie get rid of her back hairs by placing a tape on her back while she relaxed on the bed. "Just take it easy-" She began, but got cut short when the giant ripped the tape off, making Jackie shriek loudly before she tried her best to to cry.

Then she went to do some workouts with the rest of the contestants. "Work it, work it, turn to your left, ladies, and turn to your right." The centaur said before she accidentally butted her rear straight at Jackie, sending her flying across the room before she slammed onto the mirrors. The other ladies finished before the centaur smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry, Jacqueline. Well, no pain, no gain, right?" Then she and the ladies laughed a little.

"Aww man!" Jackie slid to the floor before she slumped in pain.

After a long day of hanging out with girls and getting herself hurt, Jackie (who was back in her regular clothes) was laying lazily on her bed in her assigned room as she groaned in pain. "Oh, oh...everything hurts." She groaned while Lao Shi read from a newspaper and Victor looked out the window.

"So, tell me, kid, did Miss Hades like the brimstone I snuck into her dress?" Fu Dog asked eagerly.

"No...she said it smelt like shar pei." That made Fu Dog stare at her while his smile dropped.

"Lao, Fu, it's sundown. I think it's time for some investigating." Victor said to the old man as he walked up to him.

"Indeed, Victor." He said as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, I would love to put the _pain_ in _Pain_ -darus with you boys, but I have to stay in here and study on how to stay classy, not to mention I can't dragon up while I'm here to blow up my cover." Jackie said as she reached under her pillow, took out a blindfold while she placed it over her eyes, and fell asleep.

Lao Shi, Victor, and Fu Dog stared at her before they glanced at each other. "I'll stay here in case someone suspicious comes in here and nabs the kid. Good luck with the old man, Victor." Fu Dog said before he flopped onto Jackie's bed and dozed off as well while he snored.

Lao Shi and Victor rolled their eyes before they snuck outside while they made their way to a very tall tower, bigger than the rest of the buildings on the island. "It's gotta be Pandarus' place. Looks to me like it's time to peek in and see what he's up to." Victor said with a determined glare.

Lao Shi battle cried as he shifted into his dragon form before he began climbing up the building with his claws while Victor used his spider legs to climb up the tall building, no problem. They finally stopped and hung over the edge of the window when they heard Eli Pandarus talking with Monty Hall.

"Is everything ready?" Pandarus asked.

"The secret altar is under the stage just like you asked." Monty replied.

"This time tomorrow, I shall be the most powerful wizard in the land."

"And I'll be the most powerful game show host in the land." Lao Shi and Victor exchanged looks while Pandarus and Monty tapped their cups together. "Deal with that, Trebek." And they sipped their sodas.

An ogre then walked up to the window and closed it, unknowingly slamming it right onto Lao Shi and Victor's hands. They tried to best not to scream to the top of their lungs before the spider hybrid pulled his hands out and went plummeting down the building. The elder dragon gasped when he saw a couple of ogres and Victor was about to crash right on top of them. "Victor, look out!" He exclaimed.

Victor looked down and his eyes widen as he screamed and began waving his arms and spider legs madly. The ogres looked up and growled in alarm before the spider hybrid crashed right on top of them and knocked them out cold. Lao Shi crawled from the building before Victor stood up on his legs. "Don't worry about me, Lao, my butt and legs are strong ones. I'm on top of it." He said.

"Not all of it!" Lao Shi pointed ahead at all of the other ogres.

"Over here!" One of them exclaimed before they charged right after them.

"Let's go!" The elder dragon then picked up Victor as he carried him across the air.

Pandarus looked out his window and saw a blue Asian dragon flying away with a spider hybrid in his arms. "What is that dragon doing here?" He asked his loyal game show host.

"Want me to take him out for ya? Monty's got a big bowl of pain behind door number three." Monty Hall offered before he began punching around.

"Nevermind, I'm one night away from absolute power. Nothing, not even the damzy American Dragon is going to stop me." Monty Hall accidentally punched a glass of water before he tripped and fell to the ground, much to Pandarus' annoyance.

Back in Jackie's hotel room while the sun began to rise, she and Fu Dog continued dozing off as they snored. Fu Dog was hanging his head limply while he snored in his sleep and Jackie had her head buried underneath her pillow. Victor crawled through the open window and then walked up to Jackie with an exhausted look on his face.

"Jackie, wake up." Victor said.

"No, Ray, you can kick Brenda's hide." Jackie muttered in her sleep before she snored. "She took my board."

"I'm the prettiest." Fu grumbled in his sleep. "No, I'm the prettiest."

Victor rolled his eyes before he began shaking her. "Jackie, pageant time!" He exclaimed as he removed the pillow off her head.

Jackie snorted awake as she blinked a few times and sat up with her hair in a rat's nest. "Huh? Huh? What? Did Ray get my board back?" She asked with bags under her eyes and then glanced at Victor before she frowned a little drowsily. "Oh, sorry, I talked in my sleep, didn't I?" Victor nodded his head before Jackie yawned and stretched her arms.

Fu began to drowse in his sleep as he mumbled before he slipped off the bed and landed on the floor hard, making Victor and Jackie flinch. "Where's the Cerberus?" He asked.

* * *

Later on the next morning, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Victor, and Jackie were all having some sausages, donuts, scrambled eggs, toast, and oranges for breakfast. Although Jackie knew he was evil, Pandarus sure knew how to fix up a perfect breakfast while she digged into her food.

"So we gotta find out what Pandarus is hiding under the auditorium." Victor clarified what he heard Pandarus say the night before before he took a bite out of his sausage.

Jackie thought to herself before she perked up a little. "Hey, there's a trapdoor center stage. I got my pump heel caught in it yesterday, almost got a face plant." She said.

"Awesome, we can sneak in through that."

Fu Dog groaned sternly like he knew something. "Eh, the problem is the whole arena's heavily guarded. The only time anyone can get on stage is during the show." The talking dog pointed out.

"Then that's when we make our move." Lao Shi said wisely before he ate his sausage.

Jackie ate her eggs before she hummed in satisfaction. "You know, I gotta admit. For a lying, cheating evil wizard, Pandarus _sure_ knows how to give the women some hospitality." She said to Victor, who was chewing on his donut before he swallowed. She then leaned in while she took a piece of bread and chewed on it. Her eyes widen before she spat out the contents she was eating. "Agh! Yuck! Though he needs to rid of some molds."

Later on, it was finally time for the finals of the Miss Magical World pageant as the crowd applauded while Monty Hall walked onto the stage with the spotlight shining on him. "Welcome back to the finals of the Miss Magical World beauty pageant. Give it up for our judges: Jack Frost…" Jack Frost looked bored while he merely waved. "Tooth Fairy…" The Tooth Fairy waved to the crowd as she sang a little. "And…" Monty saw that Santa Claus was talking on the phone. "Hello, judge number three?"

"Ho ho, I tell ya, we gotta halt production on those Burping Betty dolls, you know? Turns out they burp out of the wrong end, okay? The kids love it, but the parents...ho ho, well, frankly, they expect more from the santa name, you know? Oh boy, I tell ya." Santa said through his phone absentmindedly.

In the dressing room, Victor was doing Jackie's hair before Eli Pandarus entered the room with an ogre guard accompanying him before he whistled, catching all the womens' attentions. "Ladies, I just wanted to wish you all good luck today in the finals." The wizard began.

Jackie sighed miserably as she looked down a little. "I _so_ don't want to do this. Wouldn't even want to get my glam on." She said to Victor before she hopped off her chair and accidentally bumped into Pandarus.

Pandarus glared before he pointed at her. "You!"

"Me? Wha...what are you talking about?"

Pandarus scoffed with his arms crossed. "Oh, what do I expect from a damey damzel with hair that gelled." And he walked away.

Jackie looked dumbfounded as she eyeballed glanced while she processed the wizard's words, before she glared offendedly while her eyes glowed red and she growled like a dragon. She was about to give the lying, cheating evil wizard a piece of her mind until Victor stopped her. "Damey damzel? What does that cheating, no-good magician think I am, a piece of meat with no independence? If you tell me a joke, do I laugh or giggle?" Jackie then looked down miserably. "It's like he doesn't even see what's real about me."

"Who does he think he is?" "We get no respect." All the women said as they gathered around Jackie with pitiful looks on their faces.

"You know, some men are just obnoxious dogs. They sometimes think that they're the masters and we're just their pets!"

"You said it, girlfriend." The mermaid agreed.

Then the woman checker entered the dressing room. "Places, everyone! Places!" She announced before she clapped.

After the contestants got themselves dressed with classic bo peep-like dresses while carrying canes, they walked onto the stage as everyone clapped a little. "Well, I'll be. It's the Dance of the Southern Belles. Is it hot in here, or is it just them?" Monty Hall said.

Jackie walked onto the stage with her grandfather, Victor, and Fu Dog underneath before she accidentally tripped and got back up to her feet again. "Keep up!" Jackie whispered to the boys underneath her dress.

The boys continued crawling to keep up with her while Fu Dog gagged from Jackie's hairy legs. "Ack! Does she _ever_ shave her legs?" He asked rhetorically.

As all of the women walked across the stage, Jackie made a quick stop near the trapdoor she mentioned earlier before she used her cane to lift up her dress and allow the boys inside unnoticed. "Okay, now." Once they were all out of her dress, she began casually going through her routine. "Elbow, elbow, wrist, wrist, wrist, and smiles."

Victor was the last one down when he used his webs to safely settle himself on the ground with Lao Shi and Fu Dog. "Come, we must hurry." The elder man said before the talking dog and the spider hybrid followed them through the tunnels with water.

They suddenly heard growling coming from nowhere before Fu and Victor picked up the pace in fear. "No arguments here, G!" Fu exclaimed with fear.

Back in the pageant, all the contestants got themselves dressed into one piece bathing suits. Jackie picked up a bucket of sand before she walked onto the stage, but she accidentally tripped on her heels and face planted on the ground while she spilled sand all over the judges in the process. They all glared up at her while she smiled innocently.

Back in the hidden tunnels, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Victor made their way across to find what they were looking for until they came across the two tunnels going in different directions. "Hmm...a fork in the road." Lao said as they stopped.

They suddenly heard growling coming from the right tunnel and shadows approaching them. "This way!" Victor said quietly as he pointed at the left before they quickly ran down the tunnel.

"Ah yah! Hurry!"

Back in the pageant, the women began circling around the stage still in their bathing suits. Jackie then accidentally stepped on a kraken woman's tentacle, making her shout before she lost her balance and all of the women shouted when they tripped as well like a domino effect and the giant ripped the main back curtain. Jackie stood there, looking embarrassed before she smiled innocently again with her hands behind her back for her other screw up.

Back underneath the island, Fu Dog, Lao Shi, and Victor finally made it to the hidden altar Pandarus was talking about last night while they all looked around.

"This looks like the altar Monty was talking about the other night." Victor said.

Lao Shi then found a piece that looked like some kind of ancient writing. "Ah, the Prophecy of Koolubius: 'He who weds the fairest creature of them all at the stroke of midnight, on the day the planets align, shall become the mightiest wizard in the land'." He read out loud.

"Oh boy." Fu Dog said nervously with fear in his eyes.

"So...Pandarus is gonna-" Victor began until he got cut short when they heard ogres growling from behind them. "Lao, Fu, we got company!" Lao Shi shifted into his dragon form while Victor and Fu Dog got into fighting stances. "Come on, ogres, show us what you've got!" The spider hybrid then spewed some webs from his butt and trapped a few orges into a web net as they struggled.

Lao Shi then tossed a couple himself before a net suddenly caught the three of them, before the elder dragon unwillingly changed back into his human form while they all struggled. "The net...it is sphinx hair!" He exclaimed.

They looked up and saw Eli Pandarus approaching them with a wicked smile and his hands behind his back. "The only substance that renders a dragon absolutely powerless, old man. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to go marry the winner of the pageant and become the mightiest wizard in all the land...not to mention the evilest." Pandarus said sinisterly before he chuckled at his grand master plan while Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Victor all stared up at him with fear.

Back in the dressing room, Jackie was pacing around the room while she waited impatiently for her grandfather, her talking dog, and his spider legged friend to return with the knowledge of Pandarus' evil plan. "Aww man, what the heck is taking gramps, Fu, and spider web so long?" She asked herself as she frowned down at the floor before she glanced up at a cyclops next to her. "I tell you, it's impossible to get reliable stylists these days. I mean, yeah I look like I'm best fit to wear makeup in my best color, but I feel like sometimes people think that I can't do anything by myself." The cyclops lady began to cry while she allowed the Chinese-American girl's words to sink in. "Seriously, they can't stop to think about anyone but themselves, and they even sometimes even do something fun without me." The cyclops finally began to sob, catching Jackie's attention when she turned to her and pitifully comforted her. "Hey, hey, hey, I was just rambling, nothing personal. What's wrong, Iris?"

"I...I can't go on, I'm just not pretty enough like you. I'm all...eyeball!" Iris cried before she sobbed even louder.

Jackie made a look of disbelief. "Say what? No way! You're pretty your own way. You're beautiful, smart, and have a great sense of humor." She then handed the cyclops lady a handkerchief. "Here, dry your eye."

Iris smiled before she gave Jackie a hug. "Oh, thank you, Jacqueline. You're a peach."

Jackie smiled in return before the checker entered the room and clapped her hands to get everyone's attentions. "It's time for the personality contest. Jacqueline, you're up" She announced.

The Chinese-American's eyes went wide in surprised confusion. "What? But I-I-I not ready!" She exclaimed before the checker dragged her out of the dressing room and onto the stage, next to Monty Hall as she got to her feet.

"Are you ready, young lady?" Monty asked before she nodded reluctantly. "Nervous?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I'm sure you'll do great. Okay, first question from that master of the deep freeze, Jack Frost."

Jack Frost was sunbathing until he sat up straight and towards his microphone. "Hi, I'm gonna keep my questions simple. What's your favorite season?"

"Summer, so I could have fun in the sun and ride down the halfpipe, but winter has a nice ring so I would go shredding down the mountain." Jackie answered excitedly as she swung her fists a little.

Jack Frost looked surprised a little before he smiled. "Ooh, I like her. And she even likes extreme sports, I like her."

"Next, a quarter for her thoughts. That's right, it's the Tooth Fairy." Monty Hall said.

"Ooh, I love this part. Let's see those pearly whites." The Tooth Fairy said before she fluttered off her seat. She opened Jackie's mouth wide and looked inside before her smile dropped. "Oh dear stars in heaven, you have root canals." She then began to gag, trying her best not to throw up. "Oh, I didn't….expect that!" She then flew into the ladies room while Jackie slouched in disappointment.

"Oh, tough break, Jacqueline. Now, let's see what the next judge has to say." Monty said.

"Ho ho, sorry, sweetie. You are definitely on my naughty list, ok...and my ugly list." Santa Claus said a smile as he held up a list. "You should donate that stalactite hair to science. Science fiction, you know."

Jackie looked offended when the fat man just practically insulted her spike bangs as she looked up. She tried to hold back a cry until her hurt rapidly turned to anger when she growled and narrowed her eyes. "Yo, you know what, forget it! No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to be like other women. All pretty, glamorous, wearing dresses and high heels! I just can't seem to fit in the category with those fashion rag shames, and my personality...yeah, I have root canals, I dig extreme sports, I hate wearing makeup, like putting my hair up like this, no matter how much hair gel I use to get it looking like this, and okay, I'm cocky, stubborn, and rebellious, but what's wrong with that?!" Jackie said out loud as everyone listened in on her speech. "You know what else, I look around this room, and do you know what I see? I see the smartest, most accomplished _damey damzels_ I've ever had the good fortune to know." All the contestants backstage began smiling, all looking touched by the Chinese-American's words. "Anyway, did you know Janice there has a Phd in molecular biology, not even I could accomplish that? Lucia, right there, she's the one who designed the ancient pyramids. And Bertha...well, Bertha's as dull as a spoon, but she bakes a great cobbler!"

"Oven's...is hot." Bertha said.

"And what have you done with these amazing women?!" Jackie glared angrily at Monty Hall, who was perspiring nervously. "Pitted them against each other and treated them like pieces of meat!" Jackie then turned her attention to the contestants. "Well, I'm here to tell all of you you're all better than that, and me? I'm already a winner just for getting to know y'all, 'cause all of you ladies are beautiful in here, and that's all that really matters." Jackie placed her fist on top of her heart and all of the contestants' eyes began leaking tears from her heartwarming speech of the century.

Monty looked a little impressed by the Chinese-American girl's pep talk, until Eli Pandarus roughly shoved him aside, not looking one bit impressed by Jackie's rebellious speech. "Get this cocky, stubborn, rebellious, damzy damzel of a tomboy off my stage, and crown the winner already!" He demanded impatiently before Jackie was about to walk away sadly.

However, before Jackie could even leave, the Cerberus contestant walked onto the stage and shoved 'their' contestant number roughly to the wizard. "You can take your pageant and stick it in your ear, Pandarus." One head said while they all frowned, looking unimpressed by him harshly rejecting Jackie's words.

"Yeah." The second head said.

"See ya...wouldn't want to _be_ ya." The third one finished as she leaned her head closer to Pandarus, much to his discomfort.

The cyclops woman then approached the evil wizard with a glare. "Yeah, this pageant is whack, anyway. Real pageants create _opportunity_ for women: scholarships, philanthropy, chances to give mind numbing speeches about world peace…" She said and then turned her attention to the audience and judges.

All of the other contestants threw their numbers off of their chests in distraught while they all gathered around Jackie. "The only way you can pull this sham of a pageant out of the mud is by naming a _real_ woman as the winner." The third Cerberus head said.

"I say we give the crown to Jacqueline for having the courage and guts to tell the truth." The second head said as the cyclops scooted Jackie closer to the center.

"Jacqueline! Jacqueline! Jacqueline!" All of the women chanted for Jackie, making her tense up bashfully as she smiled and blushed a little.

Pandarus looked down at his watch and saw that it was eleven forty-five, only fifteen more minutes until the planets align. He shoved the women aside, looking even more impatient. "Okay, that's it. Judges, let's get on with it, I need a winner. If everyone else has withdrawn, then make it _her_." Pandarus said as he pointed at Jackie, who glared up at him in silence. "I don't care if she's a complete cocky tomboy."

"Whoo-hoo! Jacqueline it is." Jack Frost said with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the new Miss Magical World, and officially the fairest of them all, Jacqueline." Monty Hall announced as he gestured to Jackie, making the audience applaud.

Jackie looked dumbfounded by what has been happening, looking completely stunned that she has actually won the pageant just for speaking out of the women who have been treated like dolls. "I-I-I-I-I…" Jackie stuttered as Monty placed the crown on her head and gave her the plaque 'Fairest of the all', making her smile. "I don't know what to say."

Monty Hall began to sing while Jackie walked slowly down the aisle and waved to everyone. "~She's the fairest of them all, Miss Magical World!~" However, Pandarus snatched the microphone off his friend's hands, making the mic have its feedback, before he glared and stormed up to Jackie.

"Okay, that's enough!" He said before he grabbed Jackie by her wrist.

"Hey, watch the hair, pal!" Jackie exclaimed with a frown before the wizard dragged her to the center of the stage, where the trapdoor was.

Pandarus then smiled sinisterly down at Jackie. "Well, now that the pageant is over, I guess I can spill the good news for you, sweetheart. We're off to fulfill an ancient prophecy: I marry you, and I become not only the most devilishly handsome wizard in the world, but the most powerful as well."

Jackie pretended to be flattered. "Oh, how nice for you." She said before she glared angrily at the lying, cheating evil wizard. "And by way, the name's Jackie Long, and I'm not gonna marry some good for nothing lying, cheating evil WIZARD!" Jackie grabbed Pandarus by his wrist as she spoke, much to his confusion, before she suddenly threw him across the room with great strength. He shouted as he flew across before he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jackie eyes went wide as she stared at where Pandarus disappeared before he reappeared back next to Jackie.

The contestants and judges gasped with wide eyes went they heard her shout her name and the way she threw Pandarus with such great strength. The cyclops smiled brightly. "Jackie Long? As in the Amer-" She began to say excitedly, until the goblin and mermaid quickly covered her mouth while she muffled.

"The most rad awesome skateboarding girl with super strength?" Jackie scoffed at Pandarus, tying to hide her nervousness with a chuckle.

"Lucky for me, not only do I get to marry you, but I get to marry the strongest woman in this pageant. All I need to do is marry the fairest of them all. Which, according to your tiara and plaque is _you_!" Pandarus said before one of his ogre minions opened the trapdoor and the wizard grabbed Jackie and lifted her off the floor.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

"Tata, everyone." And he jumped through the door before the ogre dropped it shut while two of the stood guard to make sure the women wouldn't follow them, and they all gasped.

In the hidden altar, Pandarus dragged Jackie inside against her will until they made it to the end. The wizard then grinned down at Jackie. "This worked out perfectly, I needed three witnesses to our blessed union, and voila, here you are...just hanging around." Pandarus said as he gestured to behind Jackie. She turned around and gasped in shock when she found Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Victor chain-linked to the rocky wall under a sphinx hair net.

"Grandpa! Fu! Victor!" Jackie exclaimed with worry.

"Kid, watch out! Pandarus is gonna take the winner of the contest and make her his bride against her will!" Fu Dog said.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "You boys are looking at her."

The boys stared at her in dumbfounded silence before they exchanged shocked glances. "What?" Lao Shi exclaimed.

"You won?" Victor asked with disbelief.

"Oh, and that's _so_ hard to believe?" Jackie asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Let's get this over with!" Pandarus said impatiently.

The leprechaun took his stand at the podium with a reciting book before he cleared his throat. "Welcome...we're chained here together...I-I mean, _gathered_ here together…" He began nervously.

"Just get on with it!"

"Uh, 'Dearly beloved', yada, yada, yada…'gathered here today' yada, yada. Anyone have any objections?"

"I do." Jackie said dangerously calm, making Pandarus glance at her in confusion while he continued grasping her wrist. Jackie had her face down with her hair hiding her face before she looked up at the evil wizard her eyes glowed red as she glared angrily. "DRAGON UP!" Flames erupted around her body, even causing Eli Pandarus to release her from all the heat she created.

"AHHH!" Pandarus exclaimed as he held onto his burnt hand before he glanced up and saw Jackie in her dragon form, hovering above him with her arms crossed. "So, no wonder you seemed so familiar to me... _you're_ the American Dragon who broke into my tower once to take my fortune."

"And _you_ just took ours."

Eli cocked an eyebrow. "Ours?"

"YES, OURS!" A woman shouted from the entrance and he found his former contestants at the end of the altar, glaring at him with their arms crossed.

"Guess they didn't appreciate you treating them like _damey damzels_." Jackie said mockingly.

Pandarus held out his hand and made several of his ogre minions appear to protect him before they all charged to attack everyone. One centaur lady used her read legs to double kick a few ogres across the altar. Two of the women held out a net before they tripped a couple of gres that were entering the altar to the floor. Jackie lifted an ogre and threw him away before he collided with another ogre, knocking them both out cold. The Cerberus lady used both of her heads to pull the sphinx hair net off of Lao Shi, Fu Dog, and Victor before Bertha used her meaty hands to break them free from their chains.

"You girls are as hot as lava!" Fu Dog exclaimed before the three of them joined the ladies.

"It's no use, there's too many of them!" One of the girls said.

"Guess again." The mermaid said before she began using her mermaid freakout scream as everyone covered their ears. The glass the mermaid was in began to crack until it shattered and water spewed everywhere, washing all of the ogres away while they growled in surprise.

Jackie and the women then gathered around Pandarus, who was cowering in a corner in fright. "Please! Don't hurt me!" He begged before he sobbed a little until Fu and Victor threw a net over him.

The American Dragon then turned her attention to all of the former contestants and smiled at them. "Now that's what I call girl power!" She cheered while the ladies remained silent and smiled at her.

Later on that day, everyone boarded the cruise ship that headed back to New York City as everyone boarded off while Kyle and Lyle helped the mermaid off the ship. The rest of the women then gathered around Jackie (who was back in her normal clothing garments) while her grandfather, talking dog, and his spider hybrid friend watched from several feet away.

"Girls, I gotta hand it to ya, you all handled that like real minds." Jackie said to all of them. "Thanks for helping me from becoming the bride of a lying, cheating evil freak-enstain."

"I think _we_ are the ones who should be thanking _you_ , American Dragon." The pixie said with a smile.

"We're awful proud of you for standing up for us with such guts in your heart, young lady. From what we could tell, _that_ is truly your special magical talent that doesn't even require magic at all." The cyclops said, making Jackie smiled brightly.

"I meant every word back there. Trust me, I was a better girl as a heroine than I ever was as a woman."

"Wow, the kid has really got around." Fu Dog said while Lao Shi and Victor remained silent.

"I must say, I'm grateful to all of you. You know, this entire weekend has been a test for me, a test which I'm pleased to say...I passed." All of the magical women group hugged the American Dragon while she smiled and embraced them with yet another victory.


	17. The Halloween Bash

**Season 1 Episode 17**

The Halloween Bash

In the hidden Island of Draco, where the Dragon Council resided, three of its council members, Kulde, Andam, and Chang all met in the grand hall for discussion about their yearly annual student inspection.

"And so we've nearly completed our surprise student inspections. There is but one more dragon-in-training left to evaluate." Andam told his partners.

"Jackie Long, the American Dragon." Kulde said as he read off his book.

"Why that girl is still a member of the order is a mystery to me." Chang said with disgust and hatred in her tone as she glared at nothing in particular. "She's nothing but trouble!" She crushed her tea cup into pieces.

Her partners stared at her in silence from her resentment comment until Andam cleared his throat. "I'm confident the girl will pass her inspections with flying colors, no doubt she's in serious training as we speak." He said with reluctance in his voice while Chang crossed her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan at Lao Shi's electronics shop…

"Ha! You all ready for this? 'Cause I'm the what? Dragon! That's right!" Jackie said cockily in her dragon form while she brought out her wings. "I'm Jack, I ain't fake, y'all better recognize it, for goodness sake." She began beatboxing while Travis leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and Fu Dog stood there with his arms crossed as well.

"Just blow already, will ya?" Fu Dog said with exasperation.

Jackie gave him a brief glare before she exhaled. Spuda was sitting on a stood before she yelped in fright before she covered her eyes with her hat and trembled nervously. Jackie then blew a ring of fire that missed her friend completely, but scorched the legs of her stool when she fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Oh yeah! Ring of fire, baby!" Travis cheered as he pumped his fists while Fu stood there dumbfounded before the boy held out his hand. "Pay up."

"Ah, she never gets that one." Fu Dog complained before he reached into his fur and pulled out a bag of cookies, since apparently Travis and Fu both had a bet to see if Jackie could blow a ring of fire. "Two dozen chocolate chip."

"What is going on in here?" Lao Shi demanded as he entered the main room of his shop.

"Ring of fire, Gramps." Jackie said.

"I wasn't scared at all." Spuda said before she began to faint while Travis caught her by her underarms.

"Jackie, you have to take your dragon training more seriously." Lao Shi said told his granddaughter.

"Come on, Gramps, what's wrong with having a little fun?" Jackie asked with a shrug.

"Nothing, but only at the proper place and time. You must find balance."

Jackie went upside down while she balanced on her one index claw. "How's this for balance? NYC, what?"

Then Jackie's little brother, Hayden, walked into the shop wearing a pirate costume and carried a pumpkin basket in his hands. "Ready, Grandpa?" He asked before his sister lost her balance.

"Jackie, please lock up the shop." Lao Shi told her while he tossed her his keys to his shop. "Hayden and I are going treat-or-tricking."

"That's 'trick-or-treating', Grandpa. Now, let's love, I'll explain on the way." Hayden shoved his grandfather out of the building, leaving everyone else in the care of the shop.

"'You must find balance'." Jackie mocked want her grandfather told her before she scoffed. "Eh-heh! Gramps is whack, I got mad balance." She jumped onto a stood chair with one foot out and then onto her hand. "I got-OH!" She accidentally crushed the chair and was sent tumbling outside the shop before she crashed on a lamppost.

A woman turned around and went wide eyed when she saw a red dragon right behind her. "A dragon!" She exclaimed before she shrieked in terror.

"Huh?" Jackie made a fearful look that she has just exposed her dragon form to a human before a police car drove up with sirens flashing and parked in front of the dragon girl. "Aww, man!" Everyone began gathering around her while one snapped a picture of her, now she knew she was in huge trouble.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The woman continued shrieking her head off at Jackie's dragon appearance, but apparently she was just screaming in amazement when she smiled at the dragon girl.

"Where did you get that amazing Halloween costume? You're the best looking dragon in New York!" She said, looking impressed and thinking that Jackie's dragon form was just a costume that got her good. Jackie remained silent yet confused and startled as she eyeball glanced around before she smiled sheepishly.

" _Hey, if I could arrest someone for having an amazing costume, you'd be in for life_." The policeman said through his megaphone directly to Jackie before he backed up his car with a chuckle. "Happy Halloween!"

Jackie suddenly smiled in realization that everyone thought that she was wearing some kind of costume looking very realistic. "Yo, that's right! It's Halloween!" She exclaimed with a bright smile as many other cosplayers gathered around her.

A boy wearing a Hobbit costume scoffed at her appearance like he has seen better costumes than her's. "Heh! You'd hardly know it, to look at your costume. Those scales look like oversized tiddlywinks, and are we to actually believe that dragons use words like 'yo'?" He said as he gestured to her and crossed his arms, making Jackie glare at him offendedly.

"Yo, believe this." She unfolded her wings out, making the cosplayers gasp in amazement before a few people snapped some pictures of her while she stroke some poses for them and breathed a ring of fire into the air. "This holiday just got a lot more fun."

Later on, Jackie returned back into her grandfather's shop, where she explained to her talking dog what has happened and that she proposed a Halloween party at the shop, since Lao Shi would be busy with her little brother going trick-or-treating with him.

"A party? No way, kid." Fu Dog said sternly as Jackie (back in human form) hanged up a string with a row of skulls and her best friends setted up a stereo. "Are you listening to me? You'll regret this, the old man never forgave me after the last party I had." Fu began shuddering at the memory.

He had a flashback from when Lao Shi returned from a relaxing trip, but he returned to his shop and discovered that it was flooded with water after Fu Dog threw a party with the merpeople. Of course, Lao Shi placed Fu Dog on thin ice since that day as the dog shook his head. "I did a hard time in obedience school for that one, I may never heel." He immediately perked up. "Get it?! 'Heel'?! Ah, ya heel and ya-ayg ayg ayy!" He then became serious again when Jackie climbed down the ladder. "But, seriously, no party."

"Yo, Fu, I was a full dragon on the street, and everyone thought I was in costume. We have the chance to rock the greatest Halloween party ever! Gramps will never know…" Jackie said with excitement.

"Unless he hears this rocking sound system Trav and I are hooking up." Spuda said.

"Oh, yeah, we gonna shake this joint off the hinges." Travis said from on top of the counter.

"Check it out, Fu. We'll invite everyone, not just kids from school, but trolls, pixies, brownies...you're talking poodles!" Jackie said before she pulled out a poodle calendar, making her talking dog's eyes go wide in admiration.

Fu Dog immediately changed his mind as he shook his head. "Spuda, you draw up the flyers, Travis, finish rigging the sound system, I'll order up the dessert." Fu Dog said as he pulled out his phone. "Anybody allergic to butterscotch? Good. And one more thing: the plural of 'poodle' is actually 'poodi'." Jackie gave Fu a dubious look and crossed her arms. "Huh? What? It is!" Several minutes later after getting everything set, Fu Dog got himself dressed in a glittering red jacket and Jackie was in her dragon form. She opened the door when it revealed all of her classmates in costumes and even magical creatures. "Who's ready to party?!" Everyone began cheering in agreement.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, the Dragon Council has arrived to Manhattan to inspect Jackie Long as they landed in a dark alleyway before they all shifted into their human forms.

"I believe that the young one showed great potential in her tests on Draco Island. She demonstrated skill, bravery, selflessness…" Kulde said to his partners.

"And rebelliousness unparalleled. I, for one, will be shocked if we find anything different tonight." Chang pointed out sternly.

Kulde grinned at Chang. "And here I thought that you of all people would be encouraged by your own blood, and there appears to be something special about her's and Lao Shi's bloodline. I appear to get this strong scent of fire within her whenever she is around, especially after she confessed about the Dark Dragon." As he spoke, the three of them walked out of the alleyway.

Unaware to them, they were being spied on by none other than the Huntsman himself, along with his young apprentice, Huntsboy (who was also Ray Killdragonosa secretly, Jackie Long's long-time crush).

"Is it time, master?" Huntsboy asked.

"Not yet, Huntsboy, patience. Soon your destiny will be fulfilled." The Huntsman said sinisterly.

In the neighborhood, Hayden walked around with his grandfather as he explained to him about Halloween. "People say Halloween is about a lot of things: decorations, haunted houses, costumes. Truth is, Halloween is about the kid, not pennies for charity, not glow sticks, and for the love of all that is good, _not_ apples." Hayden explained to Lao Shi.

"But an apple a day-" Lao Shi began.

"Apples are for losers, Grandpa. Bottom line: the person with the most candy wins." He began to walk up the steps to a front door.

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Oh, I've been burned before. Now, good costumes reap the best candy and everybody loves a pirate. Arrrgggghhhh!" Hayden then pulled out a picture of himself. "I even made up some special eight by ten glossies to sign for all the fans I'm going to have." He then rang the doorbell before a man answered. "Trick or treat."

"Holy candy corn! That costume is absolutely amazing!" The man said, looking impressed.

"Oh, this old thing? It's just a little something I threw together." He then pulled out his picture. "Would you care for a glossy?"

"Would I?" He pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Lao Shi, much to his and his grandson's confusions. "Little boy, you have the best costume of the night. Why…" He laughed a little. "You look like a wise old Chinese man."

"Well, actually…" Lao Shi stuttered before the man poured a lot of candy into his basket.

Hayden held out and smiled sweetly, but the man only offered him an apple, much to his disbelief when his jaw dropped and then he glared.

Back at Lao Shi's electronics shop, techno-pop music played with cosplaying humans and magical creatures socializing, having punch, a disco ball dancing on the ceiling as it lit its light, Fu Dog chatting with a black poodle, and mermaids swimming around a glass pool.

"Hey, hotties, nice costume. Too bad one of you had to be the back half of the suit." Brenda said to the boy centaur before she leaned to his rear. "Guess you lost the coin toss, huh?" She only received a whack on the face by his tail.

The mermaids caught some apples in their mouth while two boys wearing bed sheets as ghosts chatted with each other.

"'We'll just go as ghosts,' you said. 'Nobody will wear a good costume,' you said." The taller ghost cosplayer boy retorted before he looked away from his friend and crossed his arms in disapproval.

"Are you like animatronic?" A black cat cosplayer girl asked a tiny brownie while they sat on the couch.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, doll face." He said as he grabbed her finger, but she retracted it away.

The trolls then did some pinata time, but the one blindfolded ended up smashing a couple of TVs instead, and even took off his blindfold before he swung his stick at a jumbo size TV. Pieces of the television rolled on the floor before the trolls all devoured them like they were candy.

As Jackie and Spuda (wearing a giant potato costume) walked across the crowd, Fu Dog approached them with a stressful look on his face. "Yo, kid, that troll just whacked an LCD, a tube, and a plasma in three fell swoops!" He exclaimed.

"Relax, Fu. You can't make an omelet without breaking a few TVs." Spuda said. "At least, not a TV omelet."

Then Travis (wearing a green inflatable costume) floated towards his friends and landed near them. "Yo, Trav, I thought you were working on tunes." Jackie said.'

"Check it, I set the speakers up on maximum boppage, yo. Care to do the honors?" Travis sassed as he handed Jackie the remote.

Someone then threw a toaster as Fu Dog ducked his head and it crashed somewhere, and the talking dog still looked very doubtful and regretful about this party. "Uh, kid, this thing's getting kinda out of hand, don't you think?" He whimpered nervously as he tugged on his red bowtie.

"What's really breaking you, Fu Dog? A couple of TVs...or barriers between magical creatures and humans?" Jackie said as they walked away from Travis and Spuda.

"Ah, please! You just want to strut your dragon slim-pack in front of boys."

"I'll call that point a one-third, but this is so not _just_ about showing off." She then noticed a boy dressed as a mummy was struggling on opening a liter bottle of soda. "Here, all get that." She took the bottle and snapped the cap off with her claws before she gave the bottle back to the boy, who smiled in gratitude. Fu Dog gave her a knowing look with his arms crossed. "Don't sweat it, Fu."

Jackie then pressed a button on her remote before loud, heavy metal music played from the speakers. Most of the partiers halted their dancing as the vibrations made Brenda's soda can explode and even caused the mermaids' pool to crack as water leaked and everyone quickly ran. The TVs all cracked as a pixie toppled onto Travis' costume and created a hole in it, causing it to deflate as the force blew Spuda off her balance and she fell on top of the food table, making food and drinks spill everywhere.

Jackie quickly pressed the button and the music powered off. "Ok, nothing _else_ is gonna get broken. Dragon's honor." She said to Fu Dog, who was glaring with his arms crossed, as she saluted, but accidentally knocked down a cash register and money spilled all over the floor.

The partiers all gathered to collect some money as Jackie and Fu Dog watched in grimace before Fu Dog glared at Jackie, who shrugged sheepishly.

Meanwhile, back with Hayden and Lao Shi, the little boy was pretty miffed that a man gave him an apple and gave his grandfather most of his candy because he thought he was wearing a costume as well.

"Ok, maybe people aren't impressed with pirates anymore, but who wouldn't be amazed by a pirate dragon?" Hayden said out loud as he smiled with an idea. He shifted his head into his blue dragon form before he rang the doorbell and a woman answered.

She gasped in amazement. "You are magnificent!" She said.

"Thank you."

"Um...I was talking to this wise old Chinese man here, scaly face." SHe then poured some of her candy into Lao Shi's basket.

"Ai-yah, you are right, Hayden, the best costumes _do_ reap the best candy." He said to his grandson before the woman dropped another apple into Hayden's basket, much to his disbelief.

Outside of Lao Shi's electronics shop, the Dragon Council members all arrived to inspect Jackie Long the American Dragon.

"I'm sure Master Luong is keeping his student under perfect discipline and control." Kulde said.

"Ah, here we are." Andam said as they approached the shop. "I always find it calming to visit a sacred dragon training space."

However, they the complete opposite of calming when they heard cheering from inside and they ducked their heads when a bender was hurled over their heads. "I've never has so much sugar and hoagies in my life!" A talking goat said to a one-eyed goblin. "Straw hat for dessert, and stick a fork in me."

The one-eyed goblin belched. "Too bad the topping truck never showed." He said.

Kulde, Andam, and Chang were all dumbfounded in confusion until a topping truck parked in front of them. "You guys order the butterscotch?" The driver asked.

The council then entered the shop and saw the party, shocking them a little as a brownie rode a toaster above their heads. "Perhaps this isn't the place." Kulde said.

"No, I am certain the American Dragon is behind this mess." Chang said as she narrowed her eyes.

A harpy dropped a candy into a goblin's punch glass as she and her friend flew above the ceiling. "I'm like this party is so lame." She said to her friend.

"Please tell me that doofus ogre has stopped looking at me. I mean, heh, he's an ogre." Her friend sassed.

"Check out those girls on the ceiling! You can't even see the wires in their costumes!" Brenda said as she stared at the harpies. She then gave a goblin a high five, but then made her arm snap when she yelped in pain. "That's my cheering arm, dude!"

Fu Dog watched a couple of goblins smashing some plates into pieces before he turned his attention back to Jackie. "Eh, I'm starting to rethink this whole party thing, kid. You bring magical creatures and nonmysticals together..." He said nervously before his teeth chattered and he stretched his face. "And all you get is massive property damage!"

"Fu, it isn't a party until something gets damaged!" Spuda said as she pumped air into Travis' costume.

"Yo, holler back. I think we need to pump some more bass." Travis said as he pulled out his remote.

"Yo, kick it!"

Fu Dog panicked when he quickly pulled the hose out of Travis' costume before he could press the remote, causing him to rocket out of the floor as he flew across the room and slammed into Spuda. Jackie flinched when her best friends crash landed somewhere.

"Ok, so things are a little out of control, but check it: mermaids are mixing with the math nerds, ogres are ogling cheerleaders...and goths are grooving with the goblins." Jackie said as she gestured to everyone in the party, showing why she wanted to start this Halloween party in the first place, despite all the damages they were sort of making. "Don't you see? Magical creatures have to stay in hiding all year, I just want us to have this one night to really get down."

Back with Hayden and Lao Shi, they were both currently at another house as Hayden did some tap dancing and then slid to his knees as he blew a stream of fire.

"Trick or treat." He said as he smiled hopefully.

The man gasped in amazement. "Brilliant! Little boy, that old-bald-man-with-beard costume is just brilliant! Bravo!" He said as he clapped his hands for the Chinese man.

He poured his candy into Lao Shi's basket as he smiled while Hayden glared at his grandfather with jealousy. "Winning isn't everything, grandson, but it sure beats a sackful of apples." He said before he walked away.

Without even bothering to look, Hayden held out his basket as the man dropped an apple into his basket.

Back at the Halloween party, heavy music played as a goblin slid down to the lower level of the shop, and the Dragon Council walked through the partiers and cosplayers as they searched for Jackie.

"I don't think the girl is here." Kulde said as Chang shoved a goblin out of her way.

"Perhaps we have the wrong address after all." Andam shouted over the music.

" _Give it up for the stylings of Draggy-J_!" Spuda shouted, catching the council members' attentions as they strinted out of the basement.

Up on the roof, a DJ with six arms held up six record promo discs. "Hey, yo, DJ, you ready? Thirty clicks on the clock!" Travis said.

"Thirty ticks on the tock!" Spuda added through her microphone.

"Oy, oy! Staple it shut, potato face!" A brownie exclaimed as he kicked Spuda on her foot and then jumped onto her arm. "We want to hear some beats!"

"Don't be a tater hater, man. Gents, ladies, griffins, and pixies, let me introduce Draggy-J!" Spuda tossed her microphone to Jackie, who caught it and smiled.

"~Halla-Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!~" She rapped out loud.

"Halla-Hallowen, Halloween, Halloween!~" The crowd chanted.

"~Halloween hams and hip-hop scams, really quaint jams and trip pop slams! This Halloween, we kick out the jams! Kick out the what? The jam-jo, jam! Holler back now, holler, holler, holler back! Kick out the what?!~"

"~THE JAM-JO JAM!~"

"~Kick out the what?!~"

"~THE JAM-JO JAM!~"

"~Oh yeah, that's right! That's-~" Jackie accidentally backed into the Dragon Council, who were standing there in silence and looked unimpressed. "Hey! Kicking costumes. You look just like the…" Jackie faltered as her smile dropped when she recognized there faces. "Eh...Dragon Council?"

"We are here for a surprise inspection, and we are indeed surprised." Andam said.

"Look, I can explain!"

"Butterscotch in the hizzy!" A goblin exclaimed as he sprayed a stream of butterscotch from a hose and sprayed it all over the crowd.

"WAIT!" But the goblin ended up spraying her and the council in scotch as she laid on the ground from the force before she got up.

"Never in all my years have I seen such a reckless display of undisciplined behavior." Chang said as she glared distestfully at the dragon girl.

"I had such hope for you, American Dragon." Kulde said.

"It's just a party, yo. I've been training my tail off, sometimes you gotta cut loose." Jackie said genuinely.

"As a dragon, it is your destiny to act as guardian, protector, and champion. There is no room for cutting loose, my dragonborn blood!" Chang said sternly, not really catching on what she just said.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow at the old Chinese woman. "Dragonborn blood? What are you…" She then shook her head and focused on the situation at hand. "No, listen, please! I'm sorry! I was just-"

"I am the one who's sorry, Dragon Long." Andam said before he, Kulde, and Chang held one of their hands together as a spiral of magic appeared. Jackie took a step back before they fired a beam of magic at Jackie, engulfing her in pure magic before it disappeared, revealing her in her human form.

"Dude, they made her costume disappear, we're not the lamest ones at the party anymore!" The boy in the ghost costume said.

"Uh, yeah, you still are." The harpy said with a smirk and arms crossed.

Jackie looked down at her hands in disbelief and she couldn't feel any of her powers anymore. "Hey, yo, that trick was off the hook!" Travis exclaimed.

"That 'trick' was young Ms. Long's dragon powers being sucked from her soul." Chang said with a glare.

"Talk about killing the party vibe." Spuda said with disbelief.

"What? Y-you can't!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Long, you leave us with no choice. Your dragon powers have been deactivated until further notice." Chang said.

"Jacqueline Lucia Long, you and your master…" Kulde began.

"Gramps?" Jackie said with wide eyes.

"The old man?" Fu Dog said, equally as shocked.

"...are hereby suspended from the Dragon Order." Andam finished.

"Again, I am sorry." Kulde said with somewhat genuine pity before a unicorn walked up to them and used her long tongue to lick the butterscotch off them, leaving them in saliva.

"Well, I, for one, am not." Chang said before they began to walk away.

"Surely, you could at least tell the girl the truth about…" Kulde said quietly to Chang.

"No, and I intend to keep our bloodline a secret." Chang then looked away and glare in disgust as she talked more quietly to herself. "For personal impurity reasons I cannot stand to accept."

"I'm feeling that we're losing some momentum here." Spuda said as Jackie hund her head miserably. "Er, uh...punch-diving!" She immediately jumped and splashed a wave of punch of her friends, but Jackie was not fazed by this at all, after what the council has just done to her.

"I never should have thrown this party." Jackie said sadly as punch dripped from her hair and bangs.

"Yeah, I should have stopped you, kid." Fu Dog said. "I was blinded by dreams of 'poodi'." He then pulled out the poodle calendar. Oh, 'poodi'."

"It's not your fault, Fu, I'm the one who messed up. I gotta get out of here." With that, Jackie walked away with slouched shoulders as her friends and dog watched her in silence with pity.

"She was never one of us, you shouldn't be sorry." Chang said to her members as they walked into a dark alleyway.

"She had great potential, Chang, and frankly I'm a little concerned that you didn't see anything good in your own-" Andam said, but was cut short when they heard something in the shadows as a cat yowled. All three of them shifted into their dragon forms as Andam shushed. "Listen."

They saw a shadow figure on the ground, but they were distracted that two Huntsclan member from the rooftop threw a net down as it trapped the Dragon Council members inside. They struggled to break free, but the net appeared to be sphinx hair since they all fizzled back into their human forms. The Huntsclan dropped into the alleyway as the Huntsman and Huntsboy approached before the council.

"Release us at once, Huntsclan." Chang demanded.

"Release you? But I worked so hard procuring that sphinx hair. Besides, you're the guests of honor tonight." The Huntsman said with his sinister tone.

"Guests? For what?" Andam demanded as he glared at the cold-blooded dragon slayer with disgust.

"Tonight, Huntsboy shall finally pass from apprentice to a full member of the Huntsclan…"

"By slaying my first dragon." Huntsboy finished as he smirked under his mask, making the Dragon Council's eyes go wide.

Jackie walked down the sidewalk miserably after the Dragon Council kicked her out of the Dragon Order for partying, even though she was really trying to give humans and magical creatures a chance to actually interact with each other instead of the magical creatures always hiding every year in a magical underworld. Apparently, the council couldn't really understand it, since Jackie spent her childhood living with humans. But then, she perked up when she saw a giant Huntsvehicle descending onto the road before she hid behind a mailbox. The hatchdoor opened as a few Huntsclan members carried the now-powerless Dragon Council members into their hover vehicle.

"The Huntsclan." Jackie said before she hopped onto the mailbox. "Dragon up…" But as soon as she jumped into the air, she suddenly remembered that she didn't have her dragon powers anymore as she waved her arms and slammed on the sidewalk with a grunt. The vehicle's door closed before it took off into the air and rocketed across the street as Jackie ran after it. "No! Wait! Aww, man!"

Jackie finally ran out of breath as she stopped running and panted heavily. "That Debi girl was a troll." Jackie heard a girl say from above her.

She looked up and saw the two harpies flying across the street. "Really?" Her friend asked.

"She's had surgery to make it look like she's a goblin. Did I but it? N-O! Spells 'I don't think so'."

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed, catching the harpies' attentions as they hovered above her.

"Oh, look!"

"It's the rapper dragon!"

"Draggy-J...without the dragginess, what a drag."

"Guys, I need a lift, yo?" Jackie pleaded as she waved her arms.

"Boring, girlfriend."

"Who cares? She's awesome." The harpies flew down to Jackie as they grabbed her by her wrists and carried her off the ground.

"Thanks, now follow that, uh, um...Huntsvehicle." Jackie said before the girls flew her after the vehicle where the council was being held hostage.

Meanwhile, back with Hayden and Lao Shi, since every adult in the neighborhood seemed to adore Lao Shi's 'costume' so much, Hayden has decided to switch his costume so he was dressed up like his grandfather. He rang the doorbell as a man answered.

"Trick or treat." Hayden said somewhat reluctantly.

Just as he hoped, the man looked impressed by both of them. "Wow, wow! You two look amazing! And, you, that old man head is perfect!" He said to Hayden before he poured candy for both of them. "Apples be darned, candy all around."

The two of them walked away from the house. "Who knew all I needed for a great costume was some cotton balls, a couple of marbles, and a hollowed-out cantaloupe?" Hayden said to his grandfather as he removed his mask.

"Yes, I'm glad you are finally getting all my...uh, I mean, so much candy." Lao Shi said to his grandson as he frowned a little.

"Wow! Look how much candy they have!" A cosplayer exclaimed as they all gathered around them in amazement.

"It's a Halloween miracle!"

Back on the roof of Lao Shi's shop, Fu Dog pouted on the stage as Spuda helped pump up Travis' inflatable suit again. "We got problems here, dog man: the council yanked Jack's dragonosity, there's topping in the TVs, and Travis' costume has gone from all that to all flat." Spuda said.

"Yo, what are we gonna do?" Travis asked.

"Well, we gotta fix this thing." Fu Dog said.

"I'm trying! This patch isn't working, man." Spuda said as she pumped harder.

Fu Dog glared and tugged on Travis' costume. "I ain't talking about that." He ripped the costume as air blew into Spuda's face and Travis' costume deflated again. Fu then went onto the stage before he removed the record disc and silenced the music, making the partiers and cosplayers halt their dancing while they turned their attentions to the talking dog. "Listen up, people! If it weren't for Jackie, you wouldn't have had this rocking party to go to tonight, and now she needs our help!"

"Helping people? La-ame." Brenda said in a mocking singsong voice. "I'm out of here." The cheerleader was about to walk away until she got blocked by two giant trolls.

"Ungracious guests make me angry." One of them said before he flicked Brenda across the roof and she splashed into the mermaids' pool.

"Well, I definitely need some air soon."

"Now, what do you say we get to cleaning this place up before the old man gets back?" Fu Dog asked his guests. "And if you won't do it for me, do it for Jackie, huh?" The crowd began cheering for the dog in agreement before the talking dog turned his attention to Jackie's best friends. "Travis, Spuda, time to get suda."

Back on the streets of the neighborhood, the harpies continued carrying Jackie across the road as they chased after the Huntsvehicle before they both stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Jackie asked the harpies until she noticed that the hover vehicle was landing into a cemetery.

"They're going into a graveyard on Halloween, that is so five minutes ago." One of the harpies said.

"That saying is so five years ago." Her friend said.

"You are."

"No, you are."

"Uh, guys?" Jackie said.

"Are you still here?" They both carelessly dropped Jackie as she shouted and fell towards the ground, until she managed to bounce on a drop cover and flipped/slid down a lampost while she landed on the ground safely.

Jackie smiled that she still had her agility and reflexes, despite having no more dragon power. "Ha! That's what I'm talking about. Just 'cause I don't have powers, doesn't mean I don't got mad skills-" But then she accidentally slammed her face on the post with a grunt. "Nevermind." She ran towards the fence of the graveyard and saw the Dragon Council in their dragon forms, tied up on individual trees as the Huntsman and Huntsboy stood before them.

"Congratulations, council members, two of you will be the first to see the ancient Huntsclan slaying rite, in which Huntsboy shall ascend from squire to full huntsman." The Huntsman said before one of his men held out a box before him. "Sadly, one of you will not be able to witness the rite, but you will get the privilege of participating in it." He pulled out a large axe.

"You won't get away with this, Huntsman! The Whole of the Order will come after you." Andam said as he glared at him.

"I certainly hope so. It's so difficult to flush dragons out of hiding as it is. Huntsclan, gag our guests, I'm finding their prattle distracting." Three of his men immediately tied ropes around their mouths as they all grunted. Unknown to them, Jackie hid behind a tombstone as she witnessed the whole thing.

"Those dragons need a dragon." Jackie said to herself before she walked away unnoticed and a Huntclan member began a fire for the ancient Huntsclan rite. The Chinese-American girl rushed down the sidewalk until she turned around a corner and ran into her grandfather. "Yo, G! Well, we gotta...the Huntsclan! Listen, we had this party, and there's butterscotch in the cash register, and the Dragon Council showed up, and the Huntsman grabbed them, and they're gonna slay them all, and…" She noticed that her 'grandfather' was remained silent as he blinked. "Grandpa, come on! This is serious!"

"Serious? Lighten up, doodley, it's Halloween." The boy dressed as Lao Shi said as he removed his mask.

Jackie shrieked in surprise before she stared at him in confusion. "What the? Why are you dressed like my grandfather?"

"Everyone's doing it, it's the hottest costume going." He turned to the rest of the cosplayers dressed up as Lao Shi, up to the point where it was impossible for Jackie to find out which one was her real grandfather.

"But-but, I...I gotta find Gramps!"

"What you gotta do is relax, Halloween is a time to par-r-r-ty! Whoop de-doo."

Jackie allowed this random boy's words to sink in before she smiled with a plan forming in her head. "That's it, time to party!" She quickly made a bolt back to her grandfather's shop.

The boy placed his mask back on as he smiled before he spoke in a wise Chinese man voice. "Wisdom at last comes to the young one. Wow, hoo...where'd that come from? Hoo, how weird!"

Back at Lao Shi's shop, everyone began cleaning up the entire place as pixies used their magic dusts to fix up all the cracked televisions, everyone was mopping, scrapping, and readjusting.

"Come on, people, I wanna see my reflection in those floors." Fu Dog said from on top of a stack of boxes. "Actually, ooh, I don't look so good from that angle. What is that thing?" He began scooting his fat stomach up a little before he heard Jackie's voice.

"Yo, Fu, my mans, what's going on here? I thought we were having some fun." Jackie said when she noticed all the guests actually cleaning up her grandfather's shop.

Fu Dog gave her a look of pity. "Did you, uh, get ahold of some bad candy corn, kid?"

"Hey, I may be out of powers, but this party is one thing we got plenty of."

Back at the graveyard, the Huntsman presented his young apprentice the axe for the ancient rite that would make him a full member of the Huntsclan as a master. "So begins our ancient rite of passage. Huntsboy, have you selected your prey?" He asked his apprentice.

"Yes." He said before he pointed his axe at Chang. "This one."

"An excellent choice." Huntsboy approached the Dragon of China as he readied his axe. "Do you, Huntsboy, pledge fealty and allegiance to the Huntsclan?"

"I do, master."

"Huntsboy, begin your days as a true Huntsman, and-"

"HERE COMES THE JAMS!" Jackie exclaimed in a microphone out of nowhere as the ground shook violently. As the ground trembled, Huntsboy lost his balance while he dropped his axe and slammed his head on a tombstone before he fell unconscious.

"Who dares?!" The Huntsman glared underneath his mask before he turned around and saw all of Jackie's partiers gathered around some speakers as lively tuned music played.

"Our sound system rocks! Yeah, it ROCKS!" Spuda exclaimed as she bounced across the grass on Travis' back.

"What the-" Jackie and a leprechaun suddenly used the microphone's cord to catapult the Huntsman across the grass as he tumbled with grunts.

"~All Hallow's Eve is what we need, it's the ace up the sleeve, and it's agreed. To save the holiday, I do believe, we gotta chill on the stress and the final exam. We gotta, get loose and kick out the jams! Kick out the what? The jam-jo jams! Kick out the what?~" Jackie rapped as she danced with the magical creatures.

"THE JAM-JO JAMS!" The partygoers cheered loudly.

Two Huntsclan members tried to punch a tiny pixie out of the air, but she ducked everytime until they both managed to whack themselves in the faces with their fists before they fell unconscious.

"Butterscotch in the hizzy!" The same goblin exclaimed before he sprayed a group of Huntsclan soldiers with a hose, sending them to the ground.

A group of trolls then mosh pitted a soldier before they hurtled him into three more and knocked them out cold.

The Huntsman recovered from his attack as he jumped onto a sarcophagus with his staff in his hands. "ENOUGH!" He exclaimed as he shifted his staff into a bow and fired a green energy bow at the cord while the music winded down. The Huntsmaster arched another energy bow as everyone stood there when they stopped dancing. "Huntsclan, take them!"

"The only thing your Huntsclan will take is a beating." Andam said, catching the slayer's attention as his army backed away. He noticed that they were set free and the partying was all just a distraction. Huntsmaster gasped before Andam breathed a stream of fire, Kulde breathed a stream of ice, and Chang breathed a stream of lightning at the master of the Huntsclan.

"RETREAT!" He dropped his bow and bolted out of the graveyard as his men followed suit.

"Dude, I don't know how Jackie did the special effects, but this haunted house dealie is off the hook!" One of the ghost partygoers exclaimed before they did a belly gong together, only for a goblin to scoot them out of the way.

"Watch it!" The goblin said.

"Oh, sorry, dude." They he began belly gonging both of them.

One of Huntsmen helped Huntsboy, who was still in a daze, up to his feet as the rest of the army retreated out of the graveyard, leaving everyone else alone as they cheered in victory.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! That's right! You better run!" Travis exclaimed before Spuda accidentally popped his costume with the energy-made bow. "Hey!"

"Wow...this thing is pointy." Spuda said as she examined the bow.

"Thank you, Jackie. However unconventionally you did it, you saved us." Andam said to Jackie as he and his friends shifted into their human forms and stood before the girl.

"It's wild, huh? I mean, I got kicked out of the Order for partying, but this partying is what saved all y'all." Jackie said to the Dragon Council.

"There's a whole lot of parts to this kid: Human and dragon, partier and protector. It's the whole package that came to the rescue." Fu Dog said as he side-hugged Jackie in a friendly way.

"Counselors, surely you're not considering reinstating the girl?" Chang said with somewhat plead in her eyes like she didn't what to believe it one bit.

"We're not considering it, we're _doing_ it." Andam clarified.

"But her lack of discipline."

"Is exactly what save you from becoming someone's prey." Kulde said before he and Andam held out their hands. Chang looked extremely reluctant as Jackie smiled hopefully before she finally held out her hand as well before the same spiral of pure magic appeared and blasted a beam at Jackie until she returned into her dragon form, with her powers fully restored in her soul.

"Welcome back to the Order, American Dragon." Andam said as he bowed respectfully.

"Thanks, yo." Jackie said with a grateful smile.

"Um...seems like a good reason to party, yes?" Kulde said as Chang scowled and crossed her arms in disapproval.

"YES!" Jackie and Fu Dog exclaimed in unison.

"Yo, DJ, give us a beat to trick or treat!" Jackie exclaimed before music began playing and everyone danced. The dragon girl then turned her attention to Fu Dog. "So, Fu Dog...we don't have to tell Gramps about all this, right?"

"Eh, I don't know. It's a pretty big deal, and me and Gramps have been friends for a long-" Fu Dog began, but then faltered as he laid eyes on a black poodle. "Ooh-ah...hahma-ma-ma-ma! Whoo! Kid, I don't think we need to tell the old man anything ever again."

Jackie then laid her eyes on Chang, who was standing there with her scowling look and her arms crossed, and the girl remembered something before she and the other counselors temporarily took her powers away.

 _ **Chang (Voiceover)**_ _:_

 _There is no room for cutting loose, my dragonborn blood!_

Jackie narrowed her eyes with confusion and suspicion before she turned back to Fu Dog. "By the way, Fu Dog...why did Chang call me her 'dragonborn blood'? What was she talking about? What the heck does that even mean?" She wondered as she crossed her arms.

Fu Dog's eyes went wide like he briefly panicked a little, before he quickly covered it up with a chuckle and waved his paws reassuringly. "Oh, heh heh...that's just her way of calling dragon apprentices because you both are dragons, eh?" He said somewhat nervously before he shucked and quickly bolted to the poodle as he laced his arm around her. "So, sweetheart, how about later you come over to my place for a little trick or treat, huh?"

Jackie gave her dog a look of suspicion as she cocked an eyebrow, there was definitely something big about Chang that he was keeping from her.

Meanwhile, at the Long's household, Lao Shi and Hayden (who was out of his costume) were both in the kitchen as they counted how many candies they have managed to receive. "One hundred and three, one hundred and four…" They both counted in unison before Lao Shi shifted his dragon tail and knocked on the floor.

"Hayden, was that the door?" Lao Shi asked his grandson.

"I'll go check." The boy said as he hopped off his chair and ran out of the kitchen. Lao Shi quickly poured some of his candy into Hayden's basket before he returned and climbed onto his chair. "There was no one there." They resumed counting until Hayden's grandfather apparently ran out of candy while Hayden smiled. "Hey, I won!"

"Indeed you did, young one." Lao Shi and Hayden then both shared a warm hug as the old man smiled wisely. "Indeed, you did." It was unknown if he really was talking about well-mannered grandson, Hayden, or if he was secretly talking about his rebellious granddaughter, Jackie, or possibly talking about both of them.


	18. Fu and Tell

**Season 1 Episode 18**

Fu and Tell

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at Manhattan while at the Long family household, Jackie Long was minding her own business as she beatboxed her way up the stairs. She was about to head into her room to go to sleep, she suddenly heard thumping and crashing in her bedroom, catching her attention.

"Ear of the dragon." Jackie said as she shifted her ear into her dragon form and placed it on her door. Her eyes went wide when she realized someone was in her room, and she slammed the door open, thinking that it was a rouge magical creature. "What?"

She looked around and saw that her entire bedroom was a complete mess before she looked down and saw her younger brother, Hayden, on the floor, reading her diary. "Hi, Jackie. Can I bring your private diary to show and tell tomorrow?" He asked his older sister sweetly.

"What?! No!" Jackie snatched her diary out of his hands and glared at him. "Get out of here!"

Hayden gave her a look of plead. "Please? I promise not to read the section about your acne breakouts, or all of those love songs you wrote for that-that...that Ray guy." Jackie narrowed her eyes and before Hayden knew it, she shoved him out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking him out. He sobbed loudly with fake tears leaking from his eyes.

"That isn't gonna work, Hayden." Hayden did another fake sob. "I'm ignoring you."

"But I'm so sa-a-d!"

"I don't ca-a-re." Hayden continued to cry until Jackie reluctantly opened her door and sighed like she was going to regret this. "Okay, let's hear it."

Hayden gave her a bright smile before they both sat on Jackie's bed while her brother began explaining why he was ransacking her entire bedroom for a show and tell item he could share to his class. Hayden went to this very special elementary school for kids with brilliant minds, and oftenly the school would allow their kids to bring something for show and tell.

"Every show and tell, Olivia Meers brings her cat." Hayden began.

"So?" Jackie asked.

"Her rare, award-winning cat, Miss Tinkles. Olivia ends up getting all the attention every time." Hayden then glared in disgust, since he apparently had this rivalry with this Olivia Meers girl. "The sweet, sweet attention we both know to be rightfully mine."

"Well, you gotta step your game up, Hayden. You need to show-and-tell something that will blow that fancy cat of hers right out of the water!"

"I know, but what's better than a kitty?" At that, Jackie grinned and arched an eyebrow with an idea that could help her little brother out with his problem.

Later on that day, Jackie took Hayden to their grandfather's electronics shop where they met up with Fu Dog. The Chinese-American girl explained to her talking dog that she wanted him to participate in Hayden's show and tell at his school, but the dog didn't take it too lightly and was not too in on it at all.

"Oh, no! No way!" Fu Dog said in disagreement as he flipped the sign to 'closed' before he turned to the Long siblings. "I am not going to school to get poked, drooled on, and misscratched by a bunch of snotnose kids. Forget about it!"

"Come on, Fu, Hayden needs you." Jackie said as Hayden gave the dog his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, sport, ask me anything else, but there is nothing on this green Earth that will get me to be shown-and-telled at your school."

"Tomorrow is sloppy joe day…" Hayden said with a smile in a singsong voice.

That made Fu Dog drool with anticipation as his ears flapped madly. "Uh, uh, d-did you say sloppy joes?"

"The sloppiest."

Fu Dog cocked a skeptic eyebrow as he placed his paws on his sides. "We talking all you can eat?"

"Always."

"Meat-to-bean ratio?"

"Three-to-one, at least."

"Deal." Fu Dog and Hayden shook hands while Jackie remained silent and smiled at her little brother and talking dog.

* * *

The next day, Hayden took Fu Dog to his elementary school as he pulled him down the hallway, with the talking dog inside a rolling-wheeled pet crate cage.

"Hey, kid, huh? Whoo...can you pull this thing over? 'Cause I think I'm...gonna be cratesick." Fu Dog asked the little boy, looking a little sick to his stomach as he gagged a little.

"Shh! No talking!" Hayden snapped strictly. "You have to act like a real dog, and you have to be on your best behavior today."

"Hey, it's me. I mean, yeah, sure, you know, bow-woof."

"It's bow-wow."

"Sure, that's what I meant."

Hayden smiled before he pulled the crate across the hallway again. "Thanks, Fu Dog. This is gonna be so great!"

Of course, Fu Dog still wasn't very optimistic about being a part of show and tell, even for the sloppy joes Hayden promised him. "Oh, yeah, this is the tops. Six hundred years old, and I'm about to endure my first day of school."

Inside Hayden's classroom, all of his classmates had either a jack-in-the-box, a pet turtle, a simple doll, and a simple rubber duckie for their show and tell as Hayden walked in and allowed Fu Dog out before he jumped out and wagged his tail.

"Look! Hayden brought a dog!" A girl said as Fu Dog panted like a real dog.

"Cool! Let's give him attention!" A boy said as they began gathering around him.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Another girl wondered.

"Fu Dog." Hayden answered as the kids began petting and stretching his wrinkly fur, much to his discomfort.

"His wrinkles look all funny!"

"Yeah, I'll give you funny." Fu grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

"And how come his rear end is so fat?" Another girl asked, which made Fu immediately shoot in her face with an offended glare.

"Fat? How'd you like a fat lip? That's all muscle, sweetheart, and don't you…" Fu faltered when he noticed his mistake when Hayden glared at him, making him correct himself. "I, uh..uh, woof! Yeah, woof! Wofity-woof."

"Hayden, your dog's bark sounds kind of weird." A boy noticed.

"Um...he's a shar-pei, he barks in Chinese." Hayden said nervously as he petted Fu on his head while he scowled a little.

The school bell rang as their teacher entered the classroom. "Hello, children, please take your seats." She said as the kids did as they were told while Hayden allowed Fu back in his cage. "We'll begin by taking roll, then we'll review last night's assignment."

A boy ripped out his paper as he leaned close to Fu Dog. "Here, dog, eat my spelling homework, I didn't finish it." He whispered.

"Yeah, sure thing, kid." Fu said as he took the paper and ripped it in half before he swallowed one half. "Tastes like about a B minus."

"Excuse me, Ms. MaGuire, sorry I'm late." A girl with long orange hair, who could be Olivia Meers, said as she entered the classroom with a pet carrier. "My cat's manicure appointment ran a little late." She then noticed the Shar-Pei dog in a cage next to her rival, Hayden, before she sat on his desk. "I see someone brought in a stupid dog, still can't compete with Miss Tinkles. I _own_ show and tell." She gave Hayden a selfish grin as he glared angrily at him with resentment.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Hayden said.

Fu Dog glanced at the hairless cat and gasped like he recognized her appearance as he narrowed his eyes. "Yuen-Yuen." He said.

"Well, well, well. Fu Dog." The cat, Yuen-Yuen (Miss Tinkles), said in a calm voice, since apparently she was a magical talking animal as well.

"Been a long time." He glanced at a golden coin that was around the old cat's collar.

* * *

Fu Dog had a flashback when he was in China of 1424 during the Ming Dynasty. He was walking across the Great Wall of China with the same coin around his neck until Yuen-Yuen (who was semi-immortal like Fu) suddenly jumped out of nowhere as she hissed and yowled before she landed in front of her rival.

"Hand over the enchanted coin, Fu Dog!" Yuen-Yuen demanded.

"Fat chance, Yuen-Yuen. This open nickel was my dad's lucky coin, and his dad's lucky coin, and his dad's dad's lucky coin, and his dad's dad's dad's...ah, well, you get the idea!" Fu said.

"Hy-ah!" Yuen-Yuen jumped into the air and with unnatural strength, she tilted a brick on the wall, catapulting Fu Dog into the air as he shouted while his coin collar fell off. The cat was about to make a break for the coin, until her tail got caught between bricks. Fu Dog landed on his feet and regained his balance as his collar hung at the end of a flag before Yuen-Yuen pulled her tail free and jumped onto the flag with a yowl and her claws clawed in the fabric just while Fu Dog crawled on the wooden pole. "It shall be mine!"

Yuen-Yuen made a reach for it until Fu Dog shook the wooden pole to pry her off the flag. "Keep your stinking claws off my dad's dad's dad's dad's lucky coin!" Yuen-Yuen then slapped her tail on Fu Dog's face before the pole began to snap and the cat tried to hold on for dear life, but she plummeted towards the ground until she landed safely on her paws. She grabbed the lucky coin that also slipped off while she smiled. "Cats, how do they do that?"

Yuen-Yuen placed the coin over her neck before she grinned up at Fu Dog. "Better luck next time, pooch." And she ran off out of sight before the wooden flag pole broke and Fu Dog yelped as he plummeted towards the ground.

* * *

Hundreds of years later in Paris of 1793 during the Place de la Revolution, Fu Dog managed to find Yuen-Yuen inexplicably as she leaped on top of a beheading machine, wearing a blue Paris dress.

"So, we meet again. It's been a long time." Yuen-Yuen said as she smirked down at Fu Dog, who was wearing a Paris gentleman-like disguise with a wig.

"Three hundred and sixty-nine years, but who's counting?" Fu Dog retorted with his arms crossed.

"Are you prepared to dance the sweet tango of combat?"

"Blah, blah, blah. Enough small talk, kitten, let's talk with our paws." Fu Dog leaped onto the machine while Yuen-Yuen jumped off before he could grab her. Fu Dog got in a fighting stance before Yuen-Yuen leaped at him with her claws out and began swiping them at her dog rival while he ducked to avoid them (with his wig getting sliced a little) until she managed to make him back away. Then his read end fur dropped down like a pants, revealing his pink skin until he pulled it back up. "Hey!"

While Yuen-Yuen made a break for it, Fu jumped onto her as they fought with yowling and barking until they began tugging for the coin collar with their mouths, their clothes now shredded. As the cat crawled through the hole, the dog looked up at the giant blade on the beheading machine, which gave him an idea when he flipped a switch and the blade plummeted before it sliced the collar, leaving Fu Dog now with the possession of the enchanted lucky coin as he ran off between buildings while Yuen-Yuen spat the collar remain and glared at where her rival disappeared.

* * *

Another hundreds of years later in Germany of 1917 during the Battle of Keilbergmelen, Fu Dog rode on his plane (wearing a pilot's attire) while he was being tail-chased by Yuen-Yuen, who has found him once again.

"It's my coin, Yuen-Yuen!" Fu Dog shouted to his cat rival.

"Not for long, Fu Dog!" Yuen-Yuen shouted back before she hopped onto the tail of the talking dog's plane while hers descended towards the ground and exploded. She crawled up and grabbed the coin collar while Fu tried to hold onto it, but she managed to rip it from his paw. "Have a nice flight, Fu." She unsheathed her claws and sliced the tail fin of Fu Dog's plane, making him lose control before she jumped off the plane and fell towards the ground with the lucky coin and a parachute on her back.

"Uh, here goes nothing!" Fu Dog jumped off his plane as he shouted and caught up with Yuen-Yuen while he tried to tug it out of her paw. "Give me that coin!"

"I hope you don't mind if I make a few alterations to your parachute." Yuen-Yuen that rapidly swiped her claws around Fu's parachute bag before she deployed hers and broke her fall with the coin in her possession.

"Hey! What the?!" Fu Dog quickly deployed his chute, but it appeared as paper dolls while he continued to fall. "Hey, that's really cool! It's very artistic…" He then frowned when he realized what the cat actually did. "Oh, brother!" He began falling through the trees as he shouted and then hung from the ground by his parachute getting caught.

"So long, Fu Dog!" Yuen-Yuen then disappeared in the air with the coin.

"Ah, this ain't over, Yuen-Yuen! You hearing me?!" His parachute then broke when he landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

The flashbacks ended while Fu Dog shook his head at the last memory. "To this day, I still can't stand those paper doll thingies." He said to his long-time rival as he glared at her.

"And to this day, I have the coin." Yuen-Yuen said as she smirked and gestured to the coin around her neck.

"Oh, we'll see about that, sister."

The bell then rang for lunch. "Ok, class, time for lunch and recess, we'll have show and tell right after." Ms. MaGuire said to her students as they left their desks.

"Be good, Fu." Hayden said to his talking dog before he leaned closer. "I'll bring you back the slo joes."

"Bye, Miss Tinkles." Olivia said to her cat before all of the children left, leaving the two talking semi-immortal animals by themselves as the teacher closed the door.

Fu Dog and Yuen-Yuen immediately kicked their cages open and jumped out as they began circling in ready stances. "'Miss Tinkles', huh? That's grand, you posing as some kid's house cat, you got a litter box and everything?" Fu Dog retorted.

"Award-winning house cat to you, plus I'm rolling in catnip, literally." Yuen-Yuen said.

"You can keep the catnip, but that coin is mine. Now, fork it over, baldie."

"Hmm, let me think...no."

"Ooh! Well, you realize this is about to turn ugly, huh?"

"Why, is your mother coming?"

Fu Dog's eyes went wide before he narrowed his eyes at her little insult. "Ooh ooh! So it's gonna be like that? Well, your mother is so bald, she-"

He didn't get the chance to finish when Yuen-Yuen leaped onto the desk with a yowl as she snapped a ruler in half and flipped of the desk. She began swinging them at Fu as he backed away and duck while she ended up slicing some of the childrens' desks instead. The cat managed to kick Fu to the ground as he sat up and glared at his long-time rival.

"I learned this next move at the kennel in the xiaolin monastery." Yuen-Yuen said before she began flipping towards Fu Dog, but then he got to his feet and punched her square in the face, sending her across the classroom and she crashed on the chalkboard and collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah, I learned that move on flatbush avenue in Brooklyn." Fu Dog said as he walked up to her and grabbed the coin collar off of her neck, but then she slapped his paw off when she grabbed to erasers before she smacked them together and white dust engulfed him as he coughed loudly.

The dust disappeared as he turned and found Yuen-Yuen holding out an opened stapler directly at him. "Eat metal, mutt." She then open fired as Fu made a break for it while the cat ended up demolishing most of the school projects, flower vases, awards, and making a crack on a fish tank. Fu Dog tried to open a window until his wrists got caught by two staples before the cat yanked the coin out of his paw while she stood on a globe. "So, this is how it ends, Fu Dog."

"Aww, sweetheart, I'm just getting rolling." Fu Dog used his rear paw to spin the globe Yuen-Yuen was standing on as she tried to keep her balance and then her tail got caught by the axis while she yowled. Fu Dog managed to break free from the staples before he took the coin collar out of her paw. "Give me that!"

Fu Dog jumped off the counter while Yuen-Yuen glared at him with provoke before she broke the globe off its place with her strength, but her tail remain caught as she dragged it along. She chased Fu Dog around the classroom while the globe knocked down desks and bookshelves until they both left the classroom and the globe got out of Yuen-Yuen's tail, leaving the classroom in ruins. Fu Dog ran into the art room as he sprinted across the table with wet painted paper sticking on his feet with Yuen-Yuen following his example. They both knocked down some paint jats and brush cups until the cat leaped over Fu's head and blocked his way, making them both stop.

"We're causing some real damage here." Fu Dog said.

"Don't we always?" Yuen-Yuen retorted. Fu Dog and Yuen-Yuen both then had flashbacks of the rest of their previous coin goose chase while their fightings broke the Egyptian Sphinx's nose off, leaned the famous leaning Tower of Plaza, and even caused the sinking of the Titanic ship into crashing into an iceberg.

Fu Dog then hopped off the table, but got stuck on a vase machine while Yuen-Yuen tapped her foot on the pedal to make the machine spin Fu Dog around rapidly. He shouted as he spun faster and faster until the coin collar flew out of his possession and landing inside a piggy bank. Yuen-Yuen grabbed the piggy bank and tried to reach for it, until she slammed it into pieces as she grabbed the coin before she ran out of the art room.

Fu Dog began slowing down, a little disoriented. "Now I know what a vase feels like." Fu Dog grumbled before he hopped off the clay machine and ran out of the art room.

"Oh my, it's...it's beautiful! A plus!" The art teacher said, looking oblivious to the big mess in her own classroom.

Fu Dog looked down the hallways to find out where his cat rival ran off to. "When I find that cat, I'm gonna put the 'ow' in 'meow'." He then heard a door close nearby as he ran towards it. "Oh, bingo!"

In the cafeteria, a lunch lady stirred up a bowl of sloppy joes before she took a taste of it. "Hmm...need's a little more sloppy." She said as she exited the cafeteria and into the kitchen.

Yuen-Yuen ran into the cafeteria with the coin in her paw as she hid quietly behind the lunch counter. "Oh, Yuen-Yuen…" Fu Dog climbed onto the counter as she stared at the bowl of sloppy joes. "Oh, I hate to waste a three-to-one meat-to-bean ratio, but…" He grabbed the bowl over his head and cleared his throat, catching Yuen-Yuen's attention. "Hungry?!" He slammed the sloppy joe bowl right onto the cat's head, covering her in joes with the bowl on her head. She yowled as Fu Dog clanked a wooden spoon on the bowl, enough to disorient her as he grabbed the coin.

As Fu tried to run, Yuen-Yuen recovered as she removed the bowl off her head and tackled the dog to the ground with the coin flying up. "Give it up, Fu Dog! There is no place you can hide that coin that I cannot find it." She said as she ran after the coin.

"Guess again, kitten." Fu Dog leaped into the air and then swallowed the enchanted lucky coin into his mouth and stomach.

"NOOO!" Yuen-Yuen's jaw dropped in dismay and disbelief as Fu Dog belched with a victory.

"I'll, uh, retrieve it later." The school bell rung, signalling that recess was over. "So long, Yuen-Yuen, better luck next millennium." And he ran off back to the classroom.

Yuen-Yuen shook some of the sloppy joes off her as she glared at her long-time dog rival for swallowing the lucky coin they have been fighting for for several hundred years. "I'll get you for this, Fu Dog."

Fu Dog ran into the classroom where he quickly locked Yuen-Yuen's cage before he went into his own. The cat ran in and desperately tried to open up her cage, until she heard several kids gasping in shock as she turned and found them and the teacher looking at the damage she supposingly did since she was out of her cage. Even her owner, Olivia, cringed that her cat did this mess while Hayden stood there with his arms crossed and smiled.

"Curses! I mean...meow." Yuen-Yuen said innocently.

After the janitor managed to clean up the entire classroom, the teacher was definitely not happy with Olivia and her cat. "I'm sorry, Olivia, school is just no place for a kitty like Tinkles. She's _way_ too destructive, you'll have to show-and-tell something else from now on." Ms. McGuire said as she wrote the little girl a notice.

"But...but…" Olivia stuttered, but she looked up and saw her teacher glaring down at her sternly, making her sigh in defeat as she took the notice. "Yes, Ms. McGuire." Hayden gave her a smirk while Olivia scowled and stuck out her tongue.

"You realize that you and I shall dance the sweet tango of battle again." Yuen-Yuen said to Fu Dog.

"Yeah, yeah, honey, I'll see ya in a couple hundred years maybe. Bring your dancing shoes." Fu Dog said, looking unfazed before he chuckled, making the cat groan in defeat. Olivia then miserably rolled her cat's cage out of the classroom.

"Now let's begin show and tell. Hayden, why don't you start?" Ms, McGuire said, making Hayden smile at her and then to his talking dog, who smiled back.

After school ended, Hayden dragged Fu Dog's cage out of the school, while he was a little confused on why the entire classroom was a big mess during lunch and recess. "Do I even want to know what happened at school today?" Hayden asked his talking dog friend.

"Eh, probably not." Fu Dog said.

"It was the best show and tell ever." Hayden opened the cage and petted Fu on his head. "Thanks, Fu Dog."

"Ah, anything for you, kid, but we still gotta renegotiate our sloppy joe deal. Anything to, uh, you know, help move things along?"

Hayden closed the cage and began dragging him back to his grandfather's shop. "You talking all you can eat?"

"Of course."

"Meat-to-bean ratio?"

"I'm thinking six-to-one at least."

"Five-to-one."

"Five in a half."

"Deal."

"Whoo-hoo!"


	19. Flight of the Unicorn

**Season 1 Episode 19**

Flight of the Unicorn

Theme Song:

American Dragon! American Dragon!

* * *

It was a bright morning at Manhattan, and what was best for Jackie Long was that it was finally Memorial Day weekend. Which meant for her was that this was one of the few days that her grandfather and dragon master, Lao Shi, allowed her to have some free time and chill out with her best friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski. As a treat to their day off, they all decided to have some fun at the amusement park at Coney Island while they took a subway train underneath the bridge to the island.

Jackie sighed in satisfaction as she leaned against the rail. "Smell that, guys? That's freedom." She said.

"Yo, I smell a lot of things in this subway car, Jack, and freedom ain't one of 'em." Travis said as he gestured to a man's stinky armpit and another biting on a hot dog.

"Come on, Trav, it's Memorial Day. No school, no dragon training, no responsibilities."

"Coney Island beckons. The rides, the cotton candy, the dingy yet remarkably sterile first-aid station." Spuda said with her usual layback voice.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, say what?"

"A holiday isn't a holiday unless you get something bruised, sprained, or drained." Spuda pulls out her wallet and showed her different photos of herself injured. There was one were her arm was broken, broke her thumb, broke her neck with a missing tooth, fractured her leg, hurt one of her eyes, and where her entire body was casted and laid on a bed. "Look here. This is Labor Day, uh, Saint Patrick's Day, Flag Day, Flag Day, Flag Day, uh, Carpool Thursday. That was gr…"

" _Stillwell Avenue, Coney Island_." The conductor of the train announced on the intercom.

"Trust me, guys. Today's not just gonna be some holiday, it's gonna be the best day ever!" Jackie said confidently.

After they arrived at Coney Island, the trio headed to the amusement park to have some more all-day fun for themselves. Spuda ordered three mustard-topped hot dogs for her friends as they munched on their snack before they went on the roller coaster as they screamed in fun. Travis then ordered three corn dogs for the three of them, while they carried some cotton candy and soda, but unfortunately Spuda accidentally spilled her soda all over Travis, much to his frustration before she broke into a run with him chasing her. Jackie was left alone to swallow up her delicious corn dog before she burped and then began devouring her cotton candy. Then the trio went on the Tilt-A-Wheel ride, but while Travis was the only one enjoying the ride, Jackie and Spuda were very dizzy and were about to throw up. It was then Jackie's turn to order a snack for her friends when she ordered three flappy pizza pies, but neither of them were too anxious to eat it because of how it looked, so Jackie shrugged and swallowed the whole thing. The trio finally rode on the Break Dancer before it finished and Travis ran out, looking ecstatic about the ride.

"Yo, that ride was crazy! Come on, y'all! One more again! One more again! Let's ride!" Travis exclaimed excitedly, but Spuda was very dizzy from the double spinning ride.

"I think it did something to my inner ear. Hey, Am I still wearing my hair?" Spuda asked as she felt her head.

Jackie then arrived, but looked sick to her stomach from the ride as well while she leaned against the fence. "Ooh...guys." She said before she gagged a little. "I think I might have to go to the, um...check the dumpsters!" She sprinted away while she held onto her stomach and covered her mouth before she hid in an alley to vomit her contents out.

"Uh, yo, Jackie, not to get all papa Travis on you, but I told you that-" Travis began.

"Yo! You guys gotta come check this out."

"No thanks, sis. I've seen stomach potpie before, and it's not pretty." Spuda said while Travis nodded his head in agreement.

"No, not that. _That_!" Jackie pointed at a couple of circus tents that were a part of 'Master Morgan's Boardwalk Sideshow' while a strong man with a weird mustache read a magazine from a podium. "It's some kind of sideshow, and the poster says they got a unicorn."

"Yeah right, me and Spuda saw that show when we was seven, and it was just a big dog with a toilet paper tube taped to his head." Travis said.

"Wha?! It was?!" Spuda exclaimed in disbelief before she frowned at her best friend while she crossed her arms. "Ooh, well, thank you for ruining my childhood, Travis." She said bitterly.

Jackie walked up to the strong man. "Uh, three please?" She asked.

"Make it quick, we are closing." He said in a Slavic accent while the Chinese-American girl gave him a couple of cash. Before the trio could walk into the tent, the man blocked their way with his massive arm. "Look, but do not touch the talent."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, don't gotta tell us twice." Then the trio walked into the tent while the man went back to reading while he pulled up a mallet.

The trio first stopped near 'the Bearded Lady', who was currently knitting a quilt with a real-life red bread. "Whoa! Hey, you think that beard's real?" Spuda asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, real nasty." Jackie said jokingly.

"And the freaky thing is, why she don't just go get that thing waxed?" Travis asked rhetorically.

"Has it ever occured to you that I rather like the way I look?" The bearded lady asked offendedly before she stood up and glared at the trio. "Well, HAS IT?!"

The trio immediately bolted out of her tent and went to see a man wearing a firefighter hat blowing on a green flare stick as he created a green stream of fire. "I could do that in my sleep...literally." Jackie said with her arms crossed.

"I could do that after eating my uncle Elmo's super ding-ding chili." Spuda said before the flare man breathed a green stream of fire at the trio, which made them duck their heads while they yelped in surprise.

"If y'all are done making fun of us, I suggest you git!" He said in a Southern accent as he glared down at them.

The trio fearfully backed away from the man while they entered another section of the sideshow when they heard a horse snort from behind them. They turned around and saw a huge white, living unicorn standing on its podium with its hoof chaining it still. The unicorn was glowing bright like a full moon and glittering as the trio stared up at it in awe.

"Whoa." Jackie said with wide eyes.

"Yo, peep game, that ain't hardly the same dog I saw when I was seven." Travis said while the unicorn gave him an offended look. "I-is it?" The unicorn suddenly neighed loudly and raised its front hooves up, taking Travis by surprise when he jumped onto Spuda's arms and screamed at the top of his head. "Run for your lives, y'all! Boogie!"

"Travis, it's just a unicorn, it's just like a horse."

Spuda settled Travis back down while he frowned a little. "Yeah, a horse with a sharp, pointy spear coming out of his head! Uh-uh! Travis does not do unicorns."

"Hey, you children, vat's going on here?" The strong man demanded, catching the trio's attention when they first bumped into each other and ran out of the tent before the man peeked out of the tent, but found nothing so he went back inside while he slammed the door.

They all hid behind the corner. "So, what now?" Spuda asked.

Jackie knew there was only one person who knew how to help her with magical creatures: her magical talking dog, Fu Dog. He was currently at Magical Morty's Comedy Shack for his day off, but she knew he wasn't that much of a comedian in other people's views. She dialed in his number on her phone and heard her phone ring.

" _Talk to the Fu_." She heard Fu Dog answer while she heard some fruit being splattered in the background, must be a tough crowd for the dog.

"Fu, check it. I'm at this sideshow on Coney Island, and they captured a unicorn, like a _real_ unicorn!" Jackie said.

" _What? Kid, unicorns can't live for long separated from their herd. You gotta get it out of there._ "

" _Me_? But today's the AmDrag's day off!"

" _Oh, right, let me just call the Magical Protector Temp Agency and have 'em send over a substitute._ "

"Okay, okay. So, where's the herd?"

" _That's the hitch, unicorns only appear in the Central Park Meadow during the last night of the full moon, which just so happens is tonight._ "

Jackie gazed ahead and watched the sun beginning to set in the distance. "So if I don't get the unicorn to Central Park by tonight, it…"

" _It'll be too late. Good luck, kid._ "

After Jackie explained her plan on breaking the unicorn out to her friends, Travis and Spuda returned into the sideshow where they found the flare guy carelessly blowing streams of fire, just minding his own business.

"Uh, excuse me?" Spuda said, catching the man's attention.

"What y'all doing back here?" He demanded.

"Hey, yo, what up, dude? Your act was so off the hook, we had to come back for an autograph." Travis said as he held out his notebook and pen.

The man looked flattered. "Really? My autograph?"

Unknown to him, Jackie tiptoed behind him as she secretly snuck into the unicorns show tent. The unicorn turned to her when it noticed the girl. "Shh! I'm getting you out of here, girl." She said to the magical horse quietly before she kneeled down to her chained hoof. She shifted her hand into her claws before she began slicing the cuff off the unicorn's ankle.

"Just put 'to Dorothy'." Travis said to the flare man as he wrote his name on the book. "Moms is _crazy_ about carnies!"

"You better run along." The flare man said as he handed him back his book and stood to his feet. "I gots to go feed the unicorn."

"NO!" Spuda exclaimed, making the flare man freeze his tracks in confusion. "Oh, wait. I mean, I was gonna audition to join your sideshow as, um, Contortie the Amazing. Look, I'll show ya." She went into ground level as she bent her leg around her neck, much to her discomfort and Travis' disgust while she grunted.

"Vat on earth is this commotion?" The strong man demanded as he entered the flare man's tent and noticed Travis and Spuda. "You two?!"

Jackie placed a horse rein over the unicorn's head. "Ooh, Jackie! Get out, girl! Run!" Travis called, catching her's and the unicorn's attention when the magical horse neighed and kicked her legs madly in the air before it kicked her rear hooves on the wall, knocking it down.

Travis rolled Spuda into the unicorn tent while Jackie tried to keep her still while she tugged. Spuda crashed into the podium while she untwisted herself before she got up. The flare man shot a green fireball while Travis and Spuda ducked their heads, but it was enough to startle the unicorn into bolting straight out of the room.

"Come on! We gotta catch her!" Jackie exclaimed as she buckled her helmet and and mounted her skateboard while her friends followed her example and the trio rode their boards after the magical horse before the carnies watched them escape.

"Posthaste! That unicorn is worth its weight in gold!" The bearded lady exclaimed as the unicorn and the trio rode across the boardwalk.

"Travis, Spuda, grab on!" Jackie and Spuda grabbed onto the unicorn's neck while Travis grabbing onto its tail.

"Hey, yo, what if this freaky thing tries to eat me or something?" Travis said.

"Uh, I don't think it eats from that end." Spuda said.

Travis then looked ahead when he saw a fence approaching them. "Uh, Jackie?" Then the unicorn leaped over the fence while the trio lost their skateboards, leaving them getting dragged by her manes and tail.

The carnies looked around until the flare man saw the unicorn with the trio galloping away. "Look! They're heading yonder toward the race track." He said as he pointed at them.

The unicorn leaped over the fence and into the race as she galloped past the other racing horses. " _And it's finish's wish in the lead, but slowly gaining is_ -" The racetrack announcer said, but faltered when he noticed the unicorn and three tenagers holding onto it for dear life. " _This must be some kind of joke, folks, 'cause it looks like a unicorn_."

"Excuse us, pardon us, passing on the left!" Spuda exclaimed to the racers before the unicorn made it to the finish line.

" _And by a horn, it's the unicorn!_ "

After leaping out of the racetrack, the unicorn galloped across the city with the trio still clinging onto her. "Where are the brakes on this thing?!"

Jackie's smiled when an idea formed in her head. "Brakes, that's it! Wing of the Dragon!" She shifted out her dragon wings as she used them to slow the unicorn down while she began to lose speed and came into a stop as the trio hopped off her before Jackie fizzled her wings away. "Ha! Now, that's what I call winging it." The unicorn then whinned as it nuzzled its nose on the Chinese-American girl.

"Yo, Jackie, I think this uni-freaky is really digging you." Travis said as he removed his helmet.

"Probably 'cause she knows you're her magical protector." Spuda said as she, too, removed her helmet.

"Come on, girl, let's airlift you to Central Park, dragon style. Dragon up!" Jackie cried as she shifted into her full dragon form. She hovered over the unicorn and grabbed her with her feet, but she couldn't carry her off the ground because of her weight. "No use, I...can't...lift...her!" She released the unicorn and fell onto the sidewalk on her stomach while she shifted back into her human form from the effort.

Spuda helped her friend up to her feet. "Um, I'm thinking we take the subway." Travis suggested.

"With a unicorn?"

"Oh, please. I see stranger things than that on the subway." Spuda and Jackie exchanged confused glances before they noticed that the carnies were examining the entrance to the subway. "How we gonna get past them?"

Jackie thought for a moment before she smiled with an idea. The trio disguised themselves with simple glasses with mustaches and covered the unicorn with a blanket, with its rear uncovered with the same disguise and hat while they read off some newspapers.

The flare man approached the trio. "Pardon me, folks, any of y'all seen a weird-looking horse around here?" He asked.

"Sorry." Jackie said.

"Nope." Spuda said.

"Uh-uh." Travis said.

After the flare man ran off, the trio and the unicorn all bolted to the entrance of the subway. "Yo, we're home free!" Jackie exclaimed with a smile.

"Uh...not quite." Travis said when she gestured to the carnies that noticed them.

"There!" The strong man exclaimed as he and his friends sprinted towards the trio, making them quickly run down the stairs to the subway as they all entered the train. "You kids, stop!" The doors closed on the carnies as it began to depart.

"Yeah, baby, we did it!" Travis cheered as they gave each other high-fives.

"Alright!" Spuda said.

"In your face, carnies!" Jackie said in triumph.

"Not so fast!" The strong man said while he and his friends cramped outside of the car, making the trio jump and shout in surprise. Fortunately for them, when the man tried to enter the car, the door was locked shut, making them all sigh in relief. The man grunted and growled as he punched his fists onto the door.

Jackie sighed as she turned to her friends. "Man, this is some day off. Okay, this train won't stop until forty-second street. When it does, take Uni and make a break for Central Park, I'll hold off the carnies." She told her friends.

The train then stopped at another station before Spuda and Travis immediately ran to the exit with the unicorn while Jackie stayed further behind them before she followed them and the carnies chased after them. Most of the people were confused and shock by a thirteen year old kids dragging a pure white horse out of the subway as they ran across the street.

"Get her to the meadow!" Jackie called after her friends, until she ducked her head when the flare man blew a stream of green fire at her while she yelped in surprise. She glared back at the carnies with provoke. "Oh, you like fireballs?!" She inhaled and then fired a fireball at the carnies, who ducked their heads in time.

"Vat in the world?!" The strong man exclaimed in shock.

"Ooh, let me guess, you ate the chili?" A random man asked Jackie, when he noticed smoke emerging from her mouth, much to her confusion while he walked away.

Jackie looked back at where the carnies and gasped before she hit the ground with a yelp as another green fireball flew over her head. The Chinese-American girl got back up as she narrowed her eyes with provoke again. "Dragon up!" She shouted before she shifted into her dragon form. "Yo, looking for me?" The carnies looked up and saw Jackie in her dragon form before she took off into the sky.

"That there girl's a dragon!" The flare man said in shock.

"I say, after her!" The bearded lady said before she and her friends ran down the road while vehicles screeched into a halt.

Jackie flew across the street to find her friends, before she found them in the center of the road, where Travis struggled on making the unicorn move, but she was tugging hard while Spuda sat on the magical horse's back. "They're gaining! Guys, follow me!" Jackie flew into the sky again while Travis continued to tug on the unicorn's reins.

"Yo, giddy up already!" Travis exclaimed.

"Uh, it's no use, we're doomed!" Spuda shouted.

"Oh no, we're not!" Travis flipped onto the unicorns back and held onto the reins. "Look-a here, Uni, I know we're not the bestest of friends, but if you wanna keep from being turned into seat covers, you better check that sass at the door and shift your magical rump-shaker into overdrive! Now gear yourself up, you underfeel me?!" The unicorn immediately neighed and tossed its hat off its horn before it galloped over the cars and made its way to Central Park.

"Travis, wow, you rock!"

The carnies arrived to the road, but too late since both the unicorn and the dragon girl were both gone without a trace. "Aw, it ain't no use, they're gone!" The flare man said to his friends in defeat.

Jackie flew across the park while her friends rode on the unicorn underneath her. "We're almost there!" Jackie said before she flew ahead and landed on a hill as she changed back into her human form. "Here comes the moon!" She pointed at the full moon rising in the night sky.

Travis and Spuda dismounted the unicorn, with Spuda's rear in serious pain. "Ow, the back of my front hurts." She said as she rubbed her butt.

Travis pulled the reins off the unicorn's head as he smiled at her. "Thanks for the ride, Uni, I guess you're not so bad after all." He said to the magical horse, earning a whin from her.

"The herd!" Jackie pointed ahead at the huge herd of unicorns. "Go ahead, girl! You're free!" The unicorn gave her a small nuzzle of gratitude before she galloped down to her family herd before a portal opened the all of the unicorns galloped inside until they were all gone, the portal then closed. "I guess she appreciated the effort. Well, I'm sorry I ruined our best day ever."

"What are you, bananas? This _was_ the best day ever!" Travis said with a smile.

"And thanks to us, a precious unicorn is back with her family, reunited, and it feels so good." Spuda said dramatically.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without you." Jackie said before they began walking back to their homes after a long afternoon of running away from circus carny freaks and saving a unicorn by returning her to her herd.

"You know what I smell?"

"Yeah. That, my friend, is freedom."

"Oh...freedom kind of smells like unicorn droppings."


	20. Jackie Takes the Cake

**Season 1 Episode 20**

Jackie Takes the Cake

One morning at Manhattan, Jackie Long, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog were walking down into a subway station for a mission Jackie's grandfather assigned. Of course, Jackie was somewhat pleased that her grandfather managed to get her out of the house, because her mother, Susan, was extremely busy and restless in the kitchen and she once tried to enter the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, but almost got frosted by her own mother. Susan was a big-time caterer as she helps organize weddings mostly, but this time was big for her.

"Yo, G, thanks for getting me out of the house. Mom's just straight buggin' over her big catering gig. I tried to go in the kitchen for breakfast, and she about frosted me." Jackie said as her grandfather paid for some tickets for the train.

"Hey, kid, you still got a little bit." Fu Dog said. Jackie wiped her finger on the side of her cheek and felt some more vanilla frosting. "Right there."

"That should not concern you now, Jackie. Keep your mind on the mission." Lao Shi said to his apprentice as they entered the waiting zone.

"What? My mind's all over this mission. So, speaking of the job, what exactly are we after again?" Jackie wondered.

Lao Shi looked around to make sure no one was looking before he pulled out a magical crystal ball as it showed a small purple creature dismantling a plane to the part where the pilot ejected, leaving the plane to crash to the ground. "A gremlin: these are highly inquisitive creatures who love to dismantle machinery and mechanical devices to see how they work."

"But they're not so good at re-mantling after, so you see the problem." Fu Dog added.

Jackie scoffed a little. "No problem, just tell me where this gremlin is and how bad a smack-dragon you want me to lay on it." She said cockily.

"You cannot defeat every foe with dragon smacks, Jackie." Lao Shi said as he narrowed his eyes. "Did you bring the CD player like I asked?"

"Pow! Even better! I brought the MP Blaster three thousand, fresh and brand new!" Jackie pulled out a green music player and showed it to her grandfather and talking dog.

"Ay-hah! I cannot play this on that!" Lao pulled out a CD case.

Jackie examined it an cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "'The Hubba Hubba Hula'?"

"By luau legend Elvis Kamehaneha, it's a karaoke classic." Fu Dog said.

Jackie recoiled in somewhat disgust. "Gramps, you know I can't be seen with music this whack. What does this have to do with gremlins?"

"It's the only way to defeat them, not that you'll be defeating anyone today since you left your CD player at home!" Lao Shi exclaimed to his cocky granddaughter. Jackie cocked a skeptic eyebrow before she reached into her backpack and pulled out a black CD player and held it out. Lao and Fu stared at it dumbfoundedly before they glanced up at her. "You actually _did_ bring it?"

"Oh, and that's so surprising?"

"You just so happen to overpack or come prepared?" Fu Dog asked sarcastically as Jackie handed her grandfather her CD player.

Lao placed the headphones over his ears before Jackie handed him the disc as he placed it into the player while it began playing slow Hawaiian music. "This will have to do." He said as he removed the headphones. "Now, when I give the word, Fu Dog will create a diversion. Then, and only then…"

"Look, there's a train coming." Jackie said as she pointed ahead.

"Fu Dog, now!"

"Okay, was now the word? 'Cause I didn't get that email." Fu Dog said.

"FU DOG!"

"Sheesh, we've got to work out a hand signal. The old injured pup routine ought to do the trick." Fu walked to the center of the station before he collapsed to his stomach and pretended to be hurt. He began his act by whimpering like a normal injured dog, catching the citizens' attentions as they gathered around him with pity.

"Look at the poor puppy!" "Puppy!" "Pull his tail!"

"So where's the gremlin?" Jackie asked as she peeked into the tunnel. "Is he on the train?" Then a train suddenly swooped in at such speeds, it caused Lao's and Jackie's hairs to flutter. "WHOA! Hey!" Then it left, leaving their hairs frizzled.

"He's not _on_ the train, he's driving it!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

On the train, the tiny purple gremlin continued ripping apart the control cockpit as it sparked while he laughed. "Need for speed!" He squealed as he smiled.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Jackie watched the train drive away in super fast speed before she narrowed her eyebrows determinedly as she ran ahead and lumped off the edge while she changed into her dragon form. She flew after the train while her grandfather watched.

"Jackie, you forgot the CD player!" Lao Shi called out before he, too, changed into his dragon form and flew after his granddaughter.

Back with Fu Dog, a kid pinched his small tail. "Ow! Hey, kid, that's a tail, not a toy." He said, but then all of the people gasped in shock and stared at him with wide eyes. Fu Dog then realized his constant mistake. "But you didn't...hear that from me. Heh heh...woof?"

Back with the out-of-control train, it drove into a tunnel as Jackie and Lao Shi continued chasing after it. Inside the transport, the gremlin snarled as it bit its teeth on some electric cables it ripped off, only getting it into shocking itself before it shot off and tumbled across the floor with electrical currents flying off him. "Ooh, hoo, hoo! Sparkle!" It squeaked before it jumped to the ceiling.

Back outside the train, Lao Shi turned to his cocky granddaughter. "Gremlins are extremely difficult to capture, highly evasive and slippery. The best way to catch one is to lull it to sleep with the soothing sounds of soft island jazz. You just have to sing a few bars-" He explained to her, before he interrupted.

"No way! I don't want that elevator music anywhere near me, let's just stick to plan 'J'." Jackie said as she cringed a little before she flew ahead.

"What is plan…'J'?!" Lao Shi's eyes went wide before he flew after her.

Back on the train, the gremlin crawled onto where train cars are connected as it tried to bite a cord off with its teeth. Jackie flipped her wings harder until she finally made it to the back end of the train as she rolled inside, while Lao managed to grab on as well. "Wait for Grandpa!" He exclaimed.

Jackie ran across the car as the gremlin managed to rip the cords to the connectors off. The tiny mischievous gremlin looked up and saw Jackie leaning against the opening way as she smirked. "What's up?" She mocked before she tried to reach for it, but it grumbled as it crawled onto the other car.

Lao Shi shoved the CD player into Jackie's face. "Jackie, use the music!"

"What the?"

The gremlin then pulled off more cords as the train sped off, leaving Jackie and Lao on the back car while it slowed down. "Bye-bye!" It said before it hoped into the train again.

Jackie flew out of the train, leaving her grandfather behind. "JACKIE!" He exclaimed.

The gremlin returned to the driver's cockpit as it continued messing around with the entire thing, even pulling an overhead lever. As Jackie arrived into the cockpit, their front car shifted different rails as Lao rode down the other. Jackie grabbed the gremlin, but then it continued to slip out of her grips as she tried to catch it while it grumbled. Lao Shi looked ahead and saw a 'stop' sign at a dead end, making his eyes go wide before he flew out and tried to stop the cars with his strength, managing to do so without hitting the sign, but left his feet smoking.

"HOT! HOT HOT! Whoo-hoo! Hot!" He exclaimed as he bounced away from the cars.

Back on the front car, the gremlin crawled across Jackie's dragon body as she tried to grab onto it. "Come back here, you little…" She exclaimed before she managed to shake the gremlin off her leg, but managed to get it back onto the driver's console.

"Oh, no! It's bad!" The gremlin said before Jackie grabbed it.

"Now what did you do?" Jackie looked through the window, and then gasped in fear.

The car suddenly drove straight out through an entrance to the subway as the car flew onto the street while cars braked and citizens watched in surprise. Jackie looked out the window, but quickly hid herself as she changed back into her human form as she continued holding onto the gremlin. She then found the emergency brake as she impulsively dropped the gremlin and tried to pull of the lever. Outside, Lao Shi (also back in his human form), climbed out of a manhole and stood in his place as the car screeched to a halt as it narrowly almost touched him.

The doors opened as Jackie hoped out while most of the citizens gathered. "Did you see that?" Jackie said.

"We better go, hurry." Lao Shi said as they both walked away from the subway accident sight and into an alleyway.

"At least the gremlin problem is history."

Lao Shi pulled out Jackie's backpack she left behind at the station. "Good, where is it?"

"Oh, it's gone."

The old man's eyes went wide before he made a look of annoyance. "Huh? You mean it got away?"

"I mean it got defeated."

"You let it escape?!"

"I let it know who's boss!"

"It's still on the loose?!"

"Still running, Gramps!"

"JACKIE!" Lao Shi began exclaimingg in Chinese as Jackie smile dropped. He continued shouted as he handed Jackie her backpack while he walked away, but unaware to either of them, the gremlin crawled from one of Jackie's pockets and into her backpack.

"Ah! What's this?" The gremlin asked itself as it grabbed Jackie's new music player with interest.

Later on, Jackie returned home as she removed her ponytail, where she found her father, Jonathan Long, sitting on the couch in the living room while he watch TV about the biggest wedding of the year, the one her mother, Susan, was currently preparing.

"What up, pops?" Jackie greeted while she was about to enter the kitchen.

"Ah ah ah!" Jonathan warned, causing his daughter to stop her tracks. "Don't got in the kitchen, your mom's making mushroom caps for the big wedding she's catering."

" _This is gonna be the wedding of the year, maybe the century_." The TV said after Jonathan played it.

"Cool, I'll be in my room." Jackie said as she walked up the stairs. She entered her bedroom, where she found her little brother, Hayden, relaxing on her own bed, much to her annoyance. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Staying out of the kitchen." Hayden replied as he jumped off the bed. "Wanna hear a haiku? Jackie's room is dirty, moldy sandwiches abound, she lives like a pig."

"Out!"

Hayden's smile dropped. "Does that mean you don't want to hear the sonnet?" Jackie began dragging her brother out while he asked her questions she didn't want to answer. "How was your mission with Grandpa? Was it fun? Was it dangerous? Did you destroy anything you weren't supposed to?" Jackie closed the door on Hayden's face while he made a look of disappointment as he sighed. "We never talk anymore."

Jackie pulled out her music player as she slipped on her headphones. "Finally, a little peace and quiet and a little bump in the trunk!" She played her music, but then she suddenly heard a loud ear-piercing screech, making her yelp while she immediately took off her headphones. She examined her player before it suddenly broke, much to her disappointment, but then she heard a telephone ringing. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was coming from her now-busted music player, also to her confusion. "Uh...hello?"

" _Hi, is your mom there?_ " A woman asked over the player. Unaware to Jackie, the same gremlin crawled out of her backpack and out of sight.

Back in the living room, Jonathan continued watching the big wedding of the century on his TV. " _Soap stars Thad and Jasma, who have been married seven times_ -" The TV said before Jonathan noticed his eldest daughter walking down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Jackie, don't get-NO! Don't…" He exclaimed, but then faltered as he sighed. "I tried." He then went back to watching TV.

In the kitchen, Susan was frosting all of her mushroom caps and other wedding treats in a big hurry, with her hair all frizzled. Jackie walked to the kitchen, where her mother aimed her frosting bag directly at her. "Ah ah ah ah ah!" She exclaimed.

"I think one of your caterers is on the phone." Jackie said to her mother.

Susan immediately ran to the house phone and answered. "Hello? Inga? What do you mean Bjorn isn't there yet?"

" _Sorry, boss, he's stuck in traffic. There was a big accident on the subway, the whole uptown line is shut down_." Inga explained over the phone, while Jackie heard the entire thing through her reprogramed music player.

"Oh, no! I wrecked my mom's reception!" Jackie said to herself.

"Now what am I gonna do? I can't leave yet, there's still too much to do here." Susan said.

Jackie walked up to her mother with a smile. "Yo, Mom, I can help if you want."

"Uh, hold on, Inga." Susan hung up the phone and had flashbacks of one wedding that she was catering, where Jackie once agreed to help her out, but ended up in a disaster. Jackie once tried to serve some mushroom caps, but then tripped and poured them all over the bride and groom, then she made the groom spill punch everywhere, she knocked down the buttercream frosted wedding cake, and even accidentally sprayed the groom with a soda dispenser.

"Mom?"

"Huh?" Susan snapped back to reality before she made an urgent look on her face. "Oh, I was just thinking about the last time you helped me out." She answered the phone even urgently. "Oh, Inga, please! You have to take over until I can get there, I'm counting on you."

"But that was an accident, I got _so_ much better since then! You can't hold it against me because I messed up that one time."

"It was six times."

"Yeah, but it was all in one night and like I said, I got a lot better on keeping food safe."

"As much as I really want you to prove that right now, I'm not hold it against you, Jackie. I'm sure you'll be a big help. It's just that, uh...I wouldn't know what to have you…" She then smiled brightly with an idea. "I know! Keep an eye on the oven while I fax a menu over to the hotel."

"That's it?"

"Let's start with that, since you say you've gotten better at keeping food safe from getting ruined. The mushroom caps will be done in exactly one minute." With that, she walked away to begin faxing.

"Congratulations on your new job, Jackie." Hayden said when he appeared out of nowhere. "You know, it's okay if you want to ask me for help."

"I don't need your help."

"I know, I'll just be right here if you do." Hayden pulled out a chair and sat on it.

In the living room, Jonathan was having some technical difficulties with his TV since it was all static all of the sudden as Jackie moved Hayden (who was still sitting on the chair) out of the kitchen.

"Now what has gotten into this thing?" Jonathan asked himself before he turned and noticed his children while he continued messing with the remote.

Unaware to the Longs, the gremlin crawled above them across the ceiling and into the kitchen as it hoped onto the lights. "Ooh! Cook place!" It said before it looked into the oven. "Yah, yah, yah! Food! Good food! Food!" It ripped open the oven and took out a wrench.

"Hey! What's going on in there?!" Jackie exclaimed from the living room, catching the gremlin's attention when its smile dropped before it could even begin messing around.

"Uh oh!" It dropped its wrench, closed up the oven, and quickly hid in the microwave before Jackie ran into the kitchen.

She examined the kitchen before she shrugged and slipped on an oven mitt. "Okay, that's gotta be about a minute." She opened the oven and took out the tray of mushroom caps with her mitt hand and sniffed the treats. "Hmm...needs a little salt." She placed the tray on the table, before she suddenly heard the microwave short-circuit, much to her confusion. She opened the cooking device and saw the gremlin messing around inside.

"Hey! Occupied!" It slammed the door shut.

"Hey!" Jackie then tried to pry open the microwave as she strained to get the gremlin out.

Back in the living room, Jonathan was still having trouble fixing his TV while Hayden sat there on the chair with a somewhat miserable expression. As soon as Jonathan tried to press a button on his remote, the doorbell rang, catching his attention.

"I'll get it." He said before he walked to the front door and answered, but oddly there was nobody there. "That's odd." He was about to walk back into the living room when he pressed his remote button again and the doorbell rang again, catching his attention. "I'll get it!" He answered the door again and began looking around.

Susan could hear the doorbell from upstairs while she waited for her menus to be printed. "Honey, are you gonna get that?" She called out loud to her husband.

Back in the kitchen, Jackie continued to struggle opening the microwave when Hayden walked into the kitchen with a bright smile. Jackie smiled innocently until the gremlin suddenly shot out off the microwave with a grumble.

"What was that?" Hayden asked his sister.

"It's a gremlin, help me find it." Jackie said before the siblings began examining the kitchen, luckily Jackie managed to save all of the mushroom caps from being ruined.

"How did it get here?"

"I don't know, but we have to catch it before Mom finds out I let it in."

Hayden smiled a little. " _You_ let it in?"

Jackie shook her head with a look of frustration. "I mean it got in on its own."

"Why don't you just grab it?"

"It's slippery, alright? Any more questions?"

Hayden's smile dropped when he pointed behind her. "What's it doing to the toaster?"

Jackie looked over her shoulder and found the gremlin trying to shove an entire bag of bread into the toaster from its bottom, making her eyes go wide. "Don't! No!" She ran to the gremlin, but too late when it began open firing the bread at the siblings. Jackie used her quick reflexes to avoid getting hit while Hayden wore a fry pan on his head and used a tray as a shield.

"What about a mason jar with holes in the lid for ventilation?"

"What? How is that gonna help?" The gremlin hopped into into the laundry room while the siblings followed it, and Hayden grabbed a jar before he followed his sister.

"What is all the hullabaloo?" Susan demanded as she and Jonathan entered the kitchen. They found that the mushroom caps were still in tacked and completely unharmed, but there was bread everywhere.

"Stuff mold in my bread!" Jonathan said before he smiled with a little hope. "Well, at least there's a bright side: Jackie's skill of keeping food in tacked really _has_ improved." Of course, Susan was deeply relieved her mushroom caps were okay, but she was mad that the kitchen was actually a mess.

Jackie was currently in the laundry room as she and the gremlin tugged on a box of detergent. "Jacqueline Lucia Long!" Jackie halted her tugging when she heard her mother shout angrily from the kitchen, making the gremlin trip into the washer.

She then reached into the machine, but the gremlin hopped out and splash bubble water all over Jackie's face while it hopped away. She shook the water while Hayden walked over to her and handed her the jar. "Here, try this." He said before his sister ran off after the little pest.

The gremlin entered the office where it began printing multiple papers out of the machine, until it's rear got caught by the opening and began sucking it in. It tried to pull itself out when Jackie arrived into the office as she smiled.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed as the gremlin slipped into the copy machine, making it short circuit before she held out the jar when the mischievous vermin shot out into the glass jar and she screwed it shut. "Special on aisle sizzix, pickled gremlins. Get it? 'Cause now you're in a pickle."

She was about to walk out of the office until she bumped into her father, so she quickly hid the gremlin behind her back. "What just happened in there?! I'm glad the mushroom caps are safe, but the kitchen looked like a viking rookied in!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Oh, uh...just another quarrel with me and Hayden."

"So, you two threw bread everywhere and destroyed the microwave?"

"Technically speaking...yes."

Jonathan frowned sternly at his eldest daughter. "Well, your mother's very glad you managed to save those caps like you promised, but I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, little missy. No, ma'am."

Susan then stormed into the office. "What on earth were you thinking?!" She demanded.

"I wasn't trying to prove I can keep food safe!" Jackie protested.

"Oh, nevermind, I don't have time to argue about this now. I have to load up the car and get to the hotel. Oh, this day becoming more like me walking on thin ice!" With that happy note, she walked out of the office, looking completely overwhelmed.

Then, the doorbell rang again as Jonathan followed his stressed-out wife. "I'll get it." He announced.

Jackie then pulled out the gremlin and glared at it. "At least _you're_ out of the picture." She said to it while it punched on itself before she followed her parents out. Unaware to her, the copy machine began sending some recent stuff it copied.

Meanwhile at Hotel Poubelle, a phone rang on the registration desk as a man answered the phone call. "Hotel Poubelle." He answered with a French accent. "I'm afraid I cannot comment on whether the wedding of monsieur Thad and Mademoiselle Jasma is taking place in our grand terrace ballroom tonight. Oops, I said too much." Behind him, the fax machine turned itself on before it printed out three copies of grey-like gremlins as it fell onto the floor. They all blinked like they were alive and were about to cause some more trouble more than Jackie could even bargain for.

At the back alley of the Long's house, Jackie walked outside where she found Fu Dog waiting for his little gremlin 'package'. "Thanks for coming, Fu. I'd bring this to G's shop myself, but Mom needs my help." She told her talking dog friend.

"Don't worry. I'll get this little guy to the big guy. You just make sure nothing goes wrong with Thad and Jasma's big wedding." Fu Dog said before he began to cry as his eyes leaked tears. "After all those two have been through together, don't they deserve a moment of happiness? Aw! Don't they?" The gremlin gave the dog a look of pity as it nodded its head.

Jackie cocked an odd eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, I gotta go." Jackie walked back up to her house while Fu began crying.

"Oh, I swore I wasn't gonna cry in front of the gremlin!" He cried even more while the little pest gave him a comforting look.

"Aw, pretty puppy." It said.

Later on, a reluctant Susan has brought along Jackie to the big wedding reception happening at the rooftop of Hotel Poubelle, where elf-like people in disguise were nearly completing the entire set.

"Mademoiselle Long, this is the terrace ballroom where, as you can see, your capable staff is already hard at work." The man said to Susan.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." She said before the man walked away. "Hello, everybody, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, boss, we're almost done setting up." One of them said.

"Oh, Sven, Inga, you did it! Everything looks fabulous."

"We knew you were counting on us, so we didn't want to let you down." Sven said with a foreign accent.

"Plus, you could fire us." Inga added.

"Let's go ahead and light the tiki torches, then, and I think the cake is a little too close to the karaoke stage. We ought to move that." Susan said to her staff.

"You want me to help with the cake?" Jackie offered.

"NO!" Susan and her employees exclaimed in unison, making her recoil a little from their sudden outburst.

"I mean, uh...why don't you go down to the copy center and see if they got the menus I faxed over?" Susan decided as she smiled a little nervously. Jackie walked away miserably while her mother gave her a look of pity, making her sigh a little. "Jackie…" She was about to follow her, until Sven walked out of a room and blocked her way.

"Everyone, come quick! The wedding is starting! The wedding is starting!" He said excitedly before his partners shoved Susan inside while Jackie walked away.

Susan and her helpers all watched the TV screen as they watched the wedding beginning. " _On TV, they play star-crossed heartthrobs Jasma Sincere and Thad Wilford Chase, but tonight, hearts will throb for real as they take that unscripted walk down the aisle_." The TV said.

The boy helper giggled before he held up a sign that read 'We Love Thad & Jasma'. "We love you!" He said.

"They can't see you." Susan pointed out.

Meanwhile in the copy center, the papers with the copies of the gremlins began to come to life when the gray gremlins peeled themselves out and even tried to pull each other out as well.

"Making copies, jinx! Another jinx!" Two of them said in unison as they pointed at each other.

The other gremlin placed the paper inside the copy machine before they began duplicating more gremlins as the machine whined. "Oh! More of me!"

Jackie made her way to the copy center as she grumbled to herself by the way her mother has been rejecting her help before she scoffed. "Probably thinks I'll wreck the place if she lets me do anything else." She said to herself before she opened the door and gasped in shock when she saw several more gremlins inside the room. "What the?!"

The gremlins stared at her in silence before they pointed at each other. "It was him!" They said in unison.

"Where did all y'all come from?"

They each glanced at each other again before they all shrugged sheepishly. "Egg."

Jackie narrowed her eyes angrily. "Alright, that's it! You're going down! Dragon up!" She shifted into her dragon form before the gremlins immediately ran between her legs and up the stairs. "What the?"

Back with Susan and her employees, they continued watch their TV as they watched Jasma and Thad walking down the aisle together. " _The bride is resplendent in a cathedral-length tortoiseshell ballgown, just like the one she wore in the episode where Thad found out Jasma's baby is really an alien-hybrid implanted by a covert agency_." The TV said.

Unaware to them, Jackie began to quietly chase the gremlins up to the wedding reception rooftop. She began to panic when the tiny little mischiefs began to mess around with everything.

In the wedding, the man began to recite the wedding. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...to get your autograph." He said before he ripped his collar, much to Jasma and Thad's annoyance. "Can you sign my collar? I am such a big fan!"

Back on the rooftop, the gremlins continued causing havoc in the reception area as they climbed across the lanterns, swung from strings, and even crawled underneath the table where the fountain cake was.

Before another gremlin could run to the cake, Jackie quickly blocked its way. "Uh-uh! You don't gets no cake, boy." She said before two gremlins began messing around the cake fountain, catching her attention when she turned around, but too late when it began to wobble and sprayed water at Jackie dead on, sending her crashing beside another table while her hair dripped with water.

A gremlin hopped onto a microphone. "Test, test, test! Wickedy shoe!" It said through the mic.

"Raise 'em up." The other one said.

Meanwhile at Lao Shi's electronics shop, Fu Dog arrived back as he tossed the jar that contained the original gremlin with his rear paws, until he heard the 'Hubba Hubba Hula' being played from the back room. The gremlin yawned before it fell to sleep from the relaxing karaoke music before Fu Dog placed the jar on his head and made his way to the back room.

He found Lao Shi dancing to the music. "~Oh, the hubba hubba hula is a hula that you do-a when you meet a girl-a who you're gonna love-a love a lot.~" He sang as he shook his rear and waved his hands around.

"OH, MY EYES!" Fu Dog exclaimed as he stood up and covered his eyes, accidentally dropping the gremlin on the floor in the process before it crawled away.

"Oh, Fu! I didn't hear you come in." The gremlin suddenly jumped onto Lao's face as it chattered until it accidentally broke the CD player when the music stopped, making the old man panic a little.

"Boy, after forty years, you think you know a guy and then this. Eww…"

"Nevermind that! Where is the gremlin? We must keep it away from any technology."

Unfortunately, Fu and Lao both saw the gremlin appear on a television screen before more powered on. Fu Dog then smiled wearily when he realized his mistake. "Ooh, probably shouldn't have brought it to an electronics shop then." Lao Shi frowned at his dog companion.

Back at the Hotel Poubelle, the gremlins continued causing havoc while Jackie tried to use a couple of fire extinguishers on two gremlins who were running around with tiki torches in their hands. They all continued jabbering constantly as they smashed the tables, played with the fountain cake, swinging from the lanterns, and speaking indistinctly on the microphone before it fell asleep and lost its grip while Jackie managed to catch it inside a bucket and placed the lid on.

"Ha ha! One down and…" Jackie said, but her smile dropped when she glanced at the other gremlins as they surrounded her. "Two million of you guys, man!"

Back with Susan and her helpers, they continued watching the wedding until the lights suddenly began to flicker, catching their attentions when they glanced around, but then the TV began to power off as well. "We're missing the 'I dos'!" Sven exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Susan hummed to herself while she glanced up suspiciously in thought.

Inside the control room, the gremlins were playing with the 'on' and 'off' light switch as they moved it back and forth constantly. Two other gremlins read over a sign while they stood beside the wheel that activated the hotel's emergency sprinkler system. "Hmm, what's it do?" One of them wondered.

"I don't know." The other said.

"'Emergency something, do something touch'." The gremlins shrugged before they began to twist the wheel for the sprinklers.

Back in the wedding, the bellhop man continued hugging the groom and bride as he laughed to the camera. "Oh, and one more. Thanks so much." He said before he released the stars. "Now, where was I?"

"Do I take this woman?" Thad replied with a look of annoyance.

"Do you, Thad…" Then the sprinklers suddenly went off as everyone in the room began screaming and covering themselves from the water.

Susan and her employees watched in worry when they witnessed this from their TV. "Ooh, this can't be good." Susan sighed.

" _Nobody panic. We rented the ballroom on the roof for the reception, so let's just head upstairs in an orderly fashion._ " Thad said while he hugged his fiance close to him before the TV powered off.

Susan's eyes went wide. "The guests are on their way! Alright, everybody, battle stations!" Her employees saluted for their boss before they quickly made their way to the rooftop, but gasped in shock when they saw that the entire area was completely wrecked. They then found Jackie (who was back in human form) standing there was tiki torches in her hands while she stared at her mother nonplussed. "Oh, my…"

"I can totally explain." Jackie said as she tried to hide the torches behind her back. Susan only glared at her daughter skeptically, as did her employees. "Ahh…" She dropped the torches and began beatboxing casually, but her mother only facepalmed herself in frustration.

While Sven and Inga try to fix the fountain cake that was spinning out of control, Susan began to question her eldest daughter. "What happened out here?!" She demanded.

"Yo, Mom, it wasn't me, it was the gremlins! They're pesky, totally pesky!"

Susan's eyes went wide. "You brought gremlins to my reception?!"

"NO! Well...maybe, but not on purpose."

Jackie's mother rubbed her headache. "Oh, Jackie, this really takes the cake." The fountain cake then flew right past them while Sven and Inga chased after it before Susan growled at her daughter and crossed her arms.

"Okay, look, I know this looks bad, but I can fix it."

"NO! You're not fixing _anything_! You're not helping, you're not touching, you're not even breathing! Do I make myself clear?"

Jackie heard some gremlins chattering before she turned back to her mother. "Oh, yeah-yeah, yeah, whatever you say. No breathing." She inhaled before she held onto her breath.

Water then suddenly sprayed onto Susan's head, making her focus on the situation at hand. "Sven, Ute, stop that thing. Inga, you've got five minutes to make this place fabulous again." Inga groaned as she fainted on the spot. "I'm going downstairs to try and stop the guests from coming up."

"You got it, boss!" All three of them said as they saluted.

Susan then scowled directly at her daughter. "And you…" Jackie immediately held her breath again until her mother walked away to keep everyone busy.

Jackie exhaled before she brushed a lock away from her ear. "Ear of the dragon." She said as she shifted her ear into her dragon form's before she heard gremlins babbling from underneath the roof.

She realized that all of the gremlins were crawling inside a vent as they tried to escape. "I gotta go" "Are we there yet?" "When are we gonna get there?" They all suddenly slide through a vent, but they found a very miffed Jackie in her dragon form.

"Alright, there's no way out and I'm not playing no more! I want all y'all to surrender now! And get in this bag!" She held out a bag, but her anger became shock when the gremlins unexpectedly did as she said when they placed themselves inside the bag. "Well...that was easy. Ha! That's right, you're messing with the AmDrag now! 'Cause when I say jump-"

"JUMP!"

Jackie's smile dropped. "W-w-w-w-what the?!" The gremlins threw themselves out of the window while they used the bag as a parachute, heading straight for Town Square.

Meanwhile, as Jasma, Thad, and their guests made their way upstairs, Susan ran down and tried to stall time. "Oh, hi! I'm the reception planner, you must be the happy couple." She said to the bride and groom.

"We are not happy yet." Jasma said with a frown.

"Oh, but they will be, as soon as we get them up to that nice dry rooftop." The man said as he side-hugged Thad and Jasma.

Susan tried to block their way as she smiled casually. "Uh, that's the thing, the rooftop? It's not quite ready yet." She said sheepishly.

Jasma groaned in frustration. "Oh! Ready or not, I'm not staying in this stairwell one more minute! Come on!" She exclaimed before she dragged her groom up the stairs while their guests followed them up as well.

Susan then began to panic. "But-OH!"

At ground level, Jackie (back in her human form) ran out of the hotel. "Aww, man! This is totally out of control...and not in a good way!" She complained when she saw that the gremlins were messing around with Time Square. The electronic signs were blinking, traffic lights were flashing, car drivers were arguing from the traffic, and fire hydrants exploded while alarms wailed. Jackie quickly rushed to a telephone booth while she whacked a gremlin off before she began dialing in her grandfather's number.

Back at Lao Shi's shop, Fu Dog tried to fix the CD player while Lao himself tried to catch the original gremlin with a broomstick. "You know, I told you we ought to stock more than one CD player in this place, but _no_!" Fu complained out loud.

Lao Shi smacked his broom on the floor while the gremlin jumped up. "Eh! Just fix it already!" He said before he swung his broom again, but the gremlin hopped on it while he began trying to shake him off.

The telephone rang before Fu Dog answered it. "Talk to the Fu."

" _Where's Grandpa? This is an emergency_." Jackie asked through the phone.

"Uh, Gramps, Jack-tastrophe, line one." He held out the phone to Lao Shi while he tried to shake the gremlin off the broomstick.

"Jackie! What's wrong?" He wondered.

"There's a gremlin epidemic, and I need to know how to stop them. And please don't say the Hubba Hubba Hula!" Jackie said while she groaned at the mention of the Hawaiian song.

" _Yes! You must serenade them with the Hubba Hubba Hula, it's the only way._ "

"That's impossible! There's too many of them now, and they're all over Times Square! I've have to have a…" Jackie faltered when she glanced up at the main TV screen in the square when she saw the news. "Big screen TV and a karaoke machine…" She then frowned in disgust. "But even if I had all that, I just couldn't do it. That song is just too embarrassing."

"Kid, if you don't find a way to do this, you're not the only one who's gonna be embarrassed." Fu Dog said through the phone while he flipped on the channel to the wedding reception, where Jasma and Thad discovered their ruined reception while Susan watched nervously.

" _This is the_ worst _wedding I've ever been in! And that includes the time I was kidnapped by Amazons during sweeps_." Jasma exclaimed.

" _Oh, yeah? Heh heh...well, I'd rather be married on a sinking ocean liner, like I was last season, than listen to anymore of your whining!_ " Thad exclaimed as he glared at his bride.

Jasma then glared at Susan. " _This is all your fault! I'll see to it that you never cater in this city again! Ever!_ "

" _But-_ " Susan stuttered.

" _Not_ EVER!"

Jackie watched the whole thing from the big screen TV when she saw her mother begin to panic. "...Fu, I've got to go." Jackie said as she narrowed her eyes with determination. "My mom needs me." She hung up the phone before she ran across the sidewalk. "DRAGON UP!" She changed into her dragon form as she jumped high into the air, luckily before a man could even notice when he looked behind him. Jackie flew back to the rooftop of the hotel.

Jasma sobbed loudly by the ruined reception area. "My wedding is in complete shambles!" She cried as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh, every bride feels that way, but someday you'll look back on this and..." Susan said as she tried to cheer the bride up, but then faltered when she saw her daughter landing within the crowd in her dragon form. "Oh, no."

Jackie shifted into her human form as she grabbed the microphone. "Whazzup, New York City! Jackie Long is in the house!" She shouted through the mic.

Susan ran through the crowd as she stared at her daughter. "Jackie, what do you think you're doing?"

Jackie covered the mic as she smiled warmly down to her mother. "Making a complete fool of myself on national TV."

Susan glanced at the cameramen aiming their cameras at Jackie. "Well, okay, good luck with that."

"This is a very special love song going out to Jasma and Thad and to all you music lovers out there." At Times Square, the gremlins halted their havocs as they glanced up at the big screen TV. "You know who you are." Jackie then began to flip through the songs in a hurry. "Come on, come on, come on, it's got to be here. Yeah!" She pressed the button as the Hubba Hubba Hula began to play while Susan facepalmed herself.

Back at Lao Shi's shop, he continued trying to shake the gremlin off his broom when he noticed that his granddaughter was about to play the Hubba Hubba Hula while Fu Dog covered his ears. "Jackie, use dragon karaoke!" He said to himself.

Jackie then began to wave her hands around as she began to sing. "~Oh, the hubba hubba hula is the hula that you do-a when you meet a girl-a who you're gonna love-a love a lot.~" All around Times Square, the gremlins began to yawn from the song as they began to cease their chaos.

Susan covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh, no." She groaned, but then she noticed that Jasma and Thad stared at each other lovingly as they laced their hands together.

"Oh, Thad…" Jasma said.

"Oh, Jasma…" Thad said.

"What? Huh?" Susan said as she stared at the couple in surprised confusion.

"~Aloha, oh...with a smile, it's an island hello…~" Lao Shi sang along with his granddaughter as he danced with the broom while the gremlin fell asleep.

"~Aloha, eh…~" Jackie continued as a Inga and Ute walked upstage and danced with Jackie. "~Hubba hubba your troubles away...~"

"It's the song that was playing in that hospital elevator in Fiji on the night we first meet." Thad said to his bride as they danced to the song.

"You were there to donate a kidney to your Polynesian half-sister's evil clone, and I was the ex-showgirl who performed the operation when the real doctor fell into a sudden coma." Jasma said before they kissed each other passionately on the lips.

"Do you, Jasma, take you Thad...I'm going to take that as a yes." The man said as everyone cheered.

In Lao Shi's shop, he placed the sleeping gremlin back in the jar. "That should put every gremlin in the city to sleep for several hours." He said as he twisted the jar and grabbed a net. "Call Jackie, tell her she can stop singing now!" He ran out of the room so he could begin collecting all of the gremlins in Times Square.

Of course, Fu Dog had his ears covered the entire time. "Huh? What? What'd you say? What?" He asked frantically.

Back on the hotel rooftop, Jackie began to rap out the hawaiian music for a little twist. "~Check it out! NYC, what hows you do ya, my name's Jack, and I'm in the hou-ya! Volcano's hot, but Jackie-Jack is cooler, 'cause that's the way you hubba chicka-chicka hula, baby.~" She finished with a smile.

Susan ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Ah, Jackie, you did it! You saved everything!" She exclaimed gratefully.

"Yeah, after I messed it all up in the first place."

"Hmm...I wasn't gonna mention that, and if it's any consolation, I don't think you looked like a fool at all." Susan then hugged her daughter again.

Jackie then glanced at the cameras aiming at her and her mother. "Yeah, but you're not the one who has to go to school on Monday." Jackie knew that she would probably being the laughing stock of Millard Fillmore School for a while, but she knew it was worth it to save her mother's job and the city from being overrun by mischievous gremlins.


	21. Ring Around the Dragon

**Season 1 Episode 21**

Ring Around the Dragon

One day at Millard Fillmore Junior High when the final bell rang, Jackie Long ran out of the building while her best friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, followed her as well with skateboards in their hands.

"Haha! Done! Time." Jackie said to Travis while he checked his watch.

"You did it, girl!" Travis said as he showed her his watch.

"Rotwood's class to the front steps in seventeen seconds flat." Spuda said as she examined the watch as well with her usual dull smile.

"That's right, baby. Who got the mad skizzills? That's right, uh-huh! It's Jack! Say what!" She chanted to herself as she danced backwards, but then bumped into her rival, Brenda Morton (who was talking to a couple of boys), as they fell on the ground.

"Whoa! Watch it, doofus! Can't you see I'm smooth talking the hottie squad over here?" Brenda retorted as she scowled and shoved Jackie off of her. The cheerleader than spotted a sticky note stuck underneath Jackie's skateboard as she took it and examined it. "What's this? 'Dear Jackie, nobody loves you more than your...p-pa-par…'"

"'Parents'." Spuda and Travis said in unison.

"'Parents! Love, Mom and Dad'. Aww! Isn't that sweet?" Brenda began to make fun of Jackie while a few more students walked out the door. "Doofus' mommy and daddy wroted her a wuv note and lefted it on her skateboard!" She slammed the sticky note on Jackie's forehead before they all began to laugh hysterically. Jackie glowered at her classmates in embarrassment and anger.

Later on, Jackie and her friends went to her grandfather's electronics shop while she gathered up every sticky note she has found all day. "Man, my parents are seriously bugging. Check out these notes, yo." She said as she gestured to her sticky notes.

Travis picked up a note and examined it. "'Jackie, after meals sweet and saucy, don't forget to dental flossy'." He read out loud.

Spuda picked up another note. "Ooh, wow. This one's written in some ancient Aztec language." She said dully before Travis flipped the note rightside up. "Oh, yeah. 'Here's a tip for our precious sweetie. Look both ways when crossing the streetie'." She began to laugh a little.

"They hid these things all over the place in my locker, in my bookbag, in my drawers...and you wanna know why?" Jackie said. She began to explain that her parents, Susan and Jonathan Long, gained the idea for sticking notes everywhere while they also did some cardio workouts. What bothered Jackie a lot was that she would be spotting these notes for who knows how many days. Jackie buried her face under her hands.

"Don't sweat it, sis, they're just looking out for you."

"Yeah, nobody loves you more than your parents. It's all love and gravy with your P's, baby." Travis sassed with a reassuring smile before they heard a knock on the door.

"Looking out for me? More like looking to embarrass me." Jackie said as she rested her chin on her palm while she grimaced.

"Yeah, yeah, we coming." Travis and Spuda walked up to the backdoor as they answered, but their smiled dropped when they looked straight up and saw two humongous people, a man and a woman, smiling down at them while they towered over the teens.

"Uh...Jackie?" Spuda said.

"I-I think it's for you." Travis finished reluctantly.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The two giant couple invited Jackie and her friends, along with her grandfather, Lao Shi, and her talking dog companion, Fu Dog, as they lead them to the mountains on the outskirts of New York City. They all made themselves at home inside one of their caves that had ordinary house furniture, only ten times more larger.

"Thank you all for coming to our mountain village, we giants aren't used to outsiders." The giant man said as his wife poured some tea into a large cup while Spuda licked the tea.

"So tell us, why have you sought the help of the American Dragon?" Lao Shi wondered.

"It's our baby boy, Hobie." The giant woman said as she showed them a picture of a giant obese boy with amber hair, freckles, a blue T-shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. She handed Jackie the frame, but she toppled from the weight before she slammed it on the table, accidentally making Spuda slip into her tea cup. "Well, I guess he isn't really a baby anymore. He's eight years old and he's just gone and run off."

Travis walked up beside Jackie before he noticed something sticking out of his friend's jacket collar. "Uh, yo, Jackie, your shirt tag's sticking out." He said as he pulled out the sticky note. "Oh. 'Start your day with eggs and waffles 'cause missing breakfast is really awfuls. Love, Mom and Dad'." Travis smiled at Jackie, who glared in annoyance when she snatched the note from his hand.

"So, your kid ran away. Yeah, I used to try that all the time." Fu Dog said before he jumped off his chair and began pulling on his wrinkly fur. "I'd get as far as the end of my leash before...ARGH!"

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

Fu Dog released his fur and shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"We have no idea where Hobie might have run off to." The giant man said.

"KEWL!" Spuda shouted from a bedroom, that was apparently Hobie's, as she stared at the posters hanging on the rocky walls before everyone else entered the bedroom and glanced at all of the posters all over the room.

"What's so cool about a bunch of posters?" Travis sassed.

"No, not cool, _KEWL_ : The King Extreme Wrestling League. I've been following it since I was a wee little tot."

The giant parents entered the bedroom. "Hobie was always very interested in this strange human activity." The man giant said.

"He practiced those wrestling moves all the time." The woman giant added as she gestured to one of the KEWL posters.

"Ma and I didn't understand it. Despite our size, we giants are peaceful creatures."

"So, you think Hobes left home to become a professional wrestler?" Jackie clarified.

"That is what we must find out." Her grandfather said.

Later that night, Jackie, her friends, her grandfather, and talking dog all bought their tickets for the KEWL championship that was beginning.

"Ledies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event." An announcer with blonde, greased her, a blue business suit, and three pairs of golden teeth shouted out loud through a microphone.

"Okay, that's King Hammer: he owns the whole league." Spuda said.

"Too bad he don't own a fashion consultant." Travis sassed.

"In this corner, your K.E.W.L. champion, the slamma from Montana, a savage beast who won't be tamed, Kodiak Mac, the Human Grizzly!" Hammer shouted as he gestured to a large man with an orange beard and brown fur. "And in this corner, the new sensation that is sweeping the nation, the king of pin, the biggest kid on the block, Hobie the Giant!" He gestured to Hobie, who was wearing an adult diaper, a red cape, and a baby hat while he stood there and smiled.

Jackie and the others stared at Hobie dumbfoundedly. "What? That's Ma and Pa giant's _baby_ boy?" She asked sarcastically with wide eyes.

"Man, I'd hate to be the one changing that diaper." Fu Dog said.

"Ring the bell!" Hammer exclaimed before the bell dinged and the wrestle match began.

"Okay, now watch close. It's like an intricate-" Spuda began to explain to Jackie, until they all cringed when Hobie landed on top of Mac with ease while the ref pinned his palm, ending the match while the bell dinged.

"We have a new champion! I give you Hobie the Giant!" Hammer exclaimed as he gestured to the new champion.

Jackie and the others continued to stare at Hobie with wide eyes until Travis smiled, looking impressed. "Hoo-Ray! That baby boy is about his business." He sassed.

After the match, Hobie walked into the changing room while he ignored the press bombarding him with questions until he closed the door while he smiled at his little wrestling match he took care with nothing but his stomach.

"Nice match, champ." Jackie said, catching Hobie's attention when he turned around and saw her sitting on a bench. "Too bad your Ma and Pa couldn't be here to watch."

"How'd you get…" Hobie began to demand until he stared at her with wide eyes. "Wait, you know my Ma and Pa?"

"I know they want you back home."

Hobie stood up straight while he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I'm not going back. I want to wrestle and be the champion and-"

"This brat bugging you, Hobie?" Hammer asked as he entered the changing room with two large bodyguards. Jackie smiled wearily at the owner before one of his guards threw her into an alleyway while she landed on a pile of garbage with a grunt. "Let me explain something to you, princess, Hobie does what I want, says what I want! I own Hobie!"

"You can't _own_ someone, this is a free country, yo!" Jackie sassed back as she glared at the man.

"The country might be free, _yo_ , but my wrestling league ain't. As long as he's champion, Hobie is property of K.E.W.L. and he ain't going nowhere! Now, beat it." He then spotted a sticky note on the ground when he picked it up in curiosity. "'For days when things get really scary, wear two pairs of underweary. Love, Mom and Dad'?!" Hammer then smiled somewhat mockingly. "Aw, ain't that sweet for a sugar plum like you." And then he and his men laughed hysterically while Jackie glared at him offendedly.

"Aww, man!"

* * *

The next day at Lao Shi's electronics shop, Jackie broke the bad news to her friends and her grandfather that Hammer won't allow her to talk to Hobie with his permission, since he was now property of KEWL.

"Hmm...if King Hammer never lets a champ go, we must ensure that Hobie does not remain champion." Lao Shi said.

"And there's only one way to do that: someone's gonna have to step into that ring and take him down. Any volunteers?" Fu Dog added before everyone fixed their eyes directly onto Jackie.

" _Me_? Forget it, guys. You see this body? It looks good in 3D, I'd like to keep it that way." Jackie said as she crossed her arms and grimaced at the thought of her being flatten like an insect.

"Ah, but you will not be wrestling as Jackie Long. In the ring, you will be known as Dragon Flamora." Lao Shi told his granddaughter before he touched her with his magic when she shifted into her dragon form.

"See, while you're in 'dragon costume', you'll take down Hobie, Hammer will release him from his contract, then ba da bing! We take him home to Ma and Pa giant. Hello!" Fu Dog explained with a bright smile.

"Yo! I'm all over it! Dragon Flamora is in the hizzouse!" Jackie said, changing her mind when she gets to fight in dragon form. She then began to punch and kick the air while she cried out.

"Okay, alright. The dragon gimmick could work, but you're still gonna need an outfit or something flashy. Something like-" Spuda began until Travis shoved her away.

"What you need is some fashion bling. So, step back and watch mister Travis do his thing." He sassed with a confident smile as he crossed his arms.

Later on, Travis began to dress up Jackie in the best wrestler costume he can think of. First, he dressed her up with a glittery purple headband, light violet wristbands, purple shorts, and white open socks, but while Travis seemed to like, the rest shook their heads. Travis then dressed her up as a clown, much to their disgust when her pants fell down. Then, he dressed Jackie up as a rockstar dragon while she played the guitar, while Lao Shi and Spuda seem to rock out, but then the old man shook his head.

Finally, Travis dressed her up with a black eye mask, lime green wristbands, tights, and leggings. "Perfect!" They all said in unison, now that they have finally found the perfect costume for Dragon Flamora.

"Alright, now you're not just a wrestler, you're a wrestler with mad style. Pop your collar, baby." Travis said.

Later on that day at the KEWL gym building, King Hammer exited the building with his two men. "Yo, Hammer!" Jackie called out, catching their attentions when they froze and saw her with Spuda (who was wearing a dress) and Travis (who was wearing some kind of a stylist attire).

"What are you supposed to be, princess?" Hammer asked as he walked up to her.

"You can call this 'princess' Dragon Flamora, or you can just save the time and call me champ."

"What's with the entourage?"

"I'm Dragon Flamora's manager, Alea...Bondegas." Spuda began before she gestured to Travis. "And this is, uh, her stylist, the-the countess Dove Donnie Prima."

"Ooh, ooh! I like that!" Travis said.

"Thought you might, boy."

"A dragon gimmick, huh?" Hammer said as he stared at Jackie. "Costume's pretty fake, but let's see if you can fight." He then turned to his bodyguards. "Boys, see what she's got." They both immediately charged at Jackie as they shouted, but she spun one before she smacked him away and then used her tail to throw the other one away. Hammer smiled impressively at this girl. "Okay, you got my attention."

Everyone then entered Hammer's white limo after his bodyguards got themselves all bandaged from Jackie's strength. "Before my client signs, we have but one condition: if my chap beats that chump you call champ, you cut him loose. He's out of the league, cool?" Spuda proposed.

"Sure, but I wouldn't worry about that. Hobie flattens guys your size like a steamroller." Hammer pulled out a contract and handed it to Spuda. "Sign here."

"Hold fast, dude! We got one more condition." Travis interrupted, making Hammer and his men stare at him. "I want a piece of Dragon Flamora's merchandising rights, payable in cold, hard cash. Dove's gotta eat, too."

"Deal."

"So, when's my first match?" Jackie wondered as the limo pulled to a stop outside a dock where a wrestling ring was.

"Right now." Jackie, Spuda, and Travis were all then thrown out of the limo before Hammer rolled down his window with a smirk. "Everybody starts in the minor league, tiger. Have fun." And with that happy note, his limo drove off, leaving Jackie to deal with the minor wrestling.

Two boys suddenly grabbed Jackie, taking her by surprise when the crowd began to mosh pit her to the ring. "Whoa! Hands off! Hey! Put me down!" They all threw her into the ring while she landed with a thud.

"Get up and take your beating, little girl." An old wrestler with walrus-like teeth said, catching Jackie's attention when she glanced up at him and saw him pounding his fist into his palm.

"Aww, man!" Jackie rose to her feet and she faced off against the old man as he approached her. "Stay back, old man. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I may be old, but...YAH!" He leaped into the air while Jackie yelped before he tackled her to the ground.

"Yo, who's the geezer?" Travis asked as he and Spuda pushed through the crowd.

"That's the Flying Walrus, he used to be the greatest ever...that was like thirty years ago." Spuda said before he smile dropped at the thought.

Travis' eyes went wide as well. "Dang! Looks like homeboy's still got it."

Jackie laid there on the floor in a daze while the Walrus used the ring's ring's wires before he catapulted himself into the air. Travis and Spuda both flinched when he crashed on top of their friend. "Who's the Walrus? I am the Walrus!" He called to the crowd. Jackie groaned in pain as her friends rushed up to her, until the Walrus pulled out his old walrus-like teeth and chopped them.

Travis gasped in worry. "Walrus dude's gonna take a nasty bite out of Jackie's backside!"

"The denture clencher! Wow!" Spuda exclaimed in amazement, but then went back to the problem at hand. "No worries, Trav, I have this subtle eastern motivational technique I've been practicing." She picked up her briefcase before she pulled out a megaphone before she began to exclaimed in it right at Jackie's face. " _Do better! Much, much better! Don't act like a girl, be a woman!_ "

That made Jackie stir awake before she glanced up at her opponent. "Huh?" She asked, but then noticed the Walrus holding up his walrus teeth and prepared to take a bite out of her. "WHOA!" She quickly rolled aside and used the wires to catapult herself.

The Walrus followed her example while they ran past each other and catapulted themselves off the wires. Before they could even collide with each other, Jackie took her opponent by surprise when she flew above him. "What in thunder?" He exclaimed before he collided with the corner pole and mumbled in a daze until he finally collapsed to the ground.

Jackie jumped on top of the Walrus. "One...two...three!" The crowd chanted before they began to cheer while Jackie held out her hands in victory.

"That's right! Aw, yeah!" She shouted.

Travis held up a 'Dragon Flamora' T-shirt now that his friend was going to actually play in KEWL. "Official Dragon Flamora merchandise right here! All countess Dove Donnie Prima originals." Everyone immediately handed him some of their money for the T-shirts.

Later at the KEWL gym, all of the participating wrestlers began practicing for their fights while they either jump-roped, lifted weights, and punched on a small punching bag. Hobie was playing with a dummy when he spun it in the air, slammed it on the floor of his ring area, and then crashed his stomach right on top of it, sending dust particles everywhere.

Jackie coughed from the dust when she approached the giant boy. "Listen, Hobie, you mind if we talk?" She asked.

"Go ahead." He said as he leaned on the wires.

"I'm gonna be straight with you: I'm not really a wrestler, I'm the American Dragon."

Hobie scoffed as he rolled his eyes like it was really obvious to him before. "No duh, and you're trying to get me to go home."

"Look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. When I fight you in the championship, just go down. Take a dive. Then, I bring you home to your ma and pa, and everyone's happy."

Hobie dogpiled on the dummy again with a grunt while he frowned at the dragon girl. "Yeah, well, I won't be happy, I want to wrestle. Ma and Pa, they just don't get it." With that note, he stormed out of the gym.

Jackie sighed in disappointment before she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's gonna be the hard way."

Later on in the KEWL arena after everyone arrived to watch the game. Luckily for Jackie, thanks to her dragon powers, being marked to the top of the charts would be a piece of cake for a magical creature. Of course, Hobie would be proven more of an equal to a dragon's strength, so she would have to think more when she faced off against him.

" _Dragon Flamora vs. Baron von Fishslap!_ " The announcer said as Jackie faced after a man holding a dead fish in his hand.

The bell rung before Fishslap grabbed onto Jackie and began to slap her on the face with his fish. Her friends, grandfather, and Fu Dog watch with anticipation and worry. Spuda then angrily grabbed her chair and tried to throw it into the arena, but it ended up on the wires when it crashed on top of her instead, putting her on a daze. Jackie used her reflexes to grab the wrestler's wrist before he could slap her again before she shoved him away, and then breathed fire to crisp his little fish weapon. Jackie then flew up to him and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down. Dragon Flamora was then marked as number twenty.

" _Dragon Flamora vs. Mostrocon!_ " Jackie then faced off against a cyborg wrestler with a mechanical arm and eye.

She quickly jumped off the corner pole she was standing on before he broke the corner and wires off, sending her to the ground. He grabbed her tail, spun her around rapidly, and then threw her across the arena. Luckily, the wires stayed in tacked when they catapulted Jackie back to Mostrocon. She held out her claws and swiped past the cyborg wrestler, making him spin a little, until his clothes and mechanical stuff shredded off his body and left him in his underwear. Jackie then flipped in and sat on top of him, marking her as number eight.

Later that night after beating up countless wrestlers, Jackie returned home for a good night's sleep. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth until she felt something that made her cringe a little before she pulled out her brush and found a sticky note on her toothbrush. 'Jackie, floss, too! Love, Mom and Dad', the note said. Jackie narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she placed her brush in her mouth before she angrily teared the note into pieces.

* * *

The next day really early in the morning, Jackie snuck out to begin her next round of KEWL before her breakfast started.

" _Dragon Flamora vs. the Undead Head!_ " The announced said as Jackie faced off against a man with dead-like eyes.

The Undead Head bite his teeth onto Jackie's leg, making her shriek loudly in pain. Spuda ran onto the arena to help her friend when she leaped on his back and tried to punch his head, but then ended up tangling herself on the wires. Luckily, it distracted the wrestler long enough for Jackie to knock him down, marking her as number three.

" _Dragon Flamora vs. Goorilla!_ " Jackie then faced off a wrestler that was covered in slimy green goo.

He chased after her while she ran around the ring, trying to not even touch the man's slimy skin. Travis handed out the Dragon Flamora T-shirts as they gave her more money. Jackie stopped running and jumped up when he slammed his fists on the ground, she used the wires to slid underneath the wrestler while she used her tail to knock him on the floor. She then raised her fists up while the crowd cheered for her before she was finally marked as number two, right next to Hobie the Giant.

Jackie later snuck back to her house for breakfast with her family before she faced off against Hobie.

"Uh, Jackie, you have something caught in your sleeve." Jackie's younger brother, Hayden, said as he pointed at her arm.

Jackie pulled another sticky note out of her sleeve. "'When a bear's nearby, don't act silly. To escape him, simply run downhilly. Love, Mom and Dad'?" She read out loud before she glanced up and saw her parents, Susan and Jonathan, giving her toothy smiles, until she angrily teared the note into pieces. "Yo, that's it! I've had it for real this time! Do you guys have any idea how totally whack and useless these notes are?"

"Well, it's true, you know. Bears have stubby legs, so they'll trip and fall if you get them running downhill." Jonathan pointed out.

"Know what? Nevermind!" Jackie sat up from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen. "Y'all just don't get it."

Hayden looked a little concerned for his older sister's anger before he glanced at their parents. "Tween angst, what are you gonna do?" He asked before he chewed on his scrambled eggs. Jonathan and Susan exchanged looks of concern for their daughter.

Later that night was the KEWL championship tournament between Dragon Flamora and Hobie the Giant, which was sold out.

A truck pulled in at the side of the building while Travis opened the backdoor with Spuda beside him. "A'ight, this is it, Spuda." Travis said while Spuda gaped at the dozens of boxes full of Dragon Flamora T-shirts. "I put every cent I made back into the new fashion line. Jackie wins the championship tonight, and papa Travis' gonna be blowing his nose with one hundred dollar bills."

Spuda looked a little dumbfounded before she glanced at her friend. "But why would you want to get boogers on your-" She began to ask.

"Yo, it's a figure of speech. Work with me, Spudinski."

In the changing room, Jackie was going through her locker until Hobie stormed up to her. "I'm not going home, even if you win, which you totally won't." He said straight as he glared at her.

"That's big talk for a big…" Jackie began to tell off, but then struggled to find the right words. "Uh...man, I really gotta start thinking through my comebacks."

"I love my ma and pa, but I don't need 'em." Hobie then crossed his arms. "Got Mr. Hammer taking care of me."

Jackie hopped on a bench as she stood his height. "Wake up, Hobie! Hammer's just using you 'cause you're a real giant. If you'd just go back to your village and talk to your parents, you could-" She was cut short when she saw Hammer entering the room with a blank frown. "Uh, see you in the ring." She then walked past Hammer while she gave him a glare and exited the change room.

Hammer turned his attention to Hobie. "A _real_ giant? What did she mean by that?" He asked.

"Uh, well, you know, before I came to wrestle for you, I used to live in a village of giants." Hobie explained as he looked down in somewhat sadness.

"And there's a whole village of giants just as big as you?"

"Oh, no. They're a lot bigger."

Hammer's eyes went wide before he thought to himself for a moment. "Hmm…" He then smiled at Hobie with interest. "And where was this village exactly?"

Meanwhile in the arena room, everyone waited for the match to start while Travis handed out some T-shirts to the audience. "Official Dragon Flamora world championship merchandise over here! Dress like the champ!" He shouted.

"She ain't the champ yet!" A random man shouted after him.

"Man, Dragon Flamora owns that belt! Y'all just ain't hip to the truth yet."

The lights then flipped off as spotlights danced around and lasers synced with a techno music while the crowd began to cheer. " _Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get cool!_ " Hammer announced as he emerged from the ground on the center of the ring. "In the red and yellow trunks, tonight's challenger-the lady squire of fire, the tall slim ball of brawl, the lizard for shizzard-Dragon Flamora!" He gestured to Jackie, who was wearing a blue rob until she threw it off.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog cheered for Jackie as she flew onto the ring.

"And in the brown trunks, your K.E.W.L. champion-the sultan of slam, the super absorbent two-ply wrestling guy-Hobie the Giant!" Hammer gestured to Hobie, who was wearing his baby wrestler attire as he stomped towards the ring as he lifted a corner pole and crawled underneath. Hobie and Jackie then went face-to-face aggressively until Hammer went in between them. "Don't play nice."

Hammer then walked off the ring to let the two wrestle, while he walked up to his other wrestlers, Fishslap, Mostrocon, Goorilla, Undead Head, and Grizzly when they all followed their boss out of the arena.

The bell rang as Jackie and Hobie approached one another. "Can you see me now?" Jackie mocked as she ran from side-to-side of Hobie, who stood there unfazed. "Can you see me now? How you gonna pin something you can't touch?" He grabbed Jackie before he leaped high into the air as she shouted and he hugged her on his stomach while they plummeted down the the ring. Everyone flinched when he crushed on Jackie while most of the crowd cheered for Hobie.

" _Come on! You get up! It's only four hundred pounds, you crybaby! GET UUUUUUP!_ " Spuda shouted through her megaphone.

The ref began to tap Jackie. "One, two…" He began until he sniffed the air. "Can you smell barbecue?"

Hobie arched an eyebrow until he glanced down and saw smoke rising from his stomach. "YEOW!" HE immediately jumped off of Jackie when she used her fire breath on his stomach, and he waved the smoke off his stomach, but luckily didn't have a burn mark on him.

"Now, that's what I call a hot move." Jackie sassed as she sat up and rose to her feet. "Can I get a holla?" The crowd cheered while Jackie smirked at Hobie, who frowned at her.

In the next round, Hobie lifted Jackie up before he threw her out of the ring, but she used her wings to break her flight before she flew around the room and took Hobie by surprise when she tackled him from behind. Later, when Jackie charged at the giant boy, he used his stomach and the wires to bounce her back and forth like a paddleball until they laced each other's hands and began flipping over one another across the ring. While they tried to overcome each other, Hobie lifted Jackie into the air, until she used her dragon tongue to tickle Hobie by his underarm, making him laugh and release her while he giggled, but left her coughing and gagging from the taste.

In the final round, Spuda rubbed a wet sponge on Jackie's back. "Ok, girl, I got an idea. I call it the four-post rodeo whangity-bangity shim sham." She said to her dragon friend before she whispered in her ear, leaving her confused.

"Uh, you sure about this, Spuda?" Jackie asked with uncertainty, but she just shoved back onto the ring.

Jackie and Hobie faced each other again when Hobie grabbed Jackie by her tail and threw her into the air before he ran off and jumped onto the corner pole while Jackie landed on the ground. The crowd cheered until he leaped high into the air to slam her down, but she got up and used her teeth to snap the ring wires off before she flew up to Hobie and wrapped his wrists and ankles together and placed her tail on him.

"One, two, three!" The ref counted before everyone cheered for Jackie, even Lao Shi and Fu Dog.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Fu Dog asked Lao Shi.

"Dragon Flamora, what?! I said Dragon Flamora, what, y'all?!" She called to the crowd.

"What did I say? As soon as Hammer gives her the belt, these shirts are gonna sell like…" Travis exclaimed, but then faltered when he realized that Hammer wasn't anywhere in the arena. "Wait a minute, where Hammer at?"

The crowd even began to notice that the owner of KEWL was missing, too, when they began asking where Hammer was and what was going on. "Yo, where'd that punk go?" Jackie demanded.

Meanwhile that night at the mountain village of giants, Hobie's ma and pa giant parents were sleeping peacefully on their bed until the KEWL wrestlers suddenly wrapped them up with chains, startling them into waking up before Mac Grizzly began to pull their bed out. Soon the wrestlers began gathering up any giant they could find in a cave as they forced them into the KEWL trucks.

"Come on, get these giants loaded up." Hammer ordered his wrestler men.

"What is this?" The pa giant wondered before he and his wife were forced into the back of a truck.

"Just get in the truck!" Hammer approached the giants with a wicked smile. "Congratulations, giants. Thanks to Hobie, you are all going to be wrestlers... _my_ wrestlers!" He then began to laugh evilly while the giants stared at him somewhat fearfully that he was going to force them into wrestling for him.

Back at the KEWL arena, everyone exited the building now that the championship was over with, leaving Jackie and the others alone so she could slice Hobie free of the wires with her claws before he stood up to his feet.

"I don't get it, where'd Hammer go?" Jackie asked as she glanced around the empty arena.

"Maybe he went to the village." Hobie said.

Jackie's eyes went wide with confusion. "Village? What are you talking about?"

"Uh, Mr. Hammer was asking questions about where I come from, so I told him. He even said we wanted to meet the rest of the giants."

Jackie then gave him a look like it should have been obvious that the KEWL manager was gonna do something selfish. "Aww, man! Don't you get it?"

But Hobie looked a little naïve and confused while he shrugged his shoulders. "What? What does he want?"

"An all-giant wrestling league." Lao Shi replied as he and Fu Dog approached the giant wrestler boy. "Think of all the money he could make."

"But giants are peaceful, Ma and Pa wouldn't _want_ to wrestle."

"Uh, kid, I don't think Hammer's planning to give them much of a choice, if you know what I mean." Fu Dog pointed out somewhat nervously with his hands behind his back.

"He's gonna _make_ them do it, Hobie." Jackie clarified.

That made Hobie glare in realization at his employer that really has been using him for personal profit and was gonna force his own parents to wrestle the in league against their will. "Oh no, he's NOT!" He growled angrily behind his teeth as he removed his baby hat.

Jackie and Hobie quickly changed out of their wrestling uniforms before Jackie flew across New York with Fu Dog riding on her back while Lao Shi drove the truck full of Dragon Flamora T-shirts with Travis and Spuda sitting in the front next to the old man and Hobie riding in the back.

As the sun began to dawn, the KEWL wrestlers closed the back door of the trucks with the giants all loaded in. "Let's move out!" Hammer exclaimed before they began to drive out of the forest, until a huge fireball hit the front of the first truck Hammer was in and melted it a little, causing it to brake. "Go check it out."

Mac, Undead, and Mostrocon walked out of their trucks and looked around, until another fireball exploded in front of them narrowly. Jackie flew into the air and dove to the wrestlers as she breathed more fireballs, making them all jump out of the way.

"Why you boys gotta make me beat you _outside_ the ring, too? Don't you know that's just embarrassing?" Jackie mocked, until Goorilla gathered some of his goo and threw the ball at the dragon girl, sticking her wings together before she crashed onto the grass with a grunt. She glanced up and saw Mac Grizzly towering over her as he glared down at her. "What up, Mac?" He roared at her before she began to run up a hill with Grizzly ganging up on her while he punched down some trees. "Dang, yo! How does such a big, grizzly dude run so dang fast on stubby legs?" She then made a look of remembrance when something clicked in her head. "Wait, stubby legs…"

 _When a bear's nearby, don't act silly. To escape him, simply run downhilly_ , she remembered her father once told her.

Jackie smiled before she quickly turned around and ran down the hill with Mac still following her as he growled, but then he accidentally tripped on his own legs when he tumbled the rest of the way down the hill. "Ha! Have a nice trip!" Mac then bowled right at Undead and Mostrocon, knocking them down.

Fu Dog hid behind the tree near the truck that imprisoned the giants. "Come on, Fu, you can do it. Everybody's counting on you." He said to himself determinedly before he tiptoed towards the truck quietly and then opened the doors. The giants smiled at him gratefully, but unfortunately Undead and Fishslap towered over Fu Dog as they growled when they noticed. The dog turned around and yelped in fright before they began to approach him. "Oh, boy." He then frowned with confidence as he rolled up his wrinkled fur like sleeves being rolled up. "Back off! Don't make me to something I don't want to do."

Undead and Fishslap exchanged looks before they smiled mockingly at the talking dog. "Ah, we are real scared." Fishslap retorted.

"What's the little doggy gonna do?" Undead Head mocked.

"Alright, you asked for it." Fu Dog growled before he raised his arms up and unleashed his underarm stench at the wrestlers, making them cough and gag from the bad smell before they collapsed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Fu was about to walk away with a satisfied smile until it dropped when Hammer grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Hello, poochie." Hammer said with a smile.

Undead and Fishslap quickly recovered from Fu's armpit stench before they and the rest of the wrestlers surrounded around Jackie, ready to pummel her into a pulp.

"Alright, I was hoping we wouldn't have to do it this way. I'm thinking of a number from one to ten." Jackie said, making the wrestlers exchange confused looks. "The closest one gets to take me on first, and then we keep going on like that, one at a time, until-"

The wrestlers then dogpiled on top of Jackie, but then they all stopped when they heard a truck being backed up. "Open the door." Lao Shi said from the driver's seat.

Travis and Spuda opened the backdoor before Hobie jumped out, making the wrestler's run away in slight fear. "Ma? Pa?" Hobie called out to his parents before he ran to the back of the KEWL truck, where he saw Hammer holding Fu Dog before the giant boy glared at him.

"Hobie, my man!" Hammer said with a nervous look of his face as he released the talking dog. "This, uh...this, uh...i-i-it isn't what it looks like."

Hobie glanced up at his parents and saw that they were chained up, making him glare at his former manager with anger building up. "You chained up my Ma and Pa!"

"Yo, Hobes, want to tag in?" Jackie said as she held out her hand before the giant clapped it in alliance, making Hammer sprint from his former wrestlers.

"Pile on the dragon and the giant!" Hammer ordered his wrestler men.

Undead and Fishslap both into the air as did Jackie until she grabbed their wrists and hurtled them to Hobie, who held out his arms and knocked them out cold. Jackie landed on the ground before Mostrocon charged at the dragon girl with his cyborg arm ready, but she caught his arm with her strength and began to swing him in a circle while she used him to bat Mac, Goorilla, and Fishslap away until she threw him towards Hobie, who used his stomach to catapult the cyborg back to her while she used her tail to knock him out cold. Mac suddenly tackled Jackie when he pinned her to the ground, then she began pulling on his leg, then he tried to squeeze her with his legs, and then they did some rock, paper, scissors when Jackie did rock and Mac did scissors.

Jackie and Hobie then pinned their backs together before they smiled at each other. Like they did before during their match, the dragon girl laced her hands with the giant boy while they they began to flip over one another while Jackie used Hobie's ginormous weight to pin all of the KEWL wrestlers into the dirt, neck-to-feet.

"Easy now, missy." Hammer said nervously as Jackie approached him and crossed her arms. "After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"

"Hey, I'm not the one looking for payback." Jackie said before she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

Hobie lept high into the air from the top of the truck and then held out his stomach as he plummeted straight towards Hammer while he screamed before he was flattened. Later on, Fu Dog chained up Hammer and his KEWL wrestlers together while everyone else released the giants from their shackles before Hobie hugged his parents with guilt.

"Ma, Pa, I'm-I'm sorry. I never should've run off like I did." Hobie said to his parents.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Hobie's ma giant said as she rubbed his head.

"You have made a family very happy, young dragon." Lao Shi said wisely to his granddaughter while they both watched Hobie's happy family reunion.

Jackie then felt something on the back of her neck before she removed a sticky note and examined it. 'We love you so very much, Jackie. Mom and Dad', the note said, making Jackie smile warmly for once. She actually felt like she was almost about to step into the same shoes as Hobie when she posed herself as a wrestler, something Hobie dreamed of being, even when he ran away from his parents because they didn't understand his dream.

"Sometimes they do some majorly whack things, but deep down, every kid knows nobody loves you like your parents." Jackie said with a smile.

"Very wise."

"So, now that KEWL's over, how am I supposed to unload all this stuff?" Travis asked Spuda rhetorically with his truck full of his Dragon Flamora T-shirts.

Then a giant man with a cowboy hat approached the teens. "Excuse me. Grinter Axgrind, giantastic toys." He said as he handed Travis his large ID card. "Thanks for the rescue, by the way."

"Yo, it's cool."

"I think your clothes would look great on our little petunia doll line. I'll buy the whole bunch at, say, a hundred per?"

Travis smiled brightly when he mentioned that. "Well, heck yeah, homey! Let's see that money, baby!"

"Great, I've got all the fish right in my cave, be right back." And then he rushed off.

"Uh...did he just say fish?" Spuda asked in confusion before the giant returned with a bucket full of fish and dumped it all over Travis.

"Oh yeah, giants use fish instead of money. Did I forget to mention that?" Fu Dog pointed out.

Travis poked his head out as he coughed and gagged from the bad taste and smell of the raw fish. "Blech! Yuck! Ew, fish?! That is so nasty!" He exclaimed before he frowned at the dog.

* * *

The next morning at the Long's household as the sun began to dawn, Susan walked out of her room in her nightrode before she sniffed the air around her.

"Do you smell something?" She asked her husband before he walked out of their room in his pajamas and yawned.

Susan and Jonathan walked into the kitchen, where they found that their daughter, Jackie, was making some scrambled eggs and waffles with a quart of water. "S'up, guys? Thought you might like some eggs and waffles." She said with a bright smile before she placed the tray down, ignoring her parents' dumbfounded faces and placed her hands on their backs. "I can't have y'all missing breakfast now, can I?" She then walked out of the kitchen, leaving her parents by themselves.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders before he reached out to pour himself a glass of water. "Huh, there's something on your back." Susan pulled a sticky note from her husband's back.

"Oh, yours, too." Jonathan said before he pulled a sticky note from his wife's back.

"'You Dad Jackie'? Hmm...that's odd. What does yours say?"

"'Thank Mom and Love'."

Susan and Jonathan stared at each other before they placed their notes together, and then they smiled warmly when they both realized that their daughter has written them a love note that read, 'Thank you Mom and Dad, love Jackie'.


	22. Keeping Shop

**Season 1 Episode 22**

Keeping Shop

One night at Central Park in Manhattan, two goblins meet underneath a bridge wearing overcoats.

"So, you got the goods?" One of them asked.

"Never you fear, the pixie man is here." The other said as he pulled out a cage with a purple pixie trapped inside, screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Perfect. My kids have been begging for one of these for years." The pixie continued to scream, much to his annoyance. "Uh, how do you make it stop scream-"

"Sorry, yo, the sale's off." Jackie Long interrupted, catching their attentions when they turned and saw her in her dragon form before she flew up into the air and dove towards them at full speed, but they jumped out of the way and she bumped her head onto the brick wall of the bridge.

"Jackie!" Travis and Spuda exclaimed in unison as they poked their heads out from behind a bush before they rushed over to their dazed dragon friend.

"It's cool, Jackie, we got your back." Travis said until he and Spuda got tackled by the goblins.

"Actually, it would appear that we've got your backs, love." One of the goblins said with a british accent.

"Good one, Frankie, but what's with the accent?" His friend wondered before they shoved Travis and Spuda on the ground roughly.

"Ah, just something I've been working on. Kind of a fetching super villain thing, eh?" He then laughed a little before he used his accent again. "Well done, by jove."

His friend snickered a little with a grin. "We should beat up on people children more often." But then they both got scorched by a stream of fire when Jackie managed to recover from her head blow.

"I was just thinking the same thing about goblins." Jackie said with her hands on her hips before she breathed more fire, enough to startle the goblins into running away to a manhole.

"I shall have my revenge!" The same goblin exclaimed with his british accent before they both jumped into the sewers.

"Okay, Frankie, enough with the accent." His goblin friend said with annoyance.

Jackie helped her best friend back up to their feet. "Travis, Spuda, y'all okay?" She asked.

"We should've had those ugly runts." Travis sassed.

"Hey, don't sweat it, y'all were tons of help."

Spuda scoffed as she frowned a little in disappointment. "Help? Yeah, right. We're just a couple of useless sidekicks."

"Uh, pump them brakes, Spuda, we got useful all up in here. What about that time we snuck Jackie out of Pandarus' tower?" Travis reminded him.

"Right into Pandarus himself."

"A'ight, well, we saved her from Rotwood."

"After we _sold_ her to Rotwood."

"Oh...dang, we reek, yo." Travis and Spuda then slouched in disappointment and shame since they haven't been very useful sidekicks, and sometimes even put Jackie into trouble in the first place.

"That's not true!" Jackie protested before she smiled with an idea. "Oh, hey! Want to help me let the pixie out of her cage?"

That made her friends perk up with hope. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Travis said.

"Now you're talking!" Spuda said happily.

Jackie picked up the cage before she held it out to Spuda. "Now, you have to be careful 'cause she's a little riled up." She said cautiously before she handed it to her laid-back friend.

"Aw, hey, little pixie." Spuda opened the cage and poked her finger in. "Aw, don't worry, we're here for you." However, the pixie angrily bit her hard on her finger. "OW!" She shouted in pain before she began to shake the tiny pixie around rapidly.

"Spuda, watch it! If you shake her up too much, she'll get…" Jackie then cringed when the pixie puked glittery vomit onto Spuda's face while she cringed. "Oh...sick." Spuda stood there with pixie vomit dripping from her cheek while the pixie gagged and coughed on her finger.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

The next morning at Lao Shi's electronics shop, Lao himself walked out of the back room with a chestful of his luggage. He and his granddaughter, Jackie, were packing themselves up for their weekend trainer-student Dragon Retreat, leaving Fu Dog in charge with a shop.

"Easy, Gramps, we're only going for a weekend." Jackie said.

"Luggage is like fiber. The more we have, the more smoothly things will run." Lao Shi told his granddaughter wisely.

"Yo, when I was packing, you said 'Light luggage make for light burdens'." Jackie held up her green backpack.

"Now you have finally learned, Jackie. For every proverb, there is an equal and opposite proverb. Plus this way, _you_ can carry mine." Lao Shi handed Jackie his chest, making her topple over the weight before the old man walked up to his dog companion. "Fu Dog, do you have all the emergency numbers I gave you?"

"Right here." Fu said proudly before he began to look around his wrinkles until he found on, but his eyes went wide when it was Cindy's phone number. "Whoops, wrong fold." He shuffled through his wrinkles on his stomach again before he pulled out the emergency numbers written on his fur. "Don't worry about a thing, we got it all under control."

" _We_?" Lao Shi turned around and saw his granddaughter's best friends, Travis and Spuda, trying to stack up some VHS players.

"I told you you couldn't stack them thirty high!" Travis exclaimed.

"Maybe not horizontally, but let's try vertically." Spuda said before she began to restack the players vertically.

"Travis and Spuda are gonna help Fu Dog watch the shop while we're on the Dragon Retreat." Jackie explained.

Lao Shi walked up to Jacie's normal human friends skeptically. "Are you sure you two are ready for this responsibility?" He asked them sternly.

"Hey, we may not be able to spew flames…" Spuda said.

"Or fly…" Travis added.

"Or make lacy pillowcases with one swipe of our claws…" Spuda held up a pink heart pillow that Jackie apparently made with her own dragon claws.

"Uh, that was for Ray! I swear! Careful, you'll rip it!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran up and snatched her pillow heart away from her absent-minded friend.

"But I think we can handle watching an electronics shop for a few days." Travis finished with his arms crossed.

Jackie then placed her hand on her grandfather's shoulder. "They'll be fine, Gramps. Besides, you can't leave Fu Dog in charge of the place alone."

"Why, 'cause he's a talking dog?" Spuda wondered.

Jackie and Lao Shi exchanged glances before they had a flashback of the one day Lao returned from his previous weekend retreat, but discovered that his entire shop was in rumble, thanks to Fu Dog watching over the place alone.

"Uh...yes." Lao Shi replied reluctantly.

Fu Dog approached Jackie and Lao and hugged them by their necks. "Don't sweat a thing, we'll be fine here. You two just go and enjoy your trainer-student retreat." He said with confidence and reassurance as he lead the two dragons out of the electronics shop.

"We are totally on this, bring on the customers." Travis said happily, but after about an hour, nobody has ever even entered the shop while Travis rested his head on the counter in boredom, kind of getting how Jackie must have felt when she had to watch over the shop with her grandfather. He glanced down at Fu Dog, who was throwing cards into a hat. "There are no customers, are there?"

"No."

"Have you ever sold _anything_ or _anyone_... _ever_?"

"Well, there was this one fella who came in a few years ago, but turns out the guy fell off a St. Patty's Day float and needed medical attention."

They perked up in surprise when they suddenly heard Spuda holler from the back room. Travis and Fu Dog quickly rushed in and found her with donkey ears. "Look at me! Whoo! I'm all ears!" Spuda exclaimed with a smile. "I tasted some of this candy Fu had, and then-"

"Kid, be careful! Those are incredibly powerful magic ingredients!" Fu took the box away from Spuda, but she picked up a vial of some potion.

"What does this one do?" Spuda sniffed the potion's aura, and then suddenly gained a third arm on her chest. "Whoo! I'm ambi-dangerous!"

"KID!" Fu tried to snatch the box away, but Spuda used her third arm to stop him.

"What's this one do?" Spuda poured another vial of yellow potion on her head until her head became invisible with the exception of her donkey ears. "Yes! I'm losing me head! Oh, what about this one?"

"NO!" Fu Dog tackled Spuda to the floor and took a yellow vial away. "Not my instant sunshine, you never know when you might need a sunny day."

"Yo, Spuda, you have _really_ done it this time." Travis said with his arms crossed as he glared down at his dull friend.

"Kid, what'd I tell you just five minutes ago?"

Fu Dog told Spuda to not touch anything, open any drawers, and if a big toothless guy named Morty ever showed up saying 'Where's the money?', Spuda had to tell him that Fu moved to Machu Picchu, but her head was carelessly in the clouds the whole entire time.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't really paying attention." Spuda said with a shrug before she smiled when she heard the toilet flush. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, a friend of yours stopped by. Come on it, Morty." She opened the bathroom door, showed a giant troll with a wooden club.

"Where's the money?" He demanded the talking dog, before Fu quickly slammed the door shut and pinned his back with a startled and frustration look on his face.

Fu groaned at Jackie's friends' behaviors. "Okay, how about we all just sit still and-" He moaned until Spuda accidentally tilted a shelf full of potion ingredients while they a crashed and spilled on the floor.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Spuda asked carelessly.

Fu Dog facepalmed himself while he groaned even more in irritation before he shoved her and Travis out of the back room. "Don't touch anything, and don't talk to anyone! I got a few hundred years worth of magical mojo to reorder." He pulled out his phone and held dialed a number before he placed it by his ear. "Victor, hey buddy! I need a delivery asap."

" _Uh, right now isn't a very good time_." Victor, the spider-hybrid boy, said nervously over the phone at the Magus Bazaar. Fu Dog cocked an eyebrow before he suddenly heard people screaming in terror and stuff being tossed and broken apart, and motorcycles being driven. " _The biker trolls are back in town, they're running rampant! Someone's got to do something! Hey, watch it!_ "

"Alright, hold tight, Victor! I'm on this thing." Fu Dog hung up his phone before he began to shuffle for Jackie and Lao Shi's phone numbers. "Okay, we gotta call Jackie."

"Yo, hold up, what's going on?" Travis asked in confusion.

"Biker trolls: usually harmless, live up in the mountains, but occasionally they come into town looking for trouble. We need the American Dragon to give them a good scare." Fu pulled up his emergency phone number wrinkle, but realized that they were stained and unreadable now. "Um...is this a two or an eight?"

"I think it's a mole." Spuda said.

"Uh, I thought dogs weren't supposed to sweat." Travis said with confusion.

"They're not supposed to talk either, tough guy, keep up there, would ya?" Fu Dog pointed out with an annoyed frown before he groaned. "Now what are we gonna do? We gotta figure out a way to scare off these trolls." Fu Dog then glanced up at the same paper dragon Travis and Spuda once carried into the shop the day they discovered their friend was a dragon, making him smile with an idea. "Wait a minute…"

Later on, Fu Dog took Travis and Spuda up to the rooftop of the shop where he made them both wear the dragon suit with Travis in the front and his absent minded friend in the back of the tail. They both stood there in the suit while they seemed a little weirded out by this plan.

"See now, dog, you're tripping." Travis said to the talking dog.

"Yeah, we're just sidekicks, we can't fight trolls. We can't even fight pixies." Spuda pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

"We can't pull off this dragon business, after the beating we took yesterday-"

"Hey!" Fu Dog interrupted with his paws on his sides. "If you would shut your sassy mouth for two seconds and space girl would get her head out of the clouds, I'll explain. These mountain trolls are real mama's boys." Fu dug into his wrinkles and pulled out a book before he opened it as it showed a magical projection of a biker troll. "And if there's one thing they're terrified of, it's a dragon." A dragon then popped up as the troll recoiled in surprise before Fu closed his book. "You aren't gonna have to fight them, all you've gotta do is show up and they'll run screaming."

"Uh...you sure about this?"

"Hey, come on, have I ever led you two astray?"

Travis and Spuda exchanged looks before they had a flashback of the time when Fu Dog took them to a mexicain stand. Fu once bought all three of them tijuana hot dogs with cold, fresh, Mexico tap water...well, let's just say that it wasn't exactly the most appetizing snack any teenager would ever eat, especially for Travis and Spuda.

"Ugh, my intestines will never be the same." Spuda whimpered as she grimaced in disgust at the memory before she and Travis gagged in their mouths.

"Okay, scratch that." Fu Dog said as he waved it aside. "Look, all you two need to do is show up at the Magus Bazaar in a dragon suit, and the trolls will go running. They only come out at night, so it'll be just dark enough for this costume to pass as the real thing. You got it?"

"Um...yeah, I guess we could handle that." Travis said reluctantly before he turned to his best friend. "Right, Spuda?"

"Totally." She said.

"Good." Fu Dog said with a smile. "Then let's get over there."

"Over where?"

Fu Dog glared at the dull girl again. "Magus Bazaar, kid! The Magus Bazaar! Will you pay attention, huh?!"

"Oh yeah, of course. I think I had an Aunt Magus once, and she was kind of bizarre. Uh, she…"

"Okay, we're doomed." Fu Dog walked away in defeat.

"...Or maybe it was Aunt Angus."

At the Magus Bazaar, the biker trolls continued to wreak havoc within the market area as they smashed stands to pieces and people were running around while they screamed. Fu Dog and Travis poked their heads out from behind a barrel as they witnessed the chaos.

"Okay, you can do this. Nice and simple-like." Fu Dog told Jackie's friends.

"Dragon up!" Travis shouted before he and Spuda jumped out of their hiding spot and stood on the scene with their dragon costume. "Yo, listen up, trolls, AmDrag is in the hizzouse! So y'all better just roll on out of here before I open up a can of act right, ya heard me?" The trolls all gasped in fright at the sight of the 'American Dragon'.

"What'd I tell you, Vic? We got this thing all wrapped up." Fu Dog said to Victor quietly.

"It's show-" Travis tried to jump at the trolls, but Spuda stood there and stared down at the floating mats right beside her, making Travis trip.

"Ooh, magic doormats! You can wipe your feet, and then transport to a distant locale." Spuda said cluelessly before Travis pulled her into the costume by her shirt.

"Spuda, listen to me, we're a dragon now! _Focus_!"

"Gotcha, let's do this."

Travis returned to the head as he glared at the trolls. "A'ight, which one of you wants your troll selves beaten down first?"

"Ah, dragon!" One of the biker trolls shouted.

"Oh, let's high-troll it out of there!" Another said before they began to make a run for it.

Spuda and Travis began to jump up and down with victory. "That's right, that's right, we the dragon, baby!" Travis said.

"We kick troll!" Spuda said.

"You trolls better run, you the sorriest excuse for creatures that I have _ever_ seen, and don't even get me started talking about your mama!"

That made the biker trolls turn sharply back to the teens with offended glares. "What did you say about our mama?" One of them demanded.

Fu Dog and Victor's eyes went wide before they both hid behind the barrel with fear. "Okay, bad move. Uh, insulting a troll's mama is about the _worst_ possible thing you could do." Fu whimpered while Victor facepalmed himself, knowing what was coming now.

The trolls began to surround Travis and Spuda. "Dragon's going down now." "Who wants dragon for dinner?" "Say your prayers, reptile."

One of them prepared to punch Travis right in the face, making him gasp and brace himself for the worst, but then the sun began to rise when the trolls gasped. "SUN!" One of them shouted.

"Take cover!"

"It burns!" Just when they tried to run away, they all suddenly became stone statues.

Travis, Spuda, and Fu Dog uncovered their eyes and stared at the troll statues. "Uh...what just happened here?" Travis asked, slightly confused by this sudden turn of events.

"Mountain trolls turn to stone when the sun hits them, lucky for you two." Fu Dog explained as he tapped one of the statues.

"Lucky for me? If it hadn't been for Travis' big mouth, we would've taken those trolls." Spuda said, making Travis perk up.

" _My_ big mouth? Your big empty head!" Travis argued as he tapped on his friend's forehead. "If you hadn't been dreaming about those magic doormat thingies, those trolls would've been long gone."

"Hey, you can fight about it later." Fu interrupted as he approached them. "Right now, we gotta get back to the shop and figure out a plan before these guys thaw out at sunset." Travis and Spuda exchanged scowls before they all walked out of the market area. "But I'm serious about you two fighting later. We'll rent a ring, I can sell tickets, my money's on Travis to scratch Spuda's eyes out, but you never know." They all returned to the electronics shop as Fu Dog continued babbling. "Then again, if Spuda lands a surprise punch-" The telephone began to ring before Fu Dog rushed up to it and answered it. "We're closed."

" _Fu Dog?_ " Lao Shi asked through the phone. He and the other dragon masters were at the Dragon Retreat as the masters tried to catch each of their students.

Fu began to panic a little. "Uh, I mean, Canal Street Electronics, never had a customer, never made a sale. How may I help you?"

Lao Shi spoke in Chinese, sounding a little frustrated. " _What did you destroy this time?_ "

"What, nothing!" Fu Dog began to mumble until Travis shoved him aside and talked through the phone instead.

"No, straight, it couldn't be better. Gotta bounce, bye." Travis said before he hung up on Lao Shi.

Of course, Lao Shi forgot about Jackie when she fell to the ground with a grunt. "Bad time to make a call, Gramps." She groaned.

Fu Dog then opened a book as he sat by the counter. "Okay, I got some ogres in Staten Island who owe me a few favors." He said while he flipped through some pages.

"Ogres?" Spuda asked.

"Staten Island? Yeah well, what about me and Spuda?" Travis sassed.

"Look, brother, this is serious now. You guys had your chance, and you blew it." He said with a frown.

"Come on, Fu, we can do this."

"Yeah, unless you think we're just a couple of helpless slackers who aren't worth a second chance." Spuda said sadly before they both gave the talking dog the puppy dog eyes with plead.

"Yeah, I gotta go with the slacker thing. Now, these ogres-" Fu said as he picked up the phone until Travis slapped it out of his hand and caught it.

"Hold it! Hey, look here, Fu. It was _your_ idea we put on the dragon suit in the first place." Travis pointed out as he and Spuda frowned at him. "So I suggest you stick with the plan, or Gramps will find out that you made us do Jackie's dirty work, ya feel me, mutt?"

"Okay, the Fu always carries a secret stash of magical ingredients. Put the costume on." Fu pulled out a small compartment box before he opened it. Travis and Spuda fistbumped before they slipped the dragon suit back on. "If you're gonna do this, you're going in armed."

"Yes! Fu Dog's gonna give us extra arms!" Spuda exclaimed. "I'll take eight! No, make it seventeen!"

"Not _that_ kind of arms, kid!" Fu Dog then began to mix up some ingredients together. "A little butterfly spit, bang. Some essence of bat sinew, baboom. And one eye of newt, which does nothing, but you gotta have newt in a potion, you just gotta."

The dog then sprinkled some purple dust on Travis and Spuda, until they began to float in midair as they stared at their feet in amazement. "Huh? Okay, what just happened here?" Travis asked before he belched a stream of fire and covered his mouth. "OH, SNAP!"

"As long as you're in the suit, you got dragon powers. Not as much as Jackie, but maybe enough to take out a few trolls."

"We got dragon powers?" Spuda asked in excitement. "Oh, we rock!"

"That's right!"

"I am dragon, hear me roar!" They both began to fly around until they accidentally tied themselves into a knot before they crashed back onto the ground while Travis belched some fire straight onto Fu Dog's face.

Fu Dog opened his eyes while Travis and Spuda smiled wearily. "Ooh...our bad."

Fu cleaned himself from the ashes off his face before he untied the costume. "Alright, you ready to take on some trolls?"

"Oh yeah, we on this, baby!"

"Whatever it takes!" Spuda shouted.

"Okay, let's get to training." Fu said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Training? You mean like, work?" Travis asked reluctantly.

"You mean like, now?" Spuda added.

Fu Dog glared at the teens again with his fists on his sides. "Yes, now!"

"Whoa, Fu doggie dog, we gotta catch some shut-eye." Travis pointed out since they've been up pretty much all night.

"Yeah, plus it's like Saturday. I got a full agenda of chilling, hanging out, and loitering planned." Spuda said.

"Well, Jackie always manages to balance sleep, chilling, and dragon training." Fu Dog reminded them.

"Yeah, but…" But they faltered when Fu Dog only glared at them sternly with his arms crossed. "Aww, man!"

Fu Dog later took Spuda and Travis back on the rooftop of the shop to begin their temporary dragon training. "Okay, let's start with tail moves. The costume is bewitched to move when Spuda moves her, uh, tail area."

Spuda began to move the tail around while she shook her rear. "Wow! Ha! That's some motion in my posterior ocean." She said.

"Okay, but the trick is learning to control it. Okay, come on, knock me down, give it a good swish." Spuda began to swipe the tail around while Fu ducked his head and jumped over her blow. "Come on, give me your best shot. You a dragon or a-" Travis stood there while he glowered before he punched Fu Dog with his fist, sending him crashing beside a table with a flower pot on his head. He sat up while he shook his dizziness away. "That's some left hook you got there."

Later on, Fu Dog wore an aviators pilot mask to prepare himself for their next lesson. "Aerial maneuvers. It's one thing to fly, it's another to own the sky." He said before he hopped onto the back of the costume with Travis and Spuda floating in the air. "Now flap! Flap, flap, flap, flap!" Travis and Spuda began to flap their arms madly as they hovered higher into the air and began to float around the rooftop.

"Yay, we flying now!" Travis exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo! I can see my house from here." Spuda said before they began to fly across the air.

"That's how it's done! You guys are really getting the hang of this here." Fu Dog said proudly.

"Barrel roll!"

Fu Dog went wide eyed when Spuda shouted that. "Kid, no! You got cargo!" But they didn't listen when they twisted around one time, making Fu Dog topple off their back while he crashed onto a couple of plant pots with a grunt. "Ow."

Fog Dog later returned with a protective suit. "Fireball training." He said before he gestured to a target behind him. "Ready?"

"Yo, dog, we was born ready. We and Spuda are so on top of this thing, we getting short on oxygen up here." Travis sassed confidently.

Fu Dog stared at them in silence before he twisted his protective mask over his head. "Okay, dragon fire on three...two...one!"

Spuda suddenly burped fire right onto Travis' rear, making him shout as he held onto his butt and waved the smoke away before he took of the costume and glared at his friend. "Yo, Spudinski, the dragon _head_ is the end that breathes fire! You gotta pay attention, girl!"

"Well, you said me and Spuda, meaning me."

"Well, I was just saying-"

"Well, you're always saying something now, aren't you?!" They both turned away from each other and crossed their arms, but Spuda accidentally swiped her tail on Fu Dog, sending him falling off the edge while he shouted.

Travis smiled. "Yeah! Yeah, baby!"

"We got the tail moves down! Whoo!"

Later on, Fu got himself dressed as a knight while he hid behind a small wall. "Okay, this is the part where you put it all together. I've taken the liberty of drawing up my will, so as soon as I get this thing notarized..." He began, but then noticed that Travis and Spuda were flying in the air together. "Hey! Ooh…" Travis and Spuda hollered as they flew around the tree plants with ease while the talking dog watched in amazement before the African-American boy then spewed fire at the targets with bullseyes. "Holy biscuits, you kids really got the hang of this thing! You're awesome! You're great!" But then they began to charge straight at him when they collided with the wall and they all shouted when dust billowed. Fu groaned as Travis and Spuda moved some bricks out of the way. "You're crushing me with blocks of pain."

"Yeah, we're still working on the landing." Spuda said as she helped the dog back up. "Uh…"

"Well, you're gonna have to work on it at Magus Bazaar...because it's showtime." Fu Dog stared at the sunset before Travis and Spuda turned around and realized that it was time to finish off the trolls.

Back at the Magus Bazaar, the statues began to thaw back into trolls as the pigeons flew away from their movements.

One of the growled in freedom before he stared at his clothes stained with bird poop. "Oh, darn pigeons! That was my favorite shirt!" He complained out loud before he wiped the poop off him.

"Man, I hate it when that happens."

"I know what you mean, trolls." Travis said as he and Spuda descended down above the mountain trolls before they rookie one away as he crashed into a stand. Travis then turned around and spewed a stream of fire, making a group of trolls dodge while Fu and Victor watched.

"Yeah, I taught them everything they know." Fu Dog said as he wiped a tear while Victor watched in amazement.

The trolls continued to scream while Travis continued breathing fire at them until he burnt two trolls' feet. "Yeah, that's right, we getting dragon with it now."

"Old school, nice."

Spuda then whacked the dragon tail onto a row of lanterns as three of them fell right on top of their heads, making them run into each other before Travis and Spuda flew into the air and Travis spewed more fire on a stand roof as it covered to troll while they struggled. The African-American boy then held out his feet and yelled as he dove down and kicked them dead on.

"Whoo-hoo! This stuff rocks! We are kicking some serious troll business." Travis sassed.

Spuda's eyes went wide when she saw someone approaching them on a motorcycle. "Uh, Trav, speaking of serious troll business…" She said somewhat nervously.

"It's Mama." One of them said when he looked up.

The mama troll revved her motorcycle as she approached the two teens wearing the dragon costume while she growled. She dismounted her bike and then lifted it into the air before she crushed it with her bare hands and hurtled it away.

She stormed up to the teens with a glare before she roared at Travis' face. "Is this all you got for mama?" She mocked.

"Sweet sister molasses, your mama's even uglier than I thought-" Travis began to insult until he yelped when Spuda pulled him into the costume.

"I don't think that's gonna help." She said.

"Yeah, okay, you're right. You ready to do this?"

Spuda clapped her hand onto Travis' while she smiled confidently. "All for one!"

"And one for all!"

Unfortunately, the mama troll ripped their dragon costume off of them, leaving them defenseless while she glared down at them again. "Now, which one of you two insulted mama?" She demanded.

"He/She did." Spuda and Travis said in unison as they pointed at each other before they smiled wearily, but the troll only growled at them while their smiles dropped.

"Abort! Abort! Let's get out of here!" Fu Dog exclaimed nervously.

Spuda and Travis began to walked backwards away from the mama troll slowly, but they ran into two other biker trolls as they glared down at them. Luckily, they both made a break for it before they lunged at them, but the trolls ended up bumping right into each other. Spuda tried to crawl away from the trolls until she bumped her head into something with a grunt.

She looked up and saw the magical floating doormats. "Magic doormats!" She exclaimed as she picked two of them up and placed them down as they hovered from the ground. Travis and Spuda then hopped on top of them while Fu Dog held on behind Travis. "Let's glide!" They began to ride down the market with their skateboarding skills.

"Hey!" The owner of the mats exclaimed.

"Put it on my tab!" Fu Dog called after him.

"You haven't paid your tab since '96! Morty!"

Morty the troll ripped up a rain gutter. "Where's the money?" He asked.

"GET 'EM!" The mama troll exclaimed as she fixed up her bike with her strength and then she and her other trolls drove after Travis and Spuda as their engines roared.

"WHOA!" Travis and Spuda exclaimed as they hovered out of the Magus Bazaar with the biker trolls at their tail.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Spuda said as she avoided colliding with civilians.

"Hey, I'm flying here!" Fu Dog exclaimed as they knocked down their stuff as they shouted in surprise.

The mama troll gestured to one of her men to go full speed ahead before one did as he was told while Travis and Fu Dog noticed. Travis stopped behind a pretzel stand and kicked it at the troll, who gasped and didn't have time to when when he crashed right into it and flew headfirst into a box of oranges with his legs sticking out. Fu Dog caught a few pretzels in his wrinkles and then paid the man a tab before he and Travis hovered off.

Spuda and Travis then made it to their usual skating area as they hovered by a man who was reading a newspaper and rode down the stairs. The mama troll growled before she drove by the man and his newspaper ended up blinding her face as she mumbled. She rode up a halfpipe and she and her bike got caught up in a tree. Two of the trolls drove down the steps, but one ended up colliding with the handle bar and catapulted up to his mama. The two friends began to ride up the halfpipes with their skateboard skills while they made the two trolls collide with each other, knocking them out.

Travis and Spuda fistbumped each other before they rode back down the halfpipe with two more mountain trolls at their tail again. The two friends parted way, revealing another halfpipe to the trolls before one flipped up and crashed on top of the other. With the trolls distracted for now, Travis and Spuda rode on their magic doormats back to the electronics shop, but they noticed that the mama and two of her trolls were following them again. They quickly hid in a gift shop bottom entrance before the trolls drove right by them

"Are the gone?" Travis asked before they peeked over the edge.

"No!" Fu Dog whimpered before they quickly hid and the last one drove by.

Travis, Spuda, and Fu Dog all returned to the shop as the dog pinned the door. "Barricade the door, get in the back room! We got enough food and water to survive for days." He said before he walked up to them. "Luckily, you kids knocked over all those snack carts." He shook as pretzels and weiner dogs flew out of him while Travis and Spuda shielded themselves.

The trolls pounded on the door before the phone rang and Travis answered it. "Canal Street Electronics, never had a customer, never made a sale. How may I help you?" He said.

" _Travis?_ " Jackie asked through the phone. She and her grandfather were currently in a sack race.

"Live and in person, baby. What's shaking, Jackie?"

" _Not much, I just called to see how it's going. Gramps said you sounded a little weird before._ " Travis then heard an ear-piercing whistle from the other side.

"Uh, weird? Who's weird? We're not weird, nobody's weird. Everything's running slicker than grease, baby girl."

Then the trolls knocked down the door off its hinges. "Here comes mama!" The mama troll exclaimed as she rode into the back room and the other trolls drove in as well. "Boys, take this place apart!" Fu Dog took shelter underneath a table while a troll demolished the counter.

" _Yo, what's that noise?_ " Jackie asked.

"Oh, that?" Travis asked as the trolls began to drive all over the room, even on the walls and ceilings. "Oh, that's just Spuda's stomach grumbling. Yeah, you know how homegirl can't handle her cheesecake." A troll drove towards Travis before he demolished the table. "Uh, yeah well...gotta run. Bye-bye, girl." And then he hung up on his dragon friend, of course just before she and Lao Shi tripped on their sack.

"Bad time to make a phone call." He said to his granddaughter.

Travis help Fu Dog up before they ran into the back room while Spuda ran out of a pile of boxes, screaming before she caught up with the others and closed the door.

Travis placed his ears on the door, but then the trolls began to knock, making him yelp in surprise before he turned to the talking dog. "Okay, now quick. Magic B.I. so we can fight these trolls!" He said.

"Eh, I'm all out of Magic B.I., remember?" Fu Dog pointed out.

Spuda then sighed. "I miss my third arm." She said as she gestured to her chest.

"Come on, Spuda. Let's take these guys." Travis said determinedly.

Spuda pulled on her beanie. "We can't do it! We're not dragon enough! We're just sidekicks!"

"Well, then we're just gonna have to show mama exactly what these sidekicks is made of."

The trolls kicked open the door while they mama troll emerged from her hiding spot. "Here's mama!" She shouted.

Fu Dog shouted in surprise while he stretched his fur before he tried to take cover underneath a lounge chair. Travis stood his ground with his arms crossed as he glared at the mama troll. "Dragon powers or not, you trolls are about to get the business." The mama troll only roared until the boy grinned and brought out a camera. "Smile, mama." He snapped a picture, flash blinding the mama troll before he threw it at her, making her tumble backwards.

Spuda glanced at the other trolls before she quickly picked up a toaster. "You trolls are toast!" She shouted as she loaded it up with bread and tried to pop them at the trolls, but she turned around and examined it. She was unaware of the trolls approaching until the toast popped on her face and she fell backwards while she knocked down the trolls as well. Travis threw a good chunk of discs at the other two as they complained before one disc got caught on a biker troll's helmet, making them retreat to the room.

"Hey, yo Spuda, toss me some more CDs!" Travis said.

Spuda glanced around until she found the same yellow vial that contained some instant sunshine. "Whoo! Wow, I wonder what this one does." She said as she picked it up.

"Kid, no! What did I tell you about getting into my stuff?!" Fu Dog exclaimed as he crawled out of his hiding spot. "That's my last...instant sunshine!" He then perked up with an idea that the cloud-minded girl as found the solution. He smacked the vial out of her hand as it flew into the air and landed in front of the mama troll.

She smirked when it did nothing, but then the cork popped out and rays of sunshine sprayed all over her body. She groaned as she turned into a stone statue.

"Mama!" One of the trolls said in worry before he and his partner ran over to her.

"Mama, talk to us!" The other said.

"Hey, look here. Your mama ain't the only one who'll be taking a trip down Stonybrook Lane if you uggos don't pack up your bad selves and get the heck out!" Travis sassed as he pointed at the door. The trolls picked up their mama statue and made their way out of the shop. "That's what you get for messing with us. Your mama is so turned to stone that-"

Fu Dog quickly covered his mouth before he could finish his little sass. "That's probably enough, tough guy." He said.

The trolls drove away, while they accidentally dropped the statue to the ground while her leg and arm came off. They gathered the statue back up before they were on the road again.

"We did it!" Spuda cheered.

"Yeah, we did it, baby!" Travis exclaimed as they gave each other a big victorious hug. "But that was all you, Spuda, all not paying attention, accidentally pulling out the instant sunshine…"

"No way, it was you, chasing the trolls off with your big, fat mouth."

They began to laugh and cheer for themselves again while Fu Dog watched with some disappointment. "And, as usual, the talking dog gets no credit whatsoever."

After finally dealing with the mountain biker trolls, Travis and Spuda began to clean up the shop with a few stuff missing since they were already broken while Fu wrote on a book. "You think Gramps will notice all the missing inventory that we broke?" Spuda asked.

"You kidding? I've been pawning this stuff for kibble since '83, that old man hasn't checked the inventory for-" Fu Dog began until he heard the door open as Jackie and Lao Shi returned from their dragon retreat. "Hey! How was they retreat?" Fu Dog tried to look as casual as possible like nothing wrong has happened.

"Surprisingly painful." Lao Shi replied as he and Jackie straight out their backs.

"How was your weekend?" Jackie asked.

"Mmm, the usual." Travis said.

"Pretty mellow." Spuda added.

"Just updating the books real quick. Turns out mountain trolls are now scared of _two_ things: dragons, and Travis and Spuda." Fu Dog said as he showed them a picture of mountain trolls running away from Travis and Spuda.

Jackie looked a little surprised at first before she smiled at her best friends. "Nah, it was nothing. Just some good, old-fashioned sidekick whooping." Travis said before he bumped his read into Spuda's.

"Well, I'm just glad that everything turned out okay while we were-" Lao Shi began as he leaned against the counter, but it wasn't exactly nailed in yet when it collapsed and he tripped onto the floor with a surprised yelp. Jackie, Fu, Travis, and Spuda stared down at old man in confusion and worry. "...why are there motorcycle tracks on my ceiling?"

Everybody glanced up at the ceiling. "Aww, man!" Travis and Spuda said in unison, saying what Jackie normally says all the time when some bad was about to happen.


	23. Hong Kong Nights

[A/N: Okay, I'm just going to make a quick recap to help you guys understand more about this episode.

Lao Shi and Chang were NEVER married, they're called 'fire-bonds', meaning they're two pure-blood dragons whose heritages have been combined to create life, thus Susan and Cathy were born. I created a force called 'Destiny's Fate', which is similar to the Ocean from _Moana_ : mischievous and enjoys making families imperfect, possibly to show Chang's true colors when she realizes that her daughters were human-locked. Destiny's Fate intertwined Lao Shi's and Chang's heritages together to create life for a supposed reason...;). Susan is older than Cathy, but Chang favored Cathy in the seventies, because Cathy enjoyed being a part of the magically world more than hand out with humans (possibly to please her mother). Now, Susan HATED her mother, because Chang despised the idea of Susan wanting to be a part of both the magical AND the human world. Chang believed that Susan has crossed the line when she married a non-magical human man, and then gave birth to half-human/half-dragon children, dragonborns. The reason why Susan has never even mentioned Chang to her children was because she never had a good relationship with her, and she advised Lao Shi to not tell her until she was old enough to understand.

I really hoped this helped a little. Let me know if you have any questions about this. Enjoy!]

 **Season 1 Episode 23**

Hong Kong Nights

One day at Manhattan in Millard Fillmore Junior High, construction was going on across the school while Jackie Long was escorted into Principal Derceto's office by her least favorite teacher, Professor Rotwood.

"So Ms. Long, care to explain today's incident?" Derceto asked the Chinese-American girl.

"Principal Derceto, I was all chilling in class, and out of nowhere, Rotwood's all 'Yo, yo, yo report to the principal's office!' for like no reason!" Jackie argued.

Outside of the office door, Jackie's best friends, Travis and Spuda, were trying to listen in on the conversation with glasses. "Is she buying it? All I can hear is…" Spuda asked before she mumbled.

"Yo, Spuda, where's your glass at? I told you to press it to your ear." Travis said, but Spuda had her glass on her side.

"It is."

"No, girl, your ear."

"It is!"

"Spudinski, your _rear_!"

"IT IS!"

"So, Jackie, if what you say is true…" Derceto began while Travis and Spuda argued loudly on the other side of the door until they accidentally tumbled into the office and smiled innocently at the principal. "Then I must assume the images caught by the school's state of the art security system are some sort of...illusion." She turned on her TV as she frowned a little.

"Ahh...say what?" Jackie asked in surprised confusion.

The TV turned on, showing Jackie in her Mythology class while she danced around her desk, rapping about Rotwood with her classmates following her rhythm. "~ _My grades, they be slipping, but Rotwood, he be trippin and yo, you know, it's over, just look at his hair comb-over_ ~" Jackie rapped on screen, but she was unaware that Rotwood was overhearing her entire rap insult while her classmates tried to warn her. "~ _Yo, yo, yo, yo-yo_ …~"

" _Hey, yo-yo, here's your yo_." Rotwood said, making Jackie freeze in surprise before he snapped his ruler in half and she tripped on her papers. " _Jackie Long, report to the principal's office!_ "

Jackie made a look of guilt. "So how many days of detention we talking? Two? Three?"

"No detention, I think you might benefit from a little assignment." Derceto with a smile.

Later on after school, Jackie, Travis, and Spuda walked out of their school with their skateboards in their arms. "A fifteen page essay describing your real-life role model? Yo, Derceto is tripping hard, girl." Travis sassed.

"Like some essay's gonna teach me a lesson about respecting my authority figures." Jackie said with a frown before she slipped her helmet on her head and sighed. "Man, this day could not get any worse." Then she and her friends rode down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, in the sewers underneath the school, a hooded figure approached to none other than the Dark Dragon himself: the number one biggest threat in the entire magical community. One time, he tried to kill Jackie when she visited Draco Island where she was put into different tests to keep her grandfather, Lao Shi, her dragon master. However, unknown to the Dragon Council, one of their members was actually secretly a double agent for the dragon of darkness.

"My loyal servant." The Dark Dragon said with his cold, sinister voice before he walked out of the shadows and approached the figure. "I've been watching the American Dragon grow more powerful by the day, just like her master before her. Tonight, your dragonborn granddaughter and your former fire-bond dragon will _both_ be ours." He then laughed menacingly, ready to begin his plans for Jackie and Lao Shi.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Later on that day, Jackie, Travis, and Spuda went to Lomardo's Pizza italian restaurant for their after school dinner before Jackie would try to find herself a role model to write an essay about, and work at her grandfather's electronics shop.

"So, Jackie, who you gonna write about as your role model, girl?" Travis asked as Jackie munched on her pizza slice. "'Cause you know I'm open for interviews this evening between six say six fifteen…"

"Come on, Trav, everyone knows _I'm_ Jackie's role model." Spuda said before she picked up a strand of her spaghetti. "Who else can floss their sinus cavity with spaghetti?" She was about to carelessly shove one up her nostril.

"Uuh, stop, girl!" Travis whacked the spaghetti strand out of her hand in disgust until he smiled with an idea when he glanced at Jackie, who was wiping her face with a napkin. "Hey, what about your Gramps? Maybe you should write your paper on him."

" _My_ Gramps? Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, not a bad idea, I dig his yin and his tang." Spuda said in somewhat agreement. "His yin, he's wise and magical, yang, he needs a booster seat when he eats at restaurants, he's so cute."

"Well, G's cool and all, but he's just so…"

At Lao Shi's Canal Street Electronics shop…

"JACKIE! Where have you been?! I told you to clean up the shop!" Lao Shi shouted at his granddaughter's face.

"Yo, G, chill! This place is so spotless, you could eat off the counter." Jackie said as she wiped her finger, but then it got stuck on some sticky goop, making her try to pry it off.

"Which I did about a month ago. Tikamasala from Murray's House of Curries." Fu Dog said as he walked over to Jackie and pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the goop, making Jackie fall onto a pile of boxes.

"See? Clean as a whistle." Fu Dog later helped Jackie to her feet.

"Jackie, there is no time for horseplay. The shop must be in tip-top shape when Councilor Chang arrives." Lao Shi explained.

Jackie perked up in surprise when he mentioned Chang. Chang was a member of the World's Dragon Council, but not a very liable one. Chang once placed Jackie in a Test of Courage in flight, and failed her right on the spot, and even removed her dragon powers with almost no qualms. But what really has been confusing Jackie since Halloween was that Chang once called her her 'dragonborn blood'.

"Chang?! Her royal painness is coming here? Tonight? The one who called me 'dragonborn blood' on Halloween?" Jackie clarified in shock.

That made Lao Shi and Fu Dog perk up in surprise. "What?! Chang told you?!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

Fu Dog quickly slapped the old man's mouth before he smiled sheepishly at Jackie. "Uh, hehe, G...nobody's told her yet." He told Lao casually yet quietly before he chuckled nervously again at Jackie.

Jackie had her hands on her hips as she glanced between the talking dog and her grandfather. "Okay, now y'all are just playing. What's going on here, and I want the straight up truth!" She demanded.

"Uh, kid, if we told you straight at your face, you'd be in distress for life. Anyway, seems Chang's got some hot tip on the Dark Dragon."

Lao Shi sighed in somewhat relief that his companion changed the subject before he glanced down at his watch. "Chang will be here any minute, and we must all make a good impression." He then sniffed while Fu scratched his head. "Did you give Fu Dog his flea bath like I asked?"

"Uhh, yeah, of course I did." Jackie said nervously. After her grandfather walked into the back room, Jackie quickly pulled out a vacuum clean and aimed it at her talking dog friend. "Sorry, Fu. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Kid, no, don't even think about it. Besides, this puppy is one hundred percent flea-free." Fu Dog said before Jackie used her enhanced sight to look closer, and noticed that his fur was invaded by fleas.

"Trust me, it'll just take two seconds, and-" Jackie flipped on the vacuum, but it suddenly made her fly up across the ceiling. "WHOA!" The vacuum sucked up other electronic merchandises, the cash register until it finally sucked in Fu Dog's rear, making his fur stretch.

"I ask you, where's the dignity?"

The vacuum bag began to expand until it finally exploded and dust flew everywhere in the shop. Lao Shi returned to the lobby and found piles of dust all over his floors and shelves while Fu Dog jabbered when his wrinkle fur got caught on his face and Jackie shook some senses off her head.

"JACKIE!" Lao Shi exclaimed.

"Look on the bright side, G, at least Chang isn't here yet." Jackie said sheepishly, but then she looked up and saw Counselor Chang glaring down at her with her arms cross, covered in dust from the vacuum explosion. "Hey, Chang, waz up?"

Later on that night after Chang got herself cleaned up, she began to explain to Lao about the tips on the Dark Dragon. "Our mission, Lao Shi, is simple." Chang said before she pulled out a magical scroll and showed an image of a troll inside the sewer. "My source has informed us that a troll, living in the nearby sewers, has had a recent contact with the Dark Dragon."

"I know that tunnel! It's right under my school." Jackie said as she pointed at the scroll. "I use it all the time to sneak out of Rotwood's…" She faltered when she noticed that Chang, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog were giving her dubious looks. "Uh...are you doing something new with your hair?" She then sat back down and allowed the counselor to continue.

"The three of us must get answers from this troll before he runs."

"That's what I'm saying." Jackie began to punch and kick the air with her moves. "Well, what's that, Dark Dragon? You want some of this? Well, good luck, 'cause freaky can't touch the pretty."

Lao Shi began speaking in Chinese as he waved his finger. "You must stay and clean up the mess you have made." He said sternly.

"What? No way, Gramps!" Jackie narrowed her eyes at her eccentric grandfather. "I faced the Dark Dragon and survived, just like you! I'm going!"

"Jackie, you will _not_ question your dragon master. Come, counselor."

"But…" Chang began to protest as she glanced at Jackie before she gave in. "Very well, Lao Shi." She followed the old man out of the shop, leaving Jackie and Fu Dog by themselves.

"That's it, Fu, I've _had it_ with Gramps! I could take on the Dark Dragon all by myself if I wanted to." Jackie said in irritation before she kicked on the counter, only making her hurt her own foot as she hopped in pain.

"You know who you sound like, kid?" Fu Dog asked rhetorically, catching her attention. "Gramps, back when I first met him."

"Yeah, right, G was _born_ old. Not to mention I've never even met my grandma in my entire life, and he's never even talked about her, not even my own mother."

Fu sighed like he knew this day was going to come sooner or later. "I guess we can't keep things from you forever. Now that you're old enough, there are some things that you should know." He walked up to the front door and switched the shop to 'closed' before he faced Jackie with a serious look. "Follow me, I think it's time you learned a little bit more about the old man _and_ your grandmother." Jackie followed Fu into the back room where he began scanning around some boxes. "Let's see, where...ah, bingo!" He opened a box and pulled out three journals. "Magical journals, every official animal guardian has 'em. It's our job to keep detailed accounts of all our missions...and to master Old MacDonald on the nose flute." He pulled out a flute and began to play 'Old MacDonald' with his nose. "Hey."

"What's in this one?" Jackie picked up a journal in curiosity.

"Kid, don't!" Jackie opened the book and a large manikin leg popped out, along with some confetti until Fu snatched the book and closed it. "That's one of my, hehe... _personal_ journals. I'll just keep that handy for later." He opened up another book as a projection of Hong Kong, China city appeared. "Aha! Here we go! Picture it, kid, Hong Kong, 1972…"

* * *

Fu Dog began to tell the background story of Hong Kong as it first took place in a magical jazz clubhouse were creatures alike partied and hanged out.

 _ **Fu Dog (Voiceover):**_

 _Let's just say it wasn't the time of my life I'm exactly proud of._

Up on stage, younger Fu Dog (who wore an 80's styled wig and disco attire) walked off the stage with a microphone in his hand. "~Well, hey there, sister, I'll be your mister...cast aside those other men, 'cause this canine's more like a ten!~" He sang as he knocked a gargoyle to her date. He then began to kiss the hands on a six-armed woman while he took a golden bracelet from her. "Mmm, how ya doing? You from out of town? I'm here all week, try the veal." He then flipped to a cerberus lady as he scratched one of their heads. "What's this? ~Hey there, ladies, straight from Hades...look at me, I'm quite the catch.~" Fu then snatched a pink collar from her neck while she was too relaxed from his chin-scratch. "~Throw me a bone, and I'll go fetch!~" A troll guard then grabbed his wrist, making him halt his song. "Oh, boy."

The troll lifted him up and noticed the collar in his hand. "Hey, you stealing from these nice womens?" He asked.

"Hey, hey, it-it's not what is looks like." He chuckled nervously, but he began to tremble in fear. "Okay, it is, but please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, it ain't my job to hurt you. It's _his_."

The troll pointed at a short Chinese man with black hair, mustache and beard who jumped into the scene. "Wah! Whazza! Whoo! Hyah!" He cried as he got into a stance. He wore a blue jacket, aqua blue buttoned shirt, blue pants, and black dancing shoes: this man was undoubtedly Luong Lao Shi, much younger in the past. "So which one of you groovy babies called for a dragon, huh?" He asked as he ripped his shirt, exposing his upper body and abs.

* * *

Jackie stared at the younger version of her grandfather with an arched eyebrow.

"Dang, Fu, Gramps really used to dress that...wack?" She asked.

"Wack? Kid, he was the mack-dizaddy of his day." Fu Dog clarified.

"Who was the mack-dizaddy of his day?" Travis asked as he and Spuda entered the back room.

"Fu Dog was just telling me about Grandpa." Jackie told her friends.

"Can we listen?" Spuda asked eagerly as she sat down on the floor. "Huh? Can we? Please say yes! Please! Please!"

"Sure, just sit back, relax, and listen to a great tale told by a master storyteller." Fu Dog said as Jackie and her friends gathered around the talked dog. "So anywho, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada. Hong Kong, 1972…"

* * *

 _Gramps was new on the scene and, just like Jackie, he thought he could take on the world all by himself. He was as cocky as they come_.

Young Lao Shi began to show off his muscles and his rock-hard abs to the ladies before he cocked an eyebrow at young Fu Dog, who stood there in silence.

"Whoa, patience, pretty mamas. Before it can be just me and my torch, Lao Shi must dispense some justice!" He said before he shifted into his dragon form and got into a stance. "Yo, thief, are you ready to get groove-a-delick?"

"The name's Fu Dog, and it's your groove that's about to get delicked!" Fu said before he looked down about what he said. "That sounded so much better in my head." He then threw a smoke bomb before he emerged, wearing a spy-like attire as he ran up a wall and landed on his feet and cracked his neck.

* * *

"Whoa, hold up, that cannot be how it went down!" Jackie said.

"Yeah, dog man, since when were _you_ the kung fu master?" Spuda retorted before she accidentally slapped herself in the face.

"So I'm embellishing a little, sue me." Fu Dog said before he continued.

* * *

 _Truth is, Gramps had me in two moves_.

Lao Shi slithered around Fu Dog with a grin before he went to his face. "Boo." He said, making the talking dog whimper in fear as he jumped onto the Chinese Dragon's arms.

 _Okay, one move_.

Fu Dog began to sob for mercy on Lao Shi's arms. "Please, don't hurt me! I got a wife at home and kids!" He whimpered, but noticed that Lao was glaring at him skeptically. "It's...okay, I don't have a wife and kids or even a home, but I'm up to my neck folds in gambling debts and I don't know what else to do."

Lao Shi began to shake Fu Dog upside down as all of the jewels and accessories poured out of his clothes. "Hold that thought. Ladies, hands in the air." The women yelled in happiness before he tossed them all of their rightful jewels back on their wrists, necks, and fingers. "Oh yeah, boogie, baby. Dance, babies, dance."

Fu Dog smiled a little while the dragon continued to hold him upside down by his ankle. "Whoo! I like your style, dragon. Say, maybe you're just the guy to pull me out of this life of crime. You looking for an animal guardian by any chance?"

"Ah, no chance, man. Lao Shi works alone."

"Come on, think about it. I'm great with the one-liners, I got funny stretchy fur, and when it comes to magical potions, I'm the guy who supplies." He dropped a vial at Lao Shi's feet, causing him to shrink while he yelped in surprise.

The talking dog looked down and saw that he transformed the Chinese Dragon into a frog. "Ribbit." Fu quickly threw in another vial that changed him back to normal before he help the man back up to his feet.

"See? I got sidekick written all over me."

"Sorry, groovy baby, but I-" Lao Shi then turned around and smiled brightly and flirtatiously. "My little fire-bond!" He stared at a younger version of Counselor Chang, who wore a pink dress, white boots, and had longer hair.

 _Okay, I'm just gonna tell you straight on this and don't say I didn't warn you, but that's when I first saw Counselor Chang...your grandmother_.

* * *

"What in the what what WHAT?!" Jackie exclaimed with eyes that could have never been anymore wider than any surprise she has ever heard. Jackie grabbed Fu Dog by his wrinkly face. " _Chang_ is my grandmother?! The royal painness?!"

"Told you you'd be in distress for a lifetime, kid." Fu Dog muffled with his face stretch while he gave her a knowing look before Jackie released him. "But on the subject here, this is just another story for another day. The point is, you and the old man ain't so different."

"Come on, Fu!"

"Yeah, we wanna hear more about Jackie's gramps and grams!" Travis argued.

"Don't leave us hanging, dog." Spuda added.

Fu Dog sighed in defeat. "Okay, kid, but after this, you got to go back to cleaning. You think your old woman and old man are hanging out in the sewers right now, chatting about the old days?" He asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Lao Shi and Chang walked across the tunnels together in search for this troll agent of the Dark Dragon.

"Lao Shi, it has been a long time. We have been through much together, especially after I moved back to Draco Island after your battle with the Dark Dragon, leaving you with the care for our daughters." Chang said to Lao Shi.

Lao chuckled a little. "Indeed, we have. Yet, I remember that day in Hong Kong as if it were yesterday…"

* * *

In the story flashback, young Lao Shi and Chang stood next to each other as cocky Lao began to flirt with his girl.

"Whoo! Somebody call heaven because the gods are missing an angel." Lao Shi said.

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" Chang said as she gestured her hands and arms.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together."

"If you were words on a page, they'd call you _fine_ print."

* * *

Jackie stared at her grandparents exchanging love banters at each other as they stared lovingly deep in their eyes.

"Whoa, Fu! Chang and Gramps? Actually getting all up in each other's grills?" Jackie asked.

Fu Dog gagged in disgust a little. "Blech! The whole thing made me sick just listening to it."

* * *

Unlike what Fu Dog just gagged, his younger version was eavesdropping on their banters as he wrote down everything they said with interest.

"Call you fine print…" Fu Dog said to himself as he wrote it down on his notepad. "Ooh! Keep 'em coming, guys, these lines are pure gold!" He chuckled until he noticed that the dragon couple has already walked out of the clubhouse. "Guys?"

* * *

"But as I remember, it was no coincidence you came seeking me." Lao Shi said, back in the sewers.

"That is correct, I came seeking your help."

* * *

Young Lao Shi and Chang returned home to their apartment in the city as they sat on a couch together while two little girls, one of them was Jackie's mother, Susan Luong (when she was just a little girl way before she met Jonathan), wrestling for a simple doll. Apparently, Chang and Lao really did have a family together when they had two daughters who were human-locked, since Susan once pointed out that her dragon powers skipped her generation.

"Mommy, tell Cathy she's stealing my dolly!" Young Susan complained as they continued to tug for the doll.

"Susan, give your little sister back her doll right now." Chang said sternly.

Susan groaned before she released the doll, making her sister tumble backwards while she yelped and crashed somewhere before Susan crossed her arms in disappointment. "Why do you favor Cathy more than me anyway?"

"If you were planning on giving that to a non-magical friend, I wouldn't accept it one bit, young lady."

"Now, now, calm down, babycakes, our daughters' dragon powers have skipped their generation, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Lao Shi said, but Chang merely crossed her arms and frowned in disapprovement. "Anywho, do you have a map because I got lost in-"

"My eyes. Yeah, I heard it." Chang stood up as she looked out the window with a look of seriousness. "Lao, we have another mission."

"Ooh, do you have to go away again, Mommy? What about promising me to see the trolls on ice?" Cathy complained as she walked up to her.

Chang smiled warmly at her youngest daughter as she rubbed her head while she giggled. "Another time, my little fireball. Mommy and Daddy's got some serious business to look into."

"Ai-yah, dang, babycakes, must you have to kill the family mood?" Lao Shi said as he crossed his arms before their eldest daughter, Susan, crawled onto the couch and cuddled with her father, who smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around her.

"Daddy, tell us about the day when destiny chose you and Mommy to be fire-bonds?" Susan asked kindly before she briefly scowled at her mother, who remained mutual.

Apparently, Chang seemed to favor Cathy over Susan, since her eldest daughter was more into living with the human world since she was human-locked. But for Cathy, she enjoyed being a part of the magical world, despite being a dragon locked in human form.

"Oh, my young sugarplum, I've told you a hundred times." Susan gave him a puppy dog eyes. "Oh, very well. Eight years ago, when your mother and I first met, we felt a mysterious spark within our hearts and flames, that tied our heritages together, until destiny's fate chose Chang to give birth to you and your sister, with my own blood of dragon heritage that created life."

"How?"

"Ugh, it was just a coincidence, Susan, nothing but a mystery to the world. Just because you are human-locked, that doesn't mean you can learn more about the non-magicals. Why can't you be any more understanding like your little sister, Catherine, here?" Chang snapped as she gestured to Cathy, who smiled at her sister somewhat evilly, making Susan narrow her eyes and cross her arms again. "Anyway, listen, Lao Shi, the World Dragon Council believes the Dark Dragon has returned. We need you to locate him before he destroys humanity. He's been spotted here in Hong Kong, but so far, our sources have turned up nothing."

"Don't sweat it, sunshine." Fu Dog said as he entered the apartment room while he chewed on some gray dirt, catching the family's attention when they turned to the dog. "Me and dragon man are on the case. This is great snack mix, by the way."

"First of all, that's kitty litter." Fu Dog's eyes went wide before he spat out the litter. "Second of all, you followed us home?!"

"Hey, I'm a dog, it's the _leash_ I could do. Hacha!" Susan giggled at the dog's funny humor. "See pops, a witty one-liner! And look how funny my fur is." He began to stretch his fur into weird positions. "I'm a pony, I'm a clown, I'm a pretty princess, and have I mentioned I'm house broken? Well, _almost_ house broken. Clean up, aisle your bed!" Cathy remained silent and blinked her eyes in confusion. "Point is, I couldn't be a more perfect sidekick, so what do you say, huh? Can I help, huh? Can I?"

"Unh, unh, unh, sorry, freaky folds dude." Lao Shi interrupted as he shoved the dog's face away. "Just family, no friends, no sidekick." He shifted into his dragon form as he smiled cockily. "This dragon does not need nobody's help!" He then flew out of the window, but ended up crashing into a billboard with a grunt.

Chang, Fu Dog, Susan, and Cathy both exchanged confused glances.

* * *

"Chang and Gramps weren't exactly married, they were actually fire-bonds, meaning that a mysterious force called Destiny's Fate chosen them to form a new life with their own heritages, thus your mother and aunt were born." Fu Dog explained to Jackie, who was listening to the whole thing. "Anyway, after I peeled Gramps out of the billboard…"

"I agreed to let Fu Dog accompany us for that mission and that mission only." Lao Shi said to Chang in the sewers.

"Ah, yes. As I remember, he led us to someone who had spotted the Dark Dragon." Chang said.

"Johnny Wong, the best dancer in Hong Kong."

* * *

Back in the flashback, Lao Shi, Chang, and Fu Dog returned to the clubhouse while they all stared up at a Chinese man, Johnny Wong, on the second balcony.

"Hyah, spill what you know about the Dark Dragon, or face Lao Shi's fist of kung fu fury!" Lao Shi demanded cockily before he punched and kicked the air like his future granddaughter who do.

"Don't flip your wig, cat, I'm not telling you anything. Besides, the dance floor isn't for fighting, it's for _grooving_." Johnny retorted as he began to dance while he raised his arms up. "Uhh, yeah, look at that, see how I do that?"

"Okay, boy, then we're gonna settle this with a little grooving contest. I win, you spill the beans about the Dark Dragon, you dig?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes as she smirked wider. "Oh...I dig."

"Uh, Lao, I don't think this is such a good…" Fu Dog began to tell him reluctantly until Johnny jumped from the balcony, revealing his eight spider legs, making them stare at him in surprise. "...idea."

Johnny began to dance expertly with his multiple legs. "Yeah, hey, watch me dance, huh. Dig me, dig my dancing. Yeah, ohh! So many legs." He said to himself as she danced faster before he flipped into the air and posed. Most of the girls cheered for him while he smiled arrogantly.

"Look, pops, there's no shame in backing out if you-"

"Put on your shades, baby dog, because lucky Lao Shi is about to light up the dance floor." Lao Shi said before he slid on the floor before he began his part of the dance contest.

* * *

"'Light up the dance floor'? Gramps?" Jackie asked her talking dog friend with somewhat surprised confusion in her eyes.

"Gramps, Gramps?" Travis asked as he tugged on Fu's cheeks.

"Gramps, Gramps, Gramps, Gramps?" Spuda asked as she took his cheeks. "Wait, Gramps infinity! I win!" She noticed that her friends and Fu Dog were scowling at her weirdly. "Sorry, I thought we were doing a thing."

"Not only did Gramps light up the dance floor, kid, he put Johnny to shame…" Fu Dog continued.

* * *

Fu Dog and Chang watched in amazement as Lao Shi began to shake his butt as she danced just as similarly as his future granddaughter did.

"I'm gonna do the thing and do that thing!" He exclaimed as she danced some more moves while he pointed his fingers in the air. "Shake it like you are never going to break it, Lao Shi does the righteous moves!" He then flipped into the air and then splitted his legs while he accidentally ripped his own pants, but he shrugged it off and crossed his arms while the crowd cheered for him.

"Round two, this time with partners." Johnny said as he held hands with a woman with six legs.

Fu jumped onto Lao Shi's arms, taking him by surprise. "You're on." He said.

"Fu Dog, man, what are you doing?" Lao Shi asked in confusion.

"Saving your dragon hide, now get that tail of yours ready 'cause it's time to shake it!"

Lao Shi smiled as he tossed the dog into the air while he twisted and jabbered before he landed on the ground. The dragon man then threw Fu Dog to a wall where he jumped off by his feet and headed straight for Lao, who managed to catch him and lift him up with one hand while he smiled and showed his teeth. Johnny and his partner began to dance together, until their legs accidentally got caught and tangled up when they tripped onto the floor.

"Okay, boy, for our finale, a little something I call the Lao Shi Lift-Off!" Lao Shi said before he flipped into the air and sprang a wood up where Fu Dog was, sending him flying and crashing through the ceiling as he babbled, making the crowd cheer for him again.

"We have a winner!" A cyclops woman exclaimed as she raised Lao's hand.

Fu Dog then crashed back into the room before Lao Shi held him up on his shoulder. "No, _two_ winners, boy: Lao Shi and his new sidekick, the Fu Dog!" Fu Dog smiled that he has finally accepted him as his new guardian.

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):**_

 _So that Johnny Wong dude told you were the Dark Dragon was hiding?_

 _ **Fu Dog (Voiceover):**_

 _Yeah, he spotted the Dark Dragon on the Queen Elizabeth, a rusted out, half-sunken ocean liner in the Hong Kong Harbor_.

Chang, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog then made their way to the Queen Elizabeth ship as they walked around the bowel section.

"He must be here somewhere, maybe we should split up." Chang said.

"Groovy idea, my little dim sum. I'll take the stern, you take the cargo hold." Lao Shi said before he and his new talking dog friend began to walk away.

"Uh...why don't _you_ take the cargo hold?"

Lao Shi turned to his lover before he smiled. "Okay, whatever floats your boat, babycakes. Come on, Fu Dog."

Lao and Fu both walked down to the cargo hold while Chang watched them disappear inside. As they began to look around, they suddenly saw a large shadow shaped as a dragon looming over them before they both turned around and saw the Dark Dragon with his shade demons.

The Dark Dragon laughed evilly. "Chinese Dragon, I've been expecting you." He said sinisterly before one of his shades locked the main exit, trapping them both inside while the dragon of darkness roared.

 _It was obviously a trap_.

Lao Shi shifted into his dragon form before he and the Dark Dragon began to fight each other to the death.

 _Gramps and the Dark Dragon fought like I'd never seen, but before I could help, someone ambushed me from behind. I went down like a sack of potatoes and didn't wake up till the next morning_.

Someone whacked Fu Dog on the head with a metal pole, making him fall unconscious before the sun began to rise the next day when he immediately woke up.

"Come on, Dark Dragon, let's rumble!" He exclaimed before he faltered and looked around in confusion. "Ooh, wait, where am I? Did I cross over?" He then sniffed the air around him. "Why does heaven smell like fish guts?"

Fu Dog then walked out of the cargo hold, where he found Lao Shi staring down at the edge sternly at where the bubbles popped from the water surface.

 _Turns out, Gramps had defeated him_.

* * *

"You should be proud, Lao Shi." Chang said to Lao Shi in the sewers. "No one other than you has had the power to face the Dark Dragon and survive, except for our granddaughter."

"Eh, I survived, Councilor, but at a price…" Lao Shi said.

"See, the fight changed him." Fu Dog said to Jackie and her friends back at the shop. "From then on, the old man was different, serious, more like he is today."

"So, Gramps is the way he is because of the Dark Dragon?" Jackie asked as she rose to her feet. "How come Mom's never even mentioned Chang to me in my life?"

Fu Dog made an unsure look. "Ah, your mom and Chang didn't exactly get along back then, especially since she was almost never home with her own family. Susan asked Gramps to not tell you until you were old enough to understand. Well, I'm just glad Chang's with the old man now, I don't know if he's still got the strength to face the Dark Dragon all by himself."

Back in the sewer, Chang and Lao Shi walked into a sewer corridor as Chang walked ahead with her face away from the old man.

"You and your pupil are both very powerful, Lao Shi... _too_ powerful." Chang said, making Lao stop his tracks as he stared at her in confusion. "Destiny should never have chosen me to be your fire-bond back then nor human lock our daughters, that is why I betrayed you then, as I do now!"

Chang waved her hand before a sphinx hair net fell on top of Lao Shi, weakening his power as he struggled when the Dark Dragon himself rose from the water. He smirked down at his captured dragon while he glared back up at him. "One down...one to go." He said darkly.

Back at the shop, Jackie and her friends began to finish cleaning the shop while Fu Dog went to the restroom.

"Hey, yo Jackie, I told you your old man was off the chain." Travis said as he dusted a TV.

"And to think, he'd totally be different if your grandma had checked the cargo area instead of him." Spuda said as she carried a box of junk.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow when she allowed Spuda's words to sink in before she perked up with a horrible thought. "Yo, Fu!" She said as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, give a dog a little privacy, will ya, huh?" Fu Dog snapped from the other side of the door.

"Okay now, it was _Chang_ who was the one who told you guys to go into the cargo hold, right? What if it was her plan all along to lead you to the Dark Dragon?" Spuda tried to carry a stack of books until she accidentally tripped on a book and fell with a shout.

Fu Dog walked out of the restroom with a newspaper in his arm. "No way, kid, that means she's working for the Dark Dragon and that it also means-"

Jackie grabbed the talking dog by his stretchy fur with a look of realization in her eyes. "She's trying to same thing thirty-three years later...only in the sewers! GRAMPS!"

"GRAMPS!"

"GRAMPS!" Travis exclaimed.

"GRAMPS INFINITY!" Spuda exclaimed with a book on her head.

Later on, Jackie and Fu Dog walked into the sewers to search for any signs of Jackie's grandparents.

"Blech, have I mentioned how much I hate the sewers?" Fu Dog groaned.

"Uh, isn't this where you meet most of your dates?" Jackie pointed out with a grin.

"Hey, I resent that! But yeah, pretty much."

Jackie and Fu then entered the sewer corridor where they found Lao Shi hanging limped from the ceiling, trapped inside a sphinx hair net as he moaned in weakness. "Grandpa!"

"Jackie...must leave...it is a trap!" Lao Shi moaned.

"A trap which appears to have worked." The Dark Dragon said from behind Jackie and Fu when they turned around and found him smiling wickedly with his shade demons appearing from the ceiling.

"Hey, scales for brains, just 'cause I fainted the last time we met doesn't mean I'm some helpless little-" Fu Dog began to tell off until Chang whacked him in the head with a wood twig as he went down like a sack of potatoes, revealing that she was the one who knocked him out cold thirty-three years ago.

"Okay, so everybody knows the Dark Dragon is one twisted dude, but what about you, Chang? I thought you cared about magical creatures, let along your own family you cared for thirty-three years ago before you _abandoned_ them!"

"I do, magical creatures once ruled the Earth, until humans forced us into hiding." Chang said as she threw the stick aside and glared at her granddaughter in somewhat disgust. "Destiny should never have chosen me to be your grandfather's fire-bond, and I _did_ care for Lao Shi and favored my daughter, Cathy, back then, but it makes me sick of how Destiny's Fate human-locked your mother and aunt before Susan married an incompetent non-magical man and thus created dragonborn children. And with you living among the humans until your thirteenth birthday with no knowledge of your dragonborn heritage. Now you know why your mother has never liked to mention me and why I have never wished to meet any of you in the past."

Jackie narrowed her eyes in anger and resentment as Chang continued to speak until she finished. "I'll remind her later never to include you to one of those awkward family reunions with Aunt Cathy."

"Together, we shall create an army of magical creatures. An army which shall overthrow the humans so we can take back our rightful place as rulers of the Earth." The Dark Dragon said.

"You have a choice, American Dragon: join us...or be slain."

"Gee, thanks so much for the offer, Grandma, really." Jackie said sarcastically before she glared at Chang with anger and resentment. "But I choose neither! See, I got an army of my own!" She gestured to the Tooth Fairy with her tooth minions, Travis, Spuda, the Oracle Twins: Lyle and Kyle, and Victor before Jackie smiled cockily at the evil dragons. "Magical and human, and we get along just fine."

"Uh yeah, except sometimes Travis hogs the halfpipe-" Spuda began.

"Zip the lip, dough girl!" Travis said with a glare.

"Okay."

The Dark Dragon laughed like this was all just a big joke. "How very amusing. Shades, seize them!" He ordered her creatures before they began to surround Jackie and her allies.

"DRAGON UP!" Jackie exclaimed as flames erupted around Jackie's body when she shifted into her dragon form before she turned to everyone on her side. "Okay, guys, just like we planned. Tooth Fairy, now!"

"Abraca-dental!" She said in her usual singsong voice as she waved her wand and commanded her tooth minions to attack the shade demons. They all punched and kicked each other until they were pieces of shadow or piles of teeth.

Travis and Spuda screamed when they were surrounded by shades, but Victor remained unfazed and confident. "Why hello, evil shade thingies. Welcome to Victor's world wide web." He said before he fired spider silk from his butt and trapped the shades in his own web net. "Stick around."

The Dark Dragon punched and swiped all of the tooth minions into nothing but tiny teeth as he grunted with each swing. Luckily it was enough to distract him when Jackie used her claws to slice the net trapping her grandfather before be plummeted to the water, until Jackie caught him in her arms.

"Come on, Gramps, we're getting you out of here." Jackie said and was about to leave, but was blocked by her evil grandmother, Chang.

"Unless I stop you, granddaughter!" She said before she shifted into her dragon form.

"Or unless me and Spuda stop you from stopping her." Travis said as he and Spuda walked in between Jackie and Chang.

"Unless you can stop us from stopping you stop her...wait, will someone tell me what I'm saying?" Spuda said absentmindedly.

"Please, you're nothing but inferior humans." Chang scoffed.

"See, that's the thing, home slice, we _humans_ are tricked out with some of Fu Dog's serious magical mojo." Travis sassed as he pulled out some magical green flames.

"What?!"

Travis then placed the mojo on himself and Spuda before they glared up at the Dark Dragon's right-hand woman. "Yeah, now taste our sneakers!" Spuda exclaimed before they flew into the air and began to attack Chang.

Jackie flew into the air with her best friends distracting her grandmother. "Kyle, Lyle, follow me!" She called to the Oracle Twins when they avoided some shade demons and followed their dragon friend.

Travis and Spuda continued dodging Chang's claw blows. "Hey yo, Chang, hands up, baby!" The African-American boy said as he pulled out a ball and threw it at the evil dragon when it expanded into a sphinx hair net.

"NO!" Chang shouted as she tried to get away, but got caught as she shifted back into her human form.

Jackie's human best friends landed back on the water as they began to victory dance. "Yeah! That's right! Uh-huh! We bad! We bad!"

"You're going to prison." Lyle said to Chang happily.

"Where you'll meet lots of nice ladies with common interests and generic haircuts." Kyle added with his usual gloomy tone.

The Dark Dragon continued swiping and breathing fire at the tooth minions as the Tooth Fairy flew above him with a toothbrush in her hand. "Yoo-hoo, excuse me, Mr. Mean Gene. If you surrender, I'll give you a free toothbrush." She said in her singsong voice, until the Dark Dragon whacked her out of the air as she splashed on the sewer water with her dress all ruined. "Oh crum! A stain on my lala lovely dress!" She then glared angrily at the dragon of darkness. "Prepare to taste fairy dust, dirtball!"

Everyone began to climb out of the sewers while Lyle carried Chang with them. "Master, they're escaping!" She warned.

The Dark Dragon stopped swiping the tooth minions before he flew after the teenagers.

"Guys, this way!" Jackie said before she flew away while Travis and Spuda used their mojo to carry the Oracle Twins, who carried Chang. "Yo, G, you'll be safe up here." She settled her grandfather on top of a construction podium while he wobbled in weakness a little. She knew that Lao Shi was already too weak to even fight, so she would have to face the dragon of darkness again.

The ground shook before the Dark Dragon emerged from the sewer system while he roared. "American Dragon! You think you can escape me so easily?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Right, what was I thinking? Yo, give me your best shot!"

The Dark Dragon charged at Jackie, who flew up as he dove right underneath her before he crashed onto the ground with a grunt. He growled as Jackie landed him until he began to attack.

"He's gonna swing left!" Lyle said out loud, before the Dark Dragon began to swing his claws at the dragon girl while she listened to the oracle of bad visions. "Right, duck, jump!"

The Dark Dragon glanced up at the twins in realization. "Oracles, very resourceful, but you're still no match for me." He said to the girl as he stepped on a wood plank, giving Jackie an idea when she glanced down. "It's time to end this."

"Really? I was thinking it was time for a little Lao Shi Lift-Off! GUYS, NOW!" Jackie said out loud.

Travis, Spuda, Kyle, and Lyle all jumped off the podium as they plummeted towards the sticking end of the plank with Jackie's help, sending the Dark Dragon flying into the air as he shouted before he landed on the ground by his back.

The Tooth Fairy drove a construction crane as she glared resentfully at the dragon of darkness. "And this is for the dress!" She exclaimed before she made the release release its bricks, directly above the Dark Dragon. He looked up and shouted before the floorboard and the bricks fell on top of him as he exploded within impact.

Jackie and her allies stared down at the crater and noticed that the Dark Dragon wasn't anywhere in sight, only smoke billowing from the center. "Yo, is he gone?" Travis asked.

"Yeah...for now." Jackie said before her friends began to cheer in victory.

Jackie then walked up to her grandfather, who was smiling at his young dragon apprentice, as she shifted back into her human form. "You did it, young dragon." He said proudly as he bowed.

"Gramps, please, I could have never taken on the Dark Dragon alone. It was Travis, Spuda, Fu…" She then faltered when she realized that Fu Dog was missing. "Hey, anybody see Fu?"

Back in the sewer, Fu Dog shook his head when he regained consciousness. "Come on, Dark Dragon, let's rumble!" He shouted, but then perked up in surprise when he noticed that everyone was missing. "Wait, where'd everybody go? Ahh, not again!"

* * *

 _ **Jackie (Voiceover):**_

 _I owe a lot to a lot of people in my life, especially my friends and family, but everything I've accomplished this year I owe to my real life role model.._.

The next day, Jackie walked at of her house with her skateboard, where she found her best friends, Travis and Spuda, and then waved goodbye to her father, Jonathan, her mother, Susan, and her little brother, Hayden, before they rode their boards to school. She even remembered cleaning up her grandfather's shop after she dealt with the Dark Dragon, and then her grandfather, Lao Shi, smiled at her with a tea cup in his hand.

 _Grandpa._

Principal Derceto read off Jackie's essay, looking impressed by her story. "This is an excellent paper, Jackie, you seem to have earned a great respect for your grandfather." She said, but she noticed that Jackie was looking a little down. "Uh, Jackie...what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Jackie said before she sighed. "I just met my grandmother who I have never met my entire life and…"

"I see, your grandmother didn't turn out to be the kind of woman you've expected her to be?"

Jackie frowned a little as she crossed her arms resentfully. "Yeah, you could say that. I'm just in distress, because nobody ever told me about her." She looked down again. "But they sure had a very good reason."

Derceto nodded her head in understanding. "Well, I can tell because you've never even written a word about her in your papers. Guess maybe all she ever wanted was to have a perfect family, but let me tell you something: families can be messy in their own way, they can fight, love, embrace, and even bring other families together. Nobody's ever perfect, Jackie, because destiny is even more mischievous than pranking Rotwood." Derceto wheeled up to Jackie and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't lose hope in your own family, Jackie. Everyone has good reasons for keeping something from you, for the better or for the worse. Besides, since she's never even wanted to meet you, even if she's your grandmother…" She then leaned closer to Jackie. "That probably never meant that she was ever your _grams_."

Jackie then smiled brightly in understanding before she and Derceto began to giggle at the principal's little slang joke.

Now that Derceto said it to her, she did know that Chang was nevertheless her grandmother, but she knew that Chang has never in her entire life been her 'grams'. It was just a fact she was going to have to accept, because she also knew that love for a family will _never_ change Chang: she was just a twisted dragon woman who despises humans, human-locked dragons, and dragonborns who lived with humans for half of their lives.


	24. The Hunted

[A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait everybody! To be honest, I'm not exactly done with season 1 yet. Like what I did with Dani Phantom Season 1, I want to make an origin episode. You know, the day when Jackie discovers that she is a dragon. But honestly, unlike Dani Phantom, I can't exactly brainstorm clear enough of where to start, how to make it go along...you all get the point. If I can't think of anything or if you guys don't want me to make an origin episode, then I'm just gonna have to complete this season (don't worry, season 2 will come soon, as soon as I finish catching up my other stories, and I'll throw in an entirely GB of American Dragon: Jackie Long, like Perci Jackson and the Olympians and Rachelle Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. If you guys would love to help me get some ideas, I'm all ears. You can leave a review or a private message for me if you want me to post an origin episode. I would VERY much appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy!]

 **Season 1 Episode 24**

The Hunted

One day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie Long was at her locker while she beatboxed and pulled out her book for her next class. Shr then closed her locker, where her all-time crush, Ray Killdragonosa, was standing next to her with his kind smile.

"Hi, Jackie, you got a second?" He asked as he held up his hand where his dragon-shaped birthmark was, making Jackie stare at it when her memories flooded in her mind that day she discovered that her crush was working her her archenemy, the Huntsman, and that Ray was Huntsboy.

 _ **Ray/Huntsboy (Voiceover):**_

 _It's the Mark of the Huntsclan. It assures me that I was born to do one thing: slay dragons!_

"Oh, hey, Ray." Jackie said sheepishly. "Um...sure, I have a second and, whoops, there it went. I gotta get going to the place where Rotwood sprinkles magic dust on me, sorry." She then speed-walked down the stairs while she hid her discomfort from Ray.

Ray has been a little confused since this past month, Jackie has been avoiding him like she was scared of him. "Um, okay. Some other time?"

Later on after school, Jackie and her best friends, Travis Carter and Spuda Spudinski, hid behind a row of bleachers in the basketball court.

"Three, two, one." Jackie said before right on cue, Ray walked from the corner of the building, just minding his own business while Jackie sighed in frustration and disbelief. "It's just so wrong: the boy of my dreams turning out to be in tight with the Huntsclan."

"Things could be a lot worse, you know, you could be in love with your mortal enemy." Spuda said dully, but then she realized what she just said. "Wait...nevermind."

"Now whenever I see him, it's like I don't know whether to kiss him…" Jackie then breathed a fireball on her hand while she frowned a little. "Or to incinerate him with a fireball."

"Yep, sounds like true love to me, sis."

"You best check yourself, Jackie. Remember, Ray is the Huntsboy and the Huntsboy is bad news." Travis said as Ray walked next to they, but he luckily didn't notice them. "He may be all love and gravy for you himself, but he would slay your dragon tail in a heartbeat if he knew the truth about you." Jackie then looked down like she didn't want to believe her best friend, but in a way, he was right.

Later that night at the medieval apartment in the center of Manhattan, Ray entered his bedroom and sat on his bed before he picked up a photo of himself with Jackie when they were at their first school dance together. He then hugged the picture frame lovingly, since he still had a big crush on Jackie, despite the fact that she has been avoiding him for a couple of weeks.

"Huntsboy, it's time to prepare for the Grand Equinox Hunt." His master, the Huntsman, said from the other side of the door.

"Coming, master!" He called before he twisted a football stand when it activated a secret wall where Ray kept his weapons and Huntsboy suits stode. He picked out of his suits from the Friday hanger as he stared at it before he sighed, but slipped right into it.

Ray followed the Huntsmaster across a tunnel cave. "Your training is nearly complete, Huntsboy, but you still must slay your first dragon in order to take your rightful place in the Huntsclan." He said to his apprentice.

"I'm ready, master."

"Good, because this year's hunt will feature a very special prize." He held out his staff and revealed a projection of the American Dragon. "The pelt of the American Dragon." Ray then glared underneath his mask at the sigh of the dragon he has been trying to slay since the very beginning, now more determined to finish off his formidable mortal enemy.

* * *

Theme Song:

She's cool, she's hot, like the frozen sun  
She's young and fast, she's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
She's the American Dragon  
She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power  
Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire, a real live wire  
American Dragon! (Jackie: Dragon up!)  
American Dragon!

She's the American Dragon (freestyle with the dragon)  
Her skills are getting faster  
With Grandpa the master  
Her destiny will walk up streets  
Show time, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: From the J-A, to the C, to the K-I, to the E! I'm the mack-mommy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?!)  
American Dragon!  
(Gramps: Jackie! Get back to work!)  
American Dragon!  
(Jackie: Aww, man!)

* * *

Later that night at Manhattan, Luong Lao Shi and his sidekick, Fu Dog, took Jackie to Central Park where they found a group of pixies yelling at their other, and what caught Jackie's attention was that there was a glittery golden apple hanging over a stream.

"What's with the ruckus, G?" Jackie asked.

"A dispute between two tribes of meadow sprites, observe: the tribe on the Northern bank claims the enchanted apple because the tree grows on their land, but the fruit hangs over the territory of the Southern tribe, so _they_ believe it rightfully belongs to them." Lao Shi explained.

"So, what up? I mean, who decides which tribe gets the apple?"

"Ah, _you_ do, young one."

"The American Dragon is judge _and_ jury, kid." Fu Dog said with his arms crossed. "So go ahead and judge, and, you know, jurify."

"Yeah, okay, no problem." Jackie said as she cracked her knuckles. "Just sit back and watch the AmDrag do her thing. Dragon up, yo!" She shifted into her dragon form before she flew off to the sprite tribes.

"I'm laying three to one biscuits that the kid crashes and burns inside of two minutes. Any takers?"

Jackie landed between the stream while the sprites stopped yelling and stared up at her. "Listen up, y'all, American Dragon is here to lay down the law on this apple business, you heard?" She picked the enchanted golden apple from the tree before she began to choose. "I hereby declare that the apple belongs to...the Northern tribe." The Northern sprites began to cheer while the Southern tribe slouched in disappointment. "It only seems fair since the tree is-"

An elder spirit of the south bank immediately flew up to Jackie. "The ancient texts of Gohansai _clearly_ define airspace rights of our own sprite territory!" He said.

"Really? Oh, uh, my bad. Then I decree that the apple rightfully goes to the Southern Tribe-"

"WRONG!" A northern bank tribe interrupted as he flew up to her. "The sacred scrolls of Hingham Rue state that all fruit belongs to the land from which the tree holds its roots." The sprites began to yell at each other again.

"Okay, just chill! Look, I'll just slice this baby up, that way both of you can share."

"No! Cutting the apple will destroy the fruits magic properties."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, right, right. I-um...I knew that."

" _Choose_ , and choose _now_ , dragon, or our tribes will decide this matter for ourselves." The Southern pixie demanded before he spoke a little French and the sprites began arguing again.

"No, hold up! There has to be a peaceful way to settle this. Uh...do you guys know rock, paper, scissors? Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Moe? Anybody?"

"MAKE FOR THE APPLE!" The Northern sprite exclaimed.

"FIGHT TO THE CORE!" The Southern sprite added.

The sprites flew up to the apple in Jackie's hand while she tried to keep it away from them. "No, wait! Stop! GRANDPA!" She exclaimed before she tripped onto the stream and changed back into her human form.

Luckily, Lao Shi flew in his dragon form when he snatched the golden apple from his granddaughter until he swallowed it whole. "There is no more apple, and no more reason to fight. Are there any questions?" He said simply. The sprites began to grumble to themselves, but they decided to be at peace silently as they flew away before Lao Shi changed back into his human form and held his granddaughter up. "Magical creatures look to dragons for strong leadership and guidance, never forget that, young one. You must always show great poise and-" He suddenly burped out the enchanted apple's steam before he smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me."

"Hey, you could've at least saved me a bite, Grandpa. I'm hungry like a wolf over here." Fu Dog said as he held up the apple steam.

Later on, Jackie flew over the city in her dragon form for an afternoon flight while she kept thinking about about her grandfather told her.

"Strong leadership, right." She said to herself until a green energy bean suddenly zoomed right in front of her face, making her yelp in surprise as she halted in midair. She glanced down and saw Huntsboy aiming his high-tech arrow as he prepared another green energy arrow.

"How's my aim, dragon girl?" He asked rhetorically as he smirked underneath his mask.

"Totally lame, you missed! _And_ missed again!" She looked up when she saw bricks falling straight towards her as she used her reflexes to avoid getting herself whacked in the head before she faced Huntsboy again.

"Catch me if you can!" He jumped off the building and flipped on a lightpost before he fired an energy box at a manhole where he jumped in.

Jackie followed him inside to a dark train subway. She used her enhanced eyesight before she found Huntsboy running into a corner when she flew after him, but then got flash-blinded by green light as she shielded her face.

She adjusted her vision and saw the Huntsclan and its Huntsmaster surrounded her. "Congratulations, dragon girl."

"You've fallen right into our trap." The Huntsman said with his sinister voice.

The Huntsclan men surrounded Jackie until she thought quick when she whacked them out cold with her tail. "I'm sorry, Huntsfool, but you left the back door open! See ya!" She exclaimed as she flew down the subway, but the Huntsman remained unfazed by her supposed escape.

"Oh, it's all part of the plan, dragon." The Huntsman used his staff to melt down the wall next to him before he ripped out a couple of cords for the train tracks. "You're about to catch the downtown express."

He switched the railroad tracks as the train rode down the track Jackie was flying down and was about to have a head-on collision. "Uh-oh! Not the face! NOT THE FACE!" Then she crashed into it when she got knocked out cold and blacked out.

Several minutes later…

" _Heads..no...tails! No! Heads! Wrong again. This just isn't me day...again._ " Jackie could hear someone with an Irish accent said in frustration before she began to regain consciousness when she opened her eyes and saw a leprechaun in front of her, flipping a golden coin with a chained-up ankle until he noticed Jackie opening her eyes. "Hey, guys! The dragon's awake!"

Jackie groaned as she rubbed her head to rid her concussion. "Since when is the downtown express ever on time?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, a girl grabbed her eye and began inspecting her. "No sign of intracranial trauma or subdural hematoma." She said, and Jackie noticed a barefeet giant girl and a tiny brownie.

"Uh, no sign of inter-suba-what?"

"You're fine."

"Dragons rescue us." The giant girl said childishly.

"Rescued? Us? With my luck, no, not likely." The leprechaun said before he flipped a coin. "Tails, no."

"Where an I? Who are-" Jackie began to ask.

"Oy! Watch where your tail's sitting, dragon!" The brownie exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even see you down there." Jackie removed her tail off him.

"How would ye like to see my fist hanging down your throat, then?"

"Oh, don't mind Reggie, he's a brownie with some anger management issues." The girl said.

"Oy! I don't have 'anger management issues'! I manage to get angry just fine, thank you very much!"

"I'm Silver." The girl showed her tail, revealing that she was a mermaid. "I graduated Aqua Cum Laude, Atlantis U."

"Congratulations." Jackie said.

"The giant is Bertha."

Jackie suddenly recognized her. "Hey, I remember you. You were the dull giant who competed in Eli Pandarus' private island pageant."

Bertha clapped her hands like she had just won an award. "Dragon remember!" She said before she held out her feet, making everyone plug their noses. "Bertha's feets smells bad."

Reggie groaned from the stench of the giant's feet. "That's putting it mildly." He said before he began to feel nauseous. "Are we going into a tunnel? It's getting so dark…" He then fell unconscious.

"And the neurotic leprechaun is Clooney." Sliver said as she gestured to the troubled leprechaun.

"Look, I'm not neurotic, okay? I'm just very, very unlucky." Clooney said as he placed the coin he flipped on the back of his hand. "Okay, I'm thinking heads, so I'll go the other way and guess tails." He removed his hand and his smile dropped. "Ooh, darn it!"

"Look, the name's Jackie Long, I'm the American Dragon. Just hang tight and I'll have us out of here in no time flat." She said confidently before she tried to pulled her chains in half, but they remained in tacked as she pulled harder and then tried to bite it with her dragon teeth.

"Save your strength, Jackie, these chains are reinforced with unicorn horn, even you can't break them." Silver explained.

"But-but-but what are we doing here? Where are they taking us?" She looked around and realized that they were trapped inside a Huntsclan hover vehicle.

Silver looked out the ceiling bars as she pointed to the night sky. "See the elliptical position of the moon? My guess is that we are the special guests for the Huntsclan's Grand Equinox Hunt."

"The Grand Eq-what now?"

Later on, Jackie and the rest of her new friends found themselves tied up to wooden poles at a Huntsclan camp, where the Huntsman stood before his prey. "The Grand Equinox Hunt: for thousands of years, our order has lived by one simple code- the way of the hunt." He explained in front of everyone before he walked up to their bonfire. "Tomorrow at dawn, each of these creatures will be released, and given a ten minute head start, then we shall track them down and bag them as our trophies."

"But the grand prize is mine." Huntsboy cutted in. "Tomorrow, I swear on our ancestors that I will slay the American Dragon and fulfill my destiny!" He removed his glove and showed his army his dragon-birthmark, which was apparently the Mark of the Huntsclan. Everyone began to cheer of Ray's speech in triumph, but Jackie leaked a tear when she felt heartbroken that her crush was trying to kill her willingly.

"Oh, Ray...why?" She asked mostly to herself quietly before a leak dripped from her chin.

"Slay the dragon! Slay the dragon!" Bertha chanted until she noticed that Jackie was staring at her oddly and fearfully. "Oh, right, sorry."

Later as the night went on, most of Jackie's new friends went to sleep while she continued to struggle to break herself free. "Let me at the Huntsclan! I'll take them all on meself!" Reggie exclaimed.

Jackie groaned until she managed to set her own tail free as she smiled before she heard someone coming when she quickly hid her free tail. "Dragon, I just wanna have a good look at you before I slay you tomorrow." Huntsboy said as he approached her.

"Look all you want, the view is mighty pretty, but what say we dial down the whole slaying part?" Jackie said.

Huntsboy then began to take a closer look at the dragon like he was beginning to recognize her own voice, despite how many times he tried to kill her in the past. "There's something very familiar about you. Something in your eyes and voice." Jackie glanced away when she began to realize that Ray was starting to remember her.

Jackie then tried to reach into the boy of her dreams and see if there was any good in him. "Yo, Huntsboy, why are you doing all of this? What did I ever do to you or the Huntsman? You know, I'm just about your age."

"I am marked." He revealed his dragon birthmark as he frowned under his mask. "It is my destiny." He then turned away as he slipped his glove back on.

"Hey, I got a birthmark on my tummy that's shaped like the state of Florida, it doesn't mean I'm gonna move there." While Huntsboy wasn't looking, Jackie reached her tail towards the key that was strapped around his belt and hid it before he noticed. "What matters is what's on the inside of someone's heart, doing what you think is right."

"You don't know me, dragon."

"I know there's more to you than that. Maybe you could be a little rough around the edges, but...every ball of pyro as gotta have a ray of sunlight."

Ray's eyes went wide when the dragon said that. "Wait…" He turned to Jackie with a look of suspicion in his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, I just mean I think there's another side to you. Have you ever stopped and considered that the master, who has been raising you probably since birth, has been lying and deceiving you for his own personal reason, has no care in any world besides his own greed and hate?" Huntsboy stared at her while he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not your enemy, I've never even met you until the day we first fought at Central Park. Just because there are some bad magical creatures out there, doesn't mean they're _all_ evil, some part of your heart has to believe me. Is there anyone out there you deeply care about and wouldn't actually _want_ you to do this?" That made Huntsboy's eyes go wide before he looked down like he was thinking about someone he personal knew besides the Huntsman. "You're _not_ like the Huntsman, you're you."

Huntsboy's face began to tremble a little before he went to the dragon girl's face. "I'm not _like_ the Huntsman, true...yet. But I will be, after I slay you tomorrow. And you're right, there _is_ someone out there I really care about, if my master ever understood that I'm doing all of this so I can finally be with _her_."

Jackie's eyes went wide when he said that before he stormed away, leaving the dragon and her new friends by themselves. "Because of me...Ray's doing all of this...because he wants to be with _me_."

"Sorry, lovergirl, but it looks like you struck out." Sliver said.

"Guess again, Silver." Jackie smirked as she held up the Huntsboy's key she snatched from him.

"Hey! She has the key! Hooray!" Bertha exclaimed until Jackie quickly covered her mouth with her tail. "Oh, right."

Jackie began unlocking all of her friends from the poles before Silver took the key and tried to unlock the chains keeping them together, but it wouldn't even fit. "The key won't work on these locks, we're stuck together." Silver said.

Later on, Clooney, Reggie, Jackie, Silver, and Bertha began to tiptoe their way out of the Huntsclan campsite until they accidentally tripped over each other.

"Get them stinking toes out of my face, you wretched giant!" Reggie snapped before he began to feel nauseous from the bad smell again. "I think I see the white cliffs of dover." before he collapsed onto the grass.

"Keep moving, it's almost dawn." Jackie said before they quickly made their way into the forest as the sun began to rise.

Back at the Huntsclan campsite, the Huntsman and Huntsboy were inspecting the empty poles and realized that their preys have escaped, and they realized that they were unlocked, but broken off.

"The prisoners have escaped, master. I-I don't know what happened." Huntsboy stuttered.

"Disappointing, Huntsboy!" The Huntsman snapped at his apprentice. "Release the hounds!" The Huntsclan men released the three-headed cerberus hounds as they barked and ran out of their cages. The rest of the men ran out of their tents and grabbed their staffs as one blew on his horn. "And let the hunt begin."

Jackie and the rest of her new friends ran across a stream before they stopped for a breather. "Alright, no need to panic." Jackie said until they heard a horn being blown in the distance, catching their attention until they realized that the Huntsclan was beginning their Equinox Hunt.

"Is that the ice cream man?" Bertha asked dully.

"Guess again." Reggie said to the giant.

"Every magical creature for themselves!" Sliver exclaimed before they all tried to run in separate directions until their chain thrusted them back as they grunted on the grass.

"Aww, man!" Jackie complained.

"Fan out." The Huntsman said as they walked across the forest for any signs of their magical creatures. "Silence." Everyone remained silent when they heard a distant hammering coming from nowhere.

"That way, master!" Huntsboy said as he pointed to their left before he ran off.

Reggie kept on hammering a tiny stone on his ankle chain, but it wouldn't even budge until he accidentally slammed it onto Clooney's thumb.

"Ow! That was my thumb! Now I'll probably get a blister, I just know it." He exclaimed before a large bump appeared on his thumb. "Yep, there it is."

Silver picked up their chain as she inspected it. "This metallic alloy is fifty percent iron, thirty percent titanium, and twenty percent unicorn horn with a hardness level of-" She said.

"Oy, Miss Know-it-all Fishtail, why don't you shut your big, smart hole for once?!" Reggie snapped.

"There's no way to break these by-"

"Everyone, get down!" Jackie warned before they hit the dirt when they saw the Huntsclan walking into the meadow. "Fasten your seatbelts, y'all about to fly the dragon airlines. Now can I get a whoop whoop!" Jackie expanded her wings until Silver took out a ruler and measured her wingspan.

"Sorry, Jackie, but it's scientifically impossible for your wings to displace enough air to-"

"Hey, all I know is I can get you from this place to that place! Check me out." She began to fly into the air with Silver, Clooney, and Reggie holding onto her for dear life while Bertha hanged from her chain, but Jackie strained and struggled to stay on the air.

"Bertha flying! Bertha like butterfly!" She said before she got caught inside a tree, causing every else to get tangled up inside as well.

"Ah, that's really nice flying, princess reptile. I oughta punch your lights out for ya, ya no-good winged reptile!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Shh!" Silver shushed before she gestured to the Huntsclan walking underneath them.

"Quick, hide!" Jackie said before they dug their faces deep on the leaves to hid themselves from view.

"They couldn't have gotten far." The Huntsman said.

"Uh oh, these leaves, they're covered in pollen." Clooney said nervously before he felt a sneeze coming on. "Ahh...ahh...ahh-" Jackie, Silver, Reggie, and Bertha all immediately covered the unlucky leprechaun's nose before he could catch the Huntsclans' attentions.

"Move on." They all began to walk deeper into the woods.

They uncovered Clooney's nose when they believed they lost them. "Ah-CHOO!" His friends stared at him with worry. "...You don't think they heard that, do you?" They heard weapons being trigger when they glanced down and realized that the Huntsclan _did_ hear a sneeze coming from the trees. "Yep, that figures."

"OPEN FIRE!" The Huntsman immediately fired his staff at the magical creatures until Jackie swung her tail at the base of the tree, fall to the ground before it slid down a hill. "After them!"

The tree splashed onto a river as it floated down the current until Jackie noticed that there was a waterfall at the end of the river. "Silver, get in the water, you gotta use your fins to get us to the other side." She told the mermaid.

"Uh, yeah, about that, I...can't really swim. I'm afraid of the water." She said reluctantly.

"You're afraid of the _what_?!"

"You're a mermaid, for the love of piccadilly circus!" Reggie exclaimed, just as confused by this ironic turn of events.

"Mermaid no swim?" Bertha asked in confusion.

"I know, I know. Look, it's kind of embarrassing." Sliver said as she looked down before they all yelled when the tree began to plummet down the waterfall with its passengers. They all walked off the tree, now all soaking wet as they stopped at a field of gas geysers.

"Geysers." Jackie said.

"Uh, ix-nay on the dragon fire-aye, Jackie, the gas coming out of these geysers is highly flammable."

A personal raincloud then loomed over Clooney before it began to rain on him, but he didn't seemed fazed by this at all. "Uh, does this happen to you a lot?"

"Oh yeah, it's part of the whole 'unlucky' thing." He said before a lightning struck on Jackie, electrocuting her as she screamed. "See? See? Everyone I love, I end up hurting!"

Bertha then heard a horn being blown before she pointed up at the cliffside, where the Huntsclan stood. "Huntsclan coming! Huntsclan coming!" She warned.

"Fire at will!" The Huntsman ordered before he and his men before firing with staffs and high-tech arrows of green energy at the magical creatures, making them run off as they screamed until they hid behind a geyser and poked their heads out.

"Is it over?" Silver asked.

"Oh, it's over, alright." Reggie said as he glared at everyone. "Look at us! We've got a freaking giant, un unlucky leprechaun, a mermaid that can't swim! You know, I think we're one pathetic bunch, and I hate each and every one of ya, even myself!"

 _Magical creatures look to dragons for strong leadership and guidance, never forget that, young one_ , Jackie remembered her grandfather once told her before she was captured.

"I'm surprised we made it this far, they're just gonna zap us with that green energy stuff." Clooney said sadly.

Jackie allowed the leprechaun's words to sink in before she held up the chains that kinked her with everyone else. "Green energy stuff…" She said, until she smiled with an idea. "Listen up, y'all, the AmDrag has got a plan."

The Huntsclan scouted around the geyser field until Huntsboy saw the American Dragon flying in the air. "There." He said as he pointed at her before he fired an energy arrow at Jackie, but she held out the chains as it sliced off the unicorn horn-reinforced chain with no problem.

"Yeah, now wave your chains in the air, wave 'em like you just don't care!" Jackie rapped as her new friends stared up at her in amazement.

The Huntsclan before open firing their green energy bows while Bertha held up Silver as they chains were sliced off and then Huntsboy fired his arrow at Clooney and Reggie as he sliced off their chains.

"Hey, it worked!" Sliver said with a smile.

"Oy, let's clear out of here!" Reggie exclaimed before they broke into a run.

"One dragon shishkabob coming right up." Huntsboy said as he prepared his green energy bow and aimed directly at Jackie.

She noticed before she glanced up at the gas clouding up the entire feel, making her remember that Silver once warned her that it was highly flammable. "Time to turn up the heat, yo." She said before she spew her fire breath into the air as it turned blue and loomed over the Huntsclan.

"Fall back!" The Huntsman shouted before he, his apprentice, and his men followed him out of the geyser fields.

Jackie and her new friends later found themselves a little cave for refuge as she held them removed ankle cuffs off them.

"Ooh, those things really chafe the ankles, you know? Anyone bring any aloe?" Clooney said as he rubbed his ankle.

"Well, I hate all of ya guts, but I wish you luck just the same, farewell." Reggie said as he began to walk out of the cave.

"Wait! We have to stay together." Jackie said.

"Oy, what are you talking about, dragon?"

"Look, we don't stand a chance out there by ourselves, the Huntsclan are just gonna pick us off one at a time."

"Jackie thinks we do gooder together?" Bertha asked as she placed some chain pieces together.

"Yeah, way gooder. I mean...look, I say we're through running and hiding, I say we take the fight to them."

Reggie then smiled in agreement. "Oh, yeah, a little payback. I like the sound of that! I'll say we-" He began to shout again, until he walked right into Bertha's smelly feet, making him fall unconscious again.

"Sorry." She said.

Later on, Jackie began to draw out their plan and just finished explaining to them what to do when they returned to the Huntsclan campsite to send them off running and hiding themselves. "So that's the plan. We hit their camp at sunset, any questions?" She said.

"Just one: are you like completely bananas, las?" Clooney said.

"We're not warriors, Jackie." Sliver pointed out.

"Yeah, well we still got a couple of hours to change that, you feeling me?" Jackie said.

Despite their reluctance, Jackie has decided upon herself that she could train her new friends how to fight and fight off against their fears like she always did. Jackie made Clooney a wooden boomerang with her claws before she told him to throw it at a Huntsclan dummy. However, after he threw the boomerang at the dummy, it flew back to him when it threw his hat off while he ducked until it came back and smacked him on the head. Jackie later tried to make every air kick, but that only ended up making Silver trip from her fins while she threw Reggie into Clooney's mouth.

She later sliced a piece of the boomerang she just made and gave it to Reggie, who tried to hurtle it to the dummy, but ended up hitting the grass instead. He growled before he hopped onto the dummy's head and teared it to shreds, making Jackie facepalm herself. Jackie later tried to help teach Silver how to swim when she dove into the stream, but the second Silver poked her fin in the water, she shrieked and waddled away in fear, making Jackie sink underwater in frustration.

She then made them air kick again, until another lightning cloud appeared above Clooney's head and tried to zap him before he ran away from it while it chased him. Jackie then sliced up a giant club for Bertha before he took it and tried to whack the dummy, but ended up throwing the club straight into the air before it landed on her foot, making her hop around in pain. Jackie facepalmed herself again as she shook her head.

Later, everyone returned to the cave as the sun began to set, but everyone was in total bad shape.

"Bertha's foot is smelling and hurting." She said.

"Oh, me bruises have bruises. Oh, wait...that one's a mole, I should probably get that one checked." Clooney moaned as he rubbed his knee.

"This isn't going to work." Silver said to Jackie.

"Trust me, I'll give you guys lots of cover from the air. I-" Jackie said until she heard another horn blow when she turned around and found the Huntsclan emerging from the forest. She then turned back to her new friends. "Get down! I'll lead them away!" She then flew out of the cave. "Yo! Hunts-chumps! Over here!" The Huntsman fired his staff at the dragon, but she dove down and avoided it while she flew up to a cliffside. "Haha! Is that all you got?"

"Try this, dragon!" Huntsboy retorted before he wrapped her up with the same unicorn horn chains and thrusted her to the ground while she grunted.

"Excellent chain work, Huntsboy, it looks like you will have your dragon trophy after all." The Huntsman said to his apprentice.

Silver, Clooney, Reggie, and Bertha all overlooked from behind a bush while they watch the Huntsclan escorting their dragon leader back to their camp. They wrapped her up in front of a bonfire when nightfall has finally arrived, where they would begin to slay Jackie.

"Well done, Huntsboy, now finish her, become one of us." The Huntsman said as he handed Huntsboy his staff.

Ray took the staff and approached the dragon girl while Silver, Clooney, Reggie, and Bertha watched from behind a tree. "Okay, just like Jackie planned it." Silver said to her friends.

Ray aimed his staff at the dragon while he stared at her in silence. _There's something familiar about her_ , Ray thought to himself as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?!" The Huntsman snapped at his apprentice impatiently.

He heard someone clear his throat when he turned around and found Clooney standing there. "Um, excuse me? Is there a dress code for this party? 'Cause all my dresses are at the cleaners." He said.

"Get the leprechaun!"

"Come on! Come on! Don't let this be my lucky day." Clooney flipped his coin and then smiled before another rain cloud appeared above him. "Looks like rain." He ran past the two Huntsmen before his cloud zapped them with its lightning before he zapped a stash of staffs to set them on fire. "Anyone else feeling unlucky?"

"Bertha charge!" She shouted as she stomped towards the camp with Reggie holding onto one of her pigtails.

"Now you're gonna get it, you!" Reggie shouted.

"Take defensive positions, we're under attack!" The Huntsman called to his army.

Reggie hopped off of Bertha and landed on top of a guard as he shoved his hood over his eyes and landed on the grass while he made a run for it. He ran between another guard's legs before the blinded one collided with him as they fell unconscious.

Bertha began sticking her smelly feet into the tents of the other Huntsclan men, making them nauseous enough to fall unconscious. "Smell Bertha's feet, smell the feet." She said as she waved her foot around and knock more of the men unconscious from the bad smell.

Reggie ran away from another group of Huntsclan men until he was caught in a dead end of boulders before he turned to the guards. "I oughta take you on all myself." He said before he took a deep breath and calmed down. "But instead, I'm gonna take a nice deep breath and do the wise thing." He took a pebble from the pile, enough to cause an avalanche of boulders to rolled after the Huntsclan, making them run for their lives while Reggie leaned against the rock and tossed the pebble.

Jackie struggled to break free from her chins until she noticed that two Huntsclan men were preparing their high-tech bows, when a giant waved splashed over them and knocked them out. She noticed that Silver was on the water while she smiled innocently.

"Silver, you did it! You swam!" Jackie said proudly.

"Well, I _am_ a mermaid." She pointed out.

"Smell feet! Smell feet!" Bertha said as she lifted up a couple of men with her toes before she dropped them while they fell unconscious.

Silver pulled out a key from one of the men and used it to unlock Jackie from her chains. "Time to give y'all that air cover I promised." She said before she flew into the air.

"Fall back into the woods! Retreat!" The Huntsman shouted to his men before they all quickly ran into the woods, except for Huntsboy when he stopped and glanced up at the sky when Jackie spat a fireball at the Huntsman's rear, making him scream in agony.

"Ha! Now that's what I call lightning a fire under someone's-" The Huntsboy threw a bola trap at Jackie as it took her by surprise and wrapped her around a tree.

He then stormed up to her while he charged up his staff. "It's over, dragon! Say goodbye!" He exclaimed.

Jackie's eyes went wide. "RAY, DON'T!"

That made him stop short when his eyes went wide in shock and confusion. "Wha...what did you call me?"

"Ray, if you want to say goodbye...say it to my human face." She shifted back into her human form, confirming to Ray that the dragon he has been trying to slay all this time was the girl of his dreams, Jackie Long. "Ray...it's me."

"...Jackie?" He removed his mask and stared at her in stunned silence, but he frowned and battle cried as he ran to her and charged up his staff. Jackie braced herself for the worst, but it never came when she looked down and noticed that Ray has sliced the ropes off of her. He then ran away from Jackie just like that without looking at her.

"Ray, wait!" Jackie was about to chase after him until she tripped over the bola ropes and she watched as the boy of her dreams disappeared into the woods without a trace.

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" Bertha, Clooney, Silver, and Reggie chanted for their dragon leader while she appreciated, she was more worried about Ray, now that they both knew each other's secrets.

"We did it! We really did it!" Silver exclaimed as she hugged Jackie.

"Hey, maybe my luck is finally changing after all. Heads." Clooney said before he flipped his coin, until Jackie quickly caught and smiled down at the leprechaun.

"Sorry, Clooney, but I'm gonna need this." Jackie said to him.

Jackie found a telephone booth while her new magical friends watched until a random man walked up to the booth in confusion. "Oy, what are you staring at, then?" Reggie snapped at the man, making him fall unconscious.

"Hey, what up, G? Uh, any chance you and Fu can drive upstate and pick up me and some friends?" Jackie said over the phone.

Lao Shi and Fu Dog immediately managed to find Jackie as they took her back to Canal Street Electronics after they returned Reggie, Clooney, Bertha, and Silver back to their rightful homes in the magical world.

"Well done, young one. You show great skills not just as a dragon, but as a leader." Lao Shi said to his granddaughter as he poured himself some tea.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about letting the Huntsboy know who you really are." Fu Dog said with uncertainty. "It kind of takes away from the mystery, and the romance, and the va-va-va voom of the whole thing, don't you think?"

"If the Huntsboy has truly changed, he could become a valuable ally in our struggle against the Huntsclan."

"Not only that, but he's gonna be my main squeeze." Jackie added with a smile.

* * *

The next day at Millard Fillmore Junior High, Jackie opened her locker as she explained to her friends everything that happened when she was a guest in the Huntsclan's little Equinox Hunt.

"Don't you guys see? Ray let me go, Huntsboy let me go." Jackie said to Travis and Spuda. "And he once said that he was trying to slay me, because he wanted to finally be with me."

"Yeah, Jackie, sure." Travis said sarcastically until he scowled at his dragon friend. "In a really messed up and dysfunctional way."

"Sounds like true love to me." Spuda said.

"And now what you think, everything is going to be all love and gravy between the two of y'all?"

"At least we can finally talk." Jackie admitted with a shrug. "No more secrets, no more kung fu, just him and me." She closed her locker.

After school, she and her friends hid behind the same basketball bleachers where they would normally see Ray walk. "Three, two, one." Jackie counted.

However, all she saw was her rival, Brenda Morton, walking out of the corner with her friends. "So I was like no way, you better run." She said, while the trio stared at the cheerleader dumbfoundedly until Jackie looked down.

Jackie immediately went to Principal Derceto's office and asked her about a student named Ray Killdragonosa. "I'm sorry, Jackie, Ray is gone. He transferred out of this school yesterday." The principal said as she turned to her with a file.

"Transferred?!" Jackie exclaimed in shock. "Where'd he go?! I mean, I need to get a hold of him!"

"Well, there's no forwarding address here, nothing." Derceto then gave Jackie a look of pity. "I'm sorry, Jackie, he _did_ leave these for you." She handed her a picture of her and Ray together at their first school dance together, and a note with her name on it, written in Ray's handwriting.

Jackie walked out of the office while she ripped the envelope and pulled out the letter before she examined it as it read:

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _I can't even describe how sorry I am for not realizing sooner. You were right, everything you said back at the fields were all true, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. All I ever wanted was to be with you, I guess you could forgive me, but I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for being an idiot the whole time. You'll always be the girl of my dreams, neither of our secrets will ever change that, and I'm sorry I had to leave you so suddenly._

 _I know we'll see each other again someday, but don't come looking for me. Promise me you'll stay strong, Jackie, for me and everybody. If the Huntsman knew who you really were, he'll come after you and everyone you know and love: he's very persistent and dangerous, he will never take failure as an option and he won't shrug off what you and your grandfather did in the past; he_ will _want revenge, one way or another. Be the ray of sunlight I believe you are, and thank you for opening my eyes._

 _Ray Killdragonosa (if that's even my real name)_

Jackie's eyes began to leak tears as she read the letter. When she finished, she hugged the letter close to her heart as she leaned against the wall and sat on the floor, she then buried her head under her legs as she began to cry slightly with her shoulders jerking up and down.


End file.
